Häusertausch!
by insane coffeemug
Summary: Warum es besser ist, sich zurückzuhalten? Das muss Draco leider auf die harte Tour herausfinden. Slash! HP/DM, RW/BZ, […]
1. Kapitel I

_**Häusertausch!  
**_.  
.

.

_Vorwort__:_

Hallo und herzlich willkommen meiner ersten Story im Harry Potter Fandom!

Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen, es ist eine Slash-Story – wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte diese Geschichte wahrscheinlich nicht lesen. Auch _könnte_ diese Geschichte Grammatik- und vielleicht auch wenige Rechtschreibfehler aufweisen, diese einfach gekonnt ignorieren! c:

Ich wünsche noch viel Spaß!

.

.

.

Kapitel 1

Er sitzt mit seinen Freunden im Schnee, lacht gerade befreit auf. Wie so oft stehe ich etwas abseits, starre in seine Richtung. Er bemerkt mich wie üblich nicht. Nach ein paar Minuten werfe ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und starre in den Himmel. Der Schnee rieselt langsam und sanft auf mich herab, Schneeflocken verfangen sich in meinen weißblonden Haaren. Ich hatte mich mal wieder so beeilt, dass ich meine Mütze erneut vergessen habe. Ich blicke nochmal in seine Richtung und sehe, wie er und seine Freunde sich erheben, sich den Schnee von den Mänteln streichen und sich auf den Weg zurück ins schloss machen. Ich sehe ihm noch lange nach, merke nicht, wie sich eine andere Person mir nähert. Plötzlich schrecke ich hoch, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter wahrnehme. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Blaise vor mir stehen, eingepackt in einem dicken, grünen Mantel mit grauem Schal und ebenso grauer Mütze. Seine Nasenspitze hat sich vor Kälte rot gefärbt und sein Atem verpufft in kleinen Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht.

„Draco? Was machst du denn hier draußen? Es ist arschkalt, komm mit rein, " sagte er zu mir und ich nicke unbewusst.

Wieder im Schloss angekommen sagt Blaise mir, er wollte noch Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke in der Bibliothek erledigen, er würde das Mittagessen einfach ausfallen lassen. Ich zucke nur mit den Achseln und begab mich in die Große Halle.

Als ich ankomme, bemerke ich, dass sie beinah wie leergefegt ist, nur wenige Schüler sitzen an ihren Haustischen; manche auch vereinzelt bei Freunden an einem anderem tisch. Mein Blick sucht abermals unbewusst nach einem schwarzen Schopf – findet ihn am Gryffindortisch. Er unterhält sich mit der kleinen Weasley, ihr Arm ruht auf seiner Schulter, Eifersucht keimt in mir auf. Hatte er sich nicht vor zwei Wochen von ihr getrennt…? Ich wende meinen Blick ab und setzte mich an meinen Haustisch. Viele, beinah alle Schüler aus Slytherin sind dieses Jahr über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren und somit sitzen nur Vincent, Gregory und ich am großen Tisch. Ich esse meine Mahlzeit in schweigen und verziehe mich danach sofort in mein, mit Blaise geteilten, Schlafraum.

Blaise ist nirgends im Zimmer, noch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden also vermute ich, dass er wohl länger für seine Hausaufgaben braucht als gewöhnlich. Ich schiebe diesen Gedanken erst mal bei Seite und greife nach meinem Buch auf meinem Nachtkästchen, schlage es an der von mir markierten Seite auf und beginne zu lesen.

Als Blaise auch nach zwei Stunden noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist, beschließe ich, nach ihm zu sehen. Blaise ist hervorragend in Zaubertränke, er dürfte also keine Probleme mit zwei einfachen Aufsätzen haben, dennoch bleibt er über zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek. Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht…

Ich schlage mein Buch zu, lege es zurück auf mein Nachtkästchen, werfe noch einen prüfenden Blick in den großen Wandspiegel, bevor ich mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek mache.

Auf dem Weg dorthin ist es still und auf den Gängen herrscht leere, die Absätze meiner Schuhe klacken laut auf dem Steinboden. Mit zunehmendem nähern der Bibliothek, dringen Geräusche an mein Ohr. Zuerst kann ich sie nicht identifizieren doch als ich die Bibliothek Eingang am Ende des Gangs sehen kann, stelle ich fest, dass es aus einem, der leerstehenden Klassenräumen kommt. Auch erkenne ich Blaise' stimme deutlich. Es klingt wie… ein stöhnen? Ich überwinde die letzten fünf Meter und greife zur Türklinke des Klassenzimmers und drücke die schwere Tür gerade mal so weit auf, dass ich fast eine Hand hindurchstecken kann und was ich dann sah, ließ mich erschrocken auf keuchen.

Wie sich herausstellte, war es tatsächlich Blaise – allerdings war dieser keineswegs alleine.

Ich beobachtete mit schockgeweiteten Augen, wie Blaise halb auf Weasley lag, letzter genannter sich auf einem der Tische zurückgelehnt hatte, und er hart in den Rotschopf stieß. Ich konnte mich in diesem Augenblick nicht bewegen, war erstarrt. Nicht lange dauerte es und Weasley's kehle entkam ein lautes und langgezogenes stöhnen, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und kam. Erst jetzt konnte ich mich wieder bewegen, schloss die Tür so vorsichtig wie möglich, um unbemerkt zu bleiben und eilte wieder zurück in die Kerker. Angekommen, lasse ich mich wie paralysiert auf das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen und starre in das Feuer, dass im Kamin lodert.


	2. Kapitel II

Kapitel 2

Ich muss eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wache, noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf. Einen Moment lang muss ich meine Gedanken sortieren und die Erinnerung trifft mich wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.

Ich habe Blaise und Weasley beim vögeln erwischt.

Blaise und Weasley.

Kopfschmerzen bahnen sich auf und ich richte mich seufzend auf, um in mein Zimmer zu gehen, um mich schlafen zu legen.

Bevor ich im Badezimmer verschwinden will, schaue ich nochmal auf die Uhr und bemerke, dass es eigentlich noch gar nicht so spät ist, gerade mal 20 Uhr. Ich wollte gerade die am Zimmer angrenzende Badezimmer Tür öffnen, als Blaise eintritt, zufrieden grinst er mir ins Gesicht. Sofort werfe ich mich auf mein Bett als mir wieder das Bild von ihm und Weasley in den Kopf schießt und ich stöhne genervt auf.

„Was ist los?" fragt er mich, kommt auf mich zu und setzt sich auf die Kante meines Bettes.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Nein, mir geht es nicht gut", antworte ich knapp und vermeide es, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Blaise scheint es zu bemerken, denn er seufzt auf und packt mich am Kopf, dreht ihn sanft in seine Richtung, damit er mir ins Gesicht schauen kann. Wieder kommt mir dieses Bild in den Sinn und ich drehe mich gewaltsam weg.

„Was ist los?" fragt Blaise erneut ahnungslos, seine Stimme klingt verzweifelt. Ich seufze bevor ich mich zu ihm drehe.

„Ich habe vor ein paar Stunden etwas ziemlich… erschreckendes gesehen, " gelangt es mir über die Lippen. Über Blaise' Kopf schwebt ein großes Fragezeichen, ich sollte mich wohl etwas verdeutlichen.

„Ich habe dich gesehen." – noch immer schaut er mich verwirrt an – „Herr Gott, ich habe dich mit Weasley beim vögeln erwischt!" seufzte ich genervt. Endlich reagiert Blaise; seine Augen werden groß, seine Wangen färben sich rot und sein Mund steht weit offen. Nach zwei Minuten stille halte ich es nicht mehr aus und erhebe mich, laufe in unserem Zimmer auf und ab. Blaise sitzt noch immer wie versteinert auf meiner Bettkante und die röte in seinem Gesicht verschlimmert sich. Ich komme zu einem Stillstand, baue mich vor Blaise auf und schaue ihm wartend ins Gesicht. Als nach weiteren Minuten nichts kommt, werde ich ungeduldig.

„Und? Erklär es mir, Blaise." Langsam dreht Blaise seinen Kopf und schaut mir in die Augen.

„…W-Wie soll ich es dir denn erklären?" fragt er mich nervös, streicht sich mit seiner Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare. Er seufzt auf und lässt sich mit dem Rücken auf mein Bett fallen.

„Wie… äh, wie lange geht das denn schon?" frage ich, etwas unsicher, ob ich es denn wirklich wissen wollte. Eine Minute lang höre ich nichts von ihm doch dann macht er seinen Mund auf.

„Vier Monate, " antwortet Blaise kurz und knapp. Ich reiße meine Augen auf.

„Was?! Ganze vier Monate? Wie habe ich das denn nicht mitbekommen?!" bringe ich geschockt raus.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dich etwas – oder vielmehr _jemand_ – mehr beschäftigt, als was dein bester Freund so treibt…" sagt Blaise, ein breites Grinsen breitet sich am Ende des Satzes auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ich schaue ihn zunächst verwirrt an; doch als ich merke was er damit meint, spüre ich die röte, die mir in meine Wangen schießt.

„I-Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du sprichst!"

„Ach komm, glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, dass du ständig zum Gryffindortisch rüber schielst, wenn du glaubst, es achtet keiner auf dich?"

„Wechsle hier ja nicht das Thema! Ich will noch immer wissen, warum du Weasley nagelst!" Blaise wird ruhig. Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?

„Einen Moment mal… soll das heißen, dass nur Ron das Problem ist? Nicht, weil er ein Gryffindor ist, oder weil er ein Junge ist?" Diese Feststellung lässt mich nachdenken. Natürlich hatte ich schon immer eine leise Vorahnung, dass Blaise nicht ganz hetero sein kann. Immerhin habe ich ihn schon oft genug erwischt, wie er anderen jungen auf den hintern starrte aber das hat mich nie gestört. Jetzt, da er seine Meinung laut ausgesprochen hatte, war ich verwirrter als davor. Auch Blaise scheint darüber nachzudenken. Ein paar Mal habe ich versucht zum Sprechen anzusetzen, doch immer wieder bekam ich keinen laut über meine Lippen. Ich räuspere mich und schaue wieder in Blaise' Richtung. Er sitzt nun im schneidersitzt auf meinem Bett und spielt mit seinen Fingern.

„Ja, " sage ich in die Stille und Blaise schaut verwirrt auf.

„Was, ‚Ja'?"

„Ja, es passt mir nicht, dass du Weasley rammelst und nicht, das du generell einfach auf Jungs stehst. Es ist deine Sache, das geht mich nichts an, aber warum denn _Weasley_?" Blaise grinst in sich hinein, wird verlegen und kratzt sich am Nacken.

„Nun ja, wir ‚rammeln' nicht nur, sondern wir sind zusammen. Du weißt schon, in 'ner Beziehung." Ich blinzle einmal, zweimal, lasse es in mein Gehirn sicken.

„_Was_?!"

„Eine Beziehung, Draco. Das ist, wenn man—"

„Ich weiß, was eine Beziehung ist, verdammt!" Blaise guckt mich erneut verwirrt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran so schlimm sein soll. Du hast eben noch gesagt, dass es dir egal ist, ob ich schwul bin, oder nicht und irgendwann hätte ich so, oder so eine Beziehung gehabt, also wo ist das Prob—"

„Mit einer Beziehung generell habe ich ja auch kein Problem! Mir passt nur nicht deine Wahl eines Partners!"

„Aber ich liebe ihn!"

„Abe— D-Du… wirklich?"

„Ja doch."

Ich beruhige mich langsam, setzte mich neben Blaise auf mein Bett. Unfassbar. Mein bester Freund und der Rotschopf haben wirklich was Ernstes miteinander.

„Dir ist jetzt aber schon klar, dass du Ron jetzt nicht mehr beleidigen darfst, oder?" sagt Blaise nach einer Weile mit belustigter Stimme und mein Kopf dreht sich in Windeseile in seine Richtung.

„Ich darf nicht mehr?" frage ich entsetzt und mache ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Blaise lacht kurz auf und schüttelt seinen Kopf. Schade, es war immer so lustig.

„Hm. Und wie habt ihr angefangen mit dieser ganzen…Sache?" frage ich neugierig, setzte mich aufrecht im Schneidersitz gegen die Wand, an der mein Bett lehnt, und bereite mich vor, aufmerksam zu hören. Blaise schaut mich erst eine Weile lang verwirrt an, doch schüttelt erneut seinen Kopf und fängt an, zu erzählen.

Nach geschlagenen drei Stunden erfuhr ich, dass Blaise schon eine ganze Weile in Weasley verknallt war, sich aber nie traute, ihn anzusprechen, geschweige denn, ihn zu fragen, ob er denn mal mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen möchte, auch Angst vor Ablehnung. Dann erzählte er mir von dem Tag, als Sev bei der Partnerarbeit Gryffindor und Slytherin gemischt hatte. Ich hatte das schon völlig vergessen, da ich an diesem Tag so unheimlich sauer auf Severus war, weil ich mit Finnigan arbeiten musste, anstatt mit einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Strubbelkopf… Jedenfalls musste Blaise am besagten tag mit Weasley zusammenarbeiten und kurz vor Unterrichts Schluss, nahm Blaise all seinen Mut zusammen und lud Weasley nach Hogsmeade ein. Blaise erzählte mir, wie nervös er war, dass er sich beinah übergeben musste. Als der Tag kam, an dem sie nach Hogsmeade gingen, waren viele Schüler aus Slytherin auf einem Ausflug in ein Muggel Museum, dabei war auch meine Wenigkeit, so wusste ich auch nicht, wann alles begann, denn Blaise erzählt mir immer, wenn es was neues bei ihm gibt. Ich weiß nicht, warum; er liebt es einfach zu tratschen. Am Ende des Tages, wollte sich der Rotschopf nochmal mit ihm treffen und Blaise schwärmte von dem wundervollen Gefühl, als Weasley ihm einen scheuen Kuss aufdrückte. Von diesem Tag an, trafen sie sich täglich.

Als Blaise weiter von Weasley schwärmte, blendete ich seine Worte aus, ich war in meinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen.

Ich beneidete Blaise regelrecht.

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„warst du schon mal verliebt?"

Diese Frage brachte mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Zuerst, wusste ich nicht, was ich antworten sollte, im Grunde war ich mir meiner Gefühle sicher, will sie aber nicht sonderlich gerne preisgeben.

„Nein, " antworte ich knapp und verfluche mich selbst, dass sich die Enttäuschung in meiner Stimme bemerkbar macht.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht! Wen suchst du immer am Gryffindortisch?" fragt er mich entschlossen, macht mir somit klar, dass er nicht ehr ruhe geben wird, bis er die Wahrheit kennt. Ich nuschele schnell den Namen und merke, wie mir die verräterische röte abermals ins Gesicht steigt. Blaise grinst von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Bitte? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden."

„Es ist—"

„_Harry_, ich weiß, " stellt er fest. Sofort blicke ich ihn überrascht an.

„Wa– also—"

„Draco, mir kannst du nichts vormachen, ich bin dein bester Freund, ich sollte wissen, wie du tickst."

War ich denn wirklich so durchschaubar? Ich hätte gedacht, dass ich eigendli–

„Erzähl schon! Wie lange bist du schon in unseren Goldjungen verschossen?" fragt er mich aufgeregt und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. Ich bin etwas skeptisch, ob ich es ihm wirklich erzählen soll, ich habe da so meine Bedenken, ich tratsche nicht gerne über so etwas und ich vermeide es generell privates meinerseits jemandem zu erzählen.

„Nun ja, also… Es fing ja eigentlich so mit dreizehn an–"

„Was?! Schon mit dreizehn?" Blaise sprang von meinem Bett auf und starrte mich ungläubig an. Ich grinste nur leicht und schmunzelte.

„Du warst ja zu beschäftigt, anderen Jungs auf den Hintern zu starren, um so was mitzubekommen!" lachte ich und er setzte sich wieder zu mir aufs Bett, verschränkte seine arme und schmollte etwas. Ich lachte kurz auf, mir ist schleierhaft, wie Weasley Blaise' kindische Art aushalten kann, manchmal ist es sogar mir zu viel – und ich mache weiß Merlin viel mit Blaise mit.

„Jedenfalls habe ich irgendwann bemerkt, dass mich Harrys Beleidigungen und Anfeindungen ab dem Zeitpunkt ziemlich mitgenommen und getroffen haben und—"

„Aber du hättest doch mit mir reden können, anstatt alles in dich reinzufressen, wenn das alles schon mit dreizehn angefa–"

„Blaise! Dürfe ich bitte die Möglichkeit haben, auch meine Sätze beenden zu dürfen?" rollte ich mit den Augen und er hob seine Hände entschuldigend.

„Also, ich mach's kurz: ich hatte keinen Bock mehr mich mit ihm anzufeinden, ich hatte mich fast ein halbes Jahr damit rumgeschlagen rauszufinden, warum das so war, in dieser Zeit merkte ich auch noch, dass ich so ziemlich _gar kein_ Interesse an Mädchen zeigte und kam zu dem Beschluss, dass ich wohl oder übel auf Potter stehe. Zudem kam, dass ich glaubte Vater würde tatsächlich Voldemort dienen und musste mich richtig ins Zeug legen, alles weiterhin so aussehen zu lassen, als würde ich Harry noch immer hassen obwohl ich ohne Vater wahrscheinlich schon längst einen Versuch gestartet hätte, Harry näher zu kommen…" Ich wurde, als sich meine Erzählung dem Ende näherte, zunehmend leiser und senkte immer mehr den Kopf, um die verräterische röte in meinem Gesicht zu verstecken.

„Aber Voldemort ist Geschichte und dein Vater war ein Spion und diente ihm nicht wirklich, ich verstehe nicht, warum du Harry nur beobachtest. Du hättest jetzt eine Chance, ihm näher zu kommen, aber du unternimmst nicht wirklich was. Warum?" hörte ich Blaise fragen und seufzte abermals – wie schon so oft heute. Ich hatte mir irgendwie einen entspannten Samstag vorgestellt…


	3. Kapitel III

Kapitel 3

„Draco? … wirst du… glaube nicht… Harry… würde … Draco…" höre ich Blaise fragen aber seine Worte dringen nur teilweise zu mir durch. Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken, als ich seine Hand auf meinem Rücken spüre, die langsam auf und ab strich.

„Hey. Was ist los?" fragt Blaise und streicht mir mit seiner anderen Hand ein paar strähnen aus meinem Gesicht und danach über meine Wange. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass tränen sich gelöst haben und über meine Wangen liefen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal geweint habe… Ich glaube, als ich… Genau. Es war kurz nach dem ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin.

„Ich… was hast du gesagt?"

„Geht es dir auch gut? So kenne ich dich gar nicht, " Blaise schaut besorgt zu mir und ich wische mir peinlich berührt die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Ja… ja, mir geht's gut!" meine Stimme stockt und ich versuche ruhiger zu werden. Blaise' Hand streicht mir noch immer beruhigend über den Rücken. Er nimmt mich in den Arm und drückt mich fest an sich. Zugegeben, ich wurde nie umarmt – weder von meiner Mutter, noch von meinem Vater und es tut gut, einmal umarmt zu werden.

Wir sitzen noch längere Zeit so, dann entlässt er mich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Wir müssen darüber nicht reden, wenn du's nicht willst, " sagt Blaise mir und ich nicke dankbar.

.

Der nächste Morgen fängt für mich relativ früh an; ich wurde geweckt von einem, durch das Zimmer hetzenden Blaise, der sich durch den Kleiderschrank wühlte und unterdrückte Flüche von sich gab.

„Verdammte scheiße, wo ist denn… Ich hatte es doch… Mist! Wo, bei Merlins Unterhosen, ist denn dieses—"

„Blaise, was zum Teufel suchst du denn die ganze Zeit?!" frage ich genervt und setzte mich langsam in meinem Bett auf, reibe mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Blaise' Kopf schnellt in meine Richtung und schaut mich aus großen Augen an.

„Ich wollte mich gleich mit Ron treffen, finde aber nicht dieses eine Hemd, was du mir mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hast, ich wollte es anziehen und–"

„Stopp, Blaise! Ganz ruhig. Warum in alles in der Welt, willst du dich mit Weas— ähm, Ron um sieben Uhr an einem Sonntagmorgen treffen?" frage ich, stolpere über den Namen des Rotschopfes. Man, das wird härter als ich gedacht hatte, sich die Beleidigungen bezüglich _Ron_ abzugewöhnen.

„Na weil es außer dir niemand weiß, dass ich mit Ron zusammen bin und ich sonst keine Chance habe, mich mit ihm zu treffen, ohne, dass gleich alle denken, ich will was böses und – oh, verdammt!" Blaise gab auf, zu suchen und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Ich hörte ihn lauf aufseufzen und sah, wie er sich genervt übers Gesicht strich.

„Na gut!" sagte ich und stand auf.

„Was?" Blaise' Kopf ruckte abermals in meine Richtung und blickte mich verwirrt an.

„Wie ‚Was'? Ich werde dir jetzt was Heißes zum Anziehen raussuchen, du hüpfst schnell unter die Dusche und dann triffst du dich mit deinem Freund!" Ich zog mir schnell eine schwarze Jeans über und lief dann in Blaise' Richtung, um ihn einen kleinen Schubs in die Richtung des Bads zu geben und daraufhin sofort in Blaise' Kleiderschrank nach etwas, was dem Rotschopf gefallen könnte, zu suchen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Blaise mich verwundert musterte, aber nach wenigen Sekunden grinste und schnell ins Bad rannte. Ich rollte belustigt mit den Augen und ich wand mich wieder seinem Kleiderschrank zu. Meine Güte, was ist das denn für ein Chaos hier drin? Hält Blaise es noch nicht mal für nötig seine Sachen zu _falten_? Nun ja. Ich wühlte mich durch seine zerknitterten Klamotten und wurde schließlich auch fündig. Ich zog eine schwarzbraune enge Cordhose heraus, warf sie über meine Schulter und suchte nach einem passenden Oberteil und wurde nach weiteren zwei Minuten Wühlens erneut fündig. Ich entschied mich, gegen Blaise' vorherigen Gedanken das grüne Hemd zu nehmen, für ein weinrotes Polohemd und zog zuletzt schnell Boxershorts und Socken raus und öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer.

„Blaise! Stell die Dusche ab!" rief ich in den Raum und das Wasser stellte sich ab. Sofort warf ich ihm ein Handtuch, Socken und die Boxershorts über die Dusche.

„Wann musst du eigentlich da sein?" fragte ich ihn und wartete, dass er mir antwortete.

„25 vor 8 wollten wir uns treffen – Hose!" Ich warf ihm die Hose rüber und schaute dann auf die Uhr. 7:20 Uhr, das wird knapp.

„Blaise, Beeilung! Du hast nur noch 15 Minuten!"

„Was?! Verdammt, Draco, kannst du mir gleich mit den Haaren helfen?" fragte mich der Schwarzhaarige und trat aus der Dusche und streckte mir die Hand raus, damit ich ihm das Hemd gab.

„Ja, mach ich. Los!" Ich drückte ihm das Shirt in die Hand und er zog es über.

„Mensch, warum hast du mir nicht das Hemd rausgesucht?" fragte er mich, als ich mich hinter ihn stellte und meine Fingen durch seine, mittlerweile fast schulterlangen Haare, gleiten. Mit einem gemurmelten Spruch waren sie trocken und ich nahm mir etwas Wachs, um ein paar seiner Strähnen zu definieren. Perfekt!

„Weil du dich mit einem Gryffindor triffst und ich denke, er sieht gerne seine Hausfarben an einer Schlange, " grinste ich ihn an und schob ihn aus der Tür, als ich erneut auf die Uhr schaute.

„So und jetzt Schuhe anziehen und lossprinten – du hast nur noch sieben Minuten, " lachte ich in seine Richtung. Er quickte überrascht auf und zog sie an, drehte sich aber, bevor er aus der Tür stolpern wollte, um.

„Sehe ich gut aus?!" Ich rollte die Augen.

„Zum Anbeißen, nun los! Sonst versetzt er dich noch!" Blaise keuchte auf und rannte sofort aus dem Zimmer. Ich schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf. Na ja. Wenn ich schon mal wach bin, kann ich mich auch gleich anziehen und runter in die Große Halle gehen. Die schwarze Jeans vernünftig zumachend, laufe ich zu meinem eigenen Kleiderschrank, der, im Gegensatz zu Blaise', ordentlich und geordnet ist, ziehe ein dünnes, langärmeliges graues Shirt über, rolle die Ärmel locker hoch und verlasse das Zimmer.

.

Die Große Halle ist recht leer als ich durch die Tür gehe, kein Wunder, es ist erst kurz vor acht aber dennoch suchen meine Augen abermals den Schwarzen Schopf Harrys. Und tatsächlich, ich entdecke ihn am Gryffindortisch; er sitzt alleine am rechten Ende des Tischs und liest den _Tagesproheten_, rührt derweil in seinem Kaffee. Ich bleibe am Eingang stehen, beobachte ihn eine Weile, als er plötzlich den Kopf hebt und er mich anblickt. Einige Sekunden halte ich seinem Blick stand, drehe mich aber schnell mit glühendem Kopf weg. Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen und Ohren schießt. Ich beginne, mir ein Brötchen mit Marmelade zu schmieren und schaue wären dessen unauffällig wieder in seine Richtung, schaue aber direkt wieder nach unten. Verdammt! Der schaut mich ja noch immer an! Mist! Ich schmiere mein Brötchen zu ende, stehe auf und verlasse fast fluchtartig die Große Halle.

Ich laufe die Korridore entlang und mache mich auf zum Quiddichfeld – wo ich auch sofort die beiden Turteltäubchen finde. Sie sitzen vor den Hufflepuff Tribünen und bemerken mich nicht, als ich mich anschleiche. Sie sagen nichts und genießen einfach nur die Ruhe. Ich stand nun praktisch hinter ihnen, als ich mich bemerkbar machte.

„Na? Habt ihr spaß?" fragte ich grinsend und lege meinen Arm um meinen Besten Freund, lache herzhaft auf, als ich sehe, wie sie auseinander schrecken.

„Draco, warum zur Hölle bist du hier?" fragt Blaise mich, rollt mit den Augen und zieht Ron dichter an sich, der bis jetzt mit hochroten Ohren und angezogenen Beinen neben ihm saß.

„Ah, da du mich ja so schön früh geweckt hast, hab ich eh nichts Besseres zu tun – na, was habt ihr heute noch so vor?"

„Ich – Ich weiß nicht. Was willst du machen?" fragt er nachdenkend an Ron gewandt und streicht über seine Schulter. Der Rotschopf legt seinen Kopf auf Blaise' Schulter und seufzt.

„Hm… Ich – weiß nich—"

„Ich hörte mal, du kannst dich für Zauberschach begeistern? Wie wär's mit einer Partie?" unterbreche ich Ron und lächle leicht, sehe wie Blaise neben mir mich verwundert mustert. Ja, mein Lieber! Ich kann auch nett zu deinem Freund sein!

„Malf—"

„Draco, bitte sehr. Ich muss ja sehen, dass ich mit dir auskomme _Ron_, oder Blaise hext mich ins nächste Jahr!" lache ich auf und halte ihm meine rechte Hand vor die Nase. Nach kurzem Zögern nimmt er mein Freundschaftsangebot an und bringt ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande.

Nachdem ich Blaise und Ron auf dem Quiddichfeld getroffen hatte, saßen wir noch etwas zusammen rum und haben rumgealbert, gelacht und uns unterhalten. Ron ist gar nicht so schlimm wie ich dachte, mit ihm kann man sich sogar richtig gut unterhalten. Blaise scheint auch begeistert zu sein, dass ich mich mit seinem Schatz gut verstehe und ich denke, dass wir uns auch in nächster Zeit gut verstehen werden. Wir hatten Ron mit auf unser Zimmer mitgenommen, als es noch recht früh war, so, dass niemand mitbekam, dass sich ein Gryffindor in den Kerkern aufhielt.

.

Mittlerweile ist es Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Ich schleiche vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer und sehe, wie sich Vincent und Gregory auf zum Mittagessen machen. Die würden Ron nicht bemerken. Ich winke die beiden aus dem Zimmer und wir verlassen nach den beiden die Kerker. Kurz bevor wir in der Großen Halle ankommen, zieht Blaise Ron zur Seite und zieht ihn in einen süßen Kuss. Ich halte mich bedeckt, als ich sehe, wie Ron in den Kuss lächelt und seine Arme um seinen Nacken schlängelt.

„Äh, ich… ich geh schon mal vor–"

„Mh, warte, ich komme mit, " sagte Blaise schnell, als er sich von seinen Lippen löste.

„Wir sehen uns, " schnell drückte er dem Rotschopf einen Kuss auf, ehe er mir in die Große Halle folgte. Kurzer Zeit kam auch Ron rein. Wir sahen, wie er sich zu seiner Schwester und seinen zwei besten Freunden setzte und er sofort ausgefragt wurde. Meine Güte, als ob er ein kleines Kind wäre! Granger sieht so aus, als würde sie ihn belehren wollen und auch Harry runzelt etwas die Stirn. Longbottom und die kleine Weasley, sowie der Rest der Löwen schienen sich nicht wirklich zu interessieren, wo er war. Ich schaute wieder unbewusst zu Harry. Dieser Typ macht mich noch verrückt! Als ob er magnetisch wäre, zieht es meinen Blick _immer _wieder zu ihm. Aber halt… Was macht denn die kleine Schlampe da… Ich—

„Hey, " Blaise' Hand winkt vor meinem Gesicht. Ich kann meinen Blick trotz allem nicht abwenden. Diese–! Ich zittere unkontrolliert, als ich wieder sehe, wie sich die Weasley erneut an den Schwarzhaarigen drückt, ihr zuckersüß anlächelt und irgendwas plappert. Ich könnte kotzen, Merlin, ich dachte er hat sie abserviert?! Warum turteln die hier so ru—

Nein. Das ist– Nein!

Mein Blick verschwimmt, als ich die kleine beobachte, wie sie sich, dreist wie sie ist, mitten auf seinen Schoß setzt und ihn auf die Wange küsste. Gut, die Wange – aber die Vertrautheit sagt doch schon alles! Als ob es nicht schon genug wäre, setzt sie noch einen drauf, als sie nach hinten schaut und mich bewusst ansieht. Sie grinst verstohlen in mein Gesicht und dreht sich danach wieder um, um Harry nun vollends auf den Mund zu Küssen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springe ich auf – so schnell wie jetzt bin ich noch nie vom Tisch aufgesprungen und aus der Halle gerast! Ich bemerkte am Rande, wie anerkennendes Raunen vom Gryffindortisch kommt…


	4. Kapitel IV

Kapitel 4

Ich renne. Ich muss weg, einfach nur weg.

Ich muss weg von der Großen Halle, ich muss weg von den fragenden Gesichtern und ich muss weg von Harry.

Ich laufe die Korridore entlang, achte nicht, wo ich hinlaufe, höre nichts mehr außer mein abgehacktes Keuchen und das Blut, das in meinen Ohren rauscht. Verdammt, woher weiß sie _das_?_ Woher weiß sie das?!_ Verdammt – _Verdammt!_

„Malfoy!"

Nein. Wieso?! Ich versuche noch an Geschwindigkeit zuzulegen aber plötzlich werde ich von ihm an der Schulter festgehalten und ich weiß, ich werde fallen, kralle mich aus Reflex in seinen Umhang. Ich warte auf den Aufprall doch er kommt nicht. Er hält mich an der Hüfte fest, dort, wo seine Finger und Handflächen sind, brennt es. Es ist, als ob die Hitze unter meine Haut kriecht und mich verbrennen will. Mir wird schlecht. Vor lauter Angst, Wut, Eifersucht, Herzklopfen und den ganzen Mist wird mir schlecht. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich versuche mich aus dem Griff zu zerren, doch er hält mich eisern fest, lässt mich nicht los.

„Lass mich los, Potter!" spucke ich seinen Namen aus, als wär er die Pest. Man hört deutlich die Wut und Enttäuschung in meiner Stimme. Sie ist laut, meine Wörter hallen in dem Gang wieder.

„Was ist los mit dir? Was ist dein Problem?!" fragt er mich, entlässt mich immer noch nicht seines Griffs. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass das Blaue Flecken geben wird.

„Mein Problem?! DU, du bist mein Problem! Und wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle loslässt, schwöre ich dir bei Salazar, wirst du es bereuen!" spucke ich ihm erneut meine Drohung ins Gesicht. Doch Harry lässt sich nicht beirren, behält weiterhin den unnachgiebigen Griff auf meine Hüften egal, wie sehr ich zerre, schlage und um mich trete.

„Sag es mir! Du benimmst dich viel zu seltsam, seit das siebte Jahr angefangen hat; du ignorierst mich, gehst mir aus dem Weg!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angehen sollte, was ich wann mache und was nicht!" Endlich schaffe ich es, mich von ihm loszureißen und stolpere fast über meine eigenen Füße, als ein paar Schritte nach hinten setzte, einen Zwischenraum zwischen uns bilden will – er ist mir nah, zu nah. Ich werde verrückt. Ich versuche Tränen zu unterdrücken, nein, nicht hier, hier vor Harry. Ich will nur noch weg von ihm, ich halte es nicht aus!

„Halte dich bloß fern von mir, Narbengesicht, es hat schon einen triftigen Grund, warum ich dich ignoriere!"

„Ach, ist das so, Arschloch?! Dann erzähl doch mal!" Harrys Gesicht war Wutverzerrt und wurde von Wort zu Wort immer roter, dass man Angst haben müsste, dass er gleich platzt.

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an und nun geh mir aus dem Weg!" Ich drängte mich an ihm vorbei um in die Kerker zu gehen aber er holte mich wieder ein. Wieso lässt er mich denn nicht in Ruhe? Was zum Teufel will er von mir hören?!

„Potter! Aus dem Weg!"

„Vergiss e—" Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab indem ich meine Faust in sein Gesicht krachen ließ. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich kam, konnte mich aber nicht mehr beruhigen, es wurde einfach alles zu viel – meine Probleme zuhause mit meinen Eltern, Harry, die kleine Weasley; einfach alles. Ich kann nicht mehr, irgendwann kann ich einfach nicht mehr so tun, als ob mich das alles kalt lässt, es tut weh und, verdammt, ich _will_ auch nicht mehr! Ich schleppe diese ganze Scheiße schon vier ganze Jahre mit mir rum! Schluss!

Immer wieder kam mir das Bild mit Harry und der Weasley in den Sinn und die Sicherungen brannten mir einfach durch.

Er fiel vor mir auf den Boden und ich schlug nochmal zu. Ich hörte entfernt Schritte und Rufe doch ich befand mich in so einem Rauschzustand, dass ich dies nur am Rande mitbekam, als ich wiederholt zuschlug.

„_Auseinander_!" schrie jemand, ich jedoch, schlug weiter auf ihn ein. Mich packten große Hände und versuchten mich weg zu zerren, zwei weitere paar Hände gesellten sich dazu und entfernten mich endgültig von Harry. Ich begriff langsam wieder, was ich da gerade getan hatte und bereute es sofort.

„Was, um Merlins Willen, geht hier vor?!" drang die Stimme meines Patenonkels an mein Ohr und ich drehte mich um, sah Blaise und Ron wie sie mich geschockt fest hielten und sie von mir, zu Harry und wieder zu mir sahen.

„Mister Weasley, laufen sie sofort in den Krankenflügel und hohlen sie Madam Pomfrey!" herrschte Severus in Rons Richtung und dieser lief sofort los. Während Blaise mich langsam losließ, sah ich, wie Severus ein paar Heilzauber über Harry aussprach. Harrys Nase war gebrochen und er hatte ein blaues Auge – ich selbst dankte Sev, Blaise und Ron, dass sie relativ schnell da waren und mich von ihm weg zerrten, wer weiß, wann ich mich wieder beruhigt hätte…

Meine Augen brannten und ich fing an zu schluchzen.

Meine Sicht verschwamm.

Ich brach zusammen, alles wurde schwarz.

.

„_Wie geht es ihm? Was fehlt ihm?"_

„_Es geht ihm besser, er leidet wohl unter viel Stress – anders kann ich mir seinen Zusammenbruch nicht erklären, er ist nicht verletzt."_

Ich versuchte vorsichtig meine Augen zu öffnen, doch das Licht blendet mich und ich verwerfe den Gedanken sofort.

Wo bin ich?

Ein steriler Geruch dringt in meine Nase ein und ich rümpfe sie etwas. Der Krankenflügel also.

„_Und was ist mit Harry?"_

Das ist Grangers Stimme. Ich frage mich nur, ob auch die Weasley auch dabei ist…

„_Es ist nicht so dramatisch, wie es aussah, nur eine gebrochene Nase und blaue Flecken. Ich behalte ihn noch zur Überwachung über Nacht und gegebenenfalls auch Morgen hier, ansonsten könnte er gehen."_

Ich will schon vor Erleichterung aufseufzen doch lasse es – vielleicht höre ich noch was Wichtiges, was mir verschwiegen werden könnte.

„_Und Draco? Wird er, wenn er aufwacht, entlassen?"_

Blaise.

„_Nun, ich würde ihn auch gerne zur Beobachtung hierbehalten. Er sieht etwas mager aus – haben sie mitbekommen, ob er anständig isst?"_

„_Hm… Na ja, er war immer recht schlank aber in letzter Zeit hat er wirklich wenig gegessen."_

„_Ja, durch den Stress und den Mangel an Nahrung muss es wohl zum Zusammenbruch geführt haben. Ich—"_

„_Was ist passiert?!"_

Severus?

„_Professor Snape, beruhigen sie sich! Es geht ihm gut, er ist nur erschöpft. Kommen sie mit, sie auch, Mister Zabini und Miss Granger, die beiden brauchen jetzt Ruhe…"_

Den Rest höre ich nicht mehr, als sich Schritte entfernen, ein Lichtschalter betätigt wird und die Tür sich schließt. Es ist still, nur das ruhige Atmen neben mir und eine tickende Uhr sind zu hören. Ich öffne meine Augen – Ah, viel besser; das Licht ist aus. Der Raum wird von etwas Tageslicht, das durch die, zum Teil durchsichtigen Vorhänge scheint, erhellt. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und blinzle etwas. Mit ist etwas schwindelig und ich beschließe, mich nicht zu viel zu bewegen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf etwas nach links und schlucke schwer.

Er liegt neben mir, die Bettdecke hoch bis zu seinen Schultern hochgezogen. Seine Brille liegt auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch. Gegenüber von mir steht ein großes Bücherregal und ich beschließe kurzerhand aufzustehen und mir ein Buch rauszusuchen. Langsam erhebe ich mich und tapse mit nackten Fußsohlen durch den Raum um mir, ohne wirklich hinzusehen, welches Buch ich gegriffen habe, eins rauszuziehen. Den Weg zurück zu meinem Bett schlage ich nicht sofort ein – stattdessen schleiche ich rüber zum Schwarzhaarigen.

Ich besah mir sein friedlich schlafendes Gesicht, welches durch den Verband um seine Nase unterbrochen wurde. Blaue Flecken zierten seine Wange und das rechte Auge. Ich streiche ihm die störrischen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und seufze.

Ich ging wieder und legte mich zurück ins Bett, schüttelte die Kissen auf und begann zu lesen.

.

„Malfoy?"

Ich schrak auf, seine Stimme neben mir war leise und klein. Ich brummte nur und sah nicht auf, wollte vermeiden, dass man meinem Gesicht irgendwelche Gefühlsregungen entnehmen konnte.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Im Krankenflügel, " ich bemühte mich, mich kurz zu formulieren.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Bin zusammengebrochen, " nuschelte ich schnell. Danach war es wieder meine Weile still.

„Tut mir leid."

Ich erkannte die Stimme fast gar nicht, doch merkte ich dann, es kam aus meinem Mund. Ich sah vorsichtig zu Harry rüber und sein Gesicht zeigte mir, wie verwundert er war. Es kommt schließlich nicht oft vor, dass ein Draco Malfoy sich bei Harry Potter _entschuldigt_. Ich sah weg, es wurde wieder eine Weile still und ich dachte schon, er wäre wieder eingeschlafen.

„Schon okay."

Nun war es ich, der verwundert war. Ich habe ihn sprichwörtlich Krankenhausreif geschlagen, und er meint ‚Schon okay'. Ich verstehe diese Gryffindors einfach nicht.

.

Wir redeten nicht mehr viel miteinander, ich war auch verwundert, warum es sich so bemühte nett zu mir zu sein, ich war es ja auch nie zu ihm. Dennoch führten wir gelegentlich Smalltalk über unwichtige Dinge und beließen es auch dabei. Gegen Abend bekamen wir Essen und Madam Pomfrey untersuchte uns. Sie sagte, ich könne morgen gehen; zu Harry sagte sie, sie würde Morgen genaueres sagen können. In dem etwas abgedunkelten Zimmer war es die ganze Zeit über still und irgendwann schlief ich ein.

.

Ich erwachte ausgeruht und Madam Pomfrey schritt sofort auf mich zu. Harry schlief noch immer. Ein paar schnelle Untersuchungen und ich durfte gehen.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker kam mir Blaise entgegen.

„Draco!" Er lief auf mich zu und Umarmte mich stürmisch.

„Blaise, Blaise! Beruhige dich! Es geht mir gut, " ich versuchte mich von ihm zu lösen und er entließ mich wenige Sekunden danach.

„Mann, weißt du, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?! Verflucht, was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

„Sprich leiser, komm, gehen wir in unser Zimmer, da reden wir weiter…"

.

„Also: Was ist in dich gefahren?"

Blaise saß mir gegenüber auf meinem Bett.

„Ich – es ging alles so schnell. Ich war wütend, verzweifelt und– Ich weiß auch nicht! Blaise, ich kann einfach nicht mehr! Es wird mir alles zu viel!" Ich fuhr mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und seufze gequält auf.

Blaise hörte mir weiterhin schweigend zu, strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Irgendwann war alles raus und ich legte mich aufs Bett. Blaise sagt, er holt mich, wenn es Essen gibt, danach lässt er mich allein.

Während ich so daliege, fällt mir ein, dass in ein paar Tagen Heiligabend sein muss. Ich werfe einen blick auf den Kalender, um mich zu vergewissern und ich hatte recht – Nur noch fünf Tage. Ich fühle mich nicht unbedingt in Weihnachtsstimmung und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass das Neue Jahr nicht so berauschend werden wird.

Erst jetzt wird mir richtig bewusst, wie kaputt mein Leben eigentlich ist.

.

Das Mittagessen ließ ich, auch nach Blaise' vielem nörgeln, aus und obwohl Blaise mich auch fürs Abendessen gerufen hat und mich gebeten hat, zu kommen, wollte ich nicht in die Große Halle. Ich verspürte keinen Hunger, obwohl ich den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte. Blaise aber, wollte nicht locker lassen und versuchte mich noch immer zu überreden, bis ich seinem Wunsch nach fast 20 Minuten penetrantem betteln nachgab.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hielt uns Onkel Sev auf, Blaise schickte er sofort in die Große Halle, ließ keine Widersprüche dulden.

„Was ist denn?" fragte ich, folgte meinem Patenonkel ansonsten stumm.

„Der Schulleiter will dich sehen, " antwortete er knapp. Verflucht.

„…Warum?" Ich traute mich schon fast gar nicht zu fragen, erst recht nicht ihn anzuschauen.

„‚Warum?' Warum wohl?! Du hast Potter Krankenhausreif geprügelt, reicht das nicht?"

Den restlichen Weg über schwieg ich, kämpfte mit meinem Schlechten Gewissen, das wieder aufkam.

.

Onkel Sev brachte mich bis vor die Tür des alten Schulleiters und klopfe an die große, schwere Tür. Ich hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl und ich wäre am liebsten wieder weggelaufen, doch die Hand Severus' hielt mich an meiner Schulter an Ort und Stelle.

„_Herein!_" kam es vom anderen Ende der Tür und mein Patenonkel öffnete die Tür mit Schwung. Ich trat ein – Onkel Severus hinterher – und ging ein paar Schritte vor; hinter mir hörte ich Severus die Tür schließen.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und beäugte mich über den Rand seiner Halbmond Brille. Er nickte mir und Severus zu.

„Guten Abend Mister Malfoy, bitte, setzten sie sich, " forderte der alte Professor mich auf und ich nahm etwas zögerlich auf einem bequem aussehenden Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Zitronenbonbon?" bat er mir an, hielt mir ein kleines Kästchen mit gelben Lutschbonbons entgegen. Dankend nahm ich mir eins und der alte Mann lächelte zufrieden.

„Severus, ich danke dir, dass du den jungen Malfoy hierher gebracht hast, könntest du mein Büro verlassen?" wandte er sich zu meinem Patenonkel; wohlgemerkt was dies keine Frage, mehr eine Nette Aufforderung. Mein Hauslehrer nickte und verließ das Büro.

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich sehr klein – meine Hände knetete ich unruhig in meinem Schoß.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy, " begann er, „Mir kam so einiges zu Ohren."

Ich nickte, wollte im Sessel versinken.

„Es gab mit ihnen Zweien relativ oft unzählige Auseinandersetzungen seit des Ersten Schuljahres: Streiche, Beschimpfungen höchster Lautstärke, sodass sich die Portraits schon bei mir beschwert haben, harmlose Flüche; aber so weit, wie jetzt, Handgreiflichkeiten, ist es nie gekommen, was ist passiert?" fragte er mich ruhig und gelassen und ich hatte ein wenig Angst, es könnte sich schlagartig ändern, wenn ich den Mund aufmachen würde. Hört euch das an; ich habe _Angst_. Früher hätte ich jedem, der von mir so etwas behauptet hätte, ins nächste Jahrtausend gehext, doch jetzt…

„Ich…" begann ich zögerlich und ängstlich, „Es… hat persönliche Gründe, warum es dazu gekommen ist – aber ich bereue es! Das ist mein ernst! Es ist nur…"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte – konnte. Die stille in dem großen Raum beunruhigte mich.

„Mister Malfoy, wenn Sie etwas auf dem Herzen haben, können Sie sich mir gern anvertrauen, wenn Sie möchten. Nichts wird dieses Büro verlassen."

Ich haderte etwas mit mir selbst, bis jetzt habe ich mich nur Blaise anvertraut, weil ich ihn schon seit Kindertagen kenne und ihm vertraue. Obwohl ich weiß, dass Dumbledore nichts irgendwem verraten würde, wollte ich ihm das nicht erzählen und so beteuerte ich nur, dass es mir unendlich leid tat.

„Ich weiß nicht, es kam plötzlich über mich. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tat. Ich bereute es sofort, als ich wieder zu mir kam, wirklich! Ich wollte Har– Potter nie wehtun…" Der Schulleiter hörte mir aufmerksam zu und unterbrach mich nicht. ansonsten besah er mich nur weiter über den Rand seiner Halbmonden Brille.

„Also Mister Malfoy! Auch wenn ich nun weiß, dass Sie Harry nicht wirklich verletzten wollten und mir durchaus bewusst ist, dass bald Weihnachten ansteht, werden Sie nicht um eine Strafe umhinkommen! Ich habe da auch eine wunderbare Idee!"

Der Professor stand auf, ging auf einen großen Schrank zu und kramte dort etwas rum, bis er endlich das fand, was er suchte. Er hielt ein nicht zu großes Bündel in der Hand und schritt wieder zu mir an den Schreibtisch. Er sah mich an.

„Was für eine Kleidergröße besitzen Sie?"

Ich stutzte – wieso wollte der alte Schulleiter das wissen?

„Ähm, Medium bis Small, " antwortete ich und der Professor grinste etwas belustigt.

„Ich lag also richtig, hier, nehmen Sie das, " sagte er und gab mir das Bündel. Ich runzelte die Stirn, was sollte das?

Das Bündel ist aus schwarzem Stoff und mit einer Schnur zusammen gebunden. Ich löste vorsichtig die Schleife und zog das Band weg. Ich begann den Schwarzen Stoff aufzuwickeln und bemerkte, dass es eigentlich ein Umhang war. Darunter kam mir als erstes eine Rot-Gold gestreifte Krawatte entgegen und danach ein grauer Pullover – mit dem Gryffindorwappen. Beim näheren betrachten, hatte der Umhang ebenfalls ein Gryffindorwappen. Was will der Schulleiter mir damit sagen?

Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an.

„Professor, was bedeutet das?" fragte ich. Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht.

„Nun, Sie werden für einen unbestimmten Zeitraum ins Hause Gryffindor einziehen! Meine Absicht ist es, dass Sie sich besser mit den Bewohnern Gryffindors und insbesondere Harry, besser verstehen und vielleicht sogar sich ein paar Freundschaften entwickeln…" verkündete er mir fröhlich und zwinkerte mich geheimnisvoll an.


	5. Kapitel V

Kapitel 5

„Was?!"

Ich soll ins Gryffindorhaus einziehen?! Was zum Kuckuck denkt der sich denn?

„Na, na, Mister Malfoy, beruhigen Sie sich. Das ist ihre Strafe, ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie Ihre Uniform jetzt in den Weihnachtsferien tragen, das wäre unsinnig, vielleicht müssen Sie nicht mal bis zum Ende der Ferien in Gryffindor bleiben, doch vorsichtshalber habe ich Sie Ihnen dann schon gegeben. Ich lasse sie heute noch in ihrem und Mister Zabinis Schlafraum – doch morgen erwarte ich, dass sie ihre Sachen zusammen packen und in den Gryffindorturm ziehen." Dumbledore nimmt wieder hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch Platz und sieht mich abwartend an. Ich sehe immer wieder verdutzt von dem Klamottenbündel in meiner Hand zu meinem Schulleiter und wieder zurück auf das Bündel.

Ist das wirklich sein ernst? Oder aber ist das ein schlechter Witz?

„Nun! Da alles geklärt ist meinerseits, haben sie noch Fragen?" fragte er mich und lehnte etwas in seinem großen Stuhl nach hinten und verschränkte sein Finger über seinem Bauch.

Verdammt, der meint das völlig ernst!

Ich blinzelte kurz bevor ich mich aufrecht aufsetzte und räusperte.

„Ich– Also; wenn das so ist, in welchem Zimmer werde ich denn dann untergebracht?" fragte ich. Seine hellblauen Augen blitzten vergnügt auf – das kann nicht gut gehen…

„Da habe ich auch schon eine Idee!" Er beugte sich vor und nahm sich ein wenig Pergament, kritzelte etwas drauf und zerknüllte es – wehrendessen, verbrannte es in seiner Faust. Ich runzelte die Stirn – ich verstand nicht, was das bezwecken sollte doch wurde mir schnell klar, was dann passierte. Keine Minute später standen Professor McGonnigal und mein Patenonkel im Büro des Schulleiters.

„Was gibt es Albus?" fragte McGonnigal und schritt vor zum Schreibtisch, nickte mir als Gruß zu. Severus stellte sich hinter mich.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich, Minerva; Könntest du bitte den Schlafraum der Jungs des Siebten Jahres aufteilen? Ich möchte, dass du Mister Thomas, Mister Finnigan und Mister Longbottom einen anderen Schlafraum zuteilst und den Hauselfen Bescheid gibst, ein extra Bett, Schrank und Schreibtisch in das Zimmer zu stellen." Erklärte der Schulleiter und rückte sich seine Brille etwas zurecht. McGonnigal runzelte nur die Stirn.

„Warum das, Albus?"

„Nun, Mister Malfoy hier wird das Haus für eine unbestimmte Zeitspanne wechseln! Ich möchte bitte, dass er im Gryffindorturm untergebracht wird. Ich habe alles andere schon mit Mister Malfoy besprochen."

„Sie wollen _was_ Albus?! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" schritt Sev endlich ein. Er hatte sich nun neben McGonnigal gestellt und sah Dumbledore aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Aber, aber, Severus! Natürlich ist das mein Ernst! Da nun alles geklärt ist, wünsche ich noch eine gute Nacht Mister Malfoy – es ist schon recht spät und die Ausgangssperre beginnt bald. Und Minerva, du begibst dich bitte sofort in den Gryffind…" mehr hörte ich auch nicht mehr als ich dann draußen im Flur stand.

So richtig begreifen konnte ich die ganze Sache dann noch immer nicht und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob ich mir das alles eben eingebildet habe aber nein – das Klamottenbündel mit den Gryffindorroben und Schuluniform bewiesen mir das Gegenteil. Seufzend trat ich den Weg in die Kerker an, das letzte Mal für eine unbekannte Zeit lang.

.

„Du musst _was_?!" kam die panische Frage meines besten Freundes und ich rollte die Augen genervt.

„Ich muss für eine unbestimmte Zeit im Gryffindorturm wohnen. Oh Merlin, das hört sich aus meinem Mund noch verdrehter an, als aus Dumbledores! Verflucht, Blaise! Ich bin jetzt ein Gryffindor!" empörte ich mich bei meinem Besten Freund, schmiss das Klamottenbündel mit der– _meiner_ neuen Schuluniform, dass ich noch immer in der Hand hielt, aufs Bett und ließ mich daneben sinken.

„Hey, beruhig dich doch erst mal. Wann geht's los?"

„Morgen!" sagte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Verdammt.

„Scheiße, man. Hey, komm, ich bin doch noch da, ich sehe dich doch jeden Tag, " versuchte Blaise mit etwas aufzuheitern, setzte sich neben mich und strich mir aufmunternd über den Rücken doch es wollte nicht funktionieren.

„Ja, aber Blaise! Ich sehe Harry jeden Tag, ich sehe die Weasley jeden Tag, ich sehe alle anderen, die mich wie die Pest nicht leiden können jeden Tag! Das wird die Hölle für mich! Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Dumbledore das als Strafe für mich ausgewählt hat!"

Ich stand auf und ging wortlos ins Badezimmer um mich Bettfertig zu machen. Als ich mir die Zähne putzte, schaute ich mich noch mal genau in meinem, ab morgen, ehemaligem Badezimmer zum. So ein Scheiß. Dann auch noch diese dumme Schuluniform, ich meine, keine Frage, Harry stand sie ausgezeichnet, doch mir stehen Rot und Gold einfach nicht. Ich seufzte und spuckte den Zahnpastaschaum ins Waschbecken, wusch mir schnell das Gesicht, trocknete es ab und schnappte mir meine Bürste. Während ich die Bürste durch meine Haare fahren ließ, packte ich mit meiner anderen Hand meine Sachen zusammen und ließ anschließend auch meine Bürste in meine Kulturtasche fallen.

Fertig umgezogen und mit meiner Tasche in den Hand, kam ich aus dem Bad und warf auch das ebengenannte Täschchen auf mein Bett.

„Du kannst jetzt rein, " sagte ich und zog meinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor, schmiss die Schuluniform und das Täschchen rein und schob den Koffer anschließend zu meinem Schrank. Dort würde ich ihn stehen lassen und Morgen zusammen packen.

Blaise, wie ich aus meinen Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte, stand noch immer in der Tür zum Badezimmer und musterte mich. Seufzend drehte ich mich mit Schwung um.

„Was ist?"

„‚Was ist'? Das fragst du mich im Ernst? Draco, du erzählst mir eben total aufgebracht, dass du ab Morgen nicht mehr hier unten wohnen wirst du und fragst mich das? Komm schon, ich weiß das wurmt dich, aber da musst du nun durch, " sagte er mir.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Aber es wird trotzdem kein Zuckerschlecken. Ich meine, ich habe gestern den Goldjungen Gryffindors Krankenhausreif geschlagen, was meinst du, wie die anderen mich jetzt mögen werden, hm? Was ist eigentlich mit Ron? Er ist bestimmt auch sauer auf mich."

„Nein, ist er nicht. Ich habe ihn nach dem Mittagessen beiseite gezogen und ihm alles erklärt, was du mir gesagt hattest. Dazu musste ich allerdings die Sache mit Harry erzählen… Sei mir bitte nicht Böse!" Blaise machte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und sah mich flehend an, als ob ich ihn gleich in Stücke reißen würde.

„Quatsch, was hättest du denn auch sonst sagen sollen…"

„Puh, ich dachte schon du würdest mich köpfen! Ron hat mir versprochen, niemanden etwas zu sagen und er findet es auch nicht schlimm. Immerhin hast du dann wenigstens einen, der nett zu dir sein wird."

„Ja." Sagte ich knapp und sah, wie Blaise im Badezimmer verschwand und kurz darauf hörte ich das Wasser der Dusche Rauschen.

Ich legte mich in mein Bett, zog mir die Decke hoch bis zum Kinn und drehte mich auf die Seite.

Ein paar Minuten lauschte ich dem Wasser der Dusche, dann schlief ich, eingelullt durch das Rauschen, ein.

.

Ich wurde unsanft von dem Ohrenbetäubenden Klingeln meines Weckers geweckt.

Verdammt, so stelle ich mir nicht einen entspannten Dienstagmorgen vor. Aber schlagartig wird mir wieder bewusst, warum ich mir gestern noch einen Wecker gestellt habe, obwohl Weihnachtsferien sind. Heute muss ich in den Gryffindorturm ziehen. Ich setze mich auf und will nach dem Scheißding greifen, um es gegen die Wand zu schleudern, doch jemand kam mir zuvor. Blaise schickt das Mistding mit Hilfe eines Spruchs gegen die Wand und stellt den Lärm somit ab.

„Morgen, " murmelt er und verkriecht sich sofort wieder unter seine Decke. Ich würde am liebsten seinem Beispiel sofort folgen, doch ich habe noch so einiges vor mir.

Seufzend stehe ich auf und mache mich auf zu meinem Schrank. Zuerst ziehe ich mir eine hellgraue Hose raus, dann einen dunkelgrünen Wollpullover mit weitem Rollkragen. Angezogen, schaue ich in meinen Kleiderschrank und seufze. Na dann mal los.

Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück wandert in meinen Koffer und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, wo es bald hingeht, wird mir mulmiger.

Endlich fertig, schließe ich meinen, relativ großen und jetzt auch schweren Koffer und nehme mir meine Umhängetasche, die neben meinem Schreibtisch liegt. Dort packe ich alles auf meinem Schreibtisch ein: Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässer, Federn, Bücher. Völlig leer wandere ich zu meinem Nachtkästchen und räume auch dies leer. In der Zwischenzeit ist auch Blaise aufgestanden und ins Bad gegangen. Alles fertig eingepackt, stelle ich meine Tasche neben meinen Koffer und gehe ins Bad.

Blaise steht unter der Dusche. Merlin, wie oft duscht dieser Kerl sich denn bitte? Jede freie Minute?

„Blaise? Ich nimm mir mal deine Bürste!"

„Okay!"

Ich lasse die Bürste durch meine Haare fahren und schaue gleichzeitig in den Spiegel. Verdammt, man sieht deutlich, dass ich die Nacht über schlecht geschlafen habe.

Ich lege die Bürste wieder zurück auf die Ablage über dem Waschbecken und gehe zurück ins Zimmer, um mein Bett von meiner Bettwäsche zu befreien. Zuerst ist der graue Seidenkopfkissenbezug dran, dann die passende Bettdecke. Zu guter Letzt ist mein dunkelviolettes Laken dran. Ich falte alles ordentlich zusammen und staple es darauf.

Ich schaue noch mal durch mein Zimmer. Ohne meine Sachen ist es so leer.

„Bist du soweit?" kommt es von Blaise, der angezogen und frisch geduscht aus dem Badezimmer kommt. Ich nicke und er nimmt den Koffer, während ich mir eine weitere Reisetasche herbei zaubere und das Bettzeug reinlege. Dann hänge ich mir die Umhängetasche um und nehme die Reisetasche in die Hand. Die andere greift nach dem anderen Ende des Koffers und im Vorbeigehen schnappe ich mir noch meinen Besen. So gehen Blaise und ich aus meinem, für hoffentlich kurze Zeit, ehemaligen Zimmer.

.

Nachdem Blaise und ich die Koffer in dem Gemeinschaftsraum abgestellt hatten, machten wir uns auf in die Große Halle fürs Frühstück. Sofort als ich mit Blaise die Halle betrat, schickten mir viele Schüler böse Blicke. Scheinbar hat sich die Sache rumgesprochen.

Ich hatte nicht sonderlich Hunger, doch Blaise nötigte mich nahezu, etwas zu essen und belud meinen Teller mit Rührei, Tomaten und Brot. Ihm zu liebe aß ich auch alles auf, denn er sagte mir beinah zum gefühlten vierten Mal diesen Morgen, wie viel sorgen er sich um mich machte.

Ich wartete noch, bis Blaise fertig war mit Essen und leerte währenddessen den kleinen Rest Kaffee in meiner Tasse. Ich schielte zum Gryffindortisch, wo ich schon heute Mittag sitzen werde. Harry wurde wieder entlassen und seine Nase war noch immer mit einem Verband verbunden. Die blauen Flecken und sein Veilchen sind verblasst, ich denke mal, mittels Zauber von Madam Pomfrey. Er sitzt mitten in der bunten Horde Gryffindors und isst schweigend. Das einzige, was mich an diesem Bild stört, ist die kleine Weasley, die sich an ihn klammert und aufgeregt rumplappert. Wahrscheinlich zieht sie mich mal wieder durch den Dreck. Ihr Bruder dagegen, ignoriert alles und schaufelte nur Berge von Essen in sich hinein.

Nach dem Frühstück und dem Verlassen der Großen Halle, erwartete McGonnigal uns schon vor den Treppen, hinter ihr standen mein Koffer und meine zwei Taschen.

Ich und Blaise nahmen sie auf und folgten ihr.

.

Es muss witzig für die anderen Schüler aussehen, wenn ein Vollbepackter Draco Malfoy und sein bester Freund hinter McGonnigal hinterher laufen, denn viele von den Schülern, die wir sehen, kichern vor vorgehaltener Hand oder zeigen grinsend auf uns. McGonnigal unterbindet dies aber sofort, wenn sie es sieht – ich sehe jetzt schon, dass sie streng diesbezüglich ist. Ich sage nicht, dass Onkel Sev nicht unbedingt ein Unschuldslamm ist und ich weiß aus dem Verwandlungsunterricht auch, dass McGonnigal eine ziemliche Schreckschraube sein kann, aber sie als Hauslehrer zu haben, dürfte um einiges unangenehmer sein. Bei ihr muss ich vorsichtig sein.

Nach unzähligem Treppensteigen, kommen wir vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame zum Halt. Sie stutzt und blinzelt uns verwirrt entgegen, erkennt sie uns doch als Slytherins und fragt sich wahrscheinlich, warum wir Taschen und Koffer schleppen.

McGonnigal ignoriert sie gekonnt und murmelt ihr das Passwort entgegen, das Portrait öffnet sich und lässt uns durch.

Die Gryffindors, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten, staunen nicht schlecht, als wir an ihnen vorbei und die Treppen hinauf steigen. Viele von ihnen starren mich böse an. Ich fühle mich unbehaglich und ich denke, Blaise tut dies auch.

Vor einer Tür kommen wir zum stehen und McGonnigal klopft an die Tür. Wir kören ein dumpfes „_Herein!_" und sie stößt die Tür auf. Ich und Blaise treten mit hängenden Köpfen ein, betreten unbekanntes Territorium. Wir setzten den Koffer und die Taschen ab.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" höre ich eine erstaunte Stimme. Ich sehe auf und sehe Ron am Schreibtisch sitzen.

„Wenn ich das erklären dürfte: Ich sagte gestern schon, dass ein Schüler das Haus gewechselt hat für unbestimmte Zeit und das ist Mister Malfoy. Ich wünsche keine Beschwerden an mein Ohr zu kommen, es ist alles mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape abgesprochen." Damit verließ sie in bester Snape-Manier das Zimmer. Man könnte glatt behaupten die beiden wären verwandt.

Ich besah mir das Zimmer etwas genauer. Es hatte drei Betten, sowie drei Schreibtische und Schränke. Zwei Betten hatten Bezüge, das bedeutete, das letzte ist meins. Die beiden anderen Betten hatten beide Rote Bettbezüge und vor ihnen stand, wie auch vor meinem, jeweils eine große Truhe. Thomas, Finnigan und Longbottom mussten das Feld räumen, das bedeutete, dies war normalerweise ein Fünfer-Zimmer.

„Blaise!" drang Rons stimme an mein Ohr und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er sprang auf und warf sich meinem Besten Freund in die Arme. Blaise drückte ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar und ließ ihn wieder los.

„Hey Draco, willkommen bei uns!" wandte Ron sich nun an mich, umarmte mich kurz zur Begrüßung.

„Danke."

„Ähm, ich geh dann mal wieder runter. Ich sehe dich zum Mittagessen. Bis später, Ron" Blaise zog mich in eine Umarmung und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.

Da stand ich nun. Im Turm der Löwen. Es ist so ungewohnt, es ist so Hell hier drin und es gibt große Fenster – ganz im Gegensatz zu den Kerkern.

„Ähm, willst du erst mal auspacken?" fragt Ron mich zögerlich – er kann sich vermutlich denken, dass das alles noch komisch für mich ist. Ich nicke schweigend und er zeigt mir, welcher mein Schrank ist.

Während ich meinen Koffer auspacke, erzählt mir Ron etwas für mein ‚neues Haus'.

„Also, es ist im Prinzip alles das gleiche, nur, dass du jetzt nicht mehr runter, sondern die Treppen hoch musst. Ach ja, das Passwort ist ‚Schokoladentoffee'. Die Fette Dame ist echt pingelig, vergiss es also nicht…" plapperte Ron drauf los ohne Punkt und Komma.

„Mensch, wie viel hast du denn da drin?! Da ist ja über die Hälfte von dem, was ich besitze!" ich lachte kurz auf.

„Tja Ron, was soll ich dazu noch sagen?"

„Ja, ja. Ich bin leider der jüngste, also muss ich die Klamotten von Charlie, Percy, Fred und George auftragen und selbst alles von den vieren zusammen, kommen nicht an deinen Haufen von Klamotten an!"

„Das liegt daran, dass ich ein Einzelkind bin. Ich musste mir mit niemandem was teilen, " antworte ich gelassen und lege die letzten Pullover in den Schrank. Den Koffer schiebe ich unter mein Bett und fange an, das violette Laken über die Matratze zu ziehen.

„Soll ich helfen?"

„Gerne, danke." Und schon greift sich Ron den Deckenbezug und kämpft praktisch mit ihr.

Ein paar Lachattacken später und nachdem auch der Rest meiner Sachen ausgeräumt und eingeräumt sind, setzte ich mich auf mein neues Bett – Ron neben mich. Ein paar Minuten schafft Ron es tatsächlich die Klappe zu halten, bevor er sich aufsetzt und wieder seinen Mund aufmacht.

„Du, kann ich dich was fragen?"

Ich zog meine rechte Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich kannst du das, " antwortete ich.

„Na ja, Blaise hatte mir ja das von Vorgestern erzählt…"

„Ja?"

„Ja, und er meinte du hättest… Na ja… dich in Harry – verliebt?" Ron kratzte sich sichtlich verlegen am Nacken und ich grinste etwas.

„Ja, das stimmt." Er nickte nur.

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind… Was läuft denn eigentlich zwischen ihm und deiner Schwester?" diese Frage war mir zwar unangenehm, aber ich musste einfach mal Klarheit haben! Ich sah, wie sich Rons Mine verfinsterte – na was haben wir denn da?

„Ach, hör mir doch auf! Die geht mir schon seit dem Harry mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat auf den Geist!" wettert er los.

„Sie will ihn um jeden Preis zurück und schmeißt sich bei jeder Gelegenheit an ihn ran – das ist ja schon Peinlich! Und diese Szene, die sie sich Sonntagmittag geleistet hatte, war ja wohl die Höhe! Ich weiß, dass du deswegen so ausgerastet bist…" meint er dann, schaut mich etwas entschuldigend an.

„J-Ja, ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen und als Harry mir nachgelaufen ist, ist mir einfach der Geduldsfaden gerissen – ich konnte nicht mehr…"

„Ich glaube auch so langsam, Ginny will Harry nur wegen dem Ruf, " meint Ron nachdenklich, „Ich habe sie mal mit Parvati sprechen hören, als sie und Harry noch zusammen waren, sie hat ständig nur davon geprahlt, wie sie immer auf Harry angesprochen wird und wie toll sie das findet – ätzend!"

„Hat sie es heute Morgen wieder versucht?" fragte ich etwas zögerlich. Ich fühlte mich zwar gut, mich mit jemandem über dieses Miststück auszulassen, hatte aber auch ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Ron – immerhin ist es seine Schwester. Meine Güte! Ich habe ein _schlechtes Gewissen_?! Was ist nur passiert mit mir…

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe sie einfach alle ignoriert, stört mich beim essen…"

Ich lache herzhaft auf.

„Das habe ich gesehen! Verflucht, isst du immer so viel?!" Er grinst mich an und schmeißt lachend mein Kissen auf mich und es trifft mich am Kopf.

„Hey! Sag nichts gegen Essen!" lacht er, „Komm mit, gehen wir ein paar Runden fliegen?" Ich nicke und er schnappt sich seinen Besen und seinen Umhang, zieht ihn sich über und schaut mich wartend an.

„Na los, zieh deinen Umhang an!" Etwas unschlüssig greife ich mir meinen neuen Umhang, der, feinsäuberlich in meiner Truhe lag, und zog ihn mir über. Den Besen, der Angelehnt neben meinem Bett steht, nehme ich mir ebenfalls.

„Schick, Draco! Das Gryffindorwappen steht dir _ausgezeichnet_!" neckt Ron mich wieder und öffnet die Tür.

Ich folge ihm etwas zögernd.


	6. Kapitel VI

Kapitel 6

Wie, auch als Blaise und Ich mit McGonigall durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen sind, starren und lästern die Schüler wieder, als Ron und Ich ihn durchqueren. Ich bemühe mich wirklich sie zu ignorieren, ganz anders als Ron. Man sieht ihm förmlich an, wie er sich zusammenreißt, nicht stehen zu bleiben und alle anzuschreien.

Ich atme erleichtert auf, als wir es aus dem Portrait geschafft haben.

„Sorry, man. Keine Sorge, die beruhigen sich schon wieder, " sagt er mir. Ich kann es, ehrlich gesagt nicht so wirklich glauben.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, machen wir uns auf zum Quidditchfeld.

.

Sofort als wir das Feld betreten haben, fliegen wir los. Ich mochte das fliegen schon immer, man fühlt sich so frei.

Der viele Schnee erhellt die ganze Umgebung und es sieht von oben aus, wie eine weiße flauschige Decke, die sich über die Ländereien von Hogwarts zieht.  
Der kalte Wind weht mir angenehm ins Gesicht und ich schließe für wenige Sekunden genießend die Augen.

So sollte es öfters sein.

Frei und Unbeschwert.

.

Es ist später geworden, als wir gedacht hatten und das Mittagessen hat schon begonnen. Ich und Ron machen uns eilig auf in den Turm.

Es ist komisch, heute Morgenhätte ich gedacht, es würde mir nicht so leicht fallen, mich an die ganze Situation zu gewöhnen, aber mit der Zeit fällt es mir gar nicht mehr so auf.  
Alle anderen Schüler sind schon längst in der Großen Halle, der Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer als wir ankommen. Schnell laufen wir hoch und bringen unsere Besen weg und laufen genauso schnell wieder runter, um wenigstens noch ein wenig vom Mittagessen zu bekommen.

„Puh, sag mal, was machst du denn zu Weihnachten?" frag Ron mich außer Puste, während wir immer noch durch die Gänge Rennen.

„Äh, ich weiß noch nicht, ich muss auf jeden Fall noch nach Hogsmeade, ich hab keine Geschenke besorgt!" keuche ich in seine Richtung.

„Hey, dann können wir morgen doch zusammen gehen, ich hab auch noch nichts, " meint er und wir verlangsamen unsere Schritte, als wir schon den Eingang der Großen Halle am anderen Ende des Gangs sehen können.

Außer Puste betreten wir die Halle und augenblicklich liegen mehrere Augenpaare auf uns. Da ist es wieder – das unbehagliche Gefühl. Aber es ist anders; die Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff keuchen auf, als sie meine Robe entdecken. Das ist bestimmt ein riesen Schock. Auch sehe ich Vincent und Gregory wie sie große Augen machen, gegenüber von ihnen versucht Blaise nicht laut , an seiner Stelle, hätte das gleiche gemacht, es sieht auch einfach zu komisch aus – ihre Münder öffnen und schließen sich, wie bei einem Fisch.

Wir schreiten am Slytherintisch vorbei und steuern den Gryffindortisch an – an dem ebenfalls ein Tumult ausgebrochen ist. Viele wussten von meinem Umzug noch nicht, das merkt man augenblicklich.

Ron setzt sich und ich tue es ihm gleich. Sobald ich mich setzte, verstummt der Tisch.  
Rechts von mir häuft sich Ron Essen auf seinen Teller und stopft es sogleich inseinen Mund. Ich schüttle gedanklich meinen Kopf – keine Tischmanieren!

Links von mir sitzt Longbottom. Er mustert mich ein- zwei Mal aus den Augenwinkeln an, isst jedoch sofort wieder unbeirrt weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Anders Granger, Thomas und die kleine Weasley. Sie schicken mir wütende Blicke entgegen. Harry sitzt neben der Weasley und hält sich aus dem ganzen Raus. Ich habe allerdings schon bemerkt, dass er überrascht aufgesehen hatte, als er das Gryffindorwappen erblickte. Wahrscheinlichdenkt der sich gar nichts dabei.

Alle anderen Schüler wisperten und tuschelten leise. Sie versuchten nicht wirklich es zu verstecken, wollten mir klar machen, ich war nicht erwünscht.

Ich seufzte kaum merklich und strich mich eine weiße strähne aus dem Gesicht. Das kann ja noch was werden.

.

Nach dem Essen bot mir Ron an, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, nur wenige Schüler verirren sich dorthin in den Weihnachtsferien. Ich meinte, ich wollte Blaise besuchen und bot ihm an mitzukommen, er nickte.

Kurz darauffanden wir uns im Slytherinkerker wieder.  
Blaise und Ron saßen zusammen auf einem dunkelgrünen Zweiersofa und ich saß in einem Sessel ihnen gegenüber.

„Sag mal…" fing ich an, „Wenn euer Zimmer mal ein Fünfer-Zimmer war und Longbottom, Finnigan und Thomas das Feld räumen mussten und du ebenfalls im Raum bist… Wer ist der dritte?" Diese Frage stellte ich mir schon den ganzen Tag, nur fand ich bis jetzt eine Zeit sie Ron zu stellen.

Ron versteifte sich merklich und wurde unnatürlich ruhig für ihn. Ich runzelte die Stirn – da stimmt doch etwas nicht.

„Ron?" fragte nun auch Blaise.

„Eh… Es ist…" stammelte er vor sich hin und spielte mit einer Ecke eines Kissens.

„Sag es doch einfach, es ist nicht so, als ob ich dagegen etwas tun könnte, " sagte ich Augenrollend und starrte ins Feuer im Kamin.

„Es ist Harry."

Ich riss die Augen auf. Mein Kopf ruckte in seine Richtung.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ich fürchte Ja."

Verdammt. Wie soll ich mich den Normal verhalten, wenn der Typ, dem ich vier Jahre hinterher himmle, im gleichen Schlafraum wohnt!

Vor den Kopf gestoßen lehne ich mich im Sessel zurück.

Blaise und Ron sehen sich kurz mit gerunzelten Stirnen an, gucken dann in meine Richtung.

Na Prima.

.

Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich kann doch nicht mit Harry in einem Zimmer schlafen!

Ich lief durch die Gänge, auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm und schüttelte nur immer wieder meinen Kopf. Nachdem Ron mir die _freudige Nachricht_verkündet hat, dass Harry, er und ich uns ein Zimmer teilen müssen, war ich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Verflucht, Dumbledore, das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!

Während ich mich von Ron und Blaise verabschiedete, weil ich etwas Ruhe und Zeit für mich allein brauchte, meinten die beiden, sie gehen in den Raum der Wünsche. Was die beiden _dort_ machen, kann man sich ja denken…  
Ich komme am Portrait der Fetten Dame an und nuschle schnell das Passwort, trete sofort ein, als sie den Weg frei gibt. Ich bemühe mich, wie jedes Mal so gut ich kann, die anderen Schüler nicht zu beachten und laufe schnurstracks in mein neues Zimmer. Sofort werfe ich mich auf mein Bett und drücke meinen Kopf in mein Kissen. Ich atme müde aus und schließe die Augen. Mann, ich will nur schlafen.

„…Eh, Malfoy? Was machst du hier?"

Verdammter Mist, der hat mir jetzt nochgefehlt. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und sah zu einem verdutzten Harry, der auf seinem eigenen Bett saß; ein Buch in seinem Schoß liegend.

„Was ich hier mache? Ich wohne hier!"

„_Du_wohnst hier?"

„Ja, _ich wohne _hier! Das hat schon seine Richtigkeit. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, geh meinetwegen zu McGonigall, Snape oder sogar zu Dumbledore, die werden es dir schon sagen, " sagte ich augenrollend.

„Hm, " machte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

Ich beobachte ihn noch eine Weile – Er scheint sichnicht behaglich zu fühlen, dass ich im Raum bin und schaut auch nach kurzer Zeit auf. Sofort wende ich meinen Kopf errötend ab – Verflixt! Ich versuche meinen Kopf noch weiter weg zu drehen, habe Angst, er könnte die verräterische Röte auf meinen Wangen sehen. Mit einem Versuch, mich abzulenken, krabble ich zum anderen Ende des Bettes und krame in meiner Truhe rum. Kurz darauf, ziehe ich ebenfalls ein Bruch raus und mache es mir wieder auf dem Bett bequem. Ich schlage das Buch, dass ich von Onkel Sev zu meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bekommen habe, welches ich aber bis jetzt nie gelesen habe, auf und schaue stur auf die erste Seite.  
Ich weiß, dass Harry mich noch immer unauffällig beobachtet, will aber nicht nachgeben, ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Obwohl ich wirklich ernsthaft versuche, etwas zu lesen, starre ich nur unbeteiligt auf die Seite.

.

Es ist jetzt schon bestimmt eine halbe Stunde her, seit dem ich ins Zimmer gekommen bin und Harry auf seinem Bett vorgefunden habe.

Nachdem ich verzweifelt versuchte, das Buch wirklich zu lesen, gab ich einfach auf und warf das Buch unsanft auf mein Nachtkästchen, legte mich der Länge nach auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Ich horchte in die Stille, bis ich schließlich einnickte.

Ich schreckte aus meinem Schlaf, als Ron in das Zimmer stürmte.

„Draco, ich—" sofort verfällt sein Satz als er Harry auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers sieht.

„Ähm… Kann– kann ich mal mit dir reden? Eh, alleine?"

Ich sehe, wie verwundert Harry ist – nicht nur, weil Ron mich beim Vornamen nannte, was er ja nie tat, weil unsere neugewonnene Freundschaft noch bis eben ein Geheimnis für ihn war. Ich nicke einfach nur und folgte ihm vor die Tür.

„Draco, ich brauche deine Hilfe, alter!" wispert er mir aufgeregt zu, als die Tür sich schließt.

„Eh, ja, was ist denn?" verwirrt runzle ich die Stirn.

„Na ja… ich war ja eben mit Blaise im Raum der Wünsche… und – Ja, grins nicht so!" lacht er kurz auf, was mich nur noch mehr zum Schmunzeln bringt, „Also, du weißt doch noch, dass wir Morgen nach Hogsmeade gehen wollten – wegen Weihnachtsgeschenken. Ich brauche deine Hilfe für ein Geschenk für Blaise! Ich habe _keine_Ahnung, was ihm gefallen könnte!"

„Hey, beruhige dich, wir gehen Morgen in aller Ruhe nach Hogsmeade und ich helfe dir mit den Geschenken. Wie viele sind das denn?"

„Na ja, für Blaise, Hermine, Harry, dich, Fred und George, Charlie, Percy, Seamus, Dean, Gi—"

„Hey, Ruhig, " hob ich die Hände und lachte etwas, als er begann, halb Hogwarts aufzuzählen.

„Meine Güte, bevor du drei Stundendamit verbringst, ganz Hogwarts aufzuzählen, lass uns runter zum Abendessen – es wird Zeit, " sagte ich, während ich beim Sprechen kurz auf die Uhr schaute. Ron nickte knapp und klopfe gegen die Zimmertür.

„Harry, Draco und ich gehen schon mal runter Essen! Kommst du?"

Kurz polterte es im Zimmer und Harry trat heraus. Sein zerknirschter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass ihm etwas nicht passte, aber fragen, was los sei, traute ich mich nicht. Ron gab mir mittels eines warnenden Blickes zu verstehen, dass man ihn wahrscheinlich nicht Reizen sollte.

Als ob ich den Mund von mir aus selbst aufgekriegt hätte…

.

Genau wie beim Mittagessen schon, gab man mir keine Ruhige Minute. Auch wenn mir niemand wirklich etwas sagte, genügten mir schon böse und verachtende Blicke um mich noch unwillkommener zu fühlen, als ich es ohnehin schon tat.

Die Weasley stieß mich schon bald mit ihren feindseligen Blicken auf, ebenso wie Granger. Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich schwul war – Mädchen waren einfach nicht zu verstehen.

Weasley hatte wahrscheinlich in dem Ganzen einen Nutzen gesehen und drückte sich an Harry, der, wiedermal, neben ihr saß, um mir nochmal unter die Nase zu reiben, was ich nicht kriegen kann.

Ich spürte, wie mich jemand sanft in die Rippen stieß undich schaute nach links. Longbottom beugte sich unauffällig zu mir rüber und wisperte mir ins Ohr, „Lass dich nicht provozieren."

Ich nickte und brachte ein sehr kleines dankbares Lächeln zustande.

.

Sobald ich aufgegessen hatte, begab ich mich in den Gryffindorturm. Ich warte doch nicht Jahrtausende auf Ron, nur weil er ein elender Vielfraß ist und lasse mich weiterhin anfunkeln, als wär ich ein Mörder!

„Malfoy, warte!" Ich stoppte.

„Longbottom."

Er kam vor mir zu stehen und stützte sich keuchend auf seinen Knien ab.

„Ich– Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du es nicht so ernst nehmen sollst, die beruhigen sich schon wieder, " meinte er und sah mich unsicher an.

„Bist du sicher? Es sieht nicht gerade so aus, als ob sie sich in nächster Zeit mit mir abfinden werden." Ich zog genervt meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ja, abe—"

„Nichts ‚aber'! Was ist deren Problem? Ich weiß, ich war damals nicht gerade Nett, aber seit Anfang des Siebten Schuljahres habe ich mich zurück gehalten, habe mir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen! Was wollen sie denn noch?!"

Ich verfluchte mich selbst in diesem Moment – dass ich in letzter Zeit immer mehr ausrastete und mich nicht im Griff hatte, brachte mir die ganze Scheiße doch erst ein! _Verdammt!_

Ich wand mich mit Schwung ab und liefweiter Richtung Turm, rief Longbottom noch, „Danke, trotzdem!" über die Schulter – es war ernst gemeint, hörte sich aber in meinen und bestimmt auch seinen Ohren nur wütend an.

.

Ich machte mich sofort Bettfertig und legte mich ins Bett, zog mir die Bettdecke beinahe über den Kopf. Mir war es egal, dass es erst sieben Uhr war, ich hatte die Schnauze voll von meinem ersten Tag als – und in – Gryffindor.

Ich lag noch lange wach, hörte irgendwann, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Ron und Harry hatten anscheinend irgendeine Meinungsverschiedenheit, versuchten aber sofort leise zu sein, als sie mich in meinem Bett entdeckten und ich tat so, als würde ich schlafen. Ich lag mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt und starrte die Wand vor mir an.

„Warum gibst du ihm keine Chance?!" wisperte Ron, er klang aufgebracht.

„Das ist doch nicht wirklich dein ernst, Ron!" zischte Harrys Stimme gefährlich zu seinem besten Freund.

„Und ob! Was ist dein Problem?"

„Mein Problem ist _er_! Du vergisst wohl, wo ich meinen Sonn- und Montag verbracht habe!"

Ich wusste natürlich, dass die beiden sich über mich stritten, man hörte es klar raus.

Das nicht mehr aushaltend, richtete ich mich auf und bellte in deren Richtung, „Wisst ihr, mir ist egal, wann, wo und wie oft ihr euch über mich auslasst aber ich würde es vorziehen, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Danke!"  
Sofort zog ich die Bettvorhänge, die ich schon zu Beginn grün gezaubert hatte, zu und sprach einen Zauber, der ihre Worte nicht zu mir durchdringen lassen würde.

Ich schlief auch drei Stunden danach nicht ein.


	7. Kapitel VII

Kapitel 7

Wie Ich war am nächsten Tag hundemüde.

Obwohl es im Prinzip gar nicht so spät war, machten mich die ganzen Probleme müde, ausgelaugt.

Ich habe das Frühstück verschlafen und auch das Mittagessen habe ich ausgelassen, lag einfach nur im Bett.

Als ich mich endlich doch selbst dazu überreden konnte, aufzustehen, ignorierte ich Ron und Harry gekonnt – ging ohne auch nur einen Blick in ihre Richtungen zu werfen auf meinen Schrank zu, nahm mir eine schwarze Hose, ein blaues Shirt und Unterwäsche raus und lief an ihnen vorbei, knallte die Tür zum Badezimmer laut hinter mir zu.

Ich stellte mich unter die Dusche und drehte das warme Wasser auf. Seufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss die Augen, ließ das Wasser über mein Gesicht prasseln. Verdammt, geht mir die ganze Scheiße auf den Mist!

Noch ein paar Minuten blieb ich so stehen, fing dann an mich zu waschen.

Ich war endlich so entspannt, dass ich das Öffnen der Tür zum Badezimmer nicht hörte.

Ich zog mir meine Sachen an, die ich an den oberen Rand der Dusche hingehängt hatte und wollte die Dusche verlassen, erschrak aber, als Harry am Waschbecken Zähne putzend sah. Ich ließ einen ziemlich unmännlichen Schrei frei und hielt mir die Hand aufs klopfende Herz. Harry drehte sich, ebenfalls erschrocken von meinem Schrei, mit großen Augen um. Die Zahnbürste, die er bis eben noch im Mund hatte, fiel ins Waschbecken und Zahnpastaschaum hing aus seinen Mundwinkeln.

Wir sahen uns ein paar Sekunden an…

…und ich wende mich mit hochroten Ohren ab.

Peinlich berührt streiche ich durch meine weißblonden nassen Haare. So eine Scheiße.

„Eh, Ron hat gesagt, er wartet in der Eingangshalle auf dich, " meint er leise und fängt wieder an zu putzen.

„Danke, " sage ich, als ich mich endlich wieder gefangen habe, nehme ich mir ebenfalls meine Zahnbürste zur Hand.

Ich lasse mir Zeit, _ich_ lasse mich ganz bestimmt nicht vertreiben, nur, weil der Herr ein Problem mit mir hat!

Ich meide seinen Blick im Spiegel – ich weiß, dass er mich dadurch mustert und mir ist schon wieder so unwohl. Allein schon neben ihm zu stehen, lässt in meinem Bauch einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge entstehen, die mir ein wohliges kitzeln geben. Durch die Situation im Moment, kann ich dies leider nicht genießen und greife seufzend nach meiner Bürste.

So unauffällig wie möglich, schiele ich nach rechts – Harry putzt schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten und schaut krampfhaft an die Decke, als ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung drehe. Augenrollend bürste ich mir die Haare aus der Stirn und verlasse ohne auch nur noch irgendetwas zu sagen das Badezimmer.

Jetzt muss ich mich erst mal abregen – und da kommt mir der Hogsmeade-Ausflug gerade Recht.

.

„Hey, Draco!" begrüßt Ron mich, als er mich schon die Treppen hinab steigen sieht. Ich winke und lächle leicht in seine Richtung.

„Hey."

„Was hast du denn so lange gebraucht?" fragt er mich, runzelt die Stirn, als wir uns aus der Eingangshalle ins Freie begeben. Ich stopfe nur meine Hände in meine Manteltaschen und hielt meinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Ach… nicht so wichtig, " murmelte ich schnell. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Den Restlichen Weg verbrachten wir schweigend. Ich fand es schön – die einzigen Geräusche waren das knirschende Geräusch, das der Schnee unter unseren Füßen machte und unser gleichmäßiges Atmen. Endlich Ruh—

„Malfoy!"

Warum? Ich will doch nur ein bisschen Ruhe…

„Was willst du Ginny?!" wandte sich Ron augenrollend zu seiner Schwester, die, wie aus dem Nichts, hinter uns aufgetaucht war. Neben ihr stand Thomas.

„Was denn? Kann das Blondchen nicht für sich selbst sprechen?!" höhnte Weasley, grinste mir frech ins Gesicht.

„Ehrlich, Ron, ich verstehe dich nicht! Warum gibst du dich mit dieser widerlichen Schlange ab?!" mischte sich nun auch Thomas ein, trat ein paar Schritte auf uns zu. Ich wollte schon meinen Mund aufmachen, als Ron mir unbewusst die Worte abschnitt.

„Was hat er euch denn dieses Jahr getan? Außerdem, mit wem ich mich abgebe, ist immer noch meine Sache, du kannst mir nicht verbieten, was mit Draco zu unternehmen!"

„_Draco_? Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst mal sprechen?! Merlin, mir wird schlecht…" Thomas verzog sein Gesicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nun schaltete sich auch Weasley wieder ein.

„Was soll das werden, Ron? Willst du mit _Draco_ eine überglückliche Familie gründen, oder was! Dein toller Freund ist eine _Schwuchtel!_ Hör auf deine Zeit an ihm zu verschwenden – zum Schluss steckt er dich noch an!" übertrieben schüttelte sich die Rothaarige um zu verdeutlichen, wie zuwider ihr das alles war. Neben ihr riss Thomas seine Augen auf.

„Schwul? Abartig! Sag mir wenigstens, dass du das nicht wusstest!"

Diese Worte schmerzten – sie bohrten sich zielgenau in mein Herz.

Nun wurde es Ron zu viel und sein Geduldsfaden riss endgültig, wütend spuckte er; „Was fällt dir ein! Weißt du, ich dachte wirklich, du wärst toleranter, ich wollte es nämlich schon nach Weihnachten bekanntgeben!"

Verdutzt blinzelten Weasley und Thomas Ron an. Auch ich wusste nicht, was der damit meinte und besah mir sein Gesicht und– nein! Der wollte doch nicht–!

„Ja, ihr braucht gar nicht so gucken! Ich bin Schwul!" Tatsächlich hatte er sich lautstark und stolz geoutet und grinste seine Schwester und Thomas ins Gesicht.

„Was?! Ron, was ist mit Hermine! Du warst doch Monatelang mit ihr zusammen, du liebst sie doch!" schrie Weasley einredend.

„Was soll mit ihr sein? Ich habe einfach gemerkt, dass ich auf Jungs stehe. Das hat mit Hermine nichts zu tun! Außerdem: Ich verstehe euch Mädchen jetzt endlich – es ist verdammt geil einen Schwanz in sich zu haben, " grinste Ron frech in Weasleys Gesicht, die angewidert die Nase rümpfte. Ich war so perplex, ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie Ron mich wegzog.

„Das ist abartig Ron Weasley! Abartig!" rief Thomas ihm noch hinterher.

„Hey. Hey, komm, wir verlieren kostbare Zeit, ich muss noch ein Haufen Geschenke besorgen!" sagte Ron mir, wieder total fröhlich und gelassen, und wedelte mit seiner Hand lachend vor meinem Gesicht.

„Hrrm, das – das hättest du nicht machen sollen…"

„Warum nicht? Ich bin stolz so, wie ich bin! Du solltest es auch, es ist nichts falsch mit uns!" sagte er zu mir und wechselte sofort das deprimierende Thema, „Nun erzähl mal, auf was Blaise so steht!"

Ich lachte kurz über seine Wortwahl und schon war die eben geschehende Auseinandersetzung vergessen.

„Na ja, als aller erstens Dich!" lachte ich und sah zu, wie sich Rons Gesicht immer mehr Rot verdunkelte.

.

Wir waren inzwischen schon mindestens drei Stunden unterwegs und schon in unzähligen Läden, doch fanden wir nichts, was Blaise gefallen könnte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte einen speziellen Geschmack – es war nie einfach, für ihn etwas zu besorgen.

Ron klapperte Regal für Regal in den Geschäften ab, fand aber nichts. Er war frustriert als wir auch dieses Geschäft ohne auch nur eine Idee verließen.

„Waren wir schon da drin?" fragte er seufzend und zeigte auf einen weiteren Laden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein – aber ich denke, wir sollten anfangen, für deine Freunde und Familie was zu finden, sonst sind wir heute umsonst nach Hogsmeade gegangen."

„Ja, du hast ja Recht…" seufzend begab er sich schon in den ebengenannten Laden, ich folgte hinterher.

Unsere Pechsträhne schien ein Ende zu haben, denn Ron wurde endlich fündig. Zwar nicht für seinen Schatz – da würden wir uns noch was ausdenken müssen – aber für den Rest auf seiner Liste.

Es war eine Bunte Mischung aus allem: von Büchern bis Süßigkeiten – für jeden war etwas dabei. Er zählte alles durch, um sicher zu gehen, er habe niemanden vergessen aber ich stutzte.

„Und was ist mit deiner Schwester und Thomas?"

„Pfft, was interessieren die mich? Wer mich nicht so mag wie ich bin, bekommt auch nichts von mir. _Außerdem!_ Für dich habe ich auch noch immer nichts! Ich besorge es aber ein anderes Mal – wenn du nicht dabei bist, versteht sich!" lachte Ron und zwinkerte in meine Richtung. Ich wurde etwas verlegen.

„N-Nein, du musst meinetwegen kein Geld ausgebe—"

„Quatsch! Ich bestehe drauf! Los, du musst auch noch Geschenke besorgen! In drei Tagen ist schon Heiligabend!" grinste er zu mir, während er sich schon auf zur Kasse machte.

.

Ich hatte, im Gegensatz zu Ron nicht viel zu suchen – ich besorgte für meine Eltern, sowie Greg und Vince eine Kleinigkeit – den Rest würde ich alleine in Ruhe erledigen. Auch wenn der Tag mit Ron ziemlich lustig war, er konnte einen mit seiner Hektik recht schnell aus dem Konzept bringen.

Als wir am frühen Abend zum Abschluss uns noch im ‚Drei Besen' ein Butterbier gönnen wollten, liefen wir an Schaufenstern vorbei und ich sah etwas, was mein Interesse erweckte und prompt hatte ich _die_ Idee!

„Ron, stopp! Ich hab's!" sagte ich aufgeregt, hielt Ron am Kragen seines Mantels fest, als der einfach weiter gehen wollte.

„Was?! Was ist?" fragte er verwirrt – war wohl in Gedanken, der Gute. Ich weiß auch bei wem, das kam ja wie gerufen!

„Komm her, ich weiß, was du Blaise schenken kannst, pass auf…" den Rest flüsterte ich ihm lieber ins Ohr denn es sollten ja nicht alle Leute, die an uns vorbei gingen wissen, was ich für eine Idee hatte.

Ron wurde, so wie ich das sah, von Wort zu Wort roter im Gesicht und seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. Zu Ende gesprochen, lehnte ich mich wieder zurück um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, grinste dabei etwas.

„Ist-Ist das… dein Ernst? Ich meine…" stotterte Ron zusammen und ich sah schon, dass es ihm einfach zu peinlich war, so etwas laut auszusprechen.

„Natürlich! Erinnere dich was ich gesagt habe: Das aller meiste, auf was Blaise steht bist Du!" schmunzelte ich.

Wir begannen wieder den Weg zu den ‚Drei Besen' einzuschlagen, Ron grübelte noch lange nach, bis er sich letztendlich doch mit der Idee anfreunden konnte. Wir suchten uns im Lokal eine Ruhige Sitzecke und planten alles für Blaise' einzigartiges Geschenk.

Somit hat sich auch mein Geschenk für Blaise erübrigt.

.

Es war schon nach neun, als wir wieder im Schloss ankamen. Müde und erschöpft stiegen wir die Treppen hinauf und gingen mit gesenkten Köpfen halbschlafend durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und in unser Zimmer. Harry schlief anscheinend schon, seine Bettvorhänge waren zugezogen und alles war still bis auf sein regelmäßiges atmen.

Leise verstauten wir unsere Einkäufe, machten uns Bettfertig und legten uns danach Schlafen.

.

Ich wurde von unsanftem Klopfen geweckt.

Verflucht, wer um alles in der Welt klopft um – ich sah auf die Uhr – sechs Uhr morgens an die Tür?!

Schnell stand ich auf und warf mir meinen Morgenmantel über während ich verschlafen zur Tür tapste. Ron schlief tief und fest – neben ihm hätte ein Troll rumstampfen können und er hätte nichts gemerkt. Ich wusste nicht, ob Harry wach war oder nicht, die Vorhänge waren noch immer zugezogen.

Genervt seufzend öffnete ich die Tür und war nicht minder erstaunt, als ich eine vor Wut schäumende Ginny Weasley vor der Tür vorfinde.

„Weasley, was—"

„Komm!" zischte sie und zog mich mit. Zuerst verwirrt ließ ich mich mitziehen, allerdings zog ich mich aus ihrem Griff als wir bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.

„Verflucht, Weasley! Ich bitte dich, _was_ um alles in der Welt tust du hier und warum um _sechs Uhr morgens_?!"

„Das lässt mir keine Ruhe – du hast ihn doch dazu angestiftet! Gib es zu!" wütend zischte sie mir die Worte ins Gesicht, beeindrucken tat mich dies aber überhaupt nicht.

„Wovon redest du denn bitte, zum Teufel?!"

„Na, dass du mit Ron irgendwas gemacht hast! Ich kaufe ihm nicht ab, dass er _plötzlich Schwul_ ist! Was hast du gemacht?!"

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe mit Rons Sexualität nichts am Hut, " antwortete ich gelassen und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Als ob ich dir das abkaufe! Eins sag ich dir, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los; du wirst die Hölle auf Erden erleben!" Sie wurde etwas lauter, je wütender sie wurde. Und sie wurde immer wütender, je weniger Reaktion ich zeigte. Innerlich, da war ich verzweifelt und wollte mich nur noch verkriechen, aber das würde ich dieser Göre nicht gönnen.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, " gab ich gelassen von mir, wollte mich schon zum Gehen umdrehen, um nach dieser Aktion, wenigstens noch etwas Schlaf wiederzufinden, als sie sich nochmals zu Wort wandte;

„Eins verspreche ich dir. Du bekommst Harry nicht, haben wir uns verstanden?! Ich habe ihn fast dazu gebracht, mir wieder aus der Hand zu fressen, das lasse ich mir nicht von dir kaputt machen!"

Damit rauschte sie ab. Ich war plötzlich wieder so verdammt Müde und machte mich schnell wieder ins Zimmer.

Ron hatte sich keinen Millimeter gerührt und auch Harry hatte die Vorhänge nicht aufgezogen. Als ob es nie an diese Zimmertür geklopft hätte.

Seufzend legte ich mich wieder ins Bett – die Müdigkeit übermahnte mich.

.

„—_aco …—ey Dra_co! Hey!"

„_Was?!_" fauchte ich über meinen Rücken, als mich jemand versuchte aufzuwecken.

„Komm schon Draco! Frühstück ist bald und ich will noch was übrig haben! Steh auf!" quengelte Ron und stupste mich weiterhin an. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und sah Ron. Irgendetwas ist anders…

„Warum bist du nass?"

Tatsächlich war Ron pitschnass als käme er gerade aus der Dusche – mit Klamotten? Wassertropfen liefen seine Nase und Haarspitzen herunter und Tropfen auf mein Gesicht, welche ich sofort mit der Hand wegwischte. Ron druckste rum.

„Na ja… _Eigentlich_ wollte ich ja alleine in die Große Halle gehen aber ich… wurde mit einem Eimer Wasser erwischt…"

„Und wer war das?" fragte ich und stand nun doch endlich auf. Während ich mich anzog, ging Ron an mir vorbei und ins Bad, im Vorbeigehen schnappte er sich frische Klamotten die auf seinem Bett lagen, die er wahrscheinlich schon bevor er mich geweckt hatte bereitgelegt hatte.

Er kam auch recht schnell wieder zurück – frisch angezogen und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken.

„Wer war das? Lass mich raten; deine Schwester oder Thomas?"

Ron zuckte kaum merklich zusammen – Volltreffer.

„Ginny, " murmelte er.

„Verdammt, unternimm was! Lass dich von diesem – tut mir leid, wenn ich's so sagen muss – kleinem Gör nicht so runtermachen! Waren andere dabei, was sagen die dazu?"

„Na ja… Hermine war in der Nähe. Aber ihr sagte Ginny, es wäre ein harmloser streich – wegen irgendeiner Sache früher noch oder so was. Ich hab nicht genau zugehört, " erklärte er mir und mir platzte der Kragen.

„Ron! Das ist wegen mir und weil du dich geoutet hast! Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie gerade dabei ist, in der Großen Halle das brühfrisch zu erzählen!"

„Das würde sie n—"

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht, Ron! Sie war heute Morgen hier! Um sechs Uhr morgens war sie schon hier und hat mich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschleppt!" schrie ich aufgebracht.

„Sie war hier?" erstaunt hob er beide Augenbrauen und erhob sich vom Bett, auf welchem er sich in der Zwischenzeit gesetzt hatte und warf das Handtuch, was er immer noch in den Händen hielt, auf den Boden.

„Ja, sie war hier! Und sie hat mir gedroht. Nicht, dass mich das interessieren würde, sie ist jünger und kleiner als ich – davon lasse ich mich nicht einschüchtern, aber die hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren! Glaub mir, die wird dir die Hölle heiß machen – und mir auch. Irgendwas müssen wir machen!" Langsam versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, was mir nur mäßig gelang. Ich hab die Schnauze gestrichen voll! Wenn sich sogar die Gryffindors gegen die eigenen Leute auflehnen, nur, weil sie nicht der Tradition folgen, wie soll es denn da noch weitergehen? Irgendwas musste gemacht werden – so kann es nicht mehr weiter gehen.

„Komm, wir gehen jetzt runter, ich habe Hunger, " sagte ich und schnappte mir Rons Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer.

.

Kurz bevor wir am Eingang der Großen Halle angekommen sind, rannte Blaise auf uns zu und zog Ron sofort an sich.

„Ron! Merlin, ich habe die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet! Was ist passiert? Ich habe nur gesehen, wie du nass die Treppen hochgerannt bist!" stellt Blaise Fragen über Fragen nacheinander. Ron drückt sich kurz an ihn und schiebt ihn dann mit Bedacht etwas weg – immerhin sind wir in einem Gang, den jeder Schüler nach Belieben einschlagen kann.

„Beruhig dich, es war Ginny. Und es war nur Wasser."

„Warum sollte sie so etwas machen?"

„Weil er sich gestern geoutet hat, " warf ich ein. Blaise' Augen wurden groß.

„Was? Wie?"

„I-Ich erzähle es dir nach dem Frühstück – und nicht hier." Damit zog er mich in die Große Halle und ließ Blaise stehen.

.

Als ich am Tisch saß und auf die große Auswahl schaute, bemerkte ich endlich, wie wenig ich in den letzten Tagen gegessen hatte und wie groß mein Hunger eigentlich war. Ich tat mir genug auf und nahm mir auch eine zweite große Portion, bis ich endlich Papp satt und Glücklich war. Na ja, Glücklich dann wohl ehr nicht. Harry saß gegenüber von mir – wie immer eigentlich – nun war es jedoch etwas anders.

Anstatt wie es sonst war; Weasley klammerte sich an ihn, hatte er seinen Arm entspannt um ihre Hüfte gelegt und unterhielt sich leise mit ihr. Mein Herz brach, als ich das sah – dennoch spitzte ich meine Ohren, um etwas von dem Gespräch mitzubekommen.

„Du, wollen wir uns nicht im Raum der Wünsche treffen – heute Abend?" fragte sie mit ihrer ekelhaften Zuckersüßen Stimme und warf mir einen unauffälligen Blick zu. Ich unterdrückte ein Würgen.

„Nein, heute ist's schlecht – will noch mit Ron reden, er benimmt sich so komisch."

„Aber, Harry! Ich will unbedingt!" quengelte sie mit ihrer hohen und spitzen Stimme.

Das Spiel ging noch ganze fünf Minuten so weiter, bis er schließlich ergeben ein, „Ich guck mal, was sich machen lässt." von sich gab.

.

Als Ron dann endlich aufstand, sah ich, wie Harry sich ihn schon bei Seite schnappen wollte, um mit ihm zu Reden doch er ging einfach schnurstracks aus der Großen Halle und ich folgte schweigend – Blaise stand ebenfalls auf, als wir an ihm vorbeigingen und die Halle verließen.

„Nun sag schon, ich kann nicht solange warten!" drängte Blaise uns, als wir durch die Gänge schritten. Wir wollten raus an den See – morgens war es immer sehr kalt draußen und niemand würde uns hören können.

„Ja, Ja. Warte, wir sind gleich da, " gab der Rotschopf augenrollend zurück und wir beschleunigten nochmals das Tempo. Blaise' Bitten gingen einen wahrlich auf den Geist.

.

„Erzähl schon!"

„Ja, gut! Also, wir sing gestern ja auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gewesen und Ginny und Dean tauchten plötzlich auf und habe Draco total angemacht. Da konnte ich doch nicht einfach nur zusehen ohne etwas zu sagen! Und… Na ja… dann habe ich ihnen einfach ins Gesicht gesagt, dass ich schwul bin, " erzählte Ron im schnelldurchlauf und fuhr sich bestimmt schon das fünfte Mal durch die Haare.

„Lass mich raten – sie ist homophob?"

„Extrem. Sie lässt keine Sekunde aus, mich mit Blicken aufzuspießen. Das mit dem Wassereimer erklärt sich, denke ich, von allein, " warf ich ein.

„Hm."

Es war kurz Ruhig und es sagte niemand. Mich beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

Ron krabbelte zu Blaise rüber und dieser zog ihn in seine Arme, strich ihm, im regelmäßigen Abstand beruhigend über den Rücken.

Es war alles Scheiße.

„Was wollt ihr machen?" fragte ich. Beiden entkam ein seufzen und Blaise drückte dem Rotschopf einen Kuss ins Haar. Ich wand meinen Blick ab und betrachtete das Wasser.

Neid. Purer Neid – das war es, was ich fühlte. Warum konnte ich nicht auch ein bisschen Glück haben? So wie die beiden. _Nur ein bisschen._

„Ich will nicht mehr, " sagte Ron bestimmt. Blaise ging schon von dem schlimmsten aus – das verrat sein Gesicht deutlich aber Ron beruhigte ihn wieder schnell mit seinen nächsten Worten.

„Ich will dich nicht verstecken – es ist mir egal."

Wir saßen noch eine Weile so, bis Blaise und Ron etwas Zeit für sich haben wollten und gingen.

Ich gönnte es ihnen – wirklich. Aber in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich noch alleingelassener, als zu Voldemorts Zeiten – und die waren schon fast unerträglich für mich. Ich schmunzelte leicht.

„Na, hattest du Spaß beim Zuhören?" fragte ich bitter in die Richtung eines großen Baums, ein erschrockenes Keuchen war mir Antwort genug.


	8. Kapitel VIII

Kapitel 8

Ich beobachtete den Baum eine ganze Weile.

Ich weiß doch, dass er da ist, wieso kommt er nicht raus und stellt sich? Ich gebe ihm noch zwei Minuten – wenn er nicht raus kommt, komme ich zu ihm.

Was erhofft er sich dadurch? Wenn er mit Weasley wieder zusammen ist, soll er doch zu ihr gehen! Warum belauscht er uns?

„Komm jetzt raus, meine Geduld ist gleich am Ende – wenn du mir nicht sofort erklärst, warum du uns belauscht hast, kannst du was erleben, " sprach ich nochmal laut und deutlich und verlor wirklich so langsam meine Geduld. Endlich trat er heraus – das Gesicht gen Boden gerichtet und die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Ich sah, wie seine Ohren eine gewisse Röte auswiesen.

„Nun?" ich zog meine rechte Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn abwartend an. Er schielte nur unter schwarzen Haarsträhnen zu mir und stand unschlüssig ein paar Meter vor mir.

Ich stand auf und stritt auf ihn zu, blieb zwei Meter vor ihm stehen.

„Was ist nun? Verabscheust du mich? Ekelst du dich vor mir?" fragte ich ruhig, beäugte ihn kritisch.

Es schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist mit Ron? Hast du was gegen seine Beziehung?"

Wieder ein Schütteln.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ich… Ich wollte Ron nachgehen… Weil er sich so komisch benimmt seit deinem Einzug… und da bin ich euch gefolgt…" gab er mir zu und hob seinen Blick. Sein Gesicht war für mich immer wie ein offenes Buch und ich konnte leicht sehen, was er fühlte. So auch jetzt. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Verwirrung und Hoffnung.

„Seit… Seit wann– also seit wann hat Ron–"

„Ich denke, das solltest du mit ihm klären, " erwiderte ich ruhig. Er nickte und schwieg wieder.

„Ich denke, du solltest rein gehen – die Weasley wartet bestimmt auf di—"

„Nein!"

Ich hatte mich schon umgedreht und wollte zum Gehen ansetzten, als er es schon praktisch rausschrie. Ich drehte mich um und musterte ihn etwas.

„‚Nein'?" fragte ich nach – ich ließ mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, doch in mir tobte ein Sturm. Ihn allein schon anzusehen, verursachte, dass mir schlecht wurde – das gute ‚schlecht'. Dieses ‚schlecht', bei dem es eigentlich ein wohliges kribbeln sein sollte, doch diesmal mischte sich noch Wut und Traurigkeit dazu. Ich drehte mich wieder um.

„Warum nicht, hm? Hast du auf einmal keinen Bock mehr auf sie? Weil sie vielleicht gar nicht so unschuldig an der ganzen Sache ist?"

„Rede keinen Unsinn! Das habt ihr euch doch zusammen gespinnt! Ginny würde so etwas nicht tun!" sagte er mir aufgebracht. Huh. Doch nicht zur Vernunft gekommen. Wäre aber auch zu schön gewesen.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Viel besser ist die Frage; du glaubst _Ron_ nicht? Deinem _besten Freund?_ Schwach, Potter. Das ist echt mies, " aufgebracht wurde ich lauter – was glaubt dieser Kerl eigentlich, wer er ist? Nur weil er die Zauberwelt nun mal gerettet hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, er kann sich _alles_ rausnehmen!

„Weißt du was? Vergiss es! Ich dachte du hast es endlich kapiert!" schrie ich über meine Schulter zu ihm.

„Was kapiert?!"

Aber eine Antwort gab ich ihm nicht. Ich lief einfach weiter hoch zum Schloss.

Auf so einen Mist habe ich keine Lust – ich habe auch noch andere Probleme als seine unnötigen Anschuldigungen.

.

Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten meine Wuttränen zu unterdrücken als ich durch die Gänge und die Treppe hoch rauschte und den Kopf nur fürs nötigste hob. Die Fette Dame musterte mich etwas mit Mitleid und ließ mich ein, als ich ihr das Passwort zu murmelte. Danach mischte sich nur noch mehr Wut zu meinen Tränen – ich kann auf Mitleid verzichten!

Nicht, dass ich schon genug Probleme selbst hatte, nein! Da kam mir doch die Weasley entgegen!

„Oh, na, _Schwuchtel_, musstest du mal eine Runde heulen? Du bist so _erbärmlich!_" spie sie mich an und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Und jetzt riss mir endgültig der Geduldsfaden!

„Ich bin erbärmlich?! Halt bloß dein verlogenes Maul! Von dir kleinen Göre lasse ich mir doch nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen! Du kannst mir glauben – dich kriege ich schon noch dran!" schrie ich sie an und die zwei- drei Schüler, die im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, beobachteten das Spektakel interessiert mit großen Augen. Ich war Wütend! Mir kam es so vor, als würde mein Kopf gleich platzten!

„Und ihr! Glotzt nicht so blöd!" fauchte ich die anderen an, die schnell und erschrocken die Köpfe weg drehten. Ich stieß Weasley grob zur Seite und ging gereizt an ihr vorbei, hoch in mein Zimmer.

.

Lange Zeit verschanzte ich mich im Zimmer, ließ mir zu Mittag das Essen von den Hauselfen bringen. Ron, Blaise und Harry sah ich nicht mehr – sie kamen nicht ins Zimmer. War auch besser so. Manchmal schaute ich aus dem großen Fenster und setzte mich auf die breite Fensterablage. Dann öffnete ich die Fenster und sog den frischen Winterwind ein. Das brachte mich dann immer runter.

So auch jetzt. Es war später Nachmittag und ich saß auf der Fensterablage, beide Beine fest an meinen Oberkörper gepresst und die Arme um sie geschlungen und sah raus auf die Ländereien. Meinen Kopf hatte ich auf meine Knie abgestützt und lauschte der Stille.

Aber plötzlich hörte ich Geräusche. Stirnrunzelnd hob ich den Kopf und horchte nochmal genau hin. Eine Frauenstimme. Hm. Ich öffnete das Fenster noch etwas weiter und stand von der Fensterablage auf, zog ebenfalls die Bodenlangen Vorhänge noch weiter auseinander. Ich lehnte mich etwas aus der Fensteröffnung und hielt Ausschau nach etwas, was mir auffallen könnte.

Und tatsächlich, schon nach wenigen Minuten fand ich was.

Fies grinsend besah ich mir meine Entdeckung. Tja, das würde Harry wohl nicht so sonderlich gut gefallen. Jetzt hatte ich den Beweis!

Ich stürmte praktisch aus dem Zimmer und begann überall Ausschau nach einem Schwarzen Schopf zu halten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war er nicht, ich rann raus auf den Gang und die Treppen runter – es kamen mir Schüler entgegen die mir verwirrt nachsahen, aber es störte mich nicht, ich musste mich beeilen, sonst war alles umsonst! So eine Chance werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einfach wiederkriegen und ohne Beweis würde man mir nicht glauben – weder Harry noch andere!

In der Großen Halle war er ebenfalls nicht. Wo könnte er sein?

Vielleicht – genau! Die Bibliothek!

In Blitzgeschwindigkeit rann ich dort hin und mäßigte meine Schritte als ich dem Einfang immer näher kam. Auch in den Ferien wurde die Bibliothek von Madam Pince beaufsichtigt und wenn ich einfach da rein stürmen würde, würde sie mich sofort rausschmeißen.

Leise aber hibbelig betrat ich die Bibliothek und begann sofort mich schnell suchend in der großen Bibliothek umzusehen.

Ich schaute in jede Ecke, bei jedem Bücherregal und an jedem Tisch – Fehlanzeige. Wo kann er nur sein?! Ich wollte mich schon frustriert aus der Bibliothek machen, als gesuchter durch den Eingang lief.

Na also! Ich dankte den Göttern und ging schnell auf ihn zu und zog ihn einfach mit auf den Gang – Madam Pince schickte mir schon warnende Blicke.

Auf dem Gang fing er lautstark an zu protestieren, während ich ihn nur weiter zog.

„Malfoy! Ich rede mit dir! Was soll die scheiße – lass mich los!"

„Halt deine Klappe, Potter! Es ist wichtig, kannst du dich nicht wann anders Sträuben und nur _einmal_ das machen, was ich dir sage? Es könnte vielleicht wichtig für dich sein, " sagte ich genervt und schielte über meine Schulter zu ihm. Sofort wurde er ruhig und ließ sich von mir mitziehen.

Ein paar Minuten liefen wir gehetzt durch die Gänge, ehe er sich nochmal zu Wort kam.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„In unser Zimmer – ich hoffe nur, es ist nicht schon zu spät! Ich habe zu lange gebraucht, um dich zu finden!"

Und endlich kamen wir am Portrait an! Gehetzt keuchte ich das Passwort und wir liefen hoch ins Zimmer. Ich machte das Fenster auf und sofort schob ich Harry ans Fenster, lehnte mich neben ihm ebenfalls etwas raus um meine Entdeckung zu suchen – welche ich auch fand. Ah, welch ein Glück!

„Da! Schau gut hin!" sagte ich, streckte meine Hand aus und zeigte mit meinem Finger auf eine Baumgruppe etwas weiter weg in der sich meine Entdeckung aufhielt. So. Wenn ihm das nicht die Augen öffnete, weiß ich auch nicht! Inzwischen lehnte ich mich zurück und lehnte mich an die Wand neben dem Fenster, beobachtete Harrys Gesicht. Man konnte wieder wie aus einem Buch daraus lesen – zuerst waren seine Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und er suchte wahrscheinlich das, was ich ihm zeigen wollte. Jedoch sprangen sie direkt hoch bis sie unter schwarzen Haaren verschwanden und seine Augen waren schockgeweitet. Jetzt schien er es entdeckt zu haben. Nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen, waren sie wohl in vollem Gange – mir tat Harry in diesem Moment leid. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen muss, seine Freundin mit einem seiner Freunde zu erwischen.

Sein Mund war einen spaltbreit geöffnet und Wut mischte sich in seine Augen. Tränen sammelten sich darin, als das Gestöhne immer lauter wurde. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf – wenn sie doch so schlau war, hätte sie wahrscheinlich einen Zauber verwenden sollen.

Oder zumindest nicht im Wald vögeln sollen.

Ein schrei und dann wurde es still – Harry sah immer noch aus dem Fenster. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten vom Fenster weggezogen, aber ich denke es wäre das Beste, ich würde ihn nicht anfassen oder ansprechen, lieber abwarten was er von alleine macht.

Zwei oder drei Minuten starrte er noch aus dem Fenster, als er sich dann davon wegriss. Er setzte sich auf Rons Bett – es war am nächsten. Er lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke, seine Augen waren leer. Sein Adamsapfel reckte sich heraus und man sah deutlich dass er schwer schluckte.

„Soll ich gehen?" fragte ich zögerlich doch er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.

Und so blieb ich.

Er rührte sich bestimmt für eine halbe Stunde nicht und ich dachte schon fast, er wäre eingeschlafen, aber dann hörte ich ihn aufseufzen. Er richtete sich auf und sah mich an.

„Es tut mir leid."

Ich stutzte, „Was tut dir leid?"

„Na ja, das ich dir nicht geglaubt habe."

„Potter, ich sagte, sie sei homophob, nicht, dass sie dich hintergeht, " sagte ich ruhig und Harry zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Soll ich nicht doch lieber gehen?" fragte ich und wollte mich schon auf den Weg machen aber Harrys Kopf ruckte sofort in meine Richtung.

„Nein, bleib bitte. Wenn ich jetzt alleine bin, denke ich zu viel darüber nach – Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken." Ich verstand was er meinte, es ging mir oft so.

Er wischte sich übers Gesicht und lehnte sich vor, seine Hände ruhten auf seinem Gesicht und er stützte seine Ellenbögen auf seinen Kien ab. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, was ihm etwas helfen würde. Ich stand nur unschlüssig im Raum. Irgendwann hörte man dann wieder lautes Rumgestöhne von Draußen und Harry schloss seine Augen gepeinigt – hatte diese kleine Schlampe denn immer noch nicht genug?! Verdammt!

Schnell schloss ich das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu. Harry warf mir einen kurzen dankbaren Blick zu und ich nickte, setzte mich auf mein eigenes Bett. Ich richtete mir die Kissen, sodass ich mich entspannt gegen die Wand zurücklehnen konnte und wartete.

Das ticken von der Wanduhr war beruhigend und lullte mich irgendwann ein.

.

Das nächste Mal als ich aufwachte, war es neun Uhr abends – das Abendessen war schon längst vorbei. Ich sah zu Rons Bett und fand Harry dort vor – schlafend.

Ich streckte mich einfach gründlich und stand auf. Ron war anscheinen immer noch mit Blaise unterwegs.

Ich ging leise zu Harry rüber und hockte mich neben das Bett. Seinen Kopf hatte er in die Kissen gedrückt, hatte wahrscheinlich nicht sofort eine bequeme Position gefunden und seine Haare waren zerzaust. Die Arme und Hände waren unter das Kissen gelegt, drückten es noch etwas mehr an seinen Kopf – als wollte er sich damit die Ohren zuhalten. Vorsichtig strich ihm durch die Haare und sie fühlten sich weich und etwas störrisch an. Ich mochte das. Die nassen Spuren auf seinem Gesicht ließen mich sehen, wie sehr ihn das mitgenommen hatte. Er hatte nicht mal seine Brille abgenommen und sie hing ihm schief auf der Nase. Leicht schmunzelnd nahm ich sie vorsichtig an mich, strich weiterhin durch sein Haar. Als ich meine Hand wegnehmen wollte, schlängelte eine von seinen Händen zu mir und hielten sie an Ort und Stelle. Ich dachte zuerst er wäre aufgewacht – aber nein. Er schläft weiterhin tief und fest und sein Gesicht ziert ein lächeln. Es machte mich traurig zu wissen, dass es nicht wirklich mir gilt – nur der liebevollen Hand, die er unbewusst spürt.

Ich zog meine Hand wieder vorsichtig weg – die Hand schnappte wieder nach meinem Handgelenk doch ich zog sie weiter weg. Das lächeln verschwand und wurde von zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen ersetzt. Ich seufzte leise und setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden – das hocken tat allmählich weh. Ich sah, wie verschmiert die Brillengläser waren und säuberte sie kurzerhand mit meinen Hemdärmeln. Ich besah sie mir genauer; es war eine normale runde Brille mit schwarzem Gestell. Obwohl er sie schon seit der Ersten Klasse hatte und auch das Gestell nicht mehr unbedingt das Beste war, könnte ich ihn mir nicht ohne vorstellen. Ich hatte, glaub ich, vorgestern beim Frühstück mitbekommen, wie Weasley meinte, es solle sich doch eine andere Brille mit eckigen Gläsern oder Kontaktlinsen besorgen, da war ich aber anderer Meinung – Ein Eckiges Gestell hätte wahrscheinlich eine komplett andere Wirkung auf sein Gesicht als die Runde und es wäre ungewohnt und komisch – Sie gehörte einfach zu ihm.

„Was machst du mit meiner Brille?"

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ich plötzlich seine raue, schlaftrunkene Stimme vernahm. Ich schaute zu ihm hoch und schluckte. Er musterte mich angestrengt aus intensiv grünen Augen, kniff sie leicht zu um mich zu erkennen – er trag ja keine Brille.

„Ich… sie war etwas verschmiert und ich habe sie sauber gemacht. Du kannst ruhig weiter schlafen – es ist schon neun vorbei. Allerdings würde ich in dein eigenes Bett gehen, " schmunzelte ich etwas.

Harry blickte sich verwirrt um und nickte dann, stand auf und legte sich einfach nur auf sein Bett – weder sich die Alltagsklamotten ausziehen, noch sich vernünftig aufs Bett zu legen – das Kissen hatte er runtergezogen, sodass es in der Mitte des Bettes lag, seinen Kopf darin vergraben und beide Beine aus dem Ende des Bettes hängend. Er war sofort eingeschlafen.

Ich richtete mich ebenfalls auf, legte seine Brille auf sein Nachtkästchen neben seinem Bett und ging ins Bad.

Geduscht, Zähne geputzt und Umgezogen legte ich mich auch in mein Bett und war innerhalb fünf Minuten weg.

Kurz bevor ich einschlief fragte ich mich allerdings noch, ob ich nicht etwas blau in den grünen Augen entdeckt hatte…

.

„_Hey."_

Ich bemerkte ein schütteln an meiner Schulter. Sachte. Vorsichtig.

„_Hey._ Wach auf, " flüsterte jemand. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen, schloss sie sofort wieder – verdammtes Licht. Während ich mich aufsetzte und mir erfolglos versuchte, den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben, hörte ich amüsiertes Glucksen.

„Was…" grummelte ich und gab's auf, streckte mich lieber ausgiebig. Ich hatte super geschlafen – hätte allerdings noch zwei oder drei Stunden gerne weitergeschlafen. Nach dem Strecken ließ ich mich allerdings wieder in die Kissen fallen, meine noch immer geschlossenen Augen versuchten sich verschlafen zu öffnen. _Komm schon, Draco, aufwachen!_ Sagte ich mir selbst. Wieder hörte ich ein leises kichern und stirnrunzelnd öffnete ich dann doch meine Augen. Gleich in diesem Moment dachte ich, ich träume noch – da sitzt doch tatsächlich ein amüsiert grinsender Harry Potter neben mir auf meiner Bettkante und weckt mich!

Er schien auch eben erst aufgestanden zu sein, seine Haare sind zottelig und er trägt seine Brille nicht.

„Was ist los?" frage ich, meine Stimme klingt noch etwas rau und ich muss mich erst ein paar Mal räuspern.

„Es ist schon bald halb zehn, ich dachte, du willst noch was vom Frühstück. Immerhin hast du gestern das Abendessen ausgelassen. Ron ist schon unten."

Ich nicke und streiche mir ein paar weiße Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann stehe ich endlich auf.

„Willst du duschen? Ich kann auch warten, " frage ich, suche mir schon frische Sachen zum Anziehen raus – ich hab zu viel Auswahl, verflucht! Ich schmeiße Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück auf den Boden neben mir, irgendwie bin ich heute nicht gut drauf. Ich habe doch sonst nie ein Problem, mir Sachen rauszusuchen.

„Ich würde die Hose nehmen, " sagte Harry hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um und er zeigt auf eine violette Hose, die ich, _Merlin bewahre_, nie an hatte. Blaise schenkte sie mir mal, „Ist doch deine Lieblingsfarbe!" hatte er mir ins Gesicht gelacht. Es war auch ehr als kleinen Spaß zu verstehen – die Hose, meine ich.

Bevor ich ihn fragen konnte, warum, war er schon im Bad verschwunden und kurze Zeit später hörte ich Wasser rauschen. Hm. Schulterzuckend nahm ich die Hose, suchte ein einfaches T-Shirt, Boxershorts und Socken und warf alles mir über die Schulter, während ich den Rest meiner rausgekramten Sachen wieder in den Schrank legte. Dann würde ich heute mal Farbe wagen.

Als ich auf meinem Bett saß und wartete, dass Harry fertig war, fiel mir ein, dass ich noch den Rest Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen musste! Ich würde mich heute einfach wegschleichen, wenn Ron und Blaise es nicht sehen.

„Fertig!" kam es aus dem Badezimmer und ich stand auf.

Harry stand vor dem Waschbecken und putzte sich die Zähne, die Brille auf seiner Nase, sowie der Spiegel waren noch etwas beschlagen wegen der Dusche.

Konnte er mich nun etwas besser leiden? Vielleicht. Es sah zumindest so aus.

Ich deponierte meine Klamotten über den Rand oberhalb der Dusche, sowie ein Handtuch und schritt hinein, warf zum Schluss meine Schlafsachen, bestehend aus T-Shirt und Boxershorts über die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf.

Das warme Wasser prasselte auf meinen hellen Schopf hinunter und gab mir eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Ich schloss langsam die Augen und reckte meinen Kopf dem warmen Wasser entgegen. Ich dachte an gestern, an den Anblick wie Harry verletzt ausgesehen hatte und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob jetzt endgültig Schluss zwischen Harry und Weasley wäre. Wahrscheinlich. Aber er hatte ja schon mal mit Schluss gemacht – und diese kleine Göre hatte ihn wieder um den kleinen Finger gewickelt.

Ich sollte mal mit Ron drüber sprechen.

„Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum, ja!" hörte ich Harry über das Wasser rufen und ich gab ein „Okay" meinerseits zurück. Wieso wartete er auf mich? Könnte ihn doch egal sein.

Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite – war erst mal froh, dass er mich nicht mehr ignorierte oder blöd anmachte – und duschte mich in Rekordzeit zu ende, zog mich an und schon stürmte ich aus dem Zimmer.

Bevor ich jedoch unten ankam, hörte ich lautes Gestreite. Schnell schlich ich mich so leise wie möglich die Treppen runter und stellte mich etwas abseits an die Wand – wenn man wollte, hätte man mich sehen können, doch die beiden waren so in ihr Streitgespräch vertieft, sie bemerkten mich nicht. Das Frühstück war bestimmt schon in vollem Gange somit war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer.

„_Harry! Warum bist du gestern nicht in den Raum der Wünsche gekommen? Du hast es mir doch versprochen!"_

Oh, man. Kann die Weasley denn niemanden auch nur ein paar Minuten in Ruhe lassen?

„_Lass mich in Ruhe Ginny, du hast bei mir richtig verschissen!"_

„_Was meinst du?"_ quietschte sie unschuldig.

„_Was ich _meine_? Wie kannst du nur?! Ich habe dir vertraut, Ginny! Hörst du mich? Was war ich doch _dumm_! Na, hat's Spaß gemacht? Mit Dean im Wald wie eine billige Schlampe rum zu ficken?!"_

Meine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, hatte ich doch nicht erwartet, dass solche Wörter seinen Mund verlassen könnten.

„_Was redest du da? Ich hatte Dean den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen!"_

„_Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Ich habe dich doch gesehen! Hätte ich gewusst, dass du für jeden X-beliebigen Typen die Beine breit machst, hätte ich mich von Anfang an nicht mal mit dir eingelassen!"_

Es war zwar ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, aber ich trat aus meinem ‚Versteck' heraus und ging auf die beiden zu. Harrys Gesicht war vor Wut rot und Weasleys Gesicht zeigte, wie sie versuchte, die richtigen Wörter zu finden, um noch irgendwas zu retten. _Gib es auf, Mädchen._

„Können wir gehen, Potter?" fragte ich gelassen, als ob ich gerade eben runtergekommen wäre und nichts mitbekommen hätte. Weasleys Kopf drehte sich mit einem mal in meine Richtung.

„Was machst _du_ denn hier, Tunte! Verschwi—"

„Es _reicht_, Ginny! _Halt deine Klappe!_" fiel Harry ihr ins Wort und funkelte sie an. Sofort hielt sie ihren Mund und wurde auf einmal ganz klein. Ich grinste sie an.

„Ich wusste ja schon vorher, dass du nicht so unschuldig bist, wie du dich immer gibst aber für _so verlogen_ hätte ich dich nicht gehalten – Können wir jetzt endlich gehen, ich habe wegen der gestern das Abendessen verpasst, " schnarrte ich die Rothaarige an, wandte mich danach an Harry.

„Ja, " antwortete er mir bitter, „Jetzt schon." Er sah Weasley herablassend an während er sprach.

Wir verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne ein weiteres Wort, Weasley blieb allein zurück.


	9. Kapitel IX

Kapitel 9

Der Weg in die Große Halle verlief stillschweigend.

Ich grinste die ganze Zeit über in mich hinein – das hatte diese kleine Göre nun davon. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Das ihr Spiel gut verlaufen wird? Wohl kaum.

„Ich glaub's echt nicht, dass ich ihr ein zweites Mal geglaubt habe…" sagte Harry auf einmal neben mir und ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich hatte ja ungefähr vor einem Monat schon mal mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Ich hatte sie mit Anthony knutschend erwischt. Und gestern hatte sie mir beteuert, dass sie nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er sie ‚betrunken' gemacht hatte – und ich Dummkopf habe ihr geglaubt!"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf hätte antworten können also blieb ich einfach nur still.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso ich eigentlich immer an die falschen gerate, was ist denn bitte so scheiße an mir, dass jede noch so kleine Beziehung scheitert? Ich hatte kein Glück mit Cho, oder mit Parvati und mit Ginny auch nicht."

Er sprach in einem gemäßigten Ton, die Gänge waren wahrlich nicht der beste Ort um so etwas zu besprechen aber ich spürte, es musste sich _jetzt_ etwas von der Seele reden. Ich stopfte nur meine Hände in die violetten Hosentaschen und ging schweigend weiter neben ihm her. Nebenbei verfluchte ich Blaise – er und sein guter Geschmack in Sachen Stoffqualität! Diese Hose war verdammt bequem!

„Du bist nicht scheiße."

„Was? Da habe ich aber schon andere Dinge von dir gehört!" lachte er etwas.

„Ja, aber was bringt es mir jetzt, dich zu beschimpfen – ich wohne im selben Haus! Ich würde mich mit in den Dreck ziehen!" grinste ich ihn an und er nickte zustimmend.

„Du hast es trotzdem verdammt gut – du hast keine Mädchen an der Backe, " sagte er zu mir. Ich lachte kurz auf.

„Das glaubst auch nur du – das ‚ich es gut' hab. Nein, Jungs können auch schwierig sein. Und ganz schön blind auch…"

„Wie, ‚blind'?"

Ich schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf und lächelte etwas gequält in sein Gesicht – es fiel ihm nicht auf. _Wie immer._

„Na ja. Ich steh schon 'ne ganze Weile auf jemanden. Der sieht es nur nicht – egal was ich mache, " sagte ich, wendete meinen, nun hochroten, Kopf ab und auf einmal war der alte Steinboden zu meinen Füßen total interessant.

„Wie lange geht das denn schon?" fragt er mich etwas verlegen, es ist ihm wahrscheinlich peinlich so was zu fragen und grinse etwas.

„So um die fünf Jahre bestimmt."

„So lange? Warum hast du ihn nie angesprochen?"

Wenn du nur wüsstest…

„Er hatte in dieser Zeit entweder wegen dem Krieg Stress, was eigentlich so ziemlich alle hatten als es sich zum Ende neigte, oder eine Freundin, " erklärte ich und war schon fast erleichtert, als ich die Große Halle in greifbarer Nähe sah. Dieser gang dorthin war mit Abstand der längste, den ich je erlebt hatte. Waren es drei oder doch 40 Minuten?

Harry sagte danach nichts mehr und wir betraten die Große Halle. Ohne ein Wort setzte ich mich neben Ron, der sich einen Pfannkuchen in den Mund schob und Harry setzte sich neben mich. Mein Herz begann zu rasen, als er zufällig mein Bein streifte. _Ruhig bleiben, Draco._

Das Essen versuchte ich so wenig wie möglich ihn anzusehen, es war schon ungewöhnlich genug, dass er neben mir saß. Das schienen auch die anderen zu denken – Granger kräuselte ihre Augenbrauen, Thomas und Finnigan sahen sich immer wieder gegenseitig an, bevor sie wieder zu uns sahen, Longbottom betrachtete das alles etwas skeptisch, sowie auch der Rest. Allein Ron und Harry machten die Musterungen nichts aus, sie aßen in Ruhe weiter.

Die Weasley sahen wir das restliche Frühstück über nicht mehr. Ich frage mich, ob sie es jetzt endgültig aufgegeben hat…

„Draco?" hörte ich Ron neben mir Schmatzen. Ich rollte die Augen.

„Gott, Ron, _bitte!_ Ab zwei Gramm bleibt die Luke zu!" sagte ich, hörte rundherum leises und unterdrücktes Gekicher. Ron kaute schnell und schluckte schnell, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Ja, ja, tut mir Leid. Du, was hast du solange gebraucht?"

„Ich… Ich war einfach nur total müde, ich hab zu lange geschlafen, " antwortete ich knapp. Es muss ja niemand am Tisch wissen, was _wirklich_ vorgefallen ist.

„Okay…" Ron wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt, aber ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen fing er an, von einem Tag mit Blaise zu prahlen. Er nahm seine Entscheidung von Gestern recht ernst, es war ihm egal, was die anderen denken mochten, für ihn war die Sache klar. Die anderen um uns herum rümpften etwas die Nasen –besonders Granger und Thomas. Ron ignorierte sie gekonnt und plapperte munter drauf los.

Selbst als das Essen vorbei war und wir uns schon die Treppen hinaufbegaben, erzählte er weiter. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er wollte uns – Harry und mir – kein Detail verschweigen. Als wir fast oben angekommen sind, hörte ich Harry neben mir etwas ausatmen, er fand sich wohl nicht so recht damit ab, dass sein bester Freund auf Kerle stand; und ich unterbrach Ron kurzerhand.

„Äh, Ron?"

„—Ja?"

„Es ist schön, dass du einen so tollen Tag hattest, aber ich denke, wir brauchen nicht alles wissen, " lächelte ich ihn entschuldigend an und er nickte verständnisvoll.

„Was hast du eigentlich noch vor?" fragte mich Harry nachdenklich. Das Frühstück und dem Weg hoch in den Turm sagte er nichts, es kam so plötzlich – allein schon die Frage.

„Ah… Ich– Ich wollte eigentlich nochmal nah Hogsmeade – in den Honigtopf! Ich hab fast nichts mehr übrig. Wieso?" stotterte ich etwas verlegen und meine Ohren wurden mit einem Mal immer roter. Ron neben mir kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und ich stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. _Arsch._

„Ich wollte eigentlich auch dahin, wollen wir zusammen gehen?"

Jetzt fing Ron lauthals an zu lachen als ich einen hochroten Kopf bekam und auf unsere verwirrte Blicke – nun ja, _Harrys verwirrte Blicke_ und meine, die ihn drohten anzuzünden – winkte er mit der linken Hand eine abfällige Bewegung in unsere Richtung, kicherte immer wieder „Sch-Schon gut, Schon gut!", mit der rechten versuchte er seinen Mund zu zuhalten.

Harry sah mich skeptisch an doch fing selbst darauf an zu lachen.

„Ach man, hört doch auf!" rief ich gespielt beleidigt aus, grinste dabei selber etwas und schob die beiden weiter die Treppen hoch.

Hätte mir jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt, ich würde mal lachend die Treppen hoch zum Gryffindorturm gehen und mich gut mit dem Rotschopf und dem Goldjungen verstehen – ich hätte es nicht geglaubt.

Endlich sind wir oben und Ron kichert der Fetten Dame das Passwort zu.

Gleich als wir eintreten, sehen wir eine vor Wut schäumende Ginny Weasley – sie läuft vor dem Kamin auf und ab, murmelt immer wieder etwas vor sich hin. Als sie das Portrait hört, schaut sie auf.

Ihr blick ist zuerst auf mich gerichtet, sie verengt ihre Augen zu schlitzen, genauso als ihre Augen Ron finden. Bei Harry wird ihr Blick wieder weicher und sie setzt zum Sprechen an, wird aber unverschämt von Harry unterbrochen.

„Was ist los, hm? Was willst du mir jetzt wieder erzählen, um mich wieder rum zu kriegen?"

„Harry! Was redest du denn da? Bitte glaub mir doch, es war nicht—"

„—So wie es aussah? Ginny, ich habe es doch _gesehen! Ich habe es gesehen!_"

„Was hast du gesehen?" mischte sich Ron ein.

„Wie Thomas sie im Wald gefickt hat, " antwortete ich ihm mit gedämpfter Stimme. Rons Augen vergrößerten sich schlagartig.

„Halt dein Maul, _Malfoy!_ Wer hat gesagt, dass du dich da einmischen kannst?! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Harry!" schrie Weasley mir entgegen und ich wollte schon zum Kontra ansetzten.

„Es geht ihn auch was an – was glaubst du, woher ich weiß, dass du da warst? Hm?" Harrys Stimme triefte nur so von Spott. Er wartete erst gar nicht auf ihre Antwort, ging einfach an ihr vorbei.

„Kommt ihr?" rief er uns über die Schulter zu und wir eilten ihm hinterher, Weasley spuckte derweil einen großen Haufen an unschönen Flüchen aus.

.

„Scheiße, was ist nur mit ihr passiert – ich erkenne sie ja gar nicht mehr wieder!" seufzte Ron als er sich in unserem Zimmer auf sein Bett schmiss.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, " gab Harry nachdenklich wieder, sein Blick zum Fenster gerichtet.

„Ich denke, ich sollte Mom und Dad mal eine Eule schicken. Es ist zwar richtig scheiße so kurz vor Heiligabend ihnen zu schreiben, dass Ginny komplett am Rad dreht, aber was soll man machen! Ich schreibe ihnen am besten sofort, bevor ich es noch nicht vergessen hab!" verkündete Ron und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch um kurz darauf eine Pergamentrolle raus zu kramen.

„Äh, w-wollen wir jetzt gleich los, oder…" fragte ich in Harrys Richtung gewandt. Merlin, ich stotterte mir schon wieder irgendeinen Mist zusammen. Rons Schultern zuckten verdächtig, sagte dazu jedoch nichts. Wart's nur ab, Ron. Das gibt ein Nachspiel.

„Ehm, ja, " war Harrys kurze Antwort.

Bevor wir allerdings schon gingen, sagte er Ron über seine Schulter gewandt, „Ach, und Ron! Wenn du den Brief abschicken willst, kannst du gerne Hedwig dafür nehmen – sie hatte schon lange nichts mehr zu tun und Pig würde nur zulange brauchen."

Wir schnappten uns unsere Mäntel, Geld und schon machten wir uns auf den Weg.

.

Es war komisch, so neben ihm zu gehen und keine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen zu kriegen. Komisch aber durchaus erträglich.

Durch den Schnee der überall lag, war es am Tag noch heller, als sonst und wenn die Sonne, so wie jetzt, durch die Wolken schien, glitzerte es überall. Während wir gingen, fing es irgendwann an leicht Schnee zu rieseln und grobe Flocken verfingen sich in unseren Haaren – Harrys schwarze Haarpracht zierte kleine Tupfer weiß und er kräuselte immer süß seine Nase, wenn eine Schneeflocke es wagte, sich auf ihr nieder zu lassen.

Ich war so überwältigt von seinem Anblick, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr mitbekam, wann wir im kleinen Zauberdörfchen ankamen.

„So – Honigtopf?" fragte mich Harry grinsend und ich kam nicht drüber hinweg, auf seine hinreißend gerötete Wangen und Nase zu starren.

„Äh, ja, " nickte ich.

Überall, wo wir hingingen, wurden wir angestarrt. Es war komisch. Ich war das starren schon gewöhnt und Harry mit Sicherheit auch – aber diese Blicke sind so viel anders von denen, die wir sonst kennen. Sie sind skeptisch und verwundernd. Die Leute denken bestimmt, man hätte uns verhext – immerhin kennen die Leute in Hogsmeade unsere, nennen wir es milde ausgedrückt, ‚Streitigkeiten'.

Auch als wir den Honigtopf betreten werden wir von den Leute angestarrt.

„Es ist unangenehm, " wisperte Harrys Stimme neben mir und ich nickte zustimmend.

Wir durchstöberten den kleinen Laden und deckten uns mit genug Süßigkeiten für das fast ganze nächste Jahr ein; ich fand raus, dass Harry eine große Schwäche für Schokolade hatte, was ich einfach goldig fand, ich hatte es mir nämlich schon fast gedacht. Ich denke, er dürfte auch rausgefunden haben, dass ich gerne von Süßem nasche, ich hatte fast von allen möglichen Süßigkeiten etwas dazu sagen können – die Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung waren allerdings mein unbestrittener Favorit.

Glücklich verließen wir das kleine Lädchen und gingen die Straßen runter, die Blicke der Passanten gar nicht mehr wahrnehmend.

Harry kaute nach dem Verlassen des Honigtopfs auf einer Ecke seiner Pfeffer-Peperoni Schokoladentafel, seine Augen leuchteten wie die eines Kindes als er durch die verschiedenen Schaufenster sah. Das erinnerte mich an damals als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe mit elf Jahren. Er sah so hilflos aus – kein Vergleich zu heute.

„Wolltest du noch wo bestimmtes hin?" fragte er mich und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken.

„Eh, ja. Ich wollte noch den Rest an Geschenken besorgen, die ich letztens nicht geschafft hatte, " antwortete ich und sah mich wieder suchend um. Ich braute einen Laden, indem ich ein neues Zauberschachbrett finden kann – Ron hatte mir mal bei unserer Partie gesagt, wie sehr er sich ein neues Wünscht, sein Altes würde bald zusammenfallen und ich musste ihm Gedanklich zustimmen.

„Was brauchst du denn?"

„Zauberschach."

„Dann könnten wir da rein, die haben so was, " er zeigte an mir vorbei und auf einen kleinen Laden – hätte er ihn mir nicht gezeigt, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich übersehen.

Im kleinen Laden war es hell beleuchtet, was mich wundern ließ, von Draußen sah es so düster aus. Aber Harry behielt Recht – schnell war das Geschenk für Ron gefunden und wir dankten der alten Hexe, die den Laden betrieb, beim Hinausgehen.

Wir schlenderten noch ein wenig durch die Straßen und dann wieder zurück zum Schloss; wir waren eigentlich auch schon fast wieder auf dem Schlossgelände, als mir plötzlich etwas einfiel. Genau, das ist es!

„Äh, hättest du was dagegen, wenn du schon mal vor gehst, ich hab was vergessen, " sagte ich gehetzt und lief zurück ins Dorf, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten. Der verwirrte Blick entging mir jedoch nicht.

Ich kam relativ schnell wieder im Dorf an und steuerte zielgenau einen Laden, der sich in der Nähe eines Bücherladens, an.

Als ich den Laden betrat, klingelte die kleine Türklingel, die symbolisierte, dass ein Kunde den Laden betritt und auf die Sekunde als der Ton erlosch, trat ein alter Mann aus dem Hinterzimmer in die Ladenstube.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, junger Mann?" fragte er mich freundlich.

„Ehm, ich hätte gerne eine runde Brille mit Metallgestell – Silber, wenn möglich."

.

Als ich mich wieder zurück zum Schloss machte, die rechte Hand die Tüte umklammernd, sah ich, wie die Sonne langsam unterging.

Es war ein atemberaubendes Spiel zwischen kräftigem orange und blassem rosa. Ich konnte nicht anders als ein paar Minuten stehen zu bleiben, um mir das Farbenspiel anzusehen.

.

„Mensch, Draco! Wo warst du denn? Wir dachten schon, du wärst unterwegs verloren gegangen!" lachte Blaise mir entgegen, als ich mein Zimmer betrat. Er und Ron saßen auf dem Bett des Rotschopfes, Rons Kopf in seinem Schoß und Blaise rann seine Finger durch die Feuerrote Mähne seines Freundes.

„Ach, nein. Ich bin nochmal zurück – ich hatte ein Geschenk vergessen, " antwortete ich etwas ausweichend, ging sofort auf meinen Schrank zu um die Tüten darin zu verstauen.

„Ach ja: ich hatte doch meinen Eltern geschrieben; ich hatte fast schon eine Stunde später eine Antwort! Mom hat geschrieben, sie will morgen früh hierhin kommen und mit Ginny nach Hause flohen, " warf Ron dazwischen ein und schielte in meine Richtung – ich stand immer noch neben meinem Schrank.

„Konntest du herauslesen, ob sie sauer war?"

„Ja, man, sie hatte geschrieben – warte mal, " begann er, streckte seinen Arm etwas aus um unter sein Kopfkissen greifen zu können aber nicht zwingend seinen Kopf anheben zu müssen, zog einen etwas verknitterten Brief heraus.

„Also, sie schrieb; _Ronald, Ich kann nicht glauben dass deine Schwester _– hmhmhm… _sein soll, aber andererseits, _Bla bla bla, Ah, hier; _Wir werden morgen früh in H__ogwarts sein und mit Dumbledore sprechen, so kann es nicht weitergehen! Danach nehmen wir sie bis zum Schulanfang mit nach Hause_." Las er vor. Blaise' Finger unterbrachen die langsamen Streicheleinheiten an Rons Haaren und sah ihm runter ins Gesicht.

„Wissen sie Bescheid über _alles_?"

Ron schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, „Nein, ich habe ihr nur von Dracos Hauswechsel und Ginnys Furiengleichen Ausbrüchen erzählt. Ich denke, ich sollte ihr das morgen persönlich sagen, kommst du mit?" Mit großen Augen, die dem eines verlorenen Kätzchens glichen, schaute der Rotschopf hoch zu Blaise.

Blaise lächelte und nickte nur und begann wieder mit seinen Fingern durch die roten Locken zu kämmen.

„Vergessen wir das für's erste – Draco, ich hörte ‚Geschenk'? Vielleicht _meins_?" Blaise grinste mich wissend an aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, für dich, haben Ron und ich was _ganz spezielles_…" lächelte ich zuckersüß Blaise ins Gesicht und ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln her, wie Rons rotes Gesicht seinen Haaren Konkurrenz machte. Er drehte seinen Kopf in Blaise' Schoß umher, sodass Blaise ihn nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Blaise, allerdings, kümmerte sich nicht um Rons rotes Gesicht.

„R-Ronnie! H-hah, lass daaas, " keuchte er und Ron stoppte augenblicklich.

„Blaise! Warum bist du hart!" schrie er aufgebracht und nahm seinen Kopf von Blaise' Schoß. Dieser fing nur an sich vor Lachen zu kringeln, fiel dabei kurzerhand von Rons Bett – nur um auf dem Boden weiter zu lachen.

„Schatz! Geht's dir gut?" fragte Ron etwas unsicher und lugte über den Bettrand runter zu seinem Freund, welcher sich langsam wieder einkriegte.

„J-Jahaha! Chrm, äh, ja. Ja, ich bin… Okay."

„Gut, könntest du mir jetzt bitte erklären, was du auf dem Boden machst?"

Ich schrak zusammen, als ich hinter mir eine dunkle belustigte Stimme vernahm. Ich drehte mich um, hielt mir dabei meine Hand auf meine Brust.

„Merlin! Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Ach, weißt du; für dich gerne _Harry_, " grinste er mich verführerisch an und ich spürte, wie mir die Röte meinen Hals hinauf in meinen Kopf und Ohren stieg. Ich hörte Ron und Blaise in Lachen ausbrechen.

„Haa—ach, weißt d-du, Draco – ich und R-Ron geh-gehen wohl mal besser raus!" presste Blaise hervor, nahm Ron an die Hand und zog ihn raus.

Die Tür schloss sich und im Raum wurde es still. Ich konnte noch hören, wie Blaise und Ron lachend runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum stolperten, ansonsten nur Gemurmel von unten.

Harry dachte gar nicht dran, irgendetwas zu sagen – er stand nur da. Was ist nur mit diesem Typen los? Hasst mich zuerst, verabscheut mich obendrein, versteht sich dann auf einmal gut mit mir, redet sich seinen Frust von der Seele, unternimmt was mit mir, flirtet mich an – unbewusst oder nicht, keine Ahnung – und verhält sich seltsam.

Ich rede mir weiterhin ein, dass es an mir liegt. Immerhin zog ich so ganz ohne Warnung in den Turm der Löwen und verstand mich mit seinem besten Freund blendend. Vielleicht auch, weil er nicht wusste mit mir, Ron und Blaise umzugehen.

Die Röte in meinem Gesicht war noch nicht ganz verblasst und Harry stiefelte durch das Zimmer.

„Und, hast du gefunden, was du vergessen hattest?" fragt er mich nebenbei als er zu seiner Truhe läuft und darin rumkramt. Eine Weile beobachte ich, seine Frage total vergessend, wie er mir seine Kehrseite entgegenstreckt und meine Röte kommt sofort mit voller Wucht zurück. Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich noch den Rest des Jahres als überreife Tomate rumlaufen!

Zu meinem Glück – oder Leidwesen, wie man es nimmt – erhob sich wieder aus seiner duckenden Position und zog eine, von den heute gekauften Tafeln Schokolade, heraus. Er löste die Verpackung mit einer Behutsamkeit und Vorsicht, als ob es das aller wichtigste auf Erden wäre. Ich war schon fast neidisch auf die Verpackung! Anstatt, wie man es sich eigentlich denkt, bricht er nicht ein Stück von der Tafel ab, nein, er beißt direkt in eine Ecke der Tafel – so wie heute schon mal.

„Malfoy?"

Ich schreckte wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Verflucht – beim Starren erwischt. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders – wie sich seine Lippen über die Sch—

„Malfoy? Hey! Malfoy!"

Nun stand Harry vor mir – _Wann ist das passiert?_ – und schnippte mit seinen Fingern vor meinem Gesicht. Ich blinzelte. Irgendwas stört mich an seinen Worten…

„Ich heiße Draco."

„Was?"

„Ich heiße Draco – wir wohnen zusammen, meinst du nicht, dass man sich da mit Vornamen ansprechen sollte?"

Er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, von der Schokoladentafel abzubeißen und blinzelte mich aus verwirrten Augen an, sein Mund war offen und die Tafel befand sich in einem geringen Abstand zwischen seinem Mund und eben dieser.

„Äh, okay… _Draco?_" Meinen Namen aus seinem Mund zu hören war so ungewohnt und doch brachte es mir eine Gänsehaut ein.

Er sah mich etwas unsicher an, als ob er mich fragen wollte, ob das wirklich mein ernst war, oder ob ich nicht gleich anfangen würde zu lachen und ihm ins Gesicht rufen würde _‚Hah! Verarscht!'_. Ich jedoch nickte nur kurz und sein Blick entspannte sich wieder.

„Ähm, also, Ma—_Draco_, was hattest du eigentlich noch vergessen?" fragte er mich, ich musste schmunzeln, als er sich wieder etwas versprach und leicht rosa um die Nase wurde.

Ich winkte ab, „Ach, nur ein Geschenk, das ich beinah vergessen hätte – gehen wir runter?"

Harry nickte und packte die angebissene Tafel wieder sorgfältig ein und legte sie wieder zurück in seine Truhe. Er hatte wohl Angst um seine Schokolade, denn er kramte etwas rum um die Tafel sicher zwischen Büchern zu verstecken. Dies ließ mich etwas kichern.

„Ist was?" fragte er, als er fertig war, ich schüttelte aber nur lächelnd den Kopf.

Als wir runter in die Große Halle gingen, musste ich eins noch vorher wissen;

„Warum hast du dir eine Tafel Schokolade aufgemacht, wenn wir doch gleich sowieso zum Abendessen gegangen wären?"

Harry grinste nur etwas, „Ich hatte halt einfach Lust drauf!"

Ich sagte dazu nichts mehr, schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf.

.

Während des Abendessens erdolchte Weasley uns mit Blicken, Harry ließ sie aber immer aus, wollte sie doch noch nicht aufgeben. Granger war ebenfalls stinkig – die kleine Rotzgöre hatte ihr wahrscheinlich die ganze Sache in ihrer Version geschildert, indem wir alle die Bösen sind. War ja nicht anders anzunehmen.

Sie wollte Harry nach dem Essen sprechen, dieser ignorierte sie aber gekonnt.

Nicht nur, dass er ihre Frage ignorierte, es ließ sie auch einfach in der Großen Halle stehen, als sie auf ihn zuging. Ron und ich schauten uns zögerlich an.

„Harry James Potter! Ich rede mit dir! Komm sofort zurück!" schrie sie durch die ganze Halle, alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet, das schien sie allerdings nicht zu stören.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt! kannst du dich nicht _einmal_ aus meinem Leben raushalten? Du mischt dich zu viel ein!" schrie Harry ihr zu, packte mich links am Arm, Ron rechts und zog uns aus der Halle.

.

Wir fragten nicht nach, ließen ihn einfach in Ruhe. Er legte sich schon früh schlafen und Ron und ich machten es ihm gleich, war es doch schon neun Uhr und es hätte sich auch eigentlich nicht mehr gelohnt aufzubleiben. Ron war als erster eingeschlafen, keine Ahnung, wie er es immer schafft, so schnell im Land der Träume zu verschwinden.

Es war eine ganze Weile still.

„Gute Nachte, Draco."

„Dir auch… Harry."


	10. Kapitel X

Kapitel 10

Ich schlug sanft meine Augen auf, blinzelte etwas, als das Licht von außen, das durch die großen Fenster kam, deren Vorhänge wir gestern nicht, wie immer, zugezogen hatten, in mein Gesicht schien. Ich hatte gut Geschlafen – lag vielleicht daran, dass wir alle gestern recht früh ins Bett gegangen sind.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen, als ich an gestern dachte und ich streckte mich genüsslich und ausgiebig.

So sollte wahrlich jeder Morgen anfangen!

Als ich aufstehen wollte, fiel mir ein großer Baum ins Auge, der in der hintersten rechten Ecke des Zimmers stand – noch ungeschmückt. Davor standen diverse Kartons aufeinander gestapelt. Die Hauselfen mussten das hergezaubert haben, während wir alle noch immer tief und fest schliefen.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Bett und tapste auf nackten Füßen ins Badezimmer. Irgendwie vermisste ich das Gewusel um mich herum – ich hatte mich so an Blaise' durchgedrehte und aktive Art gewöhnt, dass mich eine halbe Stunde totale Stille schon fast ängstigen würde. Ich spritzte mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und wusch es mir. Puh, jetzt war ich wach!

Wieder zurück ins Zimmer schleichend, zupfe ich mir frische Anziehsachen aus dem Schrank und schleiche mich wieder zurück ins Bad, sprang danach unter die Dusche.

Ich ließ mir relativ viel Zeit in der Dusche, stand eine ganze Weile nur unter dem prasselnden Wasser, dachte über verschiedenes nach.

Was hatte Ron gestern noch gleich gesagt? Seine Eltern würden die kleine Nervensäge heute endlich mitnehmen. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf – dann hatte ich wenigstens an Weihnachten und Neu Jahr meine Ruhe. Ich würde mir schon noch was Nettes für sie überlegen, wenn es soweit war.

Und die Sache mit Harry? Hm. Es ist zwar besser, als früher, aber trotzdem nimmt es mich mit. Ich meine, bis vor kurzem noch habe ich ihn immer nur von weitem angeschmachtet, ihm gelegentlich ein paar Beschimpfungen im Vorbeigehen zu gespuckt und das war's. Aber jetzt ist er immer in meiner Nähe – nicht nur, weil wir uns ein Zimmer teilen, immerhin ist er ja auch mit Ron befreundet.

Ich schüttelte nur etwas den Kopf und begann mich zu waschen.

Als ich die Dusche schon abstellen wollte, hörte ich die Tür zum Bad sich öffnen und schlurfende Schritte.

„Draco?" hörte ich die Person müde fragen, die sich als Harry herausstellte. Ich war sofort wieder nervös und mein Herz begann wieder zu rasen.

„Ja?"

„Hast du schon den Baum gesehen?"

„Ja!"

Ich kam trocken und angezogen aus der Dusche und sah Harry an seinen Haaren rumzupfen. Er versuchte wahrscheinlich irgendwie Ordnung in das durcheinander zu bringen, scheiterte aber.

„Sollen wir nach dem Frühstück und nachdem Ron mit seinen Eltern geredet hat alle den Baum schmücken?"

„Ja, klar – eh, sag mal… Was machst du da?" Ich runzelte die Stirn und lugte in seine Richtung, während ich mir meinen Zauberstab zur Hand nahm und mit einem Trockenzauber meine Haare trocknete und danach zu meiner Bürste griff.

„Ich – versuche meine Haare zu ordnen, " sagte er und seufzte, nahm seine Hände runter und guckte etwas genervt in den Spiegel. Ich tat mir, nachdem ich meine Haare ohne weiteres Problem durchgekämmt habe, Paste auf meine Zahnbürste und fing an zu putzen, lugte hinüber zu Harry. Schon süß, wie er so verzweifelt versucht, die vom Schlaf, verstrubbelte Mähne zu richten. Ich griff wortlos nach meiner Tube Gel, die ich schon seit eineinhalb Jahren nicht mehr benutzte, und legte sie ihm in die Hand, spuckte den Zahnpastaschaum ins Waschbecken und verließ danach das Bad.

Ron schlief immer noch, hatte sich in einen Haufen Kissen und Decken vergraben, die Frostbeule. Aber okay, es ist Winter.

Ich wollte ihn schon wecken, aber ich ließ es bleiben – hatte ich doch heute nicht einmal auf die Uhr geschaut, was ich sofort nachholte. 7:58 Uhr. Hm. Wann wollte er eigentlich mit seinen Eltern reden – oder besser; wann würden sie hier sein? Ron hatte nur gesagt, sie würden die kle—

Ich schrak zusammen, als ein lautes klingeln im Zimmer erklang.

Aber nicht nur ich schreckte zusammen, auch Ron saß mit einem Ruck aufrecht im Bett und blickte panisch verwirrt durchs Zimmer.

„Was?! Was ist los?!" wiederholte er ein paar Mal, bevor er verstand, dass sein Wecker seinen Nerv tötenden Gesang fröhlich vor sich hin dröhnte.

Er schnappte sich ihn kurzerhand und schlug praktisch auf den Ausschalte Knopf ein. Also wenn er das immer so macht, frage ich mich, was das für ein robuster Wecker ist.

Er ließ den Wecker achtlos auf sein Nachtkästchen fallen und schmiss sich wieder in die Kissen, seufzte und brummte auf, während er sich mit beiden Händen den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb und übers Gesicht wischte.

„Nie wieder so früh in den Ferien…" grummelte er vor sich hin. Ich kicherte lautlos.

„Wollten deine Eltern ernsthaft so früh kommen?" fragte Harry hinter mir, der grad aus dem Bad kam. Er schlurfte – noch immer – mit seinen Füßen zu seinem Schrank rüber und zog sich an, meine Augen folgten unbewusst seinen Bewegungen. Er hatte sich meinen stummen Ratschlag ans Herz genommen und hatte mit dem Gel rumprobiert – das sah man eindeutig. Aber sein Gesamtwerk konnte sich sehen lassen, er hatte ein paar Strähnen rausgezupft und definiert, so, dass es nicht mehr aussah, als käme er gerade aus einem Tornado. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Haare ein paar Mal auswaschen müssen, dieser Gedanke ließ mich grinsen.

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken, als Ron mich an der Schulter kurz schüttelte, sein Blick sagte mir eindeutig, dass ich wieder mal gestarrt hatte. Schon wieder? Ich wende meinen Blick von dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor ab und wundere mich schon fast, dass ich noch nicht angefangen habe zu sabbern!

„Ja, sie wollten das so schnell wie möglich geklärt haben, " antwortete Ron in Harrys Richtung gewandt, stand nun auch auf und suchte sich frische Sachen raus.

„Sollen wir mitkommen?"

Ron drehte sich etwa verlegen um und nickte mit einem leisen, „Bitte."

Und natürlich, wie konnte man auch nicht, sagten wir zu. Ron hatte es jetzt nicht so leicht, sich bei seinen Eltern zu outen war das schlimmste, was es eigentlich geben konnte – man weiß ja nie, wie sie reagieren.

Ich hatte das Thema schon öfters bei meinen Eltern angeschnitten, sie fingen dann immer wieder an, wie abartig und widerlich Homosexuelle waren und scheuten sich nicht darum, ihre Meinung zu sagen. Ab da an, brach ich immer ab, vergaß den Gedanken, es ihnen endlich zu sagen.

Man musste mich auch verstehen, ich dachte wirklich, dass sie sich damals diesem Irren angeschlossen hätten und sie total blind und Machtgeil waren. Ich selber machte immer das, was Vater von mir verlangte, ich vergötterte ihn, er war mein Vorbild. Aber das war die einzige Sache, bei der ich meinem Vater nicht gehorchen _wollte_. Ich wollte nicht vor irgendeinen Verrückten im Schlamm kriechen und ihm die Füße küssen, da hätte ich mir lieber eine meiner Hände abgehackt.

Und deshalb hatte ich Angst, sie zu verlieren, wenn ich es ihnen sagen würde.

„Hey, Draco! Kommst du?"

Ich blinzelte und sah in Richtung Tür, Harry und Ron standen schon da und warteten auf mich. War ich wirklich so in Gedanken? Das passierte schon öfters in letzter Zeit aber wen wundert das; mein ganzes Leben hat sich auf den Kopf gestellt. Wie soll das denn dann nur werden, wenn die Ferien wieder vorbei sind?

„Ja, ich komme."

.

Wir gingen zusammen die Treppe runter, Ron in der Mitte, ich rechts und Harry links.

„Wo wollten sie euch beide treffen?" fragte Harry Ron.

Ron wirkte wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, er sank mit fast jedem Schritt etwas in sich zusammen.

„In Dumbledores Büro. Blaise sagte, er wartet an der Treppe auf uns."

Die Absätze unserer Schuhe hallten auf dem alten Steinboden. Das war das einzige Geräusch, auf den Gängen, die man hören konnte.

Als wir den ganzen Weg bis zu Dumbledores Büro machten, sahen wir schon Blaise an der Treppe warten. Er sah nicht minder nervös aus als Ron. Gut zu verstehen.

Er küsste Ron zur Begrüßung kurz auf den Mund und Stellte sich zwischen mich und Ron, nahm seine linke Hand in seine und verschränkte ihre Finger. Ich sah wie die Knöchel des Rotschopfes etwas weiß hervortraten.

Es war eine Beängstigende Stille.

Ich habe Blaise selten so ernst gesehen, er spendet Ron Trost, streicht immer wieder mal mit dem Daumen über Rons Fingerknöchel und Ron drängt sich praktisch an Blaise. Als wolle er Schutz vor der Außenwelt suchen.

Vor der Tür Dumbledores Büro hielten wir an.

Blaise schlang den Arm, deren Hand bis jetzt noch Rons Hand umklammerte, um Rons Schultern und Harry klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die andere Schulter.

Dann klopfte er an die große Tür und öffnete sie nachdem wir die Aufforderung von innen bekamen.

Molly und Arthur Weasley saßen schon auf zwei der vier Sessel vor Dumbledores großem Schreibtisch, dieser schaute verwundert auf Harry, mich und Blaise.

„Ah, Mister Weasley! Kommen sie, setzten Sie sich. Und was machen Sie hier, wenn ich fragen darf?" ertönte die freundliche Stimme des alten Schulleiters und zeigte mit einer Hand auf einen der zwei freien Sesseln.

Ron räusperte sich etwas, blieb aber neben Blaise stehen, der seinen Arm von seinen Schultern rutschen lassen hat und nun wieder unauffällig die Hand des Rothaarigen umfing. Die Augen seiner beiden Eltern blickten verwirrt ihren Sohn an, fragten sich was wir hier machten – immerhin sind ‚zwei' Slytherin anwesend.

„Ähm, nein, ich möchte bitte, dass die drei dabei sind – es geht sie genaugenommen ja auch was an."

Dumbledore nickte nur kurz, er hat wahrscheinlich noch weniger Ahnung, was das ganze sollte, als Rons Eltern, was ja eigentlich so gut wie nie vorkommt. Er hat immer Ahnung, was im Schloss so vor sich geht.

Er schwenkte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und schon erschienen zwei Zweiersofas. Harry und ich setzten uns auf das eine, Ron und Blaise auf das andere direkt neben Rons Eltern, dabei rückte Blaise näher als er eigentlich sollte.

„Nun, warten wir noch einen Moment auf Miss Weasley und—"

Dumbledore hatte nicht mal zu Ende geredet, da hörten wir schon ein Klopfen.

„Herein!"

Und herein trat Ginny Weasley.

„Bitte, Miss Weasley! Setzten Sie sich!" sagte Dumbledore und deutete, ebenfalls wie uns, auf den noch freien Sessel. Sie setzte sich und schlug ihre Beine übereinander, schaute herablassend in Blaise', Rons und meine Richtung. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte sie eine Slytherin sein können.

„Nun, Mister und Misses Weasley, kommen wir gleich zur Sache, worüber wollten Sie mit mir sprechen?"

„Eh, ja. Wir haben gestern einen Brief von unserem Sohn Ron bekommen und haben erfahren müssen, dass sich Ginny unmöglich verhält! Ich möchte bitte, dass das jetzt geklärt wird!" fängt Misses Weasley schon mit 150 Prozent an. Sie klingt verärgert und ich kann es ihr wirklich nicht verübeln. Sie schaut ihre Tochter abwartend an.

„Ich— Es ist nicht meine Schuld! Alles war in bester Ordnung, bis diese Tunte—!"

„Ginevra Weasley! Nicht in diesem Ton! So etwas haben wir dir nicht beigebracht!" wetterte Mister Weasley schon, die Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen gezogen.

„Aber es ist doch wahr! Er hat Ron irgendetwas eingeredet und hält sich jetzt für schwul!"

Damit war alles ruhig. Misses und Mister Weasley, sogar Dumbledore rissen etwas die Augen auf und schauten zu Ron.

Dieser machte sich klein, drückte sich in die Sofakissen und senkte den Blick, nicht imstande seinen Eltern und dem Schulleiter in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ronald?" fragte seine Mutter leise.

Er atmete schwer auf, tastete mit seiner Hand nach Blaise' und greift nach ihr, drückt sie.

Er schaute hoch, sah seiner Mutter in die Augen.

„Es stimmt, " Er drückt Blaise' Hand noch einmal. Ich lege ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Ich _bin_ schwul. Und Blaise hier, _ist mein Freund_."

„Ach, rede keinen Müll, Ron! Werd' doch wieder _normal_!" kreischte die Rothaarige fast, in ihren Augen entflammt das Feuer.

„Ich bitte Sie, Ihre Stimme zu mäßigen, Miss Weasley!" erhebt Dumbledore wieder seine Stimme.

„Du bist jetzt erst mal still, Ginny!" sagte Mister Weasley, wendet sich dann seinem Sohn zu, „Erklär mir das genauer, Ron. Ich will so etwas wissen, ich werde nicht sauer – genauso wenig wie deine Mutter." Sagte er, deutete auf seine Frau, die ein freundliches Lächeln aufbringt. Man sieht sofort, dass es echt ist.

„Also… Es hatte alles mit einer Partnerarbeit in Zaubertränke angefangen. Ist fünf Monate her. Es war alles ganz harmlos am Anfang, ich hatte gar keine Gedanken, was alles passieren _könnte, würde_…" fing er stocken und unsicher an, „Blaise hatte mich ganz unsicher und nervös angesprochen nach dem Unterricht. Er war schon die ganze Stunde lang nicht wirklich anwesend gewesen, " er schmunzelte etwas und sah seinen schwarzhaarigen lächelnd an, welcher zurück lächelte, „Wir hatten uns für das Hogsmeade Wochenende verabredet. Und während des Treffens, hatte ich richtige Schmetterlinge im Bauch, das volle Programm Verknalltheit eben, " er grinste etwas verlegen und blickte seine Eltern wieder an. Die kleine Göre hatte nur hier und da geschnaubt, schaute aber die meiste Zeit nur beleidigt in eine Ecke von Dumbledores Büro.

Rons Eltern hatten nicht einmal das Gesicht verzogen und hörten ruhig den Erzählungen ihres Sohnes. Nun wendete sich Misses Weasley zu Wort.

„Ron, mein Junge. Wieso hast du es uns denn nicht gesagt? Wir lieben dich immer noch, egal, was du machst oder mit wem du zusammen bist." Sie lächelte ihren Sohn versichernd an.

„_Mom!_ Das ist _nicht_ dein Ernst! Hörst du dir da selbst mal zu? Ron ist _nicht normal_ und diese beiden da _auch nicht_!" Sie stand auf, zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf mich und Blaise. Blaise warf ihr einen dreckigen Blick zu und zog seinen Rothaarigen Freund etwas näher an sich.

„Ginevra Weasley! Ich sag es nicht noch einmal!" warnte Mister Weasley sie.

„Arthur, ich sage es wirklich nicht gerne, aber deine Tochter zeigt ein unmögliches Verhalten an den Tag, man erkennt sie kaum wieder!" meldete sich auch Harry zu Wort, der bis jetzt kein Wort gesagt hatte und ruhig dem ganzen zugehört hatte.

„Was meinst du, Harry?"

„Ganz einfach. Es hört sich jetzt unfassbar an, aber sie ist verdammt hinterhältig. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ron es im Brief erwähnt hatte, aber sie hatte mich zweimal Betrogen, wer weiß auch, ob es nur die zwei Mal waren, _von denen ich weiß_, " gab Harry mit einer Gelassenheit an den Tag, die ich nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Ich selbst muss mich schon zusammenreißen, dieser kleinen Rotzgöre nicht die Meinung zu sagen, sobald sie den Mund aufmachte.

„Was?!" kam es von beiden wie aus einem Mund.

„Ja. Ich hatte sie das erste Mal beim knutschen erwischt. Das zweite Mal… in flagranti. Wäre Draco nicht gewesen, hätte ich es nicht gewusst und hätte mich, Entschuldigung für meine Ausdrucksweise, weiterhin verarschen lassen."

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr! Ginny Weasley! Was, um Merlins Willen, geht eigentlich in deinem Kopf vor! Hast du keinen Anstand?!" pfefferte Mister Weasley los, wollte sich schon erheben, als Dumbledore sich einmischte.

„Wenn ich hier einlenken dürfte, was gedenken Sie, wie Sie vorgehen wollen?"

„Wir hatten vor, sie über die Weihnachtsferien bis zum Schulanfang nach Hause zu holen—"

„Nein! Ich will nicht m—"

„Keine Widerrede! Und sollte ich noch einen Ton aus deinem Mund hören, setzt's was! Und jetzt wirst du draußen warten, bis wir hier fertig sind!" donnerte Misses Weasley, ließ nichts anderes dulden und zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf die Tür. Die Rothaarige ging murrend und leise Flüche murmelnd zur Tür, ließ sie laut ins Schloss zuknallen. Respektloses Weib.

Seufzend setzten sich Rons Eltern, die sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgestellt hatten, wieder hin und wendeten sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu.

„ Also… Willst du uns jetzt alles erzählen, was passiert ist?" fragte die Rothaarige Frau und schaute liebevoll zu ihm hin, welcher nickte.

„Ähm, na ja… Wir sind schon fünf Monate zusammen und… und bis vor kurzem hatten wir es noch vor allen geheim gehalten. Aber inzwischen machen wir kein Geheimnis mehr draus. Nur Ginny ist, seitdem sie es weiß, unausstehlich! Und die Sache mit Harry, " er sieht Harry entschuldigend entgegen, „Ich habe sie mal zu einer ihrer Freundinnen sagen hören, wie sie die Aufmerksamkeit liebt, seitdem sie mit Harry zusammen ist und ich denke, sie hatte es nur auf seinen Ruf aus."

Die Rothaarige Frau schüttelt augenschließend den Kopf und seufzt. Ich denke, sie kann es nicht glauben, dass ihre _unschuldige_ Tochter so etwas bringen konnte. Tja, tut mir Leid, aber es ist Fakt.

„Und, Draco, mein Lieber – ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung, dass ich dich Draco nenne – ich versichere dir, wir werden Ginny ins Gewissen reden. Sei unbesorgt, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass solch Schlimme Dinge, die sie getan hatte, nicht wieder vorkommen, " sprach Misses Weasley zu mir gewandt und blickte mir entschuldigend in die Augen. Ihr Blick war so liebevoll und ehrlich, wenn ich da an meine Mutter dachte, war es das komplette Gegenteil. Sie zeigt ihre Gefühle nicht – ich denke schon fast, sie hat keine.

Diese Erkenntnis, dass Rons Mutter sich so mit Feuer und Flamme für ihre Familie und deren, nun ja, ‚Freunde' einsetzt, schmerzt mich etwas.

Ich nicke leicht, „Kein Problem, und ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie sich die Mühe machen, Misses Weasley."

„Ach bitte, nenn mich doch Molly, mein Junge, " lächelte sie mich wieder an.

„Und für Sie, Mister Zabini, hoffe ich, dass Sie meinem Jungen nicht wehtun werden, " schaute Mister Weasley Blaise mit prüfendem Blick an, angesprochener kratzte sich verlegen mit seiner freien Hand, die eine hatte er noch immer in Rons, am Nacken und schaute weg, konnte wohlmöglich dem skeptischen Blick Arthurs nicht standhalten.

„Dad! Mach' ihm nicht Angst!" lachte Ron und ich sah, wie er kurz und liebevoll seine Hand drückte und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die gerötete Wange hauchte. Neben mir hörte ich Harry aufseufzen.

„N-Natürlich nicht Mister Weasley, mir liegt sehr viel an Ihrem Sohn."

„Nun dann, bist du herzlich in unserem Haus willkommen!" Mister Weasley stand von seinem Sessel auf und stellte sich vor Blaise, streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen und lächelte dabei.

Blaise erhob sich ebenfalls und nahm die angebotene Hand, wurde aber, für ihn überraschenderweise, in eine kurze Umarmung von Arthur gezogen, worauf danach sich auch gleich Misses Weasley auf ihn stürzte.

Ich unterdrückte mein Lachen etwas, es sah verdammt witzig aus, wie Blaise da so mit großen Augen von den zwei Rotschöpfen ‚attackiert' wurde.

„Dad! Mom! _Bitte!_" Ron schien wohl nicht zufrieden damit zu sein, dass seine Eltern seinen Freund erdrückten und zog mit seiner Hand an Blaise' Arm, zog diesen wieder zurück aufs Sofa.

„Nun ja, obgleich das hier zwar alles in allem eine positive Wendung aufgenommen hat, würde ich da aber nun schon ein paar kleine Einzelheiten wissen, wenn möglich, " wendete sich der Schulleiter zu Wort, sah mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf das Szenario.

„Ähm, ich denke, wir sind hier nicht mehr, gebraucht, oder?" fragte Harry dazwischen und mit einem Nicken Rons standen wir auf und verließen Dumbledores Büro.

Draußen vor Dumbledores Büro saß noch immer einer sehr wütende Ginny Weasley; sie schaute auf, als sie die Tür sich öffnen und schließen hörte.

„Na? Ist es das, was du wolltest du elende Schwuchtel?!"

„Weißt du… _genau das_ wollte ich. Und _genau das__,__ verdienst_ du auch, " antwortete ich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, was die kleine Rothaarige nur noch wütender machte. Hah, umso besser! Ich fühlte mich gleich besser!

„Harry! Nun sag doch auch mal was!" quietschte sie ihm entgegen mit einem bettelndem Ausdruck in den Augen – mich brachte es fast zum kotzen.

Harry sah ihr gleichgültig ins Gesicht, ließ sich nicht mehr herumkommandieren – denn genau das, hatte Ginny Weasley getan – und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Sie dachte wohl, er hatte seine Meinung geändert, lugte schon siegessicher in meine Richtung doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Harry blieb nicht mal zehn Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht stehen, lächelte ihr zuckersüß ins Gesicht.

„Wag es noch einmal – _nur einmal_ – mich anzusprechen. Und du wirst im hohen Bogen von dieser Schule fliegen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Ich werde dein Leben zerstören, glaub mir, das was du hier abziehst, ist einfach nur erbärmlich. Solltest du _noch einmal_ Ron oder Blaise _oder_ Draco auch nur _ansehen_, wirst du dir sofort wünschen, du hättest mich nie kennengelernt. Hast du mich verstanden?" leise hauchte er ihr seine Drohungen ins Gesicht, lächelte ununterbrochen und machte seinen Standpunkt klar.

Es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken runter, als er mich sachte am Arm packte und mich behutsam in Richtung Große Halle und Frühstück zog.

Ich kannte bisher nur seine liebe, nette und fürsorgliche Art.

Aber wenn man ihn verärgerte, war mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen.


	11. Kapitel XI

Kapitel 11

Der Weg zur Großen Halle konnte man nur mit einem Wort beschreiben.

Stille. Bedrückende Stille.

Ich hatte Harry noch nie so erlebt, mein Herz schlug immer schneller, mit jedem Schritt, den ich neben ihm ging. Dieser Ausbruch eben… Er hatte Ron und Blaise erwähnt.

Und mich.

Das bedeutete mir viel, es zeigte mir, ich war ihm nicht egal.

Ich verlor mich in meinen Gedanken, achtete nicht mehr wirklich auf meine Umgebung, dachte zurück.

Es war jetzt eine Woche her, dass Dumbledore mich nach Gryffindor geschickt hat.

Dafür, dass es gar nicht los lange her ist, ist verdammt viel passiert, ich wunderte mich sowieso, dass es schon Sonntag ist. Ich hatte in diesen sieben Tagen mein ganzes Zeitgefühl verloren, lebte nur noch in den Tag hinein. Aber das war schon fast nichts Neues mehr für mich – das passierte mir in den Ferien ständig.

Harry und ich betraten die Große Halle.

Die vier Haustische waren verschwunden, stattdessen stand nun ein einzelner riesiger Tisch in der Mitte. Alle anderen Schüler saßen schon an den Tischen, bunt gemischt, wie es ihnen gefällte. Es war laut, hier und da schnappte ich Wortfetzten auf, kümmerte mich aber nicht darum.

Wir setzten uns zu Longbottom, der sich gerade anregend mit Ernie MacMillan, einem Hufflepuff, unterhielt und begannen schweigend zu essen.

Ich sah Granger mit Finnigan und Thomas etwas weiter weg sitzen, sie schielten andauernd in unsere Richtung, aßen ansonsten weiter.

„Kannst du mir den Kürbissaft reichen?"

Ich schreckte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, aus meinen Gedanken und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

MacMillan sah mich abwartend an, Longbottom, der zwischen mir und ihm sah, ebenfalls. Harry, zu meiner rechten, war in Gedanken vertieft, bekam nichts mit.

Mit einem nicken reichte ich ihm die Karaffe und er bedankte sich höflich. Er goss sich etwas in sein Glas und nahm die Unterhaltung mit Longbottom wieder auf.

Ich war recht schnell fertig mit essen, ich war nicht sonderlich hungrig. Harry anscheinend auch nicht, doch ließ er sich relativ viel Zeit, sein Frühstück zu essen. Er hing Gedanken nach, schon seit Gestern – oder war es doch Vorgestern? – war er ständig in Gedanken vertieft, man musste ihn erst ansprechen, um mit ihm reden zu wollen.

Verständlich, immerhin hat er zweimal mit dieser kleinen Rotzgöre Schluss gemacht – und zwar, weil sie so notgeil ist, und ständig mit anderen Typen rummacht.

„Hey."

Ron und Blaise hatten sich gegenüber uns gesetzt, wirkten geschafft und gerädert.

„Hey. Wie lief's?" fragte ich, schüttete mir noch etwas Kaffee in die Tasse – wie es aussah, werde ich noch eine Weile hier sitzen.

„Na ja, wir haben noch etwas gesprochen, wie das mit uns so ist – Mom und Dad wollten einfach keine Ruhe geben, wie wollten wirklich _alles_ wissen, was ich ihnen nicht erzählt hatte und— Merlin, als sie dann auch noch wissen wollten, wie es so… Chrm, na ja… _im Bett_ läuft— Es war so peinlich!"

Ich musste in das Lachen von Blaise mit einsteigen, Rons angesäuertes Gesicht war einfach ein Bild für die Götter!

Harry schien neben mir wieder zum Leben erwacht zu sein, er unterdrückte sein Lachen hinter seiner rechten Hand, sah Ron entschuldigend an.

„Hört auf! Blaise, wie kannst du nur!" quengelte er, sah Blaise entsetzt an, der sich etwas beruhigte und Ron näher an der Hüfte an sich zog, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und mit seiner Hand durch die Rote, nun verstrubbelte, Mähne strich.

„Ach komm, Häschen. Du weißt doch, wir meinen es nicht so…"

„Häschen?" Harry musste so sehr lachen, dass er sich schon an der Sitzbank festkrallte, um nicht runterzufallen, ebenso wie ich.

„Ach kommt schon! Er sieht doch so aus, wie ein süßes Rothaariges Karnickel!"

„Er rammelt wohl ehr wie ein Rothaariges Karnickel!" presste Harry unter lachen hervor und musste nur noch mehr lachen.

Die meisten um uns herum gaben uns verwirrte blicke, wurden aber kurzerhand von Harrys Lachen so sehr in den Bann gezogen, dass sie selber anfingen zu lachen. Vergessen war Harrys Frühstück und er lehnte sich zu mir rüber, hielt sich an meiner Seite fest, da er wirklich drohte, von der Bank zu fallen und stützte sich bei mir ab. Ich lachte zwar weiter, aber in mir brodelte es förmlich.

Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch hatten sich verdoppelt und schwirrten nun noch hektischer herum als sonst, es kribbelte überall.

„Nun lasst ihn doch. Ach komm her, Ronnie, die haben doch keine Ahnung!" beruhigte Blaise seinen Schatz, setzte ihn auf seinen Schoß und umfing mit beiden Armen seine Taille. Dieser wurde schlagartig hochrot.

Harry, in der zwischen Zeit hatte sich wieder beruhigt.

„Ach, Ron! Es war nicht so gemeint, es hörte sich einfach nur so… putzig an!"

„Ich bin doch nicht putzig!" protestierte ein hochroter Ron sofort, Blaise wiedersprach allerdings seiner Meinung sofort.

„Doch Häschen, du bist verdammt putzig!"

.

Wir redeten und lachten noch etwas, während wir auf das Paar warteten, die wegen des Morgendlichen Gesprächs zu spät zum Frühstück kamen. Zwischendurch brachten sich auch Neville und Ernie in die Gespräche ein, ich hatte so eine leise Ahnung, dass Ernie sich in Neville verguckt hatte. Immerzu schaute er in seine Richtung, vergötterte praktisch ihn und jedes Wort, das er sagte. Süß.

.

Nachdem auch Ron und Blaise fertig waren, gingen wir alle hoch in den Gryffindorturm – unser Baum war ja noch immer ungeschmückt!

Oben im Zimmer angekommen, ließ sich Blaise erst mal auf mein Bett fallen, rieb sich übertrieben seinen Bauch.

„Puh, ich bin fix und alle! Ich guck euch einfach zu, ja!"

„Tze, du hast ja auch mächtig reingehauen – und das zum Frühstück!" beschwerte sich Ron, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und erinnerte mich an die Köchin, damals im Manor, als ich noch sechs Jahre alt war. Sie hatte immer nach mir gesehen und wenn ich Mist angestellt hatte, hatte sie die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, so wie Ron jetzt gerade, und hatte mir eine kleine, aber nicht wirklich böse gemeinte Standpauke gehalten.

„Na los! Komm schon!" rief Ron enthusiastisch und versuchte Blaise vom Bett hoch zu bekommen, scheiterte aber gewaltig.

„Komm, " wisperte Harry mir zu – ich hatte ihn gar nicht auf mich zukommen hören – und ich folgte ihm.

Wir griffen uns beide die andere Hand Blaise' und zogen mit Ron. Blaise versuchte sich schwer zu machen, aber schlussendlich hatten wir es doch geschafft, Blaise vom Bett zu bekommen.

„Ach, maaaaaan! Ich wollte ein Nickerchen machen!"

„Nichts da! Du hilfst mit!" lachte ich zu ihm, er grummelte etwas vor sich hin, fügte sich aber dann doch.

Wir durchwühlten die Kartons, darin befanden sich Kugeln über Kugeln, Lichterketten und Lametta in allen erdenklichen Farben. Ob es rot, grün, blau, silber, orange oder Magenta sein sollte, alles war dabei.

Wir einigten uns auf eine Mischung. Während Ron und Blaise weiterhin die Kartons durchstöberten, erzählte mir Harry, dass sie bis jetzt immer nur mit Rot und Gold gearbeitet hatten und ich wiederum erzählte, dass ich noch nie wirklich einen Baum geschmückt hatte.

„Was? Du hast noch nie einen Baum geschmückt? Das glaube ich dir nicht!"

„Doch. Ich meine, ich habe den Hauselfen immer mal zugeguckt, aber selber geschmückt hatte ich nie. Meine Eltern ließen mich auch nicht."

Harry kräuselte seine Augenbrauen etwas.

„Na dann wird's aber höchste Zeit!" Und schon zog er mich zu den Kartons, holte eine kleinere Kiste raus, in der zwölf silberne gläserne Kugeln, vorsichtig in Styropor gebettet, lagen. Er drückte mir die Kiste vorsichtig in die Hand und nahm sich selber eine Kiste mit roten Kugeln.

Er dirigierte mich zum Baum und forderte mich auch, einfach mal anzufangen, wie es mir gefällt.

Blaise und Ron hatten sich ebenfalls jeweils eine Kiste mit waldgrünen und goldenen Kugeln geschnappt und stellten sich zu uns.

Ich musste zugeben, dass es mir spaß machte! Wir lachten und alberten rum, ich blühte richtig auf und genoss Harrys nähe.

Den ganzen Baum mit geschmückt Kugeln geschmückt, besahen wir uns unser Werk.

„Verdammt! So einen schönen Baum hatten wir seit Jahren nicht mehr! Seamus und Dean hatten einfach keine Ahnung vom Fach und er war immer zu überladen!" erzählte Ron begeistert, während er immer wieder den Baum mit glänzenden Augen von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Gut, jetzt das Lametta!" Und schon zupfte Harry vorsichtig silbernes und rotes Lametta aus den Kisten, tänzelte schon fast auf den Baum zu und lief um ihn herum, zog das Lametta in gleichmäßigen Abständen um den Baum.

Ich kicherte etwas, Harry tänzelte absichtlich durch den Raum, hatte die Augen geschlossen mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Sieh nur, Ron! Ich bin eine Primaballerina!" rief er begeistert und wir brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Nein, warte! Da fehlt noch was!" rief Blaise, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Das Lachen wurde nur noch lauter, als wir sahen, was Blaise denn nun gemacht hatte.

Harry stand nun in einem rosa Tutu und weißen Strumpfhosen vor uns, blinzelte verdutzt an sich runter.

„Blaise! Du kannst mich doch nicht in ein Tutu zaubern!"

„Oh, ich denke, er kann! Ach, Harry… Ich muss sagen, du hast tatsächlich die Beine für diese Strumpfhose!" tönte Ron, hielt sich den Bauch und lehnte sich an Blaise, der noch immer mit erhobenen Zauberstab kichernd sein Werk betrachtete.

Im Stillen musste ich Ron Recht geben.

„Bitte! Mach es rückgängig, Blaise! Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bi—"

„Nein, ich denke, ich lass' es für's erste so!"

„Was?!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!" augenrollend schwenkte er wieder seinen Zauberstab und schon waren die Stumpfhosen und das Tutu verschwunden.

Harry seufzte erleichtert wieder auf, blickte etwas böse in Rons und meine Richtung – wir kicherten immer noch hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Das war… richtig uncool!" sagte er gespielt beleidigt.

„Ach, beruhig dich mal wieder! Schmücken wir lieber den Baum zuende!"

Gesagt, getan.

Wir verteilten das restliche Lametta und machten das gleiche mit den Lichterketten. Mit einem Schwenker von meinem Zauberstab, erhellten sich die kleinen Lämpchen – immerhin gab es ja keinen Strom in der Zauberwelt. Ja, ich weiß was Strom ist! Ich hatte in meiner Truhe heimlich Muggelbücher gebunkert, von denen niemand wusste – nicht einmal Blaise.

Wir traten alle wieder etwas vom Baum und besahen uns abermals den, nun fertigen, Baum.

„Schön."

Wir alle waren Harrys Meinung, nickten zur Bestätigung und wollten uns schon alle auf Rons Bett setzen, als Harry wie von der Tarantel gestochen wieder aufsprang und in einen der Kisten rumwühlte.

„Eh, Harry… Was machst du da?" fragte Ron mit erhobener Augenbraue, Harry aber kramte nur weiter, schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich suche die Baumspitze! Wir haben die Baumspitzte vergessen!"

„Ach, scheiße Mann! Ich wusste, irgendwas haben wir vergessen!" Ron sprang auf und half Harry suchen. Blaise und ich saßen weiterhin auf dem Bett, besahen uns die beiden Gryffindors, die uns ihre Rückseiten entgegenstreckten. Na ja, für Ron war ich nicht wirklich interessiert aber umso mehr an Harrys Unterdeck. Seine Hose rutsche etwas runter und ich konnte blaue Boxershorts erkennen.

„Hey, nicht sabbern, " flüsterte mit Blaise entgegen und ich wischte mir schnell über den Mund und ließ mich nach hinten auf den Rücken fallen.

„Ich hab sie!"

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah Ron, wie er eine Grüne Baumspitzte mit silberner Bemalung hochhielt. Harry nahm sie ihm kurzerhand aus der Hand und zauberte eine Leiter herbei, um sie auf den Baum zu stecken.

„Komm, Draco! Du darfst sie aufsetzten!" sagte er zu mir, sah mich aus leuchtenden Augen an, lächelte mir ins Gesicht. Ich bekam sofort mit, wie die Hitze wieder in meinen Ohren rauschte und in meine Wangen wanderte. Als ich mich immer noch nicht bewegte, gab mir Blaise einen kleinen Schubs und ich stand auf.

Harry gab mir die grüne Baumspitze und ich sah zum Baum hoch. Danach kletterte ich die Leiter hoch, und setzte die grüne Baumspitzte auf das spitzte Ende des Baums. Während ich das tat, war es still im Raum.

Wieder unten zauberte Harry die Leiter weg und stellte sich neben mich, wie schauten beide hoch zum Baum.

„Perfekt, " murmelte Harry neben mir und ich wusste nicht, ober er nun den Baum, oder vielleicht sogar mich meinte. _Oh Gott, Draco, hör auf so was zu denken!_ Schrie ich in meinen Gedanken und abermals kitzelten mich die Schmetterlinge wieder – ich hatte sogar den Verdacht, sie verdoppeln sich ständig bei jedem neuen Angriff.

Ich nickte nur wand meine Augen nicht vom Baum.

Es war relativ still, normalerweise kann Blaise doch keine zwei Minuten ruhig sitzen bleiben.

Als ich mich umdrehte, war mir auch einiges klar. Er hatte sich auf seinen Freund gelegt und begann heftig mit ihm rumzuknutschen. Ja, danke Blaise. Reib mir noch unter die Nase, was ich nicht habe.

„Ich denke, wir sollten lieber rausgehen…" flüsterte mir Harry ins Ohr, sein warmer Atem kitzelte meine Ohrmuschel.

Ich nickte und wir verließen auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer.

.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Die werden da drinnen bestimmt den Rest des Tages verbringen!"

„Wir könnten ja etwas rausgehen, der See ist zugefroren, Eislaufen wäre eine Möglichkeit, " schlug Harry vor und ich fand diesen Vorschlag perfekt.

.

„Komm schon, worauf wartest du?" rief ich Harry zu, der noch im Schnee saß und sich seine Schlittschuhe anzog.

Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen und seine Wangen und Nase von der kalten Luft rot gefärbt, ein paar Strähnen seines schwarzen Haars fielen ihm in die Augen und er blies sie immer wieder hoch oder zur Seite, nur um festzustellen, dass sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht gerutscht sind.

„Fertig!" rief er mir glücklich zu, stand etwas wackelig auf und stapfte Richtung See. Kurz darauf schlitterte er schon an mir vorbei.

Wir schlitterten und alberten Stunden herum, verpassten sogar das Mittagessen.

Ich glaube, so viel, wie ich in der letzten Woche und heute gelacht hatte, habe ich noch nie.

Irgendwann wurden wir aber doch müde, gingen zurück zu unseren Schuhen und setzten uns in den Schnee. Ich sah einfach nur hoch in den hellen Himmel, Harry malte kleine Zeichen in den Schnee. Es war angenehm.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

Ich blinzelte, es fing wieder an leicht zu schneien.

„Klar."

„Wie… fühlt es sich an? – Also mit einem Jungen… zusammen zu sein, meine ich."

Hm. Ich sah, wie sich Harry zusammen riss, nicht zu mir aufzusehen, er malte immer noch Linien in den Schnee.

„Wie kommst du auf die Frage?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht… Ich habe Ron nur noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Die Beziehung zu Hermine hielt nicht lange, nur eineinhalb Monate. Und es hatte immer den Anschein, er war nie glücklich. Aber mit Blaise ist er glücklich."

„Das hat vielleicht damit zu tun, dass er schon damals auf Jungs stand und es nur nicht wusste."

„Und wie hast du das rausgefunden?"

Ich seufzte auf. Harrys Fragestunde, oder was?

„Ich hab's gemerkt, als ich mich in das erste Mal so richtig verliebt hatte. Ich hatte Herzklopfen, Schmetterlinge und mir schoss ständig das Blut in den Kopf. Aber das war's auch schon, er weiß davon nichts."

_Lügner. Das passiert dir alles noch immer…_

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich je so gesehen zu haben. Wie hast du das alles so gut versteckt?"

„Ich… Ich habe versucht ihn nur aus der Ferne zu beobachten und seine Nähe so gut wie möglich zu vermeiden…"

_Schluss, Draco, du hast schon zu viel verraten!_

Es war wieder eine Weile ruhig. Der Wind rauschte laut und die kahlen Äste der Bäume knacken mit dem Wind. Es wurde langsam dunkel. Es musste schon spät sein – bald würde das Abendessen beginnen.

Ich hörte knirschen vom Schnee und sah, wie Harry etwas näher zu mir rutschte, seine Seite berührte mich fast.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts.

Harry sah immer noch nicht auf, sondern hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt.

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Kann ich…"

Er brach ab und wurde wieder unsicher.

„Ver-Vergiss es, schon gut!" Er sah wieder weg in eine andere Richtung, ich tat es ihm gleich.

Wir waren beide Feiglinge.

Wir saßen noch eine ganze Weile dort, es war schon dunkel und die Temperatur senkte sich zunehmend, Harry hatte immer wieder kleine Zitteranfälle – das spürte ich so genau, weil er sich immer wieder näher an mich drückte.

„Harry?"

Er nickte.

„Wir sollten rein, es wird verflucht kalt und einfrieren wollte ich Heiligabend eigentlich nicht."

Er nickte wieder, doch erhob sich nicht.

„Na komm schon, ich will—"

Ich kam nicht weiter, kalte und vom trockenen Wind raue, Lippen ließen es nicht zu.


	12. Kapitel XII

Kapitel 12

Das passierte jetzt nicht wirklich.

Ich sitze jetzt nicht im Schnee und ein halb erfrorener Harry Potter küsst mich auch nicht.

Der Druck auf meinen Lippen sagte mir aber was ganz anderes.

Meine Augen fielen wie von selbst zu, mein Körper drückte sich ganz selbstständig ohne mein Zutun an den schwarzhaarigen vor mir.

Ich war im Himmel.

Er ließ seine Lippen einfach nur auf meinen ruhen, übte nur den kleinsten Ansatz an Druck auf meinen Lippen aus, ging aber nicht weiter als das.

Ich wollte ihn nicht verschrecken, aber konnte ich meine Zunge nicht davon abhalten, sich hervor zu schlängeln und sachte über seine Unterlippe zu lecken. Er zuckte merklich zusammen, öffnete aber seinen Mund nach wenigen Sekunden etwas zögernd einen Spalt breit. Meine Zunge bahnte sich vorsichtig in das noch unbekannte Gebiet und erforschte seine Mundhöhle, stupste seine Zunge spielerisch an, um sie zu einem Spiel zu animieren.

Er ließ sich einige Minuten dazu überreden, löste sich aber danach nach Luft keuchend von mir.

Er sah mich aus großen Augen an, rührte sich für eine Weile nicht.

„Es— Tut mir Leid!" stotterte er mir entgegen, hievte sich auf und lief zum Schloss.

_Nein!_

Ich sah ihm noch ein paar Minuten nach, machte mich dann seufzend selbst auf den Weg.

.

„Draco! Hey, Draco!"

Blaise wedelte mir mit seiner Hand vorm Gesicht, versuchte jetzt schon seit zehn Minuten mich anzusprechen doch reagierte ich nicht auf seine Versuche.

Wir saßen am reich gedeckten Tisch, ich saß zwischen Ernie und Blaise, Harry mir gegenüber. Er schaute krampfhaft auf seine Essensplatte und vermied es, hoch zu schauen, da er wusste, ich beobachtete ihn.

Warum hatte er das gemacht? Um zu experimentieren, aus zu testen?

Als ich in der Halle ankam, saß er schon auf dem Platz gegenüber mir.

Generell hatte ich schon eine kleine Vorahnung, warum die ganze Fragerei vorher war, dachte ich aber nicht, dass er so handeln würde.

„Hey!" wieder wedelte Blaise mir vor dem Gesicht rum und ich seufzte augenrollen.

„Was, Blaise?"

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du wärst schon im Sitzen eingeschlafen! Was ist den passiert? Du bist so still, " fragte er mich mit gedämpfter Stimme, beugte sich etwas runter zu mir.

„Ich… Ich erzähl's dir ein andermal…" sagte ich, damit war die Sache für mich erledigt.

Ich verabschiedete mich relativ schnell nach dem Essen und machte mich auf in den Turm.

Blaise sah mir etwas mitleidig hinterher, wusste aber, ich würde es ihm sagen, wenn ich es wollte. Ron war zu sehr mir mit dem Entenbraten beschäftigt, als das er etwas mitbekommen hätte. Und Harry…

Harry versuchte sein bestes, mir bloß nicht in die Augen zu schauen.

.

Seufzend sagte ich der Fetten Dame das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich konnte nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Meine Lippen kribbelten noch immer, obwohl es bestimmt schon eine gute halbe Stunde her ist, dass seine kalten Lippen auf meinen lagen.

„Malfoy!"

Mensch, kann man mich denn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?! Sobald ich alleine bin, lauern sie mir auf!

„Was willst du, Granger? Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Kinderkacke."

„So? Hast du nicht? Du bist so ein Arschloch, wie konntest du Ron noch auf so eine dumme Idee bringen – Ron und Schwul. Das glaubt doch kein vernünftiger Mensch!" angewidert rümpfte sie die Nase.

„Ach? Da erzählen seine Eltern aber was anderes, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass dieses kleine Rothaarige Flittchen dir alles brühfrisch erzählt hat!" schnaubte ich sie an, erhob meinen Kopf und sah auf sie herab, sie war einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als ich. Die braunhaarige Hexe verschränkte nur ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und schickte mir einen nach dem anderen dreckigen Blick entgegen.

„Was weiß ich, was du gemacht hast – du hast auf jeden Fall etwas damit zu tun!"

„Ich bitte dich, Granger. Du willst dich einen Gryffindor schimpfen? Du bist schlimmer als jede Slytherin die ich kenne! Engstirnig und verbohrt."

„_Wie bitte?!_ Ich geb' dir gleich ‚verbohrt'! Meine Beziehung mit Ron war wenigstens normal! Ihr seid doch alle pervers!" spuckte sie mir ins Gesicht.

Mir ist es eigentlich egal, was sie meint, aber diese Worte verletzten trotzdem. Seit dem Hauswechsel wird mir ständig vorgeworfen, dass ich nicht normal bin, dass ich abartig bin, dass ich ein Stück Dreck bin und mit anderen Worten heißt das so viel wie, _‚Du verdienst es nicht, zu leben. '_

So etwas tut weh.

Und keiner weiß besser wie es ist, schon Selbstmordgedanken gehabt zu haben, als ich.

„Mach, was du willst, Granger. Ist mir egal." Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und lief die Treppe zu den Jungen Schlafsälen hoch. Ich war plötzlich wieder müde.

Bevor ich allerdings die Tür schließen konnte, hörte ich sie mir noch nachrufen;

„Du bist widerlich, Malfoy! Hörst du! Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du Harry nicht bekommst!"

Augenschließend zog ich die Tür zu und lehnte mich an, legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte einmal laut. Ich fuhr mir mit meinen Fingern durch meine weißblonden Haare.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch lange aufbleiben werde, der Stress machte mich müde und ich konnte ja kaum die Augen aufhalten.

Schnell kramte ich aus meinem Schrank die Päckchen raus und stellte sie unter den Baum, zog mich danach um – oder besser gesagt, bis auf die Boxershorts, aus und legte mich erschöpft ins Bett, zog die Bettvorhänge etwas mühsam zu und schlief kurzdarauf sofort ein.

Meinen Eltern würde ich morgenfrüh einfach eine Paketeule schicken.

.

Ich blinzelte etwas aus meinem Schlaf, Licht blendete mich, dass durch einen Spalt in meinen Bettvorhängen schien.

Ich setzte mich vorsichtig und langsam auf, rieb mir die Augen.

„Scheiße, wie irre ist das denn?!" quietschte Rons stimme zischend, wahrscheinlich darauf bedacht, mich – oder Harry – nicht zu wecken.

Harry.

Was jetzt wohl in seinem Kopf vorgeht? Bestimmt macht er sich hunderte von Gedanken.

Reißen von Papier ertönte und Ron quietschte wieder vergnügt.

Ich schüttelte grinsen meinen Kopf, fühlte mich tausendmal besser als Gestern, und lugte durch den Spalt hinaus ins Zimmer.

Ron saß vor dem Baum, ein Berg von Geschenkpapier lag rechts und links neben ihm. Er hatte ein fettes grinsen in seinem Gesicht und er erinnerte mich an ein fröhliches und aufgeregtes Kleinkind. Harry schlief wahrscheinlich noch, die Vorhänge waren noch zugezogen.

Ich zog die Vorhänge auf und stieg aus dem Bett, tapste zu Ron kniete mich neben ihn, welcher zum nächsten Paket griff.

Das war der Vorteil einer Großfamilie; man bekam einen Haufen Geschenke, jedes Jahr!

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, " flüsterte ich und Ron lächelte mich an.

„Dir auch!" Er drehte und wendete das Paket in seinen Händen, und ich sah, dass es meins war.

Er riss enthusiastisch das rot-grüne Papier auf, als er sah, es war von mir und bekam große Augen, als er die Schachtel darunter öffnete.

„Verflucht, Draco! Das Brett ist der Wahnsinn! Danke!"

„Kein Problem, " sagte ich knapp und griff selbst nach einem der fünf Pakete. Es war etwa so groß wie eine Wanduhr, weich und in Violettem Folienpapier eingewickelt. Darum war breites, weißes Geschenkband zu einer großen Schleife gebunden.

Als ich es öffnete, glitt mir schwarze und hellpurpurne, feine Seide in die Hände.

Es war ein Morgenmantel, geschnitten wie ein Kimono. Er war schwarz und am Kragen, Bindegürtel sowie an den Ärmeln, die nicht zu breit waren, pastelllila mit weißen Kirschblüten.

Eindeutig Blaise.

Ich zog ihn mir über und verfluchte Blaise erneut – er war weich und die Seide war angenehm kühl auf meiner Haut.

„Wer schenkt dir denn so was?" pfiff Ron leise als ich den Gürtel zusammenknotete.

„Blaise. Er hat ein Faible für Kitsch und ähnliches, " grinste ich ihn an und griff zum nächsten Paket. Ah, von Mutter und Vater.

Ich öffnete das Handgroße Paket und zog eine schmale dunkel-türkise Krawatte heraus, darunter befand sich ein Umschlag. Ich legte beides erst einmal beiseite – den Brief würde ich mich später durchlesen.

„Scheiße!"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach rechts und sah einen fassungslosen Ron, der in ein kleines Kästchen starrte.

„Was ist denn?" fragte ich und beugte mich etwas vor, um über seine Schulter zu lugen zu können.

In der kleinen Schachtel lag in dunkelblauem Samt eine längliche, nicht zu feine Silberkette, an der ein zweiteiliger Anhänger in blau und silber hängt. Der Doppelkettenanhänger besteht aus zwei Silberplättchen, rechteckig mit abgerundeten Ecken. Die große hintere Platte ist in einem strahlenden Marienblau, die kleinere vordere Platte nur silber, ein kleines Kaninchen in die rechte untere Ecke eingraviert.

Ein wahrlich geschmackvolles Stück, Blaise hatte diese Weihnachten wiedermal Unmengen von Geld blechen müssen.

„Das ist unglaublich! Er kann mir doch nicht so etwas Teures schenken, " schüttelt Ron immer wieder seinen Kopf, entnimmt die Kette der Schachtel und ließ sie in der Luft etwas baumeln.

„Wie du siehst, kann er das."

Er wird rot um die Nase und legt die Kette wieder zurück in das Kästchen, legt es vorsichtig beiseite und sucht sich das nächste Paket zum Schreddern.

Ich wende mich ebenfalls wieder meinen noch drei verbleibenden Päckchen zu.

Das nächste ist ein kleines Längliches Päckchen, das blaues Papier ist etwas zerknittert umwickelt.

In der länglichen Schachtel lieg eine neue Schreibfeder – eine Pfauenfeder, um genau zu sein.

„Ich hoffe, das war das richtige. Ich wusste nicht ganz, was du magst, " erklärt mir Ron, der inzwischen den großen Papierhaufen mit seinem Zauberstab weggezaubert hatte.

„Keine Sorge, ich finde sie klasse, danke, " lächelte ich ihn dankbar an.

„Ach übrigens, das hier, ist noch von uns, " sagte er der Rotschopf mir, hielt mir ein ähnlich großes Paket hin, welches Blaise mir schenkte, allerdings war es feinsäuberlich in Braunes Packpapier eingewickelt.

Darin befand sich ein, mit dicker Wolle und fein gestrickter, grüner Pullover. Es war ein Rollkragen Pullover, in zwei verschiedenen dunkelgrünen Tönen gestreift gestrickt.

„Den hat Mom extra noch dazu gestrickt, Blaise hat auch so einen gekriegt."

„Danke."

Ich war regelrecht sprachlos. Ich hatte noch nie etwas bekommen, was mit so viel liebe und mühe angefertigt wurde.

„Hey, kein Problem, alter. Spielen wir nachher eine Partie Zauberschach, auf _meinem neunen Schachbrett_?" fragte er mich grinsend, hielt mir das Schachbrett stolz vors Gesicht.

„Klar, ich gehe nur schnell duschen."

„Da ist aber noch ein Paket!"

Ich winkte ab.

„Ich mach's später auf!" rief ich ihm über die Schulter und ging mich duschen.

.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, verzogen Ron und ich uns raus in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der, zu dieser frühen Stunde, noch vollkommen leer war – das letzte Päckchen unter dem Baum, von dem Ron gesprochen hatte, nahm ich mit.

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Was ist eigentlich mit Harry los? Du hast ihn doch gestern das letzte Mal gesehen, oder?" fragte mich Ron, während er die Schachfiguren ausstellte.

Wir hatten uns einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Sesseln vor den Kamin gestellt.

„Ähm…"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte – würde Harry sauer sein, wenn ich es Ron erzähle oder nicht?

„Hey, du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich dachte nur, wenn du etwas loswerden willst, kannst du es mir ruhig erzählen, " bot Ron mir an, hielt an in seinem Tun und schaute mir in die Augen. Ich haderte etwas mit mir, beschloss aber ihm doch zu sagen, was los war.

„Doch… A-Also… Pass auf. Ich– Ich war gestern mit Harry Schlittschuhfahren. U-Und… Na ja. Er hat mich… irgendwie – geküsst…"

Rons Augen weiteten sich sofort, setzte sich in seinem Sessel etwas auf und beugte sich etwas über das Schachbrett zu mir rüber.

„Ist das dein ernst? _Harry?_"

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Ich hatte selbst nicht damit gerechnet, er kam so plötzlich! Es wurde kalt draußen und wir wollte ihm sagen, dass wir rein gehen sollten und – da hat er mich einfach geküsst."

„Wow… Und warum ist Harry dann so komisch drauf? Ich meine, der Kuss kam doch von ihm, " frage Ron stirnrunzelnd, lehnte sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er ist einfach überstürzt ins Schloss zurück gerannt."

Ich wollte schon wieder zum Sprechen ansetzten, als ich lautes klopfen vernahm.

„Kommt das von draußen?" fragte ich Ron verdutzt, er sich fragend und suchend im Gemeinschaftsraum umsah.

„_Ron! Roooon!"_

„Das kommt vom Gang!"

Schnell liefen wir zum Gemeinschaftsraumausgang und öffneten ihn, ein aufgeregter Blaise mit Bettzerzausten Haaren und Pyjama stand vor uns, fiel Ron sofort in die Arme.

„Was ist denn los?!" fragte Ron schon besorgt – doch diese Sorge war Grundlos.

Erst jetzt sah ich den grünen Rollkragenpullover, den ich ebenfalls heute bekommen hatte, den Blaise an hatte.

„Häschen! Fröhliche Weihnachten! Oh, der Pullover von deiner Mutter ist fabelhaft, richte ihr herzlichen Dank aus!" haspelte der schwarzhaarige ein einem Satz runter, drückte seinen Kopf in Rons Halsbeuge, verteilte kleine Küsse darauf.

Ron kicherte leise und strich Blaise über den Rücken, drückte ihn nochmal fest und löste sich von ihm.

Er räusperte sich verlegen und wurde rot, kramte mit seiner rechten Hand in seiner Hosentasche und zog die Kette raus.

„Hey. Wegen deinem Geschenk… Ich – Ich kann es nicht annehmen, das hat doch Unmengen von Geld gekostet, " murmelte der Rotschopf in schaut sich die Kette in seinen Händen an, Blaise lächelt ihn nur an und streicht seinem rothaarigen Freund die Haare aus der Stirn.

„_Doch_, du kannst, " widerspricht er ihm, nimmt Ron die Kette wortlos aus der Hand und legt sie ihm um.

Ron lächelt glücklich, umarmt seinen Schatz, vergessen war das Schachspiel, welches wir eigendlich jetzt halten wollten.

Ich zog mich leise zurück, nahm mir das letzte Päckchen, das ich mitgenommen hatte, und begann vorsichtig das rote Papier von der Schachtel zu lösen, während ich wieder hoch in mein Zimmer ging. In der flachen Schachtel darunter, lag ein Umschlag. Ich öffnete ihn und zog einen Zettel heraus;

_Dein Geschenk wollte ich dir persönlich geben, deshalb ist es nicht eingepackt._

_Fröhliche Weihnachten,_

_Harry_

Was könnte es sein, wenn er es mir persönlich geben will?

Ich stecke den Zettel in meine Hosentasche und öffne die Zimmertür vor der ich jetzt stehe. Sobald ich ins Zimmer trete, sehe ich auch schon Harry – er sitzt im Schneidersitz vor diversen Päckchen, die er sich wohlmöglich unterm Baum hervor geholt hatte, und riss vorsichtig Papier für Papier weg.

Er schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben, konzentriert sich auf seinen Pakethaufen.

Ich beschließe mich nicht bemerkbar zu machen, würde es doch wieder so krampfhaft und nervös im Raum werden, würde er wissen, ich war da.

Ich stand zwar immer noch an der Tür, schloss sie allerdings langsam und geräuschlos – Harry nahm ein orangenes Paket an sich, etwa so groß wie die Schachtel, in der Ron mir die Pfauenfeder geschenkt hatte. Jetzt wurde ich nervös. Er löste das dünne, weiße Schleifenband und riss das Papier in einer Spirale auf, zog eine schwarze Schatulle aus dem orangenen Papierchaos.

Ich sah, wie er seine Stirn kräuselte und öffnete die Klappe der Länge nach, seine Augenbrauen hüpften augenblicklich hoch bis zu seinem Haaransatz.

Mein Herz klopfte.

Vorsichtig zog er eine silberne, feingearbeitete Brille heraus. Mit spitzen Fingern öffnete er sie, besah sich jeden Millimeter der Brille, drehte sie, hielt sie gegen das Sonnenlicht, Licht spiegelte sich in den runden Gläsern. Er legte sie behutsam wieder in die Schatulle und ich fasste mir Mut.

„Willst du sie nicht aufsetzten?"

Sein Kopf ruckte erschrocken in Richtung Tür, vor der ich immer noch stand.

„W-Wie… lange stehst du da schon?" fragte er mich – ich sah, wie ihm die Röte praktisch in die Wangen schoss.

„Gute fünf Minuten."

Er nickte nervös und biss sich etwas in die Lippe.

„Die ist von dir, oder?" fragte er wieder, sah zu mir und hielt dabei gleichzeitig die schwarze Schatulle etwas hoch. Ich nickte und bewegte mich nun endlich von der Tür weg, in seine Richtung.

Ich stand ungefähr einen Meter von seinem Bett entfernt und ließ mich kurzerhand einfach auf seine Matratze und Decke plumpsen, natürlich bedacht, ihn nicht zu berühren. Ich nahm ihm die Schatulle aus der Hand und zog mit meinen hellen und langen Fingern die Brille erneut aus der Schachtel, klappte sie auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Zieh sie an, " sagte ich, sah, wie er sich seine alte Brille von der Nase zog, ließ ihm aber keine Zeit die silberne Brille an sich zu nehmen und schob sie ihm stattdessen vorsichtig auf die Nase.

„Steht dir, " lächelte ich ihn an. Er richtete sie sich etwas, wollte dabei vermutlich gleichzeitig seinen rot angelaufenen Kopf verstecken – ich sah es trotzdem.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem. Ich finde ja, silber steht dir eh besser als schwarz!" Damit erhob ich mich mit Schwung und überwand die paar Meter zu meinem Schreibtisch und nahm mir eine Pergamentrolle, Feder und das Päckchen für meine Eltern, schritt danach zur Tür und ließ ihn allein.

Ich denke, er muss immer noch über Gestern nachdenken und da ist meine Präsenz nicht sehr vorteilhaft für ihn.

Mit diesem Gedanken und einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Eulerei.


	13. Kapitel XIII

Kapitel 13

Ich schickte gerade Goliath mit der Lieferung zu meinen Eltern, als Ron gehetzt in die Eulerei stürmte.

„Draco! Du musst mir helfen, wir müssen nochmal die Sache mit Blaise' Geschenk absprechen!" rief er mir hektisch von dort zu, überbrückte den Weg vom Eingang zu mir und hängte sich praktisch an meinen Arm, sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen.

„Ganz ruhig. Für wie viel Uhr hast du Blaise Bescheid gesagt?"

„21 Uhr im Raum der Wünsche."

„Gut, pass auf; wir lassen das Abendessen ausfallen und holen uns einfach davor etwas in der Küche oder so und treffen uns dann um 20 Uhr vor dem Raum der Wünsche, " erklärte ich ihm und versuchte seinen festen Griff von meinem Arm zu lösen, soviel Kraft hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut!

„…Okay. A-Aber was ist—"

„Nichts ‚aber'. Du machst genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Wenn es soweit ist, besprechen wir den Rest."

Damit machte ich mich auf den Weg aus der Eulerei, doch nicht, bevor ich ihm „Und vergiss die Tüte nicht!" über die Schulter rief.

.

Den Tag über ließ ich mich nicht im Schloss blicken, ich saß im ‚Drei Besen' mit einem Buch und trank heiße Schokolade, vertrieb mir die Zeit.

Nicht nur wegen Harry hielt ich mich von Hogwarts fern – nein, ich wollte einfach nur mal ruhe haben. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass wenn ich im Schloss geblieben wäre, wären mir spätestens nach dem Mittagessen Granger oder Thomas über den Weg gelaufen, darauf hatte ich einfach keine Lust.

Ich schlage mich doch nicht auch noch an Weihnachten mit dem ganzen Mist rum.

.

Um ungefähr viertel nach sieben machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss – so hatte ich genug Zeit und musste mich nicht wirklich beeilen.

.

Im Schloss angekommen, wollte ich eigentlich mein Buch wegbringen und mich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machen, wurde aber von Finnigan schon auf der Treppe zum Gryffindorturm aufgehalten.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte ich genervt, musste das denn jetzt sein?

„Ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen, wenn das geht, " sagte er mich, dämpfte seine Stimme etwas, sodass die hohen Wände und riesengroßen Gänge seine Worte nicht allzu laut widerhallten. Das ließ mich jetzt etwas stutzen, wieso so freundlich?

„…Hat dich Granger geschickt?" fragte ich ihn misstrauisch, verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, sah mich etwas erwartungsvoll an.

„Ist es wichtig?"

„Nicht unbedingt."

„Hm. Geht morgen auch?"

Er nickte.

„Einverstanden. Ich komm auf dich zu. Wenn du entschuldigst, ich hab's etwas eilig."

Damit war ich auch schon auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, das Buch wegbringen, würde ich wohl jetzt nicht mehr schaffen.

.

Im siebten Stock angekommen, sah ich Ron schon vor der Wand warten, die gleich eine Tür zum Raum vorweisen würde, die, von heute Morgen gesprochene, Tüte baumelte an seinen Fingern seiner linken Hand.

„Also, was wird als erstes gemacht?" fragte er mich etwas zappelig, als ich bei ihm angekommen bin.

„Zuerst, wünschen wir uns einen passenden Raum für deine Reitstunden, " ich grinste ihn an, „hast du schon was im Kopf?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Okay. Dann war ich dran!

Ich überlegte mir was, lief dann drei Mal vor der Wand hin und her und schon erschien die Tür.

Ich öffnete sie und wir traten ein, Ron sah sich um

„Sicher das klappt?" fragte er mich unsicher, ich jedoch, winkte nur ab.

„Natürlich." sagte ich und schloss die Tür hinter uns. So, dann wollen wir mal.

Wir standen in einem nicht allzu großen Raum.

Das große Doppelbett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Eingangs nahm den meisten Platz im Raum, sonnengelbe Laken, rote Bettwäsche und ebenso gelbe, bodenlange Bettvorhänge. Der Raum war dimm beleuchtet, die einzige Lichtquelle war der kleine Kamin, der an der linken Seite des Zimmers stand. Davor stand eine kleine Sitzgruppe mit zwei roten Sesseln und einem roten Sofa.

Die Wand links und gegenüber des Bettes waren weiß gestrichen und die Wand gegenüber des Eingangs und rechts beige. Der Boden war mit dunklem Holz ausgelegt und hatte in der Mitte einen großen, roten, eckigen Teppich. An den Wänden standen Bücherregale und links befand sich eine weitere Tür, diese führte zum Badezimmer.

Alles in allem wirkte dieser Raum mehr als verführerisch.

„So. Und jetzt, ziehst du die Sachen in der Tüte an, " befahl ich und zeigte mit meiner rechten Hand, mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Badezimmertür, Ron trottete etwas unentschlossen hin.

Jetzt, da er sich fertig machte, hatte ich noch Zeit, dem Zimmer den letzten Schliff zu verleihen.

Ich zauberte ein paar einzelne weiße Kerzen herbei und verteilte sie stilvoll im Raum, zündete sie mit einem weiteren Schwenker meines Zauberstabs an.

Zufrieden betrachtete ich mein Werk; so konnte es bleiben.

Hinter mir öffnete Ron wieder die Tür und trat herein, Bademantel übergezogen.

„Und du bist sicher?" fragte er _noch einmal_ nach, um ganz sicher zu gehen.

„_Ja doch_. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Schau, es ist fast neun, du machst es dir jetzt bequem und ich sollte jetzt besser verschwinden. Mach alles so, wie wir es vor ein paar Tagen besprochen haben." Sagte ich ihm und nahm wieder mein Buch, das ich solange auf dem Sofa abgesetzt hatte und ging aus dem Raum.

.

Etwas müde schlurfte ich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, indem lautes Geplapper kreuz und quer ertönte, hoch in mein Zimmer.

Der Tag verlief so schön ruhig, ich genoss wirklich jede Sekunde.

Ich frage mich, ob Ron es wohl schafft, oder doch in letzter Minute einen Rückzieher macht, er war so nervös, bevor ich gegangen war.

Was mich stutzen ließ war jedoch die Sache mit Finnigan – was wollte er? Plant er etwas? Ich würde es morgen herausfinden.

„Hey."

Ich schreckte etwas hoch, hatte ich doch nicht bemerkt, dass ich schon im Zimmer war. Harry saß auf seinem Bett, fast wie heute Morgen – jedoch war das ganze Papier verschwunden, das Zimmer war gedimmt, die einzige Lichtquellen kamen vom fröhlich leuchtenden Weihnachtsbaum und der Kerze auf Harrys Nachtkästchen und die neue Brille glänzte im Licht.

„Oh, Hey, " grüßte ich ihn, als ich wieder etwas bei mir war. Er kramte in der Schublade seines Nachtkästchens und zog einen Briefumschlag raus.

„Vor ein paar Minuten hat eine Eule an das Fenster gepickt, sie hatte den hier bei sich, " sagte er mir, streckte seine Hand aus und gab mir den Umschlag, auf ihm stand mein Name. Von meinen Eltern.

_Draco,_

_Frohe Weihnachten, mein Sohn!_

_Ich und deine Mutter haben uns sehr über dein Päckchen gefreut. Wir hoffen,_

_du bist nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht, dass du dieses Jahr nicht nach Hause_

_kommen konntest, aber deine Mutter und Ich haben zu viel Geschäftliches zu tun,_

_als dass es sich für dich lohnen würde, nach Hause zu kommen._

_Wir haben von deinem Hauswechsel nach Gryffindor in deinem Brief gelesen und sind_

_empört über Dumbledore, dass er diese Maßnahme ergriff! Wir haben uns mit ihm in ver-_

_bindung gesetzt, doch er wollte seine Entscheidung nicht sofort rückgängig machen._

_Ich und deine Mutter hoffen, dass er dir gut geht und wünschen dir noch einen_

_schönen Start ins neue Jahr,_

_dein Vater_

Seufzend faltete ich ihn wieder feinsäuberlich zusammen und steckte ihn wieder zurück in den Umschlag, um ihn dann in meine Schreibtischschublade zu legen. Es war doch immer das gleiche, die Arbeit ging vor ihren Sohn. Ich war unwichtig.

„Draco?" räusperte Harry sich etwas kleinlaut und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er war inzwischen schon aufgestanden und hielt beide Hände hinter seinem Rücken, lächelte etwas verstohlen zu mir.

„Was ist?"

„Ähm… I-Ich…" stotterte er, brach aber ab und hielt mir stattdessen einfach nur ein schmal eingepacktes Päckchen hin. Er hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht und seine Wangen glühten feurig.

Ich nahm es an mich, packte es langsam aus.

In meine Hände fiel ein Schal – Rot-Gelb gestreift. Ein Gryffindorschal.

Man sah, dass er schon einige Jahre hinter sich hatte, doch war er gut erhalten. Nur die groben Fransen an den Schalenden spalteten sich schon etwas. Er war weich.

„Ich… D-Das war mal meiner. I-Ich hatte ihn in meinem ersten Jahr als… Na ja, sozusagen als ‚Willkommensgeschenk'. I-Ich dachte, i-ich mach's zu deinem Willkommensgeschenk, d-dass du in Gryffindor bist…" Er stotterte seine Worte zusammen und seine Wangen vertieften das rot noch etwas mehr. Ich lächelte kaum merklich über diese süße Geste und band ihn mir leicht um den Hals.

„Danke, " flüsterte ich etwas, ging an ihm ins Badezimmer vorbei, striff ihn an der Schulter beim Vorbeigehen.

.

Nachdem ich lange geduscht hatte und wieder ins Zimmer zurückging, war Harry nicht mehr da.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er nochmal irgendwas unten im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen oder so. Mit Ron würde ich eh nicht mehr rechnen können, er war jetzt bei seiner _Reitstunde_.

Ich legte mich in mein Bett und kuschelte mich seufzend weiter in die Kissen, zog die Decke weit hoch zur Nasenspitze.

Nach kurzer Zeit hüllte mich Schwärze ein.

.

_„… Wie … … hast du … und … ?" _

_„… Ja, wir … aber du willst … nicht …"_

Ich öffnete meine Augen etwas verschlafen und gähnte lautlos. Mussten die eigentlich immer miteinander quatschen, wenn ich schlief? Ich hätte locker noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen können…

_„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Draco…?"_

_„Wie kommst du auf die Frage?"_

_„Na ja, du musst mir nichts vormachen… Draco hat es mir… schon gesagt."_

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Sie sprachen über mich? Das könnte interessant werden.

Ich blieb still liegen, sodass sie nicht wussten, dass ich schon wach war, immerhin habe ich gestern Abend vergessen, die Vorhänge meines Betts zuzuziehen.

_„Ich… Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr; erst verarscht mich Ginny von vorn bis hinten, dann erfahre ich, dass du schwul bist und einen Freund hast, Draco zieht hier ein, Hermine und Dean drehen durch – Alles hat sich auf den Kopf gestellt, innerhalb von ungefähr einer Woche."_

Es war eine Weile still.

_„Was hattest du dir dabei erhofft? Ich denke nicht, dass Draco das jetzt einfach so vergisst, man knutscht nicht einfach so jemanden ab."_

Ron klang etwas vorwurfsvoll, versuchte aber weiterhin so leise wie möglich zu bleiben. Wenn die nur wüssten…

Für solche Gespräche, hätten sie sich einen anderen Ort suchen sollen.

_„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war neugierig. Ich hatte mich gefragt, wie es sein würde. Ich meine – du und Hermine. Ihr wart nie wirklich glücklich, vielleicht etwas verknallt am Anfang aber schon nach fast einem Monat habt ihr euch getrennt. Und die Sache mit Blaise macht dich so glücklich, es muss ja schon etwas sein, wenn du schon fast sechs Monate an ihm klebst."_

Ich hörte ein grinsen in Harrys Stimme mitwirken und ich hörte Ron lachen.

_„Ja, ich bin glücklich. Und das mit Hermine… da hattest du Recht. Der Anfang war nett, ich fühlte mich wohl, aber mit der Zeit wurde sie unausstehlich. Sie wollte ständig bei mir sein, ließ mir keinen Freiraum, kommandierte mich herum. Und du weißt ja, wie schlimm es nach der Trennung war; sie unterstellte mir, ich würde sie für eine andere Verlassen, sie betrügen, oder sonst was._

_Aber Harry. Wir kommen vom Thema ab!"_

_„I-Ich weiß… Ich fragte mich einfach nur, was anders wär. Meine, bis jetzt ziemlich kurzen, drei Beziehungen sind alle in die Hose gegangen, ich fühlte mich nie wirklich glücklich in ihnen und ich hatte mich einfach gefragt ob es nicht so ähnlich wie bei dir ist.… Ich brauche wahrscheinlich noch mehr Nachdenkzeit. Ich… brauche einfach Zeit."_

_„Gut, das musst du wissen. Aber warte nicht zu lange, ich denke nicht, dass er die Sache so einfach unter den Tisch kehren wird. Kommst du mir runter?"_

Damit endete die Unterhaltung. Ich hörte schritte und die Tür sich öffnen und schließen. Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt allein im Zimmer war. Ich schielte rüber zu meinem Nachtkästchen auf meinen Wecker – 20 vor eins. Es war schon nach Mittag? Wie habe ich denn bitte so lange geschlafen?

Ich setzte mich auf und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, seufzte dabei.

Also war ich doch nur ein Versuchsobjekt.

Ich hatte es ja schon vermutet, aber es wirklich zu hören, ist was komplett anderes. Es tat noch mehr weh.

.

Heute konnte ich mich nicht wirklich an der Weihnachtlichen Stimmung erfreuen, ich lief durch das Schloss, als wäre ich fast tot – ich fühlte mich auch fast so.

Immer öfters fühlte ich mich müde und lustlos, wollte mich verkriechen und nichts mehr hören oder sehen.

.

Ich verkroch mich in der Bibliothek in der hintersten Ecke und starrte durch die Gegend, die großen Bücherregale wirkten noch größer und schwerer und erdrückten mich im großen Raum. Die Stille machte mich verrückt und doch beruhigte sie mich. Nicht einmal Essen wollte ich, auch, wenn mein Magen danach lauthals verlangte, ich ignorierte es.

Auch nach einer Woche gaben mir manche Schüler dreckige Blicke und tuschelten – das lag höchstmöglich an Granger. Sie setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung, damit es mir schlecht ging.

Sie hatte nicht übertrieben. Mir geht es schlecht.

.

Ich verzog mich irgendwann in mein Zimmer.

Als es Zeit wurde fürs Abendessen, ließ ich mir etwas von den Hauselfen bringen, aß aber davon auch nicht viel.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür vernahm.

„Hm?" machte ich nur, laut genug, dass die Person dahinter es hören konnte und die Tür öffnete sich. Finnigan trat in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich vorsichtig.

„Stör' ich?" fragte er mich leise, ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er überquerte das Zimmer und schnappte sich Rons Stuhl vom Schreibtisch im Vorbeigehen, stellte ihn neben meinem Bett ab, auf dem ich saß.

„Du kommst wegen gestern, oder?" fragte ich, lehnte mich nach hinten und stützte mich mit den Ellbogen auf. Er nickte.

„Ich hatte dich schon nachmittags gesucht, aber ich habe dich nicht gefunden. Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er mich mit gekräuselter Stirn – ich nickte.

„Ist ja auch egal. Was willst du? Ich hoffe für dich, du führst nichts im Schilde, denn dann wirst du dir wünschen, mich nie kennengelernt zu haben. Ich mag zwar schwul sein, aber nicht schwach."

Finnigan zuckte etwas zusammen, seine Miene blieb aber unverändert.

„Hermine hat mich nicht geschickt. Ich finde es sowieso nicht gut, was sie abzieht."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Er sah mir in die Augen, sie zeigten mir, versicherten mir, dass er nicht log.

„Es hatte schon alles in der Zeit in der sie mit Ron zusammen war angefangen, als sie sich getrennt hatten, ging's erst richtig los."

Ich nickte.

„Und was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Tun nichts, ich wollte nur klar stellen, dass ich es nicht schlimm finde, dass du jetzt bei uns bist. Ich hab auch nicht gegen Schwule!" versichernd hob er beide Hände und sah mich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

Das könnte man sich doch zu nutzen machen.

„Schon gut, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, aber ich habe eine Idee – weiß Granger von deinen ‚Gedankengängen'?"

„Nein."

„Gut! Du wirst so etwas wie ein ‚Spion'. Du lässt Granger weiter im Glauben, dass du Schwule, und mich insbesondere, hasst und erzählst uns dann immer, was diese linke Schlange vor hat. So können wir ihr einen Schritt voraus sein, wenn sie einen von ihren ‚tollen' Plänen plant, " erklärte ich und er nickte.

„Alles klar, wir sehen uns dann!" sagte er und stand auf, nahm den Stuhl mit und stellte ihn wieder zurück an Rons Schreibtisch, ging zur Tür, hielt aber kurz davor an;

„Ach und Draco, " er lächelte über seine Schulter zu mir, „Frohe Rest-Weihnachten noch." Und schon war er weg.

_Ja. Dir auch._

_._

Ich legte mich auch gleich nach dem Gespräch schlafen, würde es sich doch eh nicht mehr lohnen, irgendetwas noch zu machen.

Ich griff nach dem Schal, den ich von Harry bekommen hatte und der nun auf meinem Nachtkästchen zusammen gefaltet lag, und band ihn mir um, zog ihn mir etwas über die Nase und sog den Geruch ein.

Er roch nach einem Gemisch aus seinem Aftershave und Brombeeren.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und ich war eingeschlafen, der Geruch lullte mich ein.


	14. Kapitel XIV

Kapitel 14

Ich blinzle.

Ich reibe mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und strecke mich, sehe dabei hoch an die weiße Decke. Ich starre sogar noch ein paar Minuten, ehe ich die weiße Bettdecke zur Seite schiebe und barfuß quer durch den großen Raum tapse. Ich erreiche wenig später das weiß geflieste sterile Badezimmer des Krankenflügels.  
Die letzten drei Tage habe ich im Krankenflügel verbracht, weil ich immer Kopfschmerzen hatte und mir öfters schlecht wurde und ich mich übergab. Madam Pomfrey meinte, es wäre wieder der Stress – sie sah mich allerdings verwundert an, sie sagte, sie wüsste nicht, wie man zu dieser Zeit unter solchem Druck stehen sollte, es wären schließlich Ferien.

Tja, nicht für mich. Nie für mich.

Finn—Seamus hielt sich an sein Wort – er hatte mich und Ron vorgewarnt, als Granger Vorvorgestern so etwas wie einen Klein-Aufstand anzettelte. Sie hatte Schüler zusammen getrommelt und ihnen Sachen eingebläut, die teils gar nicht stimmten.  
Ich stellte mich darauf ein und ignorierte sie so gut ich konnte, versuchte mir das nichts anhaben zu lassen; doch es eskalierte – die Worte trafen mich trotz allem und stachen mir jedes Mal aufs Neue ins Herz.  
Nicht, dass das schon genug wäre, ignorierte mich Harry komplett, ging mir aus dem Weg, schaute mich nicht mal an! Und das gab mir den Rest.

Ich fühlte mich schlecht.

Ich fühlte mich überflüssig.

Ich fühlte mich alleine.

Und das von heute auf so.  
Einfach, weil Weasley alles zerstörte. Einfach, weil Granger es nicht sein lassen kann. Einfach, weil alle anderen mich nicht in Ruhe lassen können. Einfach, weil diese Verliebtheit zu Harry, mein ganzes Leben verdreht und kaputt macht. Schon von Anfang an.

Ron und Blaise besuchten mich vorgestern und gestern ein paar Mal, sie sorgten sich um mich – insbesondere Blaise. Sogar Ernie und Neville kamen zweimal vorbei. Seamus auch einmal.

Aber Harry habe ich kein einziges Mal gesehen. Er kam kein einziges Mal.

Ich weiß das so genau, weil ich die ganze Zeit nicht geschlafen habe. Ich fand keine Ruhe, ich konnte nicht schlafen – die ganzen drei Tage lang nicht.  
Ich weiß, dass es ungesund ist und grade ich sollte schlafen und mich ausruhen – aber es ging nicht. Mir schwirren einfach zu viele Sachen durch den Kopf, als dass ich mich beruhigen könnte.  
Gestern fand ich zum Glück etwas Schlaf – um drei Uhr morgens fielen mir endlich die Augen zu. Wie spät es jetzt wohl ist?  
Ich spülte ab und wusch mir schnell die Hände und verließ das Bad um wieder zurück zu meinem Krankenbett zu schleichen.  
Angekommen, kuschle ich mich wieder tief in die Kissen und rolle mich in der Decke zusammen. Von dieser Position aus, schiele ich rüber auf den Nachttisch, wo ein kleiner Wecker steht. Es ist kurz vor acht, Madam Pomfrey müsste gleich kommen zur Kontrolle. Sie wollte mich noch etwas hier behalten, zur Sicherheit. Mir sollte es nur recht sein, hier war es ruhig, keine Geräusche.

Ich hörte die klackernden Schritte von Damenschuhen auf dem Steinboden im Gang vor dem Krankenflügel, welche die Ankunft Madam Pomfreys ankündigten. Kurz darauf wurde auch schon die Flügeltür vorsichtig aufgestoßen und die Heilerin trat leicht lächelnd herein.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Malfoy, " lächelte sie mir entgegen, ging aber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu einem kleinen Schrank. Sie verweilte dort etwas, kramte im Schrank nach etwas und ich hörte Glasphiolen klirren.  
Danach kam sie zu mir und entkorkte eine Phiole mit dunkelblauer Flüssigkeit und reichte sie mir.

„Hier. Trinken Sie das aus und ihnen wird es wieder besser gehen. Der Trank ist gegen Übelkeit und andere Beschwerden wie Magenschmerzen, Kopfschmerzen oder Gliederschmerzen, " sagte sie mir freundlich und ich lächelte ihr schmal entgegen.

Ich nahm ihr die Phiole aus der Hand und leerte sie in einem Zug, eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in meinem inneren aus und ich fühlte praktisch sofort, wie die Wirkung des Tranks einsetzte – ich fühlte mich wirklich besser.

„So. Sie können von mir aus gehen, kommen Sie aber heute Abend noch einmal vorbei."

Ich bedankte mich bei ihr und begann mich anzuziehen.  
Ob es wohl zu früh ist, zu Dumbledore zu gehen? Ach quatsch. Ich ging auf die Flügeltür, nun fertig angezogen, zu und verließ der Krankenflügel.

Morgens ist alles immer so ruhig und verlassen in den Gängen, ganz im Gegenteil als wenn die Gänge nur so vor Schülern strotzen.  
Das Hallen der Geräusche meiner Schuhe, dröhnte in meinem Kopf wieder und wieder. Immer wieder. Bis ich endlich vor Dumbledores Büro stand.  
Ich hatte, so in Gedanken versunken, gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich schon längst angekommen war.

Mit einem leisen und zaghaften Klopfen wartete ich ab, öffnete die Tür, als ich die Aufforderung bekam und holte nochmal tief Luft,bevor ich dann das Büro des alten Schulleiters betrat.  
Dumbledore saß, wie immer, hinter seinem Schreibtisch, der von Pergamenten schon fast überfüllt wirkte. Er sah von einem Dokument, über das er sich bis eben gebeugt hatte, auf und musterte mich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Mister Malfoy, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte er mich höflich, hielt mir, wie das letzte Mal als ich alleine da war, die kleine Schachtel mit Zitronenbonbons hin – ich lehnte jedoch diesmal nett ab.

„Ich… Ich möchte um ein Gespräch bitten, " brachte ich heraus, mein Hals fühlte sich noch vom Schlaf kratzig und rau an. Ich räusperte mich.

„So früh schon? Nun gut. Setzten Sie sich, " sagte er mir und winkte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Sessel vor seinen Schreibtisch, auf wessen ich mich setzten.

„Also, was haben Sie auf dem Herzen?" fragte mich der alte Mann lächelnd, strich ein paar Mal über seinen langen weißen Bart und musterte mich über den Rand seiner Halbmond Brille.

„I—Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es mitbekommen haben, aber auch nachdem Ginny Weasley im Moment nicht mehr hier in der Schule ist, sind diese… ‚Attacken' nicht weniger geworden… Ich habe schon die letzten drei Tage im Krankenflügel verbracht – weil mich diese Angriffe psychisch mitgenommen haben…" begann ich zögerlich zu erzählen, schaute ich ihn aber nicht an, sondern spielte nur mit meinen Fingern.

Er blieb eine Weile still und als ich dann doch mal aufsah, sah ich, wie sich seine Stirn und sein Mund kräuselten. Er schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Das ist mir allerdings nicht entgangen – den Krankenflügelaufenthalt, meine ich. Ich dachte jedoch, Sie seien relativ schnell wieder gegangen."

„Ich bin erst heute Morgen entlassen worden, Madam Pomfrey wollte mich zur Sicherheit dort behalten."

„In Ordnung. Diese‚Übergriffe', wie Sie sagten, sind durch und durch inakzeptabel! Ich bitte Sie, mir die Sache so ausführlich wie möglich zu schildern!" Seine Stimme wurde streng und er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel etwas vor, verschränkte seine langen Finger auf der Schreibtischplatte miteinander.

Und ich erzählte.

Ich erzählte von Granger und Thomas, wie es, schon bevor Weasley mitgenommen wurde, war, ich erzählte, wie sich die Sache verändert hatte – verschlimmert hatte. Und ich erzählte, wie schlecht es mir dadurch ging.  
An manchen Stellen runzelte er seine Stirn leicht – für jemanden, der nicht so genau auf solche Sachen achtete, wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen, mir jedoch schon.  
Um diesen Zusammenhang zu verstehen, müsste ich allerdings alles preisgeben und ich haderte sehr lange mit mir selbst, bis ich mich dann doch dazu überredete.

„Hören Sie… Ich – der Grund, warum mich das alles so sehr mitnimmt, ist, das ich… wie soll ich das sagen…" stotterte ich vor mich hin, meine Wangen erröteten. Ich hörte Dumbledore schmunzeln und sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnen.

„Keine Eile, Mister Malfoy. Egal, was es ist, nichts wird diesen Raum verlassen, " versicherte er mir und zwinkerte fröhlich. Ich nickte nur.

„Also, der Grund, warum alles so kompliziert ist, ist, dass ich mich etwas in… Harry verknallt habe… U-Und die Weasley und Granger, sie wissen das. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie das rausbekommen haben, abersie wissen es. Und sie wollen das um jeden Preis verhindern – das sich etwas entwickeln könnte, meine ich."

Dumbledores Mine änderte sich nicht, jedoch sah ich seine Augen etwas aufblitzen, als ich ihm von Harry erzählte. Ob er das geahnt hatte…?

„Gut, ich werde mit Miss Granger ein ernstes Wörtchen reden und Professor McGonagall wird ihr Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten geben. Sie sollten vielleicht jetzt runter in die Große Halle, das Frühstück beginnt in wenigen Minuten, " sagte er mir, lächelte und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich erhob mich mit einem leisen ‚Danke' und verließ sein Büro.  
Vom weitem hörte ich schon das übliche Gequatsche, dass Morgens auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle immer aufkam und ich setzte langsame Schritte auf, wolle nicht so wirklich in die Halle.  
Mit jedem Schritt, den ich ging, wurde mir wieder flau im Magen. Was hatte sich in meiner dreitägigen Abwesenheit geändert? Nichts?

…Würde mich Harry immer noch ignorieren und mir aus dem Weg gehen?

Ich war inzwischen fast mitten in dem Schülerchaos, das sich vor der großen Flügeltür zur Großen Halle gebildet hatte, ich wurde ignoriert und niemand sagte etwas. So wie es früher war.  
Die, in Wirklichkeit, lauten Geräusche drangen nur dumpf an mein Ohr, ich machte mir auch nicht wirklich die Mühe zuzuhören – was interessierte mich das.

Endlich löste sich der große Schülerhaufen auf, Schüler nach Schüler betrat die Große Halle.  
Der eine große Tisch in der Mitte, welcher seit Heiligabend hergezaubert wurde, stand immer noch da, Schüler suchten sich fröhlich redend und lachend ihre Plätze und fingen nebenbei sofort zu frühstücken an.  
Mein Blick glitt durch die Schüler, übersprang größtenteils die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Ron und Blaise konnte ich nicht sehen, Harry auch nicht. Seufzend setzte ich mich auf den freien Platz zwischen Vince und Ernie.

„Hey, Draco, " grüßte mich der, noch etwas, moppelige Junge – er und Greg hatten tatsächlich über die Zeit viel abgenommen – mit vollem Mund, neben ihm winkte Greg mir zu.

„Hey."

„Wie geht's dir so? Wir haben die letzte Zeit keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit dir zu reden, es ging ja alles drunter und drüber, " sagte Greg, während er sich Rührei auf einen Marmeladen beschmierten Pfannkuchen schüttete. Bäh, wenn ich das schon sehe habe ich schon gar keinen Appetit mehr.  
Ich nickte nur als Antwort auf seine Frage und schnappe mir eine Scheibe Brot und belege es mit Käse,schaue durch die Halle.

„Harry ist noch oben, er hat verschlafen."

Verwirrt blinzle ich in Nevilles Richtung gegenüber von mir. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen.

Stockend schüttle ich den Kopf, „N-Nein, ich hab' Blaise gesucht."

„Ach so! Keine Ahnung, wo der ist – bestimmt mit Ron irgendwo." war seine Antwort.

Ich nickte nur wieder und schaute mich in der Halle um. Granger schoss mir wieder diese Blicke entgegen, neben ihr saßen Seamus und Thomas – sie waren normalerweise eigentlich gute Freunde, aber heute scheint irgendetwas passiert zu sein; sie haben voneinander abgerückt und versuchen so viel Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen, wie nur möglich.

Es dauerte auch nicht mehr allzu lang und Harry stieß dazu, setzte sich, ohne ein Wort, neben Neville. Es war genauso wie vor zwei Tagen auch; er sah mich nicht mal an.

.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte ich Vince und Greg versprochen mit ihnen später nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

Als wir drei durch die Gänge gingen und runter in Richtung Slytherinkerker fühlte ich mich fast so wie damals. Damals, als wir alle noch 11 oder 12 waren – da war alles noch so Unbeschwert. Und mit jedem Jahr, dass wir älter wurden, wurde es Komplizierter.  
Voldemort schlug immer öfters zu und die Erkenntnis, mehr für Harry zu empfinden, als mir lieb war, setzte mir richtig zu.

Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, war mein Leben nie richtig unkompliziert oder normal. Immer passierte etwas, schon seit ich denken konnte – es war nie anders.

„Draco! Merlin, Draco!" schrie jemand und ich schreckte auf, sah mich um. Wir waren schon vor dem Gemeinschaftsraumeingang? …Seit wann?

„Draco! Scheiße, wo warst du denn?!" rief Ron mir zu, er und Blaise rannten auf mich zu und warfen sich mir in die Arme, ich blickte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über ihre Schultern hinweg.

„…In der Großen Halle?"

„Wir haben dich gesucht! Wir haben uns morgens extra beeilt um in den Krankenflügel zu kommen, um das Frühstück danach nicht zu verpassen aber du warst nicht da – und Madam Pomfrey war in dem Moment auch nicht im Krankenflügel!" erzählte Blaise panisch, drückte mich noch etwas fester, so, dass ich Angst haben müsste, er wollte mich erdrücken.

„Blaise – Blaise, lass mich los, du drückst mir die L-Luft ab!" grinste ich ihn an und er ließ mich auf der Stelle los.

„Lasst uns erst einmal rein gehen, ist gemütlicher, als draußen im Gang zu stehen, " sagte ich, wartete, bis Greg das Passwort sagte und wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen wurden.

Wir machten es uns vor dem wohlig warmen Kamin gemütlich – Blaise und Ron waren ja unzertrennlich, seitdem sie es öffentlich gemacht hatten. Sie saßen mir gegenüber, ich selbst in einem Sessel, kuschelten sich aneinander, gingen so liebevoll miteinander um – es war wirklich zu beneiden.  
Wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass es bei mir nie so ein würde, hätte ich auf der Stelle losheulen können.

Es war nicht fair. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Alles okay, Draco?" fragte mich Vince, welcher neben Greg auch auf einem Sessel saß.

Ich winkte ab, lächelte gezwungen, „Klar, war nur in Gedanken!" sagte ich, doch Blaise sah mich wieder so wissend und mitfühlend an, kannte er mich doch besser, als jeder andere.

„Ich weiß, dass dir die ganze Sache auf den Magen schlägt. Aber glaub mir, das geht vorbei…" versuchte er mich aufzumuntern und ich war ihm auch dankbar, dass er es so lieb versuchte, aber ich sollte es von der realistischen Seite sehen.

Jetzt, da Harry ‚ausprobiert' und ‚ausgetestet' hatte, hatte er wahrscheinlich gemerkt, dass es ein Fehler war und konnte mir nun nicht mal mehr in die Augen sehen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, sah aber nicht zu Blaise und Ron, welcher selbst nicht zu mir sah und seinen Blick auf das Feuer im Kamin gerichtet hatte.

„Die Frage kommt jetzt bestimmt dumm, aber wovon redet ihr?" fragte Vince verwundert –kein Wunder, ich wäre auch verwirrt, wenn meine Freunde plötzlich so depressiv wurden und nur in Rätseln redeten.

Blaise erzählte die Kurzform während ich ihre Worte langsam ausblendete und nur so durch die Gegend starrte. Der Kerker war sonst immer dunkel und manchmal ungemütlich, und trotz der jetzigen warmen Atmosphäre, die das Feuer zauberte, war mir kalt. Eisig.  
Das Neue Jahr würde schon in zwei Tagen beginnen und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es für mich gut anfangen würde.

„Glaubst du, die kriegt sich wieder ein?" hörte ich Rons Stimme entfernt fragen.

„Keine Ahnung, die ist doch total krank – ich kann nicht verstehen, was sie für ein Problem hat, ich meine, es gibt auch Schüler die haben kein Problem damit und sie hetzt sie sozusagen auf uns auf!"

„Wer?" fragte Greg mit vollem Mund, er hatte sich wahrscheinlich ein paar seiner Süßigkeiten rausgekramt. Der gute alte Greg – manche Sachen ändern sich eben nie.

„Granger, " antwortete ich, langsam wieder zu mir kommend.

„Wo warst du heute Morgen eigentlich so früh? Wir waren ja schon um viertel nach acht im Krankenflügel und Frühstück ist doch erst um neun, " fragte Blaise mich stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich war bei Dumbledore…" sagte ich, zog meine Beine hoch und rollte mich etwas auf dem Sessel zusammen.

„Was hast du denn bei ihm gemacht?"

„Ich hab's ihm alles erzählt."

Sofort schauten Blaise und Ron mich fassungslos an.

„Das mit Harry?"

Ich nickte seufzend, „Natürlich. Ich muss doch was machen, wenn ich Granger weiterhin machen lasse, was sie will, wird es mich noch umbringen!" Meine Hände vergruben sich in meine weißblonden Haare, zerzausten sie dabei und krallten sich in die weißen Strähnen. Früher hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich selbst die Hände abgehackt, wenn ich meine Haare so malträtiert hätte, aber in letzter Zeit ist mir im Prinzip allesscheiß egal. Ich habe die Grenze erreicht, ich bin völlig am Boden, das ist mir jetzt klar geworden.

„Draco, beruhige di—"

„Beruhigen? Wie soll ich mich denn beruhigen? Sag mir, Blaise, was soll ich machen! MeinLeben ist scheiße! Hörst du? Ich bin ganz unten!" Mit jedem Wort wurde ich lauter, wütender – wütend auf mich selbst – und stand sogar von meinem Sessel auf.

„Dra—"

„Nein! Weißt du eigentlich, wie ich mich fühle?! Du kannst es nicht wissen, schließlich hast du eine glückliche Beziehung, du hast Eltern, die dich mit nach Hause genommen hätten – denn du bist nur hier geblieben aus Mitleid! Und du hast auch keine Eltern, die dir von klein auf gesagt haben, dass du nichts kannst!" Schwungvoll drehte ich mit den letzten Wörtern um und verließ den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, versuchte dabei verkrampft meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Was mir natürlich nicht gelang.

Vormittags heulend durch die Gänge Hogwarts zu rennen ist eigentlich keine gute Idee, doch hielt ich es einfach nicht durch meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Ich lief schnurstracks hoch auf den Astronomieturm – im Winter war es dort besonders kalt und niemand würde auf die Idee kommen mich dort zu suchen. Schließlich ist ja keiner so dumm und würde sich da draußen den Tod holen – da haben sie sich aber geschnitten, ich glaube schon fast, mein Verstand hat sich endgültig verabschiedet und existiere nur noch.  
Ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde – ich wusste, dass ich es nicht mehr länger aushalten würde und ich hatte Recht. Am liebsten würde ich dem allen ein Ende setzten, den allerletzten Schlussstrich ziehen, doch wollte ich aber Granger und dem kleinen Rothaarigen Flittchen diesen Triumph nicht gönnen. Auf so etwas warteten sie doch nur. Ich hätte es mir früher nicht vorstellen können, dass sie – besonders sie, Gryffindors – so intolerant und böse sein können, aber anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt, sie können es doch.

Die letzten Treppenstufen hinauf steigend wische ich mir die letzten getrockneten Tränen von den Wangen, öffne die Tür zum Astronomieturm und trete ein.

Es ist Hell durch den Schnee und den hellen und klaren Vormittagshimmel. Sanft weht und pfeift der eiskalte Wind, Bäume rascheln laut, ansonsten – Stille.

Zuerst bleibe ich am Eingang stehen, lauschte ins nichts herein. Dann trat ich endgültig von der Tür weg, ging auf die Brüstung zu, beugte mich nur leicht nach vorn und sah hinab.

Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich fliegen, unten lag der hohe Schnee, unberührt und in klarem weiß.  
Der kühle Wind blies mir plötzlich in einem starken Stoß ins Gesicht und meine Wangen brannten etwas. Aber es störte mich nicht weiter.

Ich setzte mich auf die Zinnen; So, dass ich meine Beine bequem herunterbaumeln lassen konnte.

Es wäre so verdammt einfach – ich müsste nur etwas näher an den Rand…

Und ich hätte keine Probleme mehr.

Der Gedanke daran, dass Harry es noch nicht mal interessieren würde, wenn ich tatsächlich springen würde, zerriss mir beinahe das Herz. Ich spürte abermals, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen traten und sie in meinen Augen brannten. Schluchzer entkamen meiner Kehle und ich hielt sie nicht zurück, es würde eh keinen kümmern.

Schluchzend und wimmernd vergrub ich heute schon zum zweiten Mal meine Hände in meinen hellen Schopf, riss, zerrte daran, hoffte es würde irgendetwas bringen, ändern, dass ich mich besser fühlte, dass alles vorbei gehen würde, dass ich meine Ruhe bekam.

Aber ich wusste, es würde sich nichts ändern – jedenfalls nicht, ohne ein Wunder.

Ich sollte es einfach tun. Ich sollte einfach noch etwas zum Rand rutschen, mich etwas abstoßen und ich hätte es geschafft.

Ich sah wieder runter. Es war richtig tief, ausreichen würde es allemal.

Ich schloss die Augen. Es entkam mir ein Zittern und ich rutsche ganz langsam zum Rand, Millimeter um Millimeter.  
Doch schon ein paar Sekunden danach rutschte ich zurück und öffnete wieder meine Augen. Ich war so ein Feigling. Ich konnte es nicht.  
Mir kam Blaise kurzzeitig in den Sinn – ich wusste, er würde psychisch daran kaputt gehen, wenn ich springen würde, wenn nicht würde er mir sogar hinterher springen!  
Das konnte ich Ron nicht antun.

Ich zog die Beine an und machte mich ganz klein, zog den Kopf ein und bettete ihn auf meine Knie.

Ich saß ungefähr eine halbe Stunde so auf der Brüstung, rührte mich nicht einen Zentimeter vom Fleck, horchte in die Stille.

Plötzlich hörte ich die Tür hinter mir knarren, sie wurde langsam aufgedrückt und wieder geschlossen.


	15. Kapitel XV

Kapitel 15

Ich hielt meinen Atem an, rührte mich nicht vom Fleck.

Die Person schien mich bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt zu haben – kein Wunder, ich hatte mich in die hinterste Ecke verzogen – und Schritte drangen an mein Ohr. Ich betete, die Person würde so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden – es musste ja nicht sein, dass es jemand war, der mich wie die Pest nicht ausstehen konnte und dann sah, wie ich hier aufgelöst, heulend und zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengekauert auf dem Astronomieturm saß.

Mir entkam leider zu meinem Leidwesen ein kleiner gekeuchter Schluchzer und die Schritte, die langsam durch die Gegend hallten, hielten an.

„…Hallo?" fragte die Person unsicher und ich verfluchte den Teufel. Wieso passiert mir das _jetzt?_

„Hallo? Wer ist da?"

Ich seufzte und gab es auf, löste mich aus meiner zusammengerollten Position und streckte meine langen Beine etwas, die mit der Zeit eingeschlafen waren.

Ich räusperte mich und ging auf ihn zu.

„Hey, " sagte ich leise, meine Stimme war rau und man hörte die Erschöpfung heraus. Harry senkte augenblicklich seinen Kopf, als er mich erkennen konnte und mir für einen Sekundenbruchteil in die Augen sah.

Natürlich, wie soll es denn auch anders sein…

„Was machst du hier?" fragte ich ihn. Auch, wenn man mich das auch fragen könnte, wusste ich, er würde eh nicht wirklich viel mit mir sprechen. Bestimmt gibt er mir, _wenn ich denn Glück habe_, eine knappe Antwort und verschwindet wieder.

Er druckst etwas herum, sagt nicht wirklich etwas für ungefähr drei Minuten und ich dachte schon, er dreht sich jetzt gleich einfach um und geht wieder; Doch dann macht er doch den Mund auf.

„Wollte allein sein, " Presst er regelrecht widerwillig raus und ich weiß, ich bin nicht erwünscht. Super.

„Schon gut, ich verschwinde ja schon, " sagte ich bitter, die Tränen kann man in meiner Stimme mitschwingen hören, und rauschte an ihm vorbei Richtung Tür, dabei komme ich nicht drum herum, ihn kurz zu betrachten – Er ist dick eingepackt, Schal, Handschuhe und ein dicker Mantel schützen ihn vor der Kälte, ich selbst trug nur einen Pullover mit einem dicken Wollschal – nicht sehr warm, aber ich ignorierte es. Die Mütze auf seinem Kopf war tief ins Gesicht gezogen und seine neue Brille blitze unterm Rand hervor.

Bevor ich allerdings aus der Tür ging, blieb ich nochmal stehen, drehte mich aber nicht zu ihm um.

„Weißt du, ich kann verstehen, dass du dich gefragt hast, wie es so ist und man hätte auch drüber sprechen können. Aber jemanden so zu benutzen, um ihn danach dann einfach fallen zu lassen und zu ignorieren, _ist echt das aller letzte_."

Mit diesen Worten ging ich durch die Tür.

.

Ich verkroch mich wieder irgendwo in der Bibliothek, wo man mich nicht finden würde und kauerte mich wieder zusammen. Ich saß in einer der hintersten Ecken auf dem Boden, wo es dunkel war und das Licht nicht hin schien.

Ich würde heute wohl nicht mehr mit Vince und Greg nach Hogsmeade gehen.

.

Blaise fand mich irgendwann gegen Abend, er hatte eine Schüssel in der Hand als er auf mich zukam. Er setzte sich vorsichtig neben mich auf den Boden, nicht zu nah, als wolle er mich nicht verschrecken und hätte Angst, ich würde weglaufen und reichte mir die Schüssel mit einer dampfenden Suppe.

Ich wusste, ich hatte Mittag- und Abendessen wieder verpasst und Blaise brachte mir wahrscheinlich das, was er noch vom Abendessen retten konnte.

Ich bedankte mich leise und begann zu essen, Blaise strich mir vorsichtig durch die hellen Haare, ging mit mir um, als wär ich aus Porzellan und zerbrechlich. Man hätte es auch wirklich annehmen können, meine Haut wurde in den letzten Tagen um einige Nuancen heller und glich schon beinah einer weißen Wand.

Als ich fertig war, stellte ich die Schüssel beiseite, lehnte meinen Kopf wieder zurück gegen die Wand und seufzte leise.

„Hey, " fing Blaise an zu flüstern, rutschte um einige Zentimeter zu mir, „Ist was passiert?"

Von seinen Beruhigenden geflüsterten Worten eingelullt, nickte ich und er legte mir seinen rechten Arm um meine Schultern.

„Ich war auf dem Astronomieturm, " sagte ich heiser und ließ mich weiter zu ihm ziehen, „Ich war kurz davor, alles zu beenden… Einfach alles vergessen und zu springen."

Ich spürte, wie neben mir zitterte und mich wieder etwas zu sich zog.

„Aber ich bin ein Feigling, ich konnte es nicht."

Jetzt zog er mich endgültig an sich heran, umfing mich mit beiden Armen und drückte mich an sich. Ich hörte ihn zitternd aufseufzen und er stützte sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf ab. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seine Schulter, welche sich schüttelte.

Er weinte stumm.

.

Später, als die Bibliothek schloss, begleitete er mich mit zum Krankenflügel, bei dem ich abends ja nochmal vorbei schauen sollte.

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte mich, fand aber keinen weiteren Grund mich noch länger im Krankenflügel zu weiterer Beobachtung zu behalten und ich durfte gehen.

Wir gingen beide hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Blaise meinte, er bliebe die Nach über im Zimmer. Ich war ihm dankbar, dass er sich so um mich kümmerte, es kam mir so vor, als ob er der einzige war, der sich wirklich um mich sorgte, oder das er der einzige war, der sich wirklich für meine Probleme interessierte und mir helfen wollte.

So jemand wie Blaise kann man auf der Welt – nicht nur die Zauberwelt, auch die Muggelwelt, _überall_ – nicht so oft finden.

Nachdem ich der fetten Dame müde das Passwort sagte, wir die Treppe hinauf und gingen wir ins Zimmer – es war dunkel.

Leises Schnarchen und atmen füllte den Raum. Während ich mich umzog, schlich Blaise rüber zu Rons Bett, strich ihm durch die roten Haare und kurzdarauf hörte ich leises Gemurmel.

Ich legte mich ins Bett, zog die Becke hoch und vergrub mich in die Kissen. Blaise kam kurzdarauf zu mir, setzte sich vorsichtig hinter mich auf die Matratze und strich mir, wie bei Ron, durch die weißen Strähnen, weiter über den Rücken.

Es war beruhigend.

Und ich schlief kurz darauf ein.

.

Müde und murrend blinzelte ich aus meinem unruhigen Schlaf – wiedermal. Ich hatte Alpträume diese Nacht, wachte ständig schweratmend auf.

Wenn ich aufwachte, nahm mich Blaise jedes Mal in den Arm, wiegte mich wie ein Kind hin und her, bis ich mich wieder beruhigte und einigermaßen wieder einschlafen konnte. Er schlief die ganze Nacht bei mir, neben mir, in meiner Nähe.

Er lag auch noch immer neben mir.

Ich wusste, er schlief schon lange nicht mehr, strich mir aber gedankenverloren durch die Haare am Hinterkopf und im Nacken. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen aber ich wusste, seine Augen würden jeden Moment zufallen wollen.

„Du kannst ruhig auch etwas schlafen, du musst nicht wegen mir wach bleiben, " flüsterte ich in die Stille hinein – ich war so leise, dass man es fast gar nicht gehört hätte.

Seine streichende Hand hielt kurz inne, strich mir dann aber weiter durch die Strähnen.

„Nein, geht schon. Schlaf du noch was, du hast fast gar keinen Schlaf gefunden, " flüsterte er zurück.

Er log.

Ich konnte praktisch die Müdigkeit heraushören, er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, ich hörte das. Ich bin es nicht, der schlafen sollte, er ist es. Er verdient es mehr als ich.

Hier wurde mal wieder deutlich, wie wenig er an sich selbst denkt.

Es ist ihm lieber, nicht zu schlafen, was mit Abstand das ungesundeste ist, was man machen kann, und stattdessen jemand anderen Beistand und Zuwendung schenken.

Aus solchen Gründen ist Blaise auch wie ein großer Bruder für mich; er passt auf mich auf, er kümmert sich um mich, wenn es mir schlecht geht, wenn ich Kummer habe, wenn ich nicht mehr selbst aufstehen kann.

Ich bewundere das an ihm.

Ich wollte ihm schon widersprechen, doch er schnitt mir mit einem leise gezischten ‚Shhh' das Wort ab und ich fügte mich, schlief wieder ein – mein Unterbewusstsein dankte es mir.

Das nächste Mal, dass ich wach wurde, hörte ich lautes Geschrei, Gestreite.

Ich setzte mich auf – Blaise lag nicht mehr neben mir, aber dort wo er gelegen hatte, war es noch warm. Er lag also nur seit kurzem nicht mehr neben mir.

Ich horchte auf; die Stimmen wurden immer lauter.

„_Komm zur V__ernunft__, das ist doch nicht mehr __**normal**__!"_

Frauenstimme.

Stirnrunzelnd verließ ich mein Bett und zog mir schnell was an, auch wenn es im Zimmer eigentlich warm war, war mir kalt.

Je näher ich der Tür kam, desto lauter wurden die Stimmen.

„_Ihm geht es schlecht! __**Er will nicht mehr!**__"_

Männerstimme.

Ich öffnete die Tür und ich hätte sie am liebsten wieder geschlossen.

Der Lärm kam mir entgegen, war so laut, dass ich Angst hatte, meine Ohren samt Kopf würden jeden Moment platzen.

Unten standen Granger, Thomas, Seamus, Ron, Blaise, Harry und Neville. Alle schrien einander gegenseitig an, wurden mal lauter, mal extrem laut. Ihre Worte hallten sogar gegen die Wände und wieder zurück, machte alles noch lauter.

Man verstand kaum etwas, von dem, worüber sie stritten, allerhöchstens Wortfetzen drangen an mein Ohr, wirklich viel konnte ich aber nicht damit anfangen und beschloss kurzerhand, dem allen ein Ende zu setzten;

„_**Ruhe!"**_schrie ich aus vollster Kehle und augenblicklich wurde mir Gehör geschenkt, alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet.

Sogar die von Harry.

„Was, bei Salazars Schlangen, ist los." Ich fragte nicht wirklich, ich befiehl. Ich hatte keine Lust auf die ganze Scheiße, bei so einem durcheinander würde doch niemand mehr klar denken können.

Langsam ging ich die Treppe runter, wurde noch immer von allen mit Adlersaugen verfolgt.

Ich hörte Ron auf keuchen und auch Neville hielt sich schockiert die Hände vor den Mund.

Harrys und Seamus' Augen waren schockgeweitet.

„Was?!" blaffte ich sie alle an. Es war mir unangenehm, wie sie mich alle anstarrten – Schockiert, Mitleidig. Ich brauchte das nicht!

„Du… tut mir Leid, aber du-du siehst—"

„Ich sehe _was_–?" Meine Augen verengten sich bedrohlich zu Schlitzen, sahen Harry feindlich in die Augen.

Seine Augen wiesen Schock und Angst auf, mein Magen drehte sich mit einem Mal um, mir wurde wieder so flau. Obwohl ich meine Gefühle für den schwarzhaarigen Goldjungen nicht abstellen konnte, sie vielleicht sogar noch stärker geworden waren, wollte ich mir keine Hoffnungen einreden, das würde mir nur noch mehr wehtun.

Ich war nicht mehr als ein Versuchsobjekt.

Die letzten Begegnungen mit ihm, verwirrten mich immer mehr; Mal war ich gut genug, dass er mir ins Gesicht sehen konnte, dann wieder nicht und glotzte stattdessen den Boden an.

Der Beschluss, genauso wie früher zu ihm zu sein, bevor meines Umzuges, schien mir die einzig richtige Lösung zu all diesem Schlamassel –

Lieber habe ich ihn als Feind, als zum Schluss gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun zu haben.

Ich zwang mich regelrecht meinem Verachtenden und Bedrohlichen Blick standhaft zu bleiben, brachten mich seine Augen fast aus meinem Konzept.

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er mir jemals so intensiv in die Augen geschaut hatte.

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie jeder im Raum das Geschehen still verfolgte – Sogar Granger und Thomas schienen endlich mal ihre großen Klappen nicht aufreißen zu wollen.

„Bekomme ich eine Antwort?" fragte ich höhnisch, wandte mich zu den anderen, sah sie abwartend an.

„Draco, bitte beru—"

„_Wag es_ dich, diesen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, Blaise. _Wag es dich_, " drohte ich ihm mit einem warnendem Blick, er verstummte augenblicklich und trat sogar ein paar Schritte ehrfürchtig zurück.

„Ihr geht mir alle so _dermaßen_ gegen den Strich. _Alle!_ Alle, die sich in diesem Raum befinden, die sich außerhalb dieses Raums befinden, meine Eltern, _alle!_" Mittlerweile wurde ich lauter, meinen Worten wurde mehr Ausdruck verliehen, durch das hallen und durch die Stille.

Es war mir alles egal, es musste alles raus.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie es so ist, _in meiner Haut zu stecken?! __**Wisst ihr es?!**_"

Sie zuckten auf, besonders Neville und Harry schienen meine Worte unter die Haut zu gehen.

„Ich habe – und hatte – es nie leicht! _Nie!_ Ich wurde in Sachen reingezogen, die ich nicht _wollte_, ich werde wegen meiner Person _verachtet,__ schikaniert, __**angepöbelt**__**und **__**BESCHIMPFT**_!"

Wieder zuckten sie zusammen. Ich wurde noch lauter, ich selber wusste nicht mal, dass ich zu solch lauter Stimme überhaupt fähig war.

Es war befreiend, sich einfach alles von der Seele zu schreien, es war so, als ob sich damit Stück für Stück meiner Verzweiflung in Rauch auflöste, in kleinen Wölkchen in den Himmel stieg.

„_Ich will am wenigsten, __**aller wenigsten**__, dass es jemanden schlecht geht, ich __**weiß**__, wie es ist, __**in Ordnung?! Ich weiß es nur **__**ZU GUT**__**!**__"_

Ich machte einen Schritt auf Granger und Thomas zu, sah sie abschätzend an und hätte ihnen am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt.

„Seht mir ins Gesicht, " zischte ich ihnen zu – sie sahen nicht auf, „Ich sagte, _seht mir ins __**Gesicht**__!_" schrie ich abermals, verlieh meinem Befehl mehr Nachdruck – sie sahen auf.

„Was wollt ihr bezwecken? _Hm?_ Seht mir ins Gesicht – ich bin _durch_ mit allem! _Ich __**kann**__ nicht mehr!_" zischte ich sie an.

Ich drehte mich wieder um, ging auf Harry zu, baute mich vor ihm auf.

„Und _du_. Du bist ja wohl das _aller letzte_, " zischte ich, „Von _dir, __**gerade dir**_, hätte ich was Besseres erwartet."

Ich machte eine lange Pause, mein Hals kratzte.

„Soll ich dir was Nettes erzählen?" höhnte ich auflachend, „Du bist an allem _schuld_. Du bist der _Grund_." Ich trat wieder zurück und lief um ihn herum, sah ihn an, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Er hatte Angst, ich machte ihm Angst.

Gut so.

„Du bist der Grund, warum ich früher überhaupt so fies war – zu _jedem_ und _allem_, zu _dir_ und zu _‚Freunden'_ – Du bist der Grund, warum ich manchmal wünsche, _nicht zu existieren_, warum ich mir wünsche, _ich wäre nie Geboren_. _**Si**__**e**__**h**__** mir **__**gefälligst **__**in die Augen, wenn ich mit dir rede!**_"

Während meiner zischenden Worte fiel sein Blick, ich ließ es nicht zu, ich wollte, dass er sieht, was er angestellt hat, was er mit mir anstellt. Sein Blick fand mich schneller wieder, als wenn ich meine Hand heben könnte.

„Ich bin _Verzweifelt!_ Es ist nur _wegen dir!_ …Willst du wissen, was ich gestern auf dem Astronomieturm gemacht habe? _Willst du wissen, warum ich im Krankenflügel war?__!__"_

Ich sah, wie seine wundervollen blaugrünen Augen wässrig wurden. Mein Herz blutete, ich wollte nicht, dass er weinte, aber ich konnte weder meine Handlungen, noch meinen Mund mehr steuern.

„Ich war ganze _drei Tage_ im Krankenflügel. Drei. Tage. Mir war ständig übel, ich übergab mich, mein Kopf drohte zu platzen, ich konnte nicht mehr – schon _seit Tagen_ nicht mehr. Eigentlich schon seit _Jahren_ nicht mehr. _Blaise_ hat mich besucht. _Ron_ hat mich besucht. _Seamus und Neville – __**sogar MacMillian haben mich besucht!**_…Wo warst _du?_ Hast du _gar keine_ Sorgen gemacht? Bin ich dir _so __**egal**__?!_ Ich konnte nicht _ein __**verdammtes**__ Mal _die Augen schließen, ohne eine Heulattake zu bekommen, _ohne_ dein _verfluchtes_ Gesicht vor mir zu sehen!"

Tränen lösten sich. Es war mir egal. Ich wischte sie auch nicht weg, er sollte sie ruhig sehen.

„Gestern. Weißt du, was ich auf dem Astronomieturm _gemacht_ habe?" fragte ich ihn aufgelöst, meine Stimme wackelte, instabil wegen meiner Tränen. Ich wartete aber nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort, schlug ihm meine nächsten Worte praktisch ins Gesicht wie einen Fausthieb.

„Ich wollte alles beenden. Stell dir nur vor, wie _toll_ es wäre… Ich hätte _keine_ Probleme mehr…" ich wurde leiser, ruhiger. Meine eigenen Worte brannten sich in mein Gedächtnis, machten mir die ganze Sache mit dem Turn erneut schmackhaft.

Vor mir schüttelte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen, wässrigen Augen kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Nicht? _Wieso?_ Bin ich _auf einmal_ wieder wichtig?"

Ich hörte Blaise hinter mir aufschluchzen, mir tat es augenblicklich für ihn leid.

Dennoch machte ich weiter. Ich konnte jetzt nicht mehr stoppen.

„Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, was das alles mit dir zutun hat, hm? Ich verrate es dir, " erneut trat ich etwas näher an ihn ran, „Seit fünf Jahren, " flüsterte ich, „Seit verfluchten _fünf Jahren_ bin ich verknallt – _verliebt_ in dich." Ich trat langsam zurück, heftete meinen Blick auf sein Gesicht.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, die Tränen, die er bis jetzt erfolgreich zurückgehalten hatte, brachen aus. Mein Mund war trocken, mein Hals kratzte und ich war müde.

Was gäbe ich jetzt für mein Bett…

„Das war ich…?" hörte ich ihn flüstern und ich kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du erzähltest mir… Nachdem ich mit Ginny geredet hatte, dass du… seit fünf Jahren in-in diesen Jungen verliebt bist – das war ich?"

Ich nickte.

Ich drehte mich um und warf drohende Blicke zu Granger und Thomas, eine Kopfbewegung und sie sahen zu, dass sie Land gewannen, stolperten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Jetzt erst wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mindestens eine halbe Stunde hier Stunk gemacht habe – wie viel Uhr war es denn bitte, dass niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum war?

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte ich müde an Neville gewandt, ich wusste, dass er immer eine Armbanduhr trug.

„Fünfzehn vor zwei. Das Mittagessen müsste bald so langsam zu Ende sein."

Na super. Ich hatte mal wieder nichts gegessen. Noch ein bisschen und man könnte zu mir wortwörtlich sagen, ich bestände nur noch aus Haut und Knochen.

Im Raum war es wieder totenstill geworden, niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen.

„Ich bin weg, ich muss was essen." War das letzte, was ich sagte, bevor ich alle im Raum stehen ließ.


	16. Kapitel XVI

Kapitel 16

Auf dem Weg in die Küche versuchte ich so gut es ging Schüler oder Lehrkräften aus dem Weg zu gehen, ich sah richtig scheiße aus.

Meine Haare standen ab, ich hatte mir, nachdem ich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen bin, ständig mit beiden Händen durch die Haare gefahren.

Meine Haut war blass, ungesund weiß.

Meine Augen sahen müde aus, ich hatte dicke Augenringe – sie hoben sich von meiner Haut ab und bildeten einen enormen Kontrast.

Plötzlich rannte ich in irgendwas – oder besser gesagt, irgendjemanden rein.

„Vorsicht, " hörte ich eine ölige Stimme sagen – na super, Sev.

„Tut mir leid, hab dich nicht gesehen…" murmelte ich schnell und wollte schon an ihm vorbei laufen, wurde aber von seiner Hand auf meiner Schulter abgehalten.

„Geht es dir gut? Du siehst schlecht aus, " fragte er mich, doch ich winkte ab.

„Es ist nichts, mir geht's gut!"

Er sah mich sorgenvoll an und wollte mich bestimmt schon weiter löchern und Fragen stellen, aber ich stammelte nur schnell etwas vor mich hin und rauschte an ihm vorbei.

Ich hatte jetzt keine nerven mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen.

Ich betrat die Küche – die Hauselfen waren bereits dabei, alles aufzuräumen und wuselten hin und her. Ein kleiner Hauself bemerkte mich und kam sofort auf mich zu gerannt, sah mich aus großen hellgrünen Augen an und zupfte nervös an einem Geschirrtuch.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?! Brauchen Sie etwas zu essen?! Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen! Soll Arion Ihnen was bringen?!" fragte er mich gehetzt, holte zwischendurch noch nicht mal Luft. Ich lächelte ihn schmal an und nickte leicht mit einem ‚Bitte'

Der Hauself wuselte wieder zurück durch die Menge und kramte ein paar Zutaten raus, rief andere zu sich, die ihm helfen sollten und nach fünf Minuten hatte ich einen recht großen und reich gefüllten Teller mit Braten, Kartoffeln und anderen Beilagen in der Hand.

„Arion hofft, es ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Mister…"

„Draco."

„Mister Draco!"

Ich lächelte etwas breiter als ich das strahlende Gesicht des kleinen Elfs sah und schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Nur_ Draco, " sagt ich, und beobachtete, wie Arions Ohren schnell auf und ab wedelten, er seinen Kopf schief zur Seite legte.

„…Ohne Mister?!"

Ich nickte. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln und verbeugte sich einmal tief, sein Kopf berührte fast den Boden, und lief mit einem gequietschten „Guten Appetit!" wieder zurück in das Gewusel.

Ich ging zu dem Tisch, der in der Küche in der Ecke stand, und zog mir einen Stuhl unterm Tisch hervor, setzte mich und begann zu essen.

In der Zwischenzeit löste sich die ganze Hektik und die Elfen zogen sich zurück. Einzig allein Arion blieb in der Küche und setzte sich zögerlich mir gegenüber und sah mir beim Essen zu.

Als ich fertig war, stand Arion sofort auf und nahm mir den Teller ab, spülte ihn und kam wieder zurück zu mir, stellte sich vor mich, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah mich wieder aus großen Augen an, seine Ohren wippten wieder auf und ab. Er wirkte wie ein kleiner Hundewelpe, der auf seine Belohnung wartete.

„Danke, " sagte ich ihm, strich ihm über den Kopf bis hin zu seinen Ohrenspitzen und er gluckste etwas.

Als ich die Küche wieder verlassen hatte, beschloss ich draußen etwas spazieren zu gehen, was sollte ich denn auch jetzt großartiges machen? Ich meine, ich bin komplett durchgedreht; Ich konnte irgendwie nicht mehr aufhören und redete und steigerte mich immer mehr rein.

Das einzig Gute daran ist, dass es mir jetzt besser ging. Es war alles raus, ich hatte keinen Druck mehr, ich musste nichts mehr verstecken.

Das Problem mit Harry ist leider trotz allem noch nicht ganz geklärt.

Was er jetzt wohl denkt? Ob es jetzt noch schlimmer als vorher sein wird? Ich hoffe nur, dass Granger und Thomas sich jetzt von mir fern halten, ich denke, ich habe meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht.

In der Eingangshalle blieb ich stehen. Seufzend zog ich meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Gesäßtasche und mit einem _Accio_ hielt ich meinen Mantel und Schal in den Händen.

Während ich raus ging, zog ich mir meinen grünen Mantel an und band mir den rot-gelb gestreiften Schal um, zog ihn mir hoch bis über die Nase – der Geruch von Brombeeren stieg mir wieder in die Nase und ich seufzte erneut auf.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich den ganzen Tag anstellen sollte, ich wollte auf jeden Fall nicht in irgendjemanden, den ich kenne, reinrennen. Ich müsste zu viel erklären und es geht ja im Prinzip niemanden etwas an, was ich für Probleme, oder ob ich welche, habe.

Eine Windböe pustete mir entgegen, und ich klappte den Kragen meines Mantels hoch, zog mir den Schal noch höher ins Gesicht und vergrub meine schlanken, hellen Hände in den gefütterten Taschen meines dicken Mantels.

Meine Haare wehten unordentlich im Wind umher, während ich durch den hohen Schnee, der mir bis zu den Knöcheln reichte, stapfte.

Ich ging immer weiter, schlug irgendwann den Weg nach Hogsmeade ein und lief durch die Straßen mit gesenktem Kopf.

Es wurde dann aber später so kalt, dass ich beschloss ich, ein Café aufzusuchen um mich aufzuwärmen.

Ich bin immer weiter gelaufen, bis ich in eine Gegend kam, in der ich noch nie war und nicht kannte – das war mir gerade recht. Hier würde ich mit Sicherheit niemanden antreffen, der mich kennen könnte.

Ein paar Läden weiter, sah ich ein kleines Café. Es schien nicht so beliebt zu sein, nicht viele Leute saßen drinnen – vielleicht drei oder fünf Leute.

Für mich sah es einladend aus, also ging ich hinein.

.

Als ich später wieder ins Schloss ging war es schon Abend.

Ich wollte nicht wirklich in die Große Halle fürs Abendessen gehen, hatte Angst, ich könnte auf Harry, die anderen oder Sev treffen. Ich brauche einfach noch mehr Ruhe und Alleinzeit für mich.

Statt in die Große Halle, so wie alle anderen Schüler, die ich flüchtig in die Richtung gehen sah, lief ich zur Küche andersrum.

Dort wurde ich sofort von Arion mit einer, erneut sehr tiefen Verbeugung, begrüßt.

„Was kann Arion für Sie tun, Draco?" piepste er zu mir hinauf und wackelte mit seinem rechten Ohr.

„Könnte ich was zu essen kriegen? Ich möchte nicht in die Große Halle, " bat ich. Der kleine Elf nickte wieder freudig und beeilte sich, mir etwas auf einen Teller zu tun und ihn mir zu reichen.

Ich bedankte mich artig und setzte mich wieder an den Tisch, so wie heute Mittag setzte sich Arion mir gegenüber und schaute mich an. Er war so klein, dass er gerade noch mit den Augen über den Rand des Tischs sehen konnte.

Ich sah, wie die anderen Elfen, die in der Küche hin und her werkelten, mich etwas komisch besahen, nur um dann wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen.

„Wieso essen Sie denn nicht in der Halle, Draco?" fragte mich der grünäugige Hauself, zog sich dann am Tisch hoch, so, dass er nun darauf kniete und mich abwartend musterte.

Ich zwang mich etwas zu einem Lächeln und winkte ab, „Ist nicht so wichtig, " sagte ich.

Ich wusste, dass der kleine mir das nicht so einfach abkaufte – das war ein schlaues Kerlchen, der konnte so was sehen – aber er erwiderte nichts auf meine Aussage.

Er leistete mir noch eine ganze Weile Gesellschaft, bis ich fertig war.

Ich bedankte mich wieder bei ihm und verließ die Küche.

Langsam schritt ich durch die Gänge, welche noch leer waren – das Abendessen war noch nicht vorbei, ich hatte nicht viel Zeit verschwendet. Ich hatte schnell gegessen, um mich dann wieder verkriechen zu können.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek und laufe Granger, die ein paar Bücher trägt, entgegen – sie lässt ihren Kopf sofort sinken und starrt den Boden an, während sie an mir vorbei eilt.

Endlich Ruhe. So wollte ich das.

.

Als es spät wurde, brachte ich die Bücher, die ich mir rausgesucht und mich dann an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte – ganze drei Stapel Bücher hatte ich vor mir stehen – zurück und verließ die Bibliothek.

Sollte ich hoch gehen? Was ist, wenn Harry da oben ist?

Kopfschüttelnd machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Turm – es ist mir egal, ob der da ist oder nicht, ich bin müde und dort oben befindet sich nun mal mein Zimmer, auf welches ich auch nicht verzichtete!

„_Du hast das gewusst?!"_

„_Natürlich! Er hat sich mir anvertraut, als er nicht mehr weiter wusste – und bei Blaise ist es ja wohl klar, dass er es weiß."_

„_Aber… Ich—"_

„Lasst euch nicht stören, ich gehe nur nach oben, " rief ich Harry und Ron zu, als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Ich hatte Gesprächsfetzen, bevor ich ihn betrat, mitgehört – es war ja klar, dass es um mich ging.

Ich sah noch, wie Harry mir verstört entgegen sah, ich kümmerte mich jedoch nicht drum – ich lief einfach weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Ich drückte die Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf und fand ein ganzes Chaos vor – was ist denn hier passiert?

Es war dunkel, ich konnte aber trotzdem erkennen, dass die Hälfte der Jungs einem Schlachtfeld galt – Klamotten, Bücher und egal, was da noch lag – alles verstreut.

Entweder ich bin schuld, oder jemand hat hier irgendwas gesucht.

Und das zweite erscheint mir dann doch etwas unglaubwürdig nach meinem Auftritt heute.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte mich Bettfertig, zog mir meine Sachen bis auf Boxershorts und T-Shirt aus, faltete sie feinsäuberlich zusammen und legte sie auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl ab.

Danach kletterte ich in mein Bett, zog die großen Vorhänge zu und drückte mich tief in die Matratze und Kissen, die Decke schlag ich wie einen Kokon um mich, so, dass nur noch etwas von meinem weißen Schopf zu sehen war.

Seufzend ließ ich den Tag Revue passieren und schloss müde meine Augen.

Wenn ich bedenke, was ich da eigentlich alles bei meinem Ausbruch gesagt hatte, wollte ich mich einfach nur verkriechen.

Was ist, wenn ich alles dadurch nur schlimmer gemacht hatte, als es eh schon war? Ich habe ja schon fast wie ein irrer rumgeschrien. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr meinen Mund halten, die Wörter sprudelten einfach aus mir raus.

Allerdings fühlte ich mich dadurch ziemlich erleichtert – immerhin staute sich der ganze Frust, die ganzen Gefühle nur so in mir auf. Und das schon seit fast neun Jahren. Wenn man es genau nimmt, eigentlich schon immer. Da tat es einfach nur gut, sich Luft zu machen und alles rauszulassen, was einen schon so lange bedrückte.

Ich seufzte wieder und drückte meinen Kopf ins Kissen.

Morgen ist schon Silvesterabend.

Auf einen guten Start ins neue Jahr, kann ich wohl nicht wetten.

.

Als ich aufwachte, beschloss ich sofort allen aus dem Weg zu gehen oder zu ignorieren.

Ich konnte ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag in der Küche verbringen und verkriechen, obwohl ich den kleinen Elf mit den hellen Kulleraugen recht liebgewonnen hatte.

Ich sollte öfters mal in die Küche zu den Elfen…

Es war eigentlich noch ziemlich früh, noch nicht mal acht Uhr, doch ich stand trotzdem auf und zog mich an; Der Berg an Wäsche, der sich seit zwei Wochen angesammelt hatte, lag in einem fein gewobenen, runden Korb in der rechten Ecke meines Kleiderschranks – so früh hatte ich eh nichts mehr zu tun, da konnte ich auch meine Wäsche zu den Hauselfen bringen.

Noch etwas verschlafen strich ich mir meine weißblonden Haare glatt, die bestimmt noch vom Schlaf abstanden und mit dem Korb Wäsche unterm Arm lief ich wieder Richtung Küche – Wenn man die Küche durch ging, hatten die Elfen dort einen Waschraum, wo die ganze Wäsche der Schüler gewaschen wurde.

Wieder war es so ruhig in dem riesigen Schloss und ich beeilte mich, die Treppen runter zu kommen.

In den Gängen kam mir Filch entgegen, er schaute mich grimmig an und streichelte Mrs. Norris über den Kopf, sagte mir aber nichts und lief an mir vorbei.

Ich hatte ihn schon eine Weile nicht gesehen, wo verkroch der sich denn bitte immer, dass kein Mensch ihn zu Gesicht bekam? Mrs. Norris habe ich des Öfteren mal in den Gängen in der Nähe der Kerker gesehen, das war's aber auch schon.

„Draco!"

Stürmisch wurde ich von Arion begrüßt, als ich die Tür zum Waschraum öffnete.

Er lief auf mich zu und blieb wieder vor mir stehen, um sich, wie immer, ganz tief zu verbeugen. Er war alleine im Raum.

„Was tun Sie hier so früh? Kann Arion was für Sie tun?"

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und wollte meine Schmutzwäsche—"

„Kann Arion das für Sie übernehmen?! Bitte!"

Ich hatte nicht mal die Zeit, ihm zu antworten, so schnell griff er nach dem Korb unter meinem Arm und eilte auf eine von vielen Wannen mit einem Waschbrett zu.

Sofort machte er sich an die Arbeit, zupfte sich ein T-Shirt aus dem Korb und tauchte es ins Wasser.

Ich ging auf den Tisch, auf dem die kleinere Wanne stand, zu und setzte mich daneben auf die Tischplatte.

„Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?" fragte mich Arion, während er das Kleidungsstück auswrang und auf eine Leine hängte.

„Ich— Ja, mir geht es besser."

„Das freut Arion! Arion mag Sie, nicht viele Schüler kommen her. Arion hat schon seit zwei Jahren niemanden zum Sprechen gehabt außer die anderen Elfen, " meinte er, holte ein weiteres Kleidungsstück aus dem Korb, „Warum waren Sie gestern so traurig, wenn Arion fragen darf?"

Ich haderte etwas mit mir selbst, ich wollte noch nicht darüber sprechen; weder mit Harry, Blaise, Sev, noch mit, gottbewahre, meinen Eltern. Aber einem Hauselfen?

Letztendlich erzählte ich es ihm doch, hatte ich doch eh nichts Besseres zu tun so früh am Morgen. Allerdings erzählte ich es ihm ehr in Kurzform und auch die Sache mit dem Turm ließ ich aus.

Es tat gut mit jemanden, der mit der Sache nichts zu tun hatte, darüber zu reden.

Während er nach und nach meine Klamotten wusch und auf die Leine hing, sagte er kein Wort, wackelte nur ein paar Mal mit den Ohren.

Nachdem ich ihm von der Auseinandersetzung im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählt hatte, hängte er auch das letzte Kleidungsstück auf die Leine. Mit einem Fingerschnippen waren die Sachen sofort Trocken und gebügelt.

„Arion versteht nicht, wie diese zwei Mädchen und der Junge nur so gemein zu Ihnen sein konnten! Arion findet Sie nett, Sie kommen Arion besuchen und reden mit ihm!" sagte er mit einem etwas mürrischem Blick, hing dabei eine Hose von der Leine und legte sie gefaltet in den Korb. Ich lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

Als mein Korb wieder voll war, allerdings mit sauberer Wäsche, hopste ich vom Tisch und hockte mich vor Arion, seine hellen grünen Augen sahen mich fröhlich an.

„Danke. Ich komme heute Abend nochmal vorbei, okay?" sagte ich, strich ihm über die spitzen Ohren und er nickte eilig.

Ich beeilte mich hoch in den Turm zu kommen – ich sah schon die ersten Schüler runter zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gehen.

Ich blaffte der Fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen und sie gab schimpfend den Weg frei.

Einige, die gerade aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollten, sahen mich komisch an, aber ich ignorierte sie und lief mit großen Schritten die Treppen hoch zu meinem Zimmer.

Ron war schon wach, saß auf seinem, noch nicht gemachten, Bett und zog sich einen dicken Pullover über ein T-Shirt.

„Draco! Wo warst du schon so früh?" wollte er von mir wissen, als ich zu meinem Schrank lief und den Korb einfach daneben stellte – ich würde die Sachen später einräumen.

„Ich war unten im Waschraum, wieso?"

„Wir haben dich seit gestern Mittag nicht mehr gesehen – außer kurz Abends, " Ron stand auf und strich sich die roten Strähnen aus der Stirn, „Geht's dir gut?"

„…Ja. Mir geht's besser. Aber ich möchte nicht drüber reden. …Jedenfalls noch nicht. Ist Harry im Bad?"

Er nickte, „Ja, er ist nach deinem Ausbruch total Gedankenverloren und durcheinander."

„Bitte, soll er doch. Dann weiß er endlich, wie ich mich fünf Jahre gefühlt habe." Meine Antwort kam zwar kalt rüber, aber ich meinte es nicht so.

Nicht im Geringsten.

Ich bekam immer noch Herzrasen, wenn ich nur an ihn dachte, auch, wenn ich noch so sehr wütend auf ihn war. Es ist wie verhext, ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Er hat sich so sehr in mein Herz geschlichen, dass ich ihn da gar nicht mehr rausbekommen kann.

Wir gingen schonmal runter, Ron meinte, Harry würde schon nachkommen und auf dem Weg runter in die Halle trafen wir Neville und Ernie – sie lachten über etwas und Neville stichelte den blonden Hufflepuff scherzhaft.

„Morgen, Ron!" lächelte Neville dem Rotschopf entgegen, doch dieser grummelte nur vor sich hin.

„Was hat der denn?" fragte mich der Hufflepuff nun, wusste er ja nichts von alledem, was gestern passiert ist. Ich winkte mit der Hand einmal abwerten ab, „Er ist nur müde, wie immer."

„Ja, ich hätte locke—_Was zum_–" Ron stockte auf einmal und versteifte sich, als sich jemand von hinten an ihn schmiegte. Ich kicherte lautlos hinter meiner Hand.

„Mh, Guten Morgen, Häschen…" schnurrte Blaise ihm ins Ohr und er wurde wiedermal schlagartig Rot.

„Gott, _Blaise!_ Musst du mich immer so erschrecken?!"

Er kicherte, „Ja!"

Wir betraten die Halle – die vier Haustische waren immer noch zu dem einen Tisch in der Mitte verwandelt – und setzten uns.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und die restlichen Schüler trudelten in die Halle und während die anderen sich untereinander unterhielten, lachten oder scherzten, war mein Blick an die große Flügeltür, die den Eingang der Großen Halle darstellte, geheftet. _Kommt er noch?_

Ich saß zwei- drei Minuten zur Tür gewandt und wollte mich schon umdrehen, doch dann schritt er durch die Tür.

Er sah etwas müde aus, ansonsten konnte man ihm nichts wirklich ansehen. Er trug eine lockere, dunkle Jeans und einen, wie es für mich aussah, übergroßen Pullover, der problemlos drei bis vier Nummern zu groß war und schlurfte lustlos zum Tisch. Als er mich entdeckte, war sein Blick sofort an mich genagelt. Ich jedoch, hielt seinen Blick nicht lange stand und schaute weg.

Ich schielte aber trotzdem etwas verstohlen unter meinen Strähnen hervor und sah, wie er sich mir etwas schräg gegenüber setzte.

Dann hallte ein lautes Klatschen durch die Große Halle und das Gemurmel, dass durch den Raum lärmte, verstummte. Dumbledore am Lehrertisch erhob sich und nahm sich seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, murmelte etwas und hielt sich die Spitze an die Kehle.

Er räusperte sich, „Liebe Schüler! Wie Sie wissen, findet, wie jedes Jahr, ein großes Festessen am Silvesterabend statt! Beginnen wird das ganze um acht Uhr Abends und wird solange dauern, wie Sie wollen! Ich bitte um die Anwesenheit eines jeden Schülers, da dies wohl der letzte Neu Jahr Beginn sein wird, die die siebte Stufe zusammen haben wird. Ich wünsche ihnen einen amüsanten Abend und jetzt einen guten Appetit!" Er setzte sich wieder hin und augenblicklich tauchte das Essen auf dem Tisch auf.

_Jeder_ musste anwesend sein? Na toll – ich hatte eigentlich nicht so große Lust auf eine Feier, bei der ich Harry jede zwei Minuten gezwungener Weise über den Weg laufen würde.


	17. Kapitel XVII

Kapitel 17

In der Halle war ein aufgeregtes Murmeln zu hören:

„—Was ziehst du an? Ich wollte das Kleid mit—"

„—Ich habe gehört, dass—"

Und so ging es das ganze Frühstück lang weiter. Ich selber hatte schon gar nicht mehr richtig zugehört, aß in aller Ruhe mein Frühstück und grübelte über meine eigenen Probleme.

Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach nicht hinzugehen, verwarf ihn allerdings. Dumbledore hatte gewissermaßen Recht – dies würde das letzte Silvesterfest zusammen mit der siebten Stufe sein und nach dem Schuljahr würde ich wahrscheinlich viele nie wieder sehen. Klar, Blaise, Ron, Vince, Greg – ich würde sie besuchen, wir würden Kontakt halten. Aber die anderen… Gut, mit Pansy wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall weiter in Kontakt bleiben, würde es aber sowieso – wegen meiner Eltern.

Sie versuchten jetzt schon seitdem ich fünfzehn wurde mir einzureden, dass es für die Familie das Beste wäre, sie später zu Heiraten und die Familie mit ihr weiterzuführen.

Ich bin ehrlich – dieser Gedanke, mit ihr eine Familie zu haben, bereitete mit ganze fünf Monate danach noch Alpträume. Und das Thema war noch immer nicht vom Tisch.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und biss ein weiteres Mal von meinem Brot ab.

„Hey, wollen wir heute runter in die Kerker?" fragte mich Blaise, welcher neben mir saß, so leise, dass die anderen es nicht mitbekommen würden.

Ich nickte und aß weiter.

.

„Du, Draco. Willst du dich eigentlich vor dem Festessen drücken oder gehst du hin?" fragte mich Blaise als wir in unserem alten gemeinsamen Zimmer saßen. Wie ich es doch vermisste…

„Nein, ich geh' hin, " antwortete ich seufzend und ließ mich nach hinten auf Blaise' Bett, auf dem ich saß, fallen. Blaise neben mir tat es mir gleich.

„Du…?"

„Hm?"

„…Geht es dir wieder besser?" Ich legte meinen Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken und sah Blaise aufwändig ins Gesicht.

„Ja. Mir geht's wieder besser, " lächelte ich, „Aber mir tut's Leid, dass du das alles mithören musstest. Es musste einfach mal alles aus mir raus."

„Ich versteh das. Und ich bin froh, dass es dir jetzt wieder einigermaßen besser geht."

Eine Weile war es Still und man hörte nur unser Atmen. Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und lauschte der Stille, die mir mehr als gut tat. Irgendwann hatte Blaise angefangen mir durch die Haare zu streichen und ich seufzte erneut.

„Was hatte Harry gemacht, als ich weg war?"

Seine Hand hielt an und verweilte an meinem Haaransatz.

„Er… war ziemlich verwirrt. Er… Ähm… Ich glaube, das solltest du alles mit im Klären, ich denke, mich geht das alles nicht so wirklich was an, " sagte Blaise und strich mir wieder durch die Haare. Ich nickte.

„Und wie ist's jetzt so mit Harry? Nach dem ganzen Mist der passiert ist, hat sich da irgendwas geändert?"

„Nein, " seufzte ich, „Es ist noch immer so, wie am Anfang. Es ist verrückt! Bei all dem Dreck, der sich zugezogen hatte, bin ich noch immer hoffnungslos und zu 110 Prozent in ihn verliebt."

.

Die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen verbrachten wir mit Zauberschach und reden.

Ich erzählte ihm von Arion und er sagte mir, wie süß und niedlich er es fand, er hätte dabei sein müssen. Ich verdrehte nur gespielt beleidigt die Augen und spielte weiter.

Wir trafen Ron vor der Halle an, er wartete höchst wahrscheinlich auf Blaise.

„Blaise! Können wir nach dem Essen nicht was… du weißt schon… _unternehmen?_" fragte dieser gleich, nachdem wir bei ihm angekommen waren und seine Wangen wiesen eine gewisse Röte auf. Blaise' Augenbrauen sprangen hoch.

„W-Was? Hase, seit wann so… Nun ja…" Blaise stockte etwas und kratzte sich verlegen errötend am Nacken.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich, " der Rotschopf wurde leiser und noch eine Spur roter, während er seine Arme um den Nacken des dunkelhaarigen schlang, „ich habe einfach _Lust_ drauf…"

Blaise' Kopf fing schon an grell zu glühen und ich bemühte mich so gut es ging mein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Ah… Chrm, kommt, es gibt jetzt gleich Essen, " schlug ich, Lachen unterdrückend, vor und hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund um mein breites Grinsen zu verstecken.

Blaise gab Ron noch schnell einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und flüsterte ihm noch ein „Gleich in den Kerkern." zu, bevor die beiden sich auch auf in die Halle machten.

Wie auch schon die letzten male waren Neville und Ernie schon da; Seamus, sowie Thomas ebenfalls – die beiden hatten wohl ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten, oder was auch immer los war, hinter sich gelassen und unterhielten sich wieder fröhlich. Granger hatte ich auch gesichtet – sie saß ganz still an ihrem Platz und aß schweigend.

Aber Harry saß da nicht. Wo war er? Kommt er wieder später, so wie zum Frühstück auch?

Ich zuckte gedanklich die Schultern und setzte mich neben den blonden Hufflepuff, Ron und Blaise neben mich.

Und ganz nebenbei bemerkte ich, wie nah Ernie eigentlich neben Neville saß.

.

Harry kam nicht zum Mittagessen.

Er wollte mir nicht aus den Kopf – nicht, dass er nicht ohnehin schon in meinem Kopf rumspuckt – aber seitdem Frühstück hatte ich ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ich könnte mich natürlich auch irren.

Ron und Blaise verzogen sich in die Kerker – was sie dort _treiben_ würden, war ja klar.

Blieben nur noch Neville und Ernie übrig – aber die wollte ich nicht stören. Die beiden kicherten und alberten miteinander rum, als wären es jahrelang die besten Freunde – was vielleicht sogar stimmen konnte… Ich war ja schließlich zu beschäftigt gewesen, dem schwarzhaarigen Chaoskopf hinterher zu himmeln, als wirklich etwas anderes wahrzunehmen.

Und so machte ich mich die Treppen hinauf in den Gryffindorturm.

Als ich mein Zimmer betrat, warf ich mich erstmals auf mein Bett – was sollte ich denn jetzt auch schon großartiges machen?

Nach kurzem Nachdenken… Es sind ungefähr noch sechs Stunden bis die ‚Freier' beginnt. Ich beschloss mich einfach mit einem guten Buch – davon hatte ich ja schließlich genug, danke Sev – hinzulegen und mich später einfach fertig machen.

.

Auch nach ungefähr drei Stunden kam niemand ins Zimmer.

Ich rappelte mich etwas lustlos auf und schlurfte zu meinem Kleiderschrank und räumte meinen Korb mit Wäsche ordentlich ein, ein paar Boxershorts und Socken legte ich mir beiseite.

Danach ging ich Duschen. Lange Duschen. Ich glaube ich stand über eine halbe Stunde nur unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl und träumte vor mich hin.

Ich dachte an nichts, an wirklich nichts, mein Kopf war leer. Ich hatte das schon vermisst. Wie lange ist es her, dass ich an einfach nichts denken musste? Zu lange. Zwar habe ich auch in den Ferien nicht immer die Möglichkeit, meinen Kopf frei zu machen, aber es war doch noch immer besser, als im stressigen Alltag.

Trotzdem ist noch nicht alles geklärt. Mich grauste es richtig, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich das Gespräch mit Harry nicht immer aufschieben konnte.

Ich wollte gerade nach der Seife greifen, da viel mir was ein: _Ich war ein Gryffindor._

Ich war ein Gryffindor und ich wohnte im Gryffindorturm. Mit den anderen Löwen. Und war auch noch befreundet mit ihnen – Plus einem Hufflepuff, wohlgemerkt.

Ich mochte sie, sie waren gar nicht so schlimm – und ich wunderte mich regelrecht _selbst_, wie schnell sich alles in kurzer Zeit ändern konnte.

Was passiert nach den Ferien? Die restlichen Slytherin würden wieder nach Hogwarts kommen und würden mich mit den Löwen super klarkommend vorfinden. Genauso wie die Weasley. Die würde auch wieder kommen.

Seufzend fing ich an mich zu waschen.

Frisch und sauber verließ ich nach einer viertel Stunde die Dusche. Nur in Boxershorts bekleidet und meine Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken rubbelnd, tapste ich mit nackten Füßen zurück ins Zimmer und suchte mir Sachen raus.

Eine schwarze Hose, die meine, sowieso schon langen und schlanken, Beine noch endlos länger wirken ließ, sowie ein hellgraues Hemd mit einer weinroten Weste, die ich nicht schloss.

Ich ging zurück ins Badezimmer und stellte mich vor den Spiegel. Nach der Dusche sah mein Gesicht wieder frisch aus, nicht mehr so krank und _weiß._ Es war zwar noch immer blass, so wie immer eigentlich, aber sah viel gesünder aus. Die nassen weißen Strähnen hatte ich mir nach hinten gestrichen und bürstete sie erst mal durch. Danach putze ich mir die Zähne und trocknete meine Haare mit einem Trockenzauber, nahm mein Wachs zur Hand und strich mit ein bisschen davon auf die Finger, verrieb es in meiner Hand und strich mir von vorne einmal durch die Haare und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Jetzt fielen mir die Haare geschmeidig ums Gesicht. Ich wusch mir den restlichen Wachs von meinen Händen, bevor ich mir meine Armbanduhr anlegte und gleich auch einen Blick drauf warf – zwanzig vor acht. Wie bitte konnte die Zeit so schnell vergehen?

Schulterzuckend gehe ich wieder ins Zimmer zurück, ziehe mir Socken und Schuhe an und gehe raus in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wundere mich allerdings, warum keiner im Raum war. Wollten die sich nicht noch umziehen? Bein Ron hätte ich das gedacht, schließlich war er mit Blaise zusammen und Blaise war bei so etwas pingelig. Und von Harry fehlte ja regelrecht jeden Spur.

Gerade wollte ich die Treppe runter gehen, da kam mir auch schon Ron entgegen gerannt.

„Aus dem Weg, ich muss mich noch umziehen!" hetzte der Rotschopf an mir ins Zimmer vorbei. Stirnrunzelnd ging ich nochmal zurück und öffnete die Tür etwas.

„…Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte ich vorsichtig, und sah, wie Ron durch das Zimmer hetzte und sich umzog.

„Äh… Nein! Nein, schon gut! Kannst du unten warten? Bin gleich fertig!"

„Okay?" Erneut Schulterzuckend schloss ich die Tür und setzte mich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum vor den Kamin. Keine zehn Minuten später und Ron stürmte aus dem Zimmer runter. Dafür, dass er sich ziemlich gehetzt hatte, sah er aus, als ob er sich eine Stunde Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Puh. Können wir?" fragte er außerpuste und ich nickte.

Wir verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen die Treppen zum Turm runter, trafen einige Schüler auf dem Weg in den Gängen – alle rausgeputzt und schwatzend. Ich bemerkte beim Runtergehen allerdings, das Ron ziemlich komisch ging und musste mir ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen.

„Und? Wie war's denn so in den Kerkern?" fragte ich so ganz beiläufig und sah, wie sein Blut in sein Gesicht schoss.

„Ach, lass mich!" murmelte er und ich schmunzelte nur.

Als wir in der Großen Halle ankamen, waren noch nicht zu viele Schüler da, trudelten aber langsam nacheinander ein. Auf dem großen Tisch in der Mitte standen in gleichmäßigen Abständen Karaffen mit Kürbissaft, Wasser und Butterbier und Gläser; In der Nähe vom Lehrertisch, an dem bereits Dumbledore und mein Patenonkel saßen, war ein großes Buffet aufgebaut, an dem man sich bedienen konnte.

Wir sichteten Blaise bereits am Tisch sitzen und an einem Glas Wasser nippen und gingen rüber – Ron wurde sofort von meinem besten Freund in Beschlag genommen und wurde von ihm auf seinen Schoß gezogen.

„Blaise. Also wirklich, hast du denn noch immer nicht genug? Dein Freund kann schon gar nicht mehr vernünftig laufen!"

„Draco. Wie könnte ich denn genug von diesem Engel haben?" Er gab ‚seinem Engel' einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich setzte mich Kopfschüttelnd neben sie.

Um mich herum füllte sich die Halle mit der Zeit immer mehr und es wurde gegessen, getrunken, geredet und gelacht… Und in Blaise' und Rons Fall – rumgeknutscht, rumgeturtelt und rumgekichert.

Von Zeit zu Zeit beteiligte ich mich mal an Nevilles und Ernies Unterhaltungen, die gegenüber von uns saßen, doch nicht lange. Kräuterkunde war nicht so mein Ding. Ich wollte am liebsten schon wieder hoch ins Zimmer und dabei war ich gerade mal eine halbe Stunde anwesend.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, zauberte mir meinen Mantel herbei und sagte Blaise Bescheid, ich sei draußen.

.

„Einen super Start ins neue Jahr werde ich haben, " sagte ich mir selbst, als ich den Rest meiner Zigarette an der Wand neben dem Eingang ausdrückte und sie dann in den Schnee fallen ließ.

Früher, als ich angefangen hatte zu rauchen, waren die Gründe der Stress wegen dem Krieg, sowie auch die Tatsache, dass ich wohl kein Interesse an Mädchen hatte. Ich hatte am Tag mindestens vier Schachteln geraucht, wenn nicht mehr, und versuchte mich so zu beruhigen und abzuschalten, es hatte aber nie so wirklich geholfen. Dann hatte ich einigermaßen wieder aufgehört und rauchte jetzt nur gelegentlich, wenn ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

Aber sogar das hatte ich über die Sache mit Harry total vergessen.

„So ein scheiß." Ich setzte mich runter auf die Treppe am Eingang und zog eine weitere Zigarette aus der Schachtel.

„Hey."

Ich schreckte auf und drehte mich etwas nach hinten und sah ihn in der großen Eingangstür stehen.

„Hey."

Er setzte sich etwas zögernd neben mich und schlang seine Arme um seine Knie, der Wind wirbelte seine kurzen Strähnen nach hinten, legte seine Stirn, auf der seine Nabe prangte, frei.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du rauchst."

„Nur gelegentlich, " antwortete ich, während ich leise etwas murmelte und meine Zigarette anzündete, einmal daran zog und den Rauch tief einatmete, um ihn dann wieder in die kalte Luft auszuatmen.

„Wir müssen reden."

„Ja, " ich atmete wieder den Rauch ein und aus, „Ja, das sollten wir wahrscheinlich."

Doch anstelle dass er anfing zu reden, blieb er allerdings stumm und zog die Beine noch etwas an. Ich rollte seufzend die Augen.

„Also? Ich meine, was meine Meinung ist, weißt du ja schon."

„Ich…" fing er an und stoppte. Eine, für meine Verhältnisse dunkelblonde, Augenbraue hochziehend drehte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Er hatte seine Beine, wenn es denn möglich sein sollte, noch mehr angezogen und seine Augen hatte er hinter seiner Brille zugekniffen.

„Weißt du… Dein Einzug und Rons Beziehung zu Blaise… kamen so plötzlich. Ich hatte eigentlich gar keine Chance mich vernünftig darauf einzugewöhnen…" sagte er.

Ich zog ein letztes Mal an meiner zweiten Zigarette und trat sie auf dem Boden aus. Dann drehte ich mich etwas in seine Richtung und sah ihn an. Durch den kalten Wind waren seine Wangen und Nasenspitze herrlich rot gefärbt und er biss sich etwas auf die Unterlippe.

„Und dann die Sache mit Ginny, Hermine und Dean… Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie zu so etwas fähig sein könnten. Ich hatte mich richtig getäuscht. Es hat mich so verdammt hart getroffen, als ich Ginny dabei erwischt hatte wie sie—" Er stockte wieder und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Und was da Heiligabend passiert ist… Mit… Na ja… Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich mich gefragt, wieso ich das gemacht hatte – ich wusste es selbst nicht! Ich war selbst verwirrt und ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich dich wirklich ein wenig ‚benutzt' hatte… Ich wollte wissen, was anders sein würde."

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich an und ich sah, wie leid es ihm tat.

„Als du dann diesen… Ausbruch hattest. Da habe ich erst gesehen, wie schlecht es dir gehen muss, du sahst so krank und ungesund aus – Ich hatte schon fast Angst, du würdest umfallen oder so. Und… Und was du da gesagt hattest – mit dem Turm – hatte mich wirklich schockiert und ich hatte Angst um dich."

Mein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, auch nicht, als ich sah, wie seine Augen wässrig wurden und seine Stimme schwankte. Er war offensichtlich nicht gut darin, über seine Gefühle und den ganzen Emotionalen Kram zu reden, aber allein dass er es versuchte, bedeutete mir schon viel. Seiner Kehle entkam ein Schluchzer und es quälte mich.

Ich rutschte also etwas näher an ihn und zupfte ein Stofftuch aus meiner Hosentasche, reichte es ihm und zog mit der anderen Hand eine weitere Zigarette aus meiner Schachtel. Er krümmte sich zusammen und vergrub seine Hände mit dem Stofftuch in seinem Gesicht.

Ein paar Minuten war es wieder Still und ich wartete, dass er sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigen würde, nur war das nicht so einfach.

„Hey, " versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, legte ihm meinen freien Arm um die Schulter und zertrat auch meinen dritten Glimmstängel, „Hey. Beruhige dich. Es ist schon okay—"

„Ist es das? Ist es das wirklich? Draco, du wolltest dich wegen mir _umbringen_, es ist nichts ‚okay'!" unterbrach er mich aufgebracht und löste sich vorsichtig von mir, setzte sich so, dass er jetzt vor mir kniete und seine Hände auf meine Oberschenkel legte. Seine Hände waren warm und diese Wärme durchdrang den Stoff meiner Hose und brachte die Stellen, die er berührte, zum Kribbeln. Den Blick in seinen wässrigen blaugrünen Augen konnte ich nicht ertragen und sah weg. Er war mir nah.

„Können… Können wir nicht einfach… d-das ganze hinter uns lassen und, ähm, neu anfangen? Zuerst Freunde sein?" bot er mir an und ich stutzte bei seinen Worten. _Was?_

„‚Zuerst Freunde'? …Was meinst du damit?" fragte ich ihn verwirrt und zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Na ja…" fing er an, schielte durch seine Strähnen zu mir hoch, „Nach Heiligabend hatte ich öfters mal so ein Gefühl. U-Und da ich weiß, dass du… in mich… also…"

Langsam begriff ich, was er mir sagen wollte und unterbrach ihn, bevor er sich ganz in seinem Gestammel verlor.

„Harry. Ähm… Ich-Ich fände es toll, wenn wir zwei von vorn anfangen würden, " sagte ich, lächelte etwas verlegen.

Wir saßen noch eine Weile draußen, lauschten den Wind. Harry hatte sich wieder neben mich gesetzt, rutschte etwas näher an mich und hatte ein breites Dauergrinsen aufgesetzt.

„Können wir rein? Es wird langsam kalt, " fragte er mich – und auch bei mir ließ sich die Kälte bemerkbar machen, also nickte ich und hievte mich von den Treppen auf. Er tat es mir gleich und wir gingen zurück Richtung Halle.

„Sag mal, woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich draußen war?" fragte ich ihn kurz nachdem wir die Eingangshalle betreten hatten. Er schmunzelte nur und stieß mich spielerisch mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Blaise hat geplaudert. Er hat mir auch von deinem kleinen neuen Freund erzählt, " sagte er grinsend und ich lachte kurz auf, während mir ein wenig die Röte in die Wangen stieg.

„Ich hatte eh noch vor heute bei ihm vorbei zu schauen, du kannst gerne mitkommen, " bot ich ihm lächelnd an und er nickte freudig.

Während wir Kurs auf die Küche nahmen, konnte ich nicht wirklich glauben, dass es jetzt alles besser werden sollte. Es kam mir alles so vor, wie in einem Traum – Harry und ich hatten uns Ausgesprochen und ich fühlte mich jetzt so frei, so vieles an Ballast fiel mir plötzlich auf einmal von den Schultern.

Wir erreichten die Küche recht schnell und wurden auch von Arion freudig begrüßt – er war ziemlich neugierig über den Neuankömmling – Harry – und hüpfte vor Freude mit wippenden spitzen Ohren auf der Stelle.

Nach dem Besuch gingen wir wieder zurück in die Große Halle.

Seitdem ich die Halle verlassen hatte, hat die Stimmung innerhalb des Raumes mächtig zugelegt – am Lehrertisch haben sich die restlichen Lehrkräfte und Hagrid dazu gesellt und auch Filch mit Mrs. Norris hatten sich in die Ecke des Raumes verloren und beobachteten das ganze Spektakel von dort.

Die Schüler tranken, aßen und schwatzten fröhlich.

Wir sichteten Ron und Blaise am Tisch mit Neville, Ernie und Seamus, Thomas saß dabei, nippte aber nur gedankenverloren an seinem Glas, wie es schien, Kürbissaft, reden – dabei saß der Rotschopf immer noch in Blaise' Schoß und auch Ernie hatte sich etwas an den größeren braunhaarigen gedrückt. Vor ihnen standen diverse Butterbierflaschen und sie schienen alle schon etwas beschwipst zu sein.

Sie bekamen sogar noch nicht mal sofort mit, dass wir uns dazu gesetzt hatten.

„Hey! Harry! Draco! Wie lange sitzt ihr denn da schon?!"

„Äh, so um die zehn Minuten? Ron, wie viel hast du denn gesoffen?" fragte Harry mit gekräuselter Stirn und ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen.

„N-Nicht vie—"

Ein Klatschen ertönte in der Halle und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit war mit einem Mal zum Lehrertisch gerichtet. Wie auch heute Morgen hielt sich Dumbledore seine Zauberstabspitze an die Kehle.

„Nun, liebe Schüler! Ich freue mich, dass Sie diesen Abend so viel Spaß haben, aber machen Sie sich langsam bereit für die wenigen Sekunden, die uns vom Neuen Jahr trennen!" verkündete er und mit einem weiteren Klatschen ordneten sich die Kerzen, die bis jetzt noch friedlich und ruhig an der Decke schwebten, zu einen Countdown zusammen. Die Schüler zählten mit und einige zogen sich sogar schon Jacken oder Mäntel an und gingen raus.

„Kommt, wir gehen auch schon mal raus, " schlug ich vor, woraufhin wir alle uns beeilten nach draußen zu kommen. Viele waren schon draußen und man konnte sie vom weiten schon zählen hören; _„—Neun … Acht … Sieb—"_

„Was wünscht ihr euch denn so vom neuen Jahr?" fragte Neville in die Runde, während wir die Eingangshalle betraten und die große Flügeltür, die bereits weit geöffnet war, sahen.

„—_ünf … Vier …"_

„Ich will einfach nur glücklich sein. Mit meinem Häschen!"

„—_Zwei… __**Eins!**__"_

Wir traten aus der Tür nach draußen und augenblicklich begann das Feuerwerk. Bunte Lichter flogen und krachten in den Himmel.

Neben mir rechts vielen sich Blaise und Ron in die Arme. Seamus und Thomas ebenso.

Links von mir zog der braunhaarige Gryffindor Ernie zu sich, hauchte ihm schüchtern einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Und ich wurde von hinten in eine Umarmung gezogen, der Duft von Brombeeren umhüllte mich.


	18. Kapitel XVIII

Kapitel 18

Mein Herz raste, als sich warme Arme um meine Taille schlossen und mir heißer Atem in den Nacken gehaucht wurde.

„Frohes neues Jahr, " hauchte er mir zu, sein Atem kitzelte meine Wange. Ich löste mich vorsichtig und langsam von ihm und drehte mich um, legte ihm meine Hände auf die Schulter und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Die bunten Explosionen am Himmel spiegelten sich in seinen runden Brillengläsern und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Dir auch, Harry."

Ich löste mich wieder von ihm und wand mich zu Blaise und Ron, umarmte sie und wünschte ihnen auch ein schönes neues Jahr.

„Und, geht da was?" flüsterte mir Blaise ins Ohr, als ich ihn umarmte und ich sah ihn angesäuert an.

„Blaise!" zischte ich ihm zu, „Wir haben uns doch gerade erst Ausgesprochen!"

Blaise hoch nur entschuldigend die Arme, „Schon gut!"

Wir alle standen noch eine Zeit lang draußen und schauten uns das Feuerwerk an – Blaise und Ron standen umarmt und flüsterten, Seamus und Thomas, die ihre Butterbierflaschen mitgenommen hatten, redeten leise miteinander und Neville hatte sich mit dem blonden Hufflepuff wieder auf in die Große Halle gemacht.

Harry stand neben mir und sah sich mit mir nur die bunten Lichter am Himmel an, das knallen, dass von den Feuerwerksraketen kam und das leise Gemurmel, nahm ich schon fast gar nicht mehr richtig wahr.

Zu lange standen wir aber auch nicht mehr draußen und gingen wieder in die Große Halle und setzten uns auf freie Plätze. Thomas schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen und saß still neben Seamus, traute sich nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen oder auch nur öfters mal aufzusehen. Unbemerkt von den anderen, lehnte ich mich über den Tisch und sprach so leise, dass nur Thomas es mitbekommen konnte.

„Ich werde dir nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn du reden solltest, falls es das ist, was du denkst, also sitz da nicht so rum wie ein nasser Sack und amüsiere dich für heute."

Thomas blinzelte zwei- drei Mal verdutzt und nickte kaum merklich, während ich mich wieder zurück lehnte.

Wir saßen noch bis halb drei Morgens mit ein paar anderen Schülern und hatten gute Laune doch mit der Zeit wurden wir dann auch müde.

Neville und Ernie hatten sich schon vorher zurückgezogen – kurz vor eins hatten sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten und machten sich taumelnd und lallend auf ihre Zimmer. Oder _ein_ Zimmer.

Thomas hatte sich meinen Rat zu Herzen genommen und versuchte lockerer zu werden, was auch super funktionierte, da er sich Butterbier nach Butterbier in sich reinkippte und am Ende fast gar nicht mehr vernünftig reden konnte. So hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint mit ‚locker bleiben und amüsieren' – aber was soll's.

Seamus fand dies wohl ziemlich amüsant, lachte immer lautstark, wenn der dunkelhaarige entweder unverständliche Worte lallte, oder aberwitziges von sich gab – fiel sogar vor Lachen ein- oder zwei Mal …oder mehrmals, von der Bank.

Ron und Blaise machten so weiter, wie ich es schon kannte – sich gegenseitig begrapschen und rummachen. Ich fragte mich nur, wie man sich nicht beherrschen konnte? Nur weil man angeheitert… okay, besoffen, war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass man sich – neben mir! – beinah die Birne wegrammelte.

Das war mir mehr als unangenehm – Harry anscheinend ebenso.

Dieser versuchte nämlich, so gut es ging, wegzuschauen – und anscheinend auch nicht hinzuhören – und fand sein Glas mit alkoholhaltigem Kürbissaft ziemlich interessant, denn er starrte es hypnotisch an. Er war auch ganz gut angeheitert, wusste allerdings, im Gegensatz zu Thomas, was er noch von sich gab und war von uns auch einer, der nicht wirres Zeug rumgrölte.

Ich, allerdings, war komplett nüchtern. Natürlich trank ich an diesem Abend reichlich, aber auch bewusst. Nach jeder Flasche trank ich mindestens zwei Gläser Wasser dazwischen, was von den anderen, die so beschwipst waren, gar nicht wahrgenommen wurde.

Recht am Anfang hatte ich allerdings schon bemerkt, dass Blaise, wenn er mal eine ‚Pause' eingelegt hatte, mir ungemein oft eine neue Butterbierflasche vors Gesicht stellte und mich zum Trinken animierte, was wohl nicht so funktionieren wollte, wie es in seiner Absicht stand.

Tja, Blaise. Ich lass mich nicht besoffen machen.

Als wir gingen, waren noch wenige Schüler übrig – entweder ‚unterhielten' sie sich noch, oder schliefen auf dem Boden oder auf den Bänken, beziehungsweise Tischen ihren Raus aus.

Torkelnd und lachend machten wir uns auf in den Gryffindorturm. Blaise und Ron verabschiedeten sich, als wir aus der Großen Halle waren und gingen in die Kerker.

Oben angekommen, brabbelten wir der Fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen – worauf wir von ihr erst einmal eine Predigt erhielten, da wir so laut waren, bevor sie uns den Weg freigab.

Drinnen trennten wir uns; Seamus und Thomas gingen in die eine und Harry und ich in die andere Richtung.

Im Zimmer angekommen, schafften wir es noch nicht mal, unsere Alltagskleidung abzulegen – nun ja, ich _hätte_ schon, aber ich war einfach zu faul. Nachdem ich mir meine Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen hatte und sie in die Ecke gepfeffert hatte und mich wieder aufrichtete, wurde ich, wie auch schon beim Feuerwerk, von hinten von Harry umarmt

„Du…" nuschelte er mir ins Ohr, sein Atem stank ein wenig nach Alkohol, „Ich find's toll… d'ss du mir… noch 'ne Chance g'eben hast…"

Seine Nase kitzelte meine Wange und ich drehte mich um, sein Gesicht war mir nah und ich konnte sehen, dass er nicht wirklich betrunken war, er wusste noch, was er tat. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, dass ich nicht wirklich viel getrunken hatte, ging also davon aus, dass ich ebenso beschwipst war und näherte sich mir.

Aber kurz bevor noch irgendetwas passieren konnte, schob ich ihn sanft von mir weg. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich denke, du solltest jetzt etwas schlafen."

Er nickte und zog sich langsam zurück, schlurfte zu seinem Bett und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, strampelte mit seinen Füßen und versuchte sich unter der Decke zu vergraben. Ich lachte, es sah so süß aus, wie so ein kleines Kind versuchte er sich unter die wärmende Decke zu krabbeln, schaffte es aber nicht. Ich half ihm kurzerhand und zog ihm die Decke über, nahm ihm die, etwas verrutschte, Brille von der Nase, legte sie auf sein Nachtkästchen.

Er war unmittelbar danach eingeschlafen und drückte sein Gesicht in die Kissen. Lächelnd strich ich einmal durch seine Haare und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, ging danach selbst ins Bett – schlief mit einem kleinen Grinsen ein.

.

Das nächste Mal als ich aufwachte, begann mein Tag um halb eins nachmittags.

Die Sonne schien, für den Winter, warm ins Zimmer durch die hohen Fenster, bei denen wir gestern vergessen hatten die Vorhänge zuzuziehen, störten meinen weiteren Schlaf. Ich streckte mich genüsslich und gähnte herzhaft, blieb aber noch ein paar Minuten im Bett liegen.

Auf einmal hörte ich ein leises murren und Geraschel.

„Morgen, " murmelte Harry, halb unter seiner Bettdecke vergraben.

„Guten Morgen, " entgegnete ich und meine Mundwinkel zogen sich etwas hoch.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" gähnte er mir zu und streckte sich auch.

„Jep."

Ich sah, wie er seine Bettdecke beiseite schlug und sich langsam über das Lacken seines Betts zog, nur um dann vom Bett zu fallen und mürrisch aufzustöhnen. Ich hatte alle seine Bewegungen verflogt und konnte mir ein lautstarkes auflachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ahh… nicht so laut…" murrte er wieder und rieb sich die Augen, tastete zeitgleich mit der anderen Hand, noch immer am Boden liegend, auf der Oberseite seines Nachtkästchens nach seiner Brille.

„Tja, mir geht's prima! Etwas weniger trinken hättest du sollen!" kicherte ich und er rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja, ja, ja…" Er erhob sich nun endlich und schlurfte ins Badezimmer.

.

Das Frühstück verlief, im Gegensatz zu den normalen Tagen recht ruhig – ehr gesagt, fast komplett still.

Als ich am großen Tisch saß, sah ich mich einmal gründlich um. Wie es schien, hatten alle einen mächtigen Kater und starrten teilnahmslos und träge auf ihr Essen runter und murrten nur, wenn sie etwas von denen gefragt wurden, die, wie ich, nicht so viel oder gar nichts, weil sie noch minderjährig waren, getrunken hatten.

„Du… Draco… kannst du uns später… Antikatertränke brauen…?" fragte mich Blaise neben mir müde und ließ seinen Kopf hängen – so weit, dass er schon fast mit seinem Gesicht in seinem Teller Rührei lag.

„Klar, " lächelte ich und tätschelte seinen Kopf.

„Du machst uns welche?" fragte Seamus sah zu mir hoch, ungläubig und benebelt.

„Ja – Klar."

„Oh Merlin, Draco. Danke." Neben mir schlangen sich Blaise und Harry links und rechts an meine Seiten. Verwirrt kräuselte ich meine Stirn und sah Ron vor mir an, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und aß weiter.

„Kommt schon, ich würde gerne weiter essen!" versuchte ich die zwei zu überzeugen mich loszulassen, doch es wollte wohl nicht so, wie ich wollte und ich wurde weiter eisern festgehalten.

„Aber Draco… Du bis' doch so… kuschelig, " nuschelte Blaise in meine Seite, Harry nickte nur.

Auch wenn er es bestimmt unbewusst tat, aber sein Verhalten in diesem Moment war einfach so goldig und putzig, dass ich es ihm nicht übel nahm. Meine Wangen verfärbten sich etwas als er seinen Kopf noch mehr müde in meine Seite drückte und mein Herz klopfte vor lauter Aufregung. Er war so nah und die Berührung war gewissermaßen intim, seine Wärme, die von ihm so sehr ausging brachte mich beinah voll aus dem Konzept.

„Na, komm schon, Harry… Sonst dauert es noch… länger, bis er uns die Tränke macht…" meinte Blaise dann und zog sich von mir weg, Harry murrte kurz, tat es Blaise aber gleich.

.

„So. Jetzt muss der Trank nur noch ein paar Minuten ziehen."

„Ahh… Ich will jetzt was…" murrte Ron nur und ließ sich wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Wir waren unten in den Kerkern im Zaubertränkeraum, wir hatten uns die Erlaubnis von Sev geholt und ich machte mich sofort an die Tränke – Ron wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu murren und bevor ich ganz genervt die Beherrschung verlor, tat ich, was von mir verlangt wurde.

Sev meinte allerdings, dass ich, nachdem wir hier unten fertig wurden, zu ihm kommen sollte, um ihm Bescheid zu geben und weil er mit mir sprechen wollte. _Na, das konnte ja mal was werden…_

„Blaise, du hättest genauso gut mithelfen können, stattdessen sitzt du hier faul rum um machst gar nichts, " merkte ich an, doch Blaise winkte nur ab und kuschelte sich wieder in die Seite von dem Rotschopf.

Blaise und Ron hatten sich zwei Stühle näher zusammen geschoben und lagen mit den Köpfen schon halb auf den Tischen, Harry saß auf dem Lehrerpult, seine Beine baumelten vom Rand und Seamus, sowie Thomas beobachteten den Trank mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, stützten ihre Ellbogen auf dem Tisch, auf dem der Kessel stand.

Neville und Ernie hatten wir schon am Frühstückstisch nicht gesehen und Thomas und Seamus bestätigten uns, dass der braunhaarige Gryffindor auch nicht in seinem Bett lag.

Ich hatte da schon meine eigene Theorie…

Bestimmt hatten die sich in den Raum der Wünsche verbarrikadiert, so wie das gestern Nacht aussah.

„Aber mein Kopf du doch so weeeeh… Und ich habe keine Lust drauf."

„_Was du nicht alles _Lust_ für hast, "_ murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und kramte Glasflakons aus dem Vorratsschrank, indem ich wusste, dass Sev auch Trankbehälter versteckt hatte, damit die Schüler aus den jüngeren Klassenstufen sie nicht fanden und auf dumme Gedanken kamen – bei so etwas war mein Patenonkel verdammt pissig.

„Ist er jetzt endlich fertig?" nörgelte Harry rum und sprang vom Pult, schlurfte rüber zum Kessel und lugte hinein. Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr und ging danach ebenfalls zum Kessel.

„Er müsste jetzt soweit sein, " antwortete ich und lugte ebenfalls in den Kessel. Er hatte einen reichen und dunklen Blauton angenommen und roch herrlich erfrischend blumig.

„Endlich!"

Alle standen von ihren Plätzen auf und schnappten sich jeder einen großen Glasflakon.

Dafür, dass der Flakon so groß war, hatten sie für die nächsten Male noch genügend übrig und mussten mich nicht jedes Mal für einen Antikatertrank anpumpen, wenn sie mal nicht genug Geld hatten, um sich selbst ein Fläschchen zu kaufen.

„Gut. Blaise."

Ich rief den dunkelhaarigen auf und schöpfte die blaue Flüssigkeit mit einer Kelle auf und füllte Blaise' Glasflakon vorsichtig auf, als er vor mir stand.

„Ron."

Auch der Rotschopf reichte mir nun den Flakon und ich füllte ihn wieder vorsichtig über dem Kessel auf.

„Hey, Draco, was machen wir denn, wenn die Ferien wieder vorbei sind? Was wollen wir dann den anderen sagen?" fragte mich Blaise nachdem er den Trank genommen hatte – man hörte es klar heraus, dass es ihm besser ging, der träge Ton, der eben noch in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen hatte, war weg.

„Ich weiß nicht, darüber habe ich auch schon gestern nachgedacht, " ich seufzte auf, „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung was meinst du?"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich Harry mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich seinen Flakon brauchte.

„Meinst du, du könntest schon vor Schulbeginn wieder zurück? Ich meine, bis jetzt hast du dich ja eigentlich benommen, " meinte Blaise und setzte sich mit Ron, der ebenfalls schon den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, wieder auf die zwei Stühle.

„Wär schon echt eine super Sache."

.

Später verabschiedeten sich Seamus und Thomas, nachdem auch sie ihren Trank hatten auch Harry und Ron wollten noch was erledigen und so blieben nur noch ich und Blaise übrig.

„Und jetzt erzähl mal – was ist mit Harry passiert? Ich will alles wissen!"

„Blaise, " seufzte ich, rollte mit den Augen, „Da gibt's nichts zu erzählen – wir haben uns ausgesprochen und fangen von vorn an."

„Aber – so einfach?!"

„Ja, Blaise – so einfach."

Blaise runzelte die Stirn, stieß sich vom Tisch ab, auf dem er saß, blieb aber auf der Stelle stehen.

„Ich finde das nicht so eine gute Idee, " meinte er ernst und nun machte ich es ihm mit dem Stirnrunzeln nach. _Von was bitte spricht der denn?_

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, das an der Sache was faul ist. Ich meine, bis jetzt hat er ganz schön scheiße gebaut – die Sache an Heiligabend un—"

„Ich _weiß._ Er hatte sich dafür entschuldigt—"

„_Draco,_ " unterbrach mich Blaise und ging auf mich zu. Er legte mir seine Hände auf die Schultern und sah mir ins Gesicht;

„Ich will doch einfach nur, dass es dir gut geht. Du hast bis jetzt _so viel _scheiße abgekriegt und ich bin der Letzte, der dir ein bisschen Glück nicht gönnen würde, aber ich habe Angst. Ich will nicht, dass es dir wieder schlecht geht – besonders jetzt nicht, nachdem es dir wieder so gut geht."

In mitten seiner Sätze hatte seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten können und senkte meinen Kopf. Ich verstand, was Blaise mir sagen wollte und er hatte auch gewissermaßen Recht, aber ich wollte es nicht hören. Man könnte es Verdummung von Verliebtheit nennen, aber es war mir egal – ich war wieder so gut drauf und fröhlich, man – _ich_ – konnte es fast gar nicht glauben und wenn ich auch nur eine kleine Chance auf eine Zukunft an seiner Seite haben sollte, wollte ich sie nutzten.

Wer weiß, wann ich diese Chance nochmal, oder überhaupt, wieder bekommen würde.

Ich weiß, dass wenn ich mich geirrt hatte, ich wieder ganz unten sein würde und ich glaube, ich würde das auch nicht nochmal verkraften oder irgendwie wieder hochkommen können, aber darüber wollte ich nicht nachdenken.

Zu schön war die Vorstellung, ich könnte _einmal_ das haben, was ich so sehr wollte.

„Ich weiß, " meinte ich schwer ausatmend. Ich ließ mich einfach fallen und versank in seiner tröstenden Umarmung, ich hatte das bis jetzt alles vergessen und genau jetzt kam alles wieder auf einen Schlag zurück.

Auf der einen Seite konnte ich Blaise nicht sauer sein, er meinte es nur gut.

Auf der anderen wollte ich mich nur verkriechen und ihn verfluchen.

.

Lange waren wir nicht mehr im Zaubertränkeraum und nachdem Blaise sich verabschiedet hatte, suchte ich meinen Patenonkel auf, um ihm Bescheid zu geben, dass wir den Raum nicht mehr brauchen würden.

Als ich vor seinen Privaten Räumen stand und an die Tür klopfte, musste ich nicht lange warten, bis mir geöffnet wurde.

„Draco, komm rein, " begrüßte mich mein Patenonkel steif und trat von der Tür etwas zur Seite, damit ich eintreten konnte.

Er schloss hinter mir die Tür und ging vor – es war ein stummes Zeichen das mir sagte, ich solle ihm folgen.

Der Raum – sein ‚Wohnzimmer' – war nicht sehr hell. Sev hatte seine Räume nicht in den Kerkern, aber hatte trotzdem nicht viele Fenster. Allein in seinen Räumen gab es nur zwei Fenster; Im Wohnraum und im Bad. Ich war schon öfters bei ihm gewesen, darum wusste ich das.

Bei ihm war alles traditionell eingerichtet – Möbel aus dunklem, fast schwarzem, Holz und dunklem grün.

Er hatte eine kleine Sitzecke bestehend aus einem Zweiersofa und zwei Sesseln und einem Glastisch. Etwas Moderneres als den Glastisch konnte man bei Sev aber nicht finden. Dazu dutzende Deckenhohe Bücherregale, die vor Büchern überquollen und man die Wand dahinter schon fast gar nicht mehr sah, Schreibtisch mit Pergamenten und einer großen Petroleumleuchte und einen kleinen Schrank, indem er seine Zaubertrankutensilien verstaute. Auf dem Boden lag ein großer dunkler Teppich, den man beim ersten hinsehen fast übersah.

„Äh, worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?" fragte ich und setzte mich, als er es mir mit einer Geste zum Sessel anbot.

„Nur generell, nichts Konkretes. Wie geht es dir?" fragte er mich monoton, als er sich mir gegenüber auf den anderen Sessel setzte.

„Gut?"

„Und wie ist es so… da oben?"

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Nett."

„Gibt es irgendwas, was dir Probleme bereitet?"

„Nein."

„Das glaube ich aber weniger."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel etwas vor, stützte seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab und verflocht seine Finger ineinander unter seinem Kinn, seine Haare fielen ihm teils in die Augen. Ich verfluchte mich, wusste ich doch, dass Sev alles rausfindet und man ihn nicht belügen konnte und schallte mich selbst einen Idioten, dass ich es überhaupt versucht hatte.

„Und?" fragte er mich geduldig und wartete.

Ich kämpfte noch mit mir selbst, ob ich den Mund aufmachen sollte, oder es doch einfach weiter leugnen sollte. Ich meine, zu meinem Patenonkel hatte ich bis jetzt immer mit Problemen kommen können, nicht so wie mit meinem Vater. Sev hatte sie schon fast übernommen – die Vaterrolle meine ich.

Auch als ich kleiner war, mit sechs oder sieben Jahren, kam ich immer zu ihm. Wenn ich spielen wollte oder irgendwas erzählen. Viele würden mir das jetzt nicht glauben, weil sie ihn eben nicht privat kannten aber ich wusste es besser.

Er wusste auch, dass ich großen Druck nicht gut verkraftete, das wusste er anhand des Kriegs.

„Ist was Persönliches, " meinte ich genuschelt und zog meine Beine hoch um mich im Schneidersitz nach hinten in den Sessel zu drücken. Er gab mir einen mahnenden Blick und ich seufzte, zog meine Schuhe aus. Er hasste es, wenn ich mit Schuhen auf den Möbeln hockte.

„Was Persönliches, " wiederhohle er. Nickend schielte ich unter meinen Haaren zu ihm rüber. Er wartete.

„Mein Güte, ja, ist schon gut, " gab ich seufzend nach und strich mir durchs Gesicht, rieb mir kurz die Augen, „Weißt du noch, wie ich mich so gegen die Hochzeitsidee mit Pansy gesträubt hatte?"

„Natürlich, wie könnte man nicht – dieses Weib ist ja das Grauen."

Ich lächelte schief, „Ja. Ja, das ist sie. Aber das hat einen bestimmten Grund. Ich, äh… steh nicht so auf Mädchen."


	19. Kapitel XIX

Kapitel 19

„Ja. Und weiter?"

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. War das jetzt sein Ernst?

„Willst du dazu nichts sagen?"

„Nein, wieso?"

Jetzt war ich noch verwirrter. Will der mich verarschen?

„_Wieso?_ Ich erzähle dir gerade, dass ich Schwul bin und du willst dazu überhaupt nichts sagen, sehe ich das richtig?" fragte ich, die Augen zukneifend und beugte mich etwas vor. Er aber lächelt nur leicht.

„Draco, " fing er an, „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde nicht merken, dass du lieber Jungs hinterher starrst als Mädchen? Und damals dein Faible für deine Haare – das sagte ja schon alles. Ich bin nur froh, dass du jetzt damit einigermaßen aufgehört hast."

Jetzt war ich perplex. Ich machte mir hier Gedanken, dass mein Patenonkel mich in Windeseile aus seinen Räumen werfen wird, und der bleibt ganz locker! Grinst mich auch noch an! Unfassbar.

„Und wo genau liegt jetzt das große Problem?" fragte er wieder, um auf die vorherige Sache zu sprechen zu kommen.

Ich räusperte mich und erzählte ihm in aller Ruhe, was die letzten Wochen so abgelaufen ist, wie ich von der kleinen Weasley und Granger fertig gemacht worden war, der Krankenflügelaufenthalt, der Turm, der Silvesterabend, die Unterhaltung mit Blaise, einfach alles.

Er hatte mit dieser Sache nichts zu tun und er kannte vorher auch nichts, was ich ihm erzählte – das machte es mir etwas leichter.

Weil er jemand war, der von diesen Sachen noch nichts kannte, könnte er mir neutrale Antworten geben.

Blaise war dann schon wieder anders – nicht, dass ich seine Ratschläge und Meinung nicht schätzten würde, aber seine Meinung und die Meinung meines Patenonkels würden dann schon anders sein.

Es ist komisch, das ich mit einem ‚Fremden' lieber über seine Probleme spreche, als mit jemanden den ich kenne und vertraue, so wie Blaise. Ich dachte bis jetzt immer, das wäre andersrum.

Und als ich fertig war, war es still.

Ich zog meine Beine nun aus meinem Schneidersitzt und drückte sie gegen meinen Oberkörper, beobachtete, wie Sev sich auf seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und die Beine überschlug. Sein Blick war auf die Wand hinter mir gerichtet.

Nervös, fast zitternd vor Neugier wartete ich darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Und nach ein paar Minuten tat er das auch.

Er räusperte sich zuerst und richtete dann seinen Blick auf mich.

„Also, so wie du mir das geschildert hast, bist du unsicher, ob du Potter vertrauen solltest, " meinte er ruhig und ich nickte, fragte mich allerdings ob er das überhaupt gesehen hatte, da ich mich so sehr hinter meinen aufgerichteten Beinen versteckte, dass ich fast gar nicht mehr zu erkennen war.

„Ich finde, du solltest, so wie Zabini es dir schon geraten hat, vorsichtig sein. Du kannst nicht in seinen Kopf schauen, du weißt nicht, was er plant oder was nicht, oder ob überhaupt. Denk daran, dass du im Krankenflügel gelegen hast – wegen einer Sache, die nur _indirekt_ was mit Potter zu tun hatte. Ich sage jetzt nicht, dass du niemandem mehr vertrauen kannst, aber sein einfach nur vorsichtig, in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte schwach und dachte darüber nochmal nach. Er hatte Recht.

„Und wenn du wieder Probleme oder Bedenken hast, kannst ruhig zu mir kommen."

„Okay."

.

Ich saß alleine auf den Slytherintribünen des Quidditchfelds und beobachtete die anderen, wie sie ihre Runden in der Luft zogen, der eisige Wind blies mir zwischendurch ein paar Mal ins Gesicht und ließ mich kurzzeitig erzittern.

Wir hatten uns nach dem Mittagessen zum Spielfeld gemacht um ein kleines Freundschaftsspiel zu veranstalten, aber ich hatte nicht so sonderlich große Lust und guckte nur zu.

Das Gespräch mit Sev ist jetzt eine Woche her und morgen würde schon der Schulalltag wieder beginnen.

Mir war, ehrlich gesagt, richtig flau im Magen, wenn ich daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn die restlichen Slytherins wieder zurückkommen werden. Immerhin war ich noch immer ein Gryffindor.

Ich hatte gedacht, Dumbledore würde mich noch vor Ferienende wieder zurück in mein eigentliches Haus zurück lassen, aber da hatte ich mich wohl getäuscht. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mich noch weiterhin im Turm wohnen ließ, aber mit meiner Strafe von vor Ferienbeginn, hatte das nichts mehr zu tun. Ich war mir da sicher, dass er irgendetwas anderes vorhatte, nur konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, was;

Ich brachte mich ein, verstand mich gut mit den Löwen, sogar mit Harry war ich gut befreundet. Es kam mir fast so vor, als ob ich schon jahrelang mit ihm befreundet war und alles so war, wie immer.

Aber noch immer hielt meine ‚Strafe' an.

Dafür, dass ich jetzt in Gryffindor war, würde ich wahrscheinlich auch einen neuen Stundenplan bekommen und am Gryffindortisch sitzen.

Ich rief mir nochmal ins Gedächtnis, dass es Ferien waren – das bedeutete, dass zu Schulbeginn die restlichen Schüler wieder zurückkamen.

Die jetzt anwesenden mögen mich zwar einigermaßen akzeptieren, aber wie sieht es erst mal aus, wenn die andere Hälfte von Gryffindor und der ganze Rest wieder zurück sind? Würde das alles wieder von vorn anfangen? Ich war ja schon froh, dass Granger sich nicht mehr eingemischt hat, aber was passiert, wenn die kleine rothaarige Rotzgöre wieder da ist?

Seufzend strich ich mir übers, vom Wind, kalte Gesicht, zog danach den rot-gelben Schal hoch bis über die Nasenspitze und hauchte hinein, mein warmer Atem sammelte sich und erwärmte meine rotangelaufenen Wangen.

Während ich mir die eiskalten Hände und Finger aneinander rieb, schaute ich hoch in die Luft. Die anderen flogen, wie ich das hörte, laut lachen durch die Luft.

Ich sah, wie Blaise und Harry um die Wette flogen, Kopf an Kopf um den Schnatz zu kriegen. Dazwischen flogen Seamus, Ron und Thomas und versuchten weitere Punkte zu erzielen. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten und Versuchen, den kleinen, flinken goldenen Ball zu erreichen, fing Blaise ihn und hielt ihn triumphierend hoch.

Ich hörte die anderen irgendwas entfernt lachen aber konnte es nicht verstehen, sah wieder runter und zog mir die Ärmel meines Mantels weiter über meine Hände bei dem Versuch sie zu wärmen.

„Hey, alles klar?" hörte ich plötzlich neben mir und ich schreckte hoch.

Neben mir saß Harry, seinen Besen in der linken Hand und nach Atem keuchend, seine Haare waren vom Wind hoch abstehend, boten freie Sicht auf seine Narbe.

„Harry! Verdammt, hast du mich erschreckt!"

Er lachte, „Warst du so in Gedanken?"

„Ja!" lachte ich etwas zittern aus, „Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören."

„Ist dir kalt? Ich meine, ich hab schon gesehen, dass du dir die ganze Zeit die Hände gerieben hast, " meinte er und griff nach meinen Händen, nur um danach erschrocken zu keuchen und seine andere Hand ebenfalls um meine Hände zu schließen, den Besen vorher neben sich auf die Tribünenbank ablegend.

„Die sind ja eiskalt!"

Er rieb meine schlanken und hellen Hände vorsichtig zwischen seinen, bei dem kläglichen Versuch, sie zu wärmen, aber es brachte nicht viel.

Seine waren auch kalt, allerdings waren sich wesentlich wärmer als meine. Sein Bemühen meine Eiszapfen-Finger aufzutauen bemerkte ich irgendwann dann gar nicht mehr, starrte nur runter auf unsere Hände.

Meine Hände sahen so zerbrechlich und fein in seinen etwas dunkleren und größeren Händen aus – und auch wie vorsichtig und behutsam er mit ihnen umging faszinierte mich.

Ich schallte mich einen Idioten – jetzt brachten mich sogar nur schon seine Hände aus dem Konzept. Wie—

„Draco?"

„—Was?"

„Geht es dir gut? Du warst grad wie weggetreten, " meinte er und strich noch immer über meine Hände.

Ich blinzelte nur und schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, ich spürte schon, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Ganz langsam rutschte er zu mir, nahm seine rechte Hand von meinen und schlang den Arm um mich. Plötzlich war mir nicht mehr kalt – ehr glühte mein Kopf jetzt, so fühlte es sich zumindest für mich an.

Unbewusst drückte ich mich an die Wärmequelle, mir als Harry bekannt, und schaute auf die weiße Schneepracht, die noch immer Knöchelhoch auf dem Feld lag, versuchte jeden Augenkontakt mit dem schwarzhaarigen zu vermeiden.

Es war angenehm still – nebenbei fragte ich mich allerdings, wo die lachenden Geräusche von den anderen abblieben, schob den Gedanken aber wieder beiseite, war es mir jetzt nicht wichtig.

Ich machte aber leider den Fehler in seine Richtung zu sehen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich die ganze Zeit oder nur jetzt gerade eben zu mir geschaut hatte, aber sein Blick hatte eine hypnotisierende Wirkung auf mich, so kitschig es auch klang.

Ich konnte seine Augen nicht direkt sehen, spiegelte sich doch der weiße Schnee und das helle Licht in seinen Brillengläsern und machten es mir so, unmöglich, seine hellen blau-grünen Augen zu sehen. Welch' Schande.

Und dann, war mir auf einmal wieder ganz warm und eine leichte Gänsehaut überkam mich.

Ich hatte es noch nicht einmal richtig wahrgenommen, dass er noch mehr zu mir gerutscht war, als er mir seine Lippen aufdrückte.

Es war eigentlich unspektakulär und kurz, ein leichtes andrücken, mehr nicht, aber in mir brachte diese kleine und unschuldige Berührung alles zum Brodeln.

Mein Blut schoss mir schubweise in den Kopf, sowie in die Ohren und meine hellen Nackenhärchen stellten sich mit einem Mal auf. Mein Herz pumpte noch schneller und drohte aus meiner Brust zu springen, so heftig klopfte es dagegen.

Es war genau das, was ich schon seit so langer Zeit wollte.

Ich fühlte mich wohl – auch wenn die Temperaturen gemütlicher sein könnte, störte es mich nicht im Geringsten.

Ich seufzte und löste mich aus der Starre, hob meine Hände zaghaft, als ob er mich verbrennen würde, wenn ich eine falsche Berührung machte, und wanderte mit ihnen hoch zu seinen Schultern, legte sie dort ab. Meine Augenlieder wurden schwer und schlossen sich langsam, wehrten sich dennoch dem Drang ganz nachzugeben – wollte ich doch keinen Augenblick verpassen.

Seine Augen waren bereits genießerisch geschlossen und seine Brille hing schief auf seiner Nase durch den etwas holprig aufgedrückten Kuss.

Durch Luftmangel mussten wir uns leider trennen und ich keuchte in die kalte Luft, weiße Wölkchen verpufften vor meinem Gesicht und ich war mir sicher, dass mein Gesicht jetzt Krebsrot angelaufen war.

Harry richtete seine Brille und versuchte überall hinzuschauen, nur nicht auf mich und seine unbeholfene Art ließ mich schmunzeln.

„Du haust jetzt aber nicht wieder ab, oder?" grinste ich verlegen in seine Richtung. Seine Wangen nahmen schlagartig einen tiefen Rotton an und er schüttelte leicht lachend den Kopf.

„Ähm… nein, i-ich— sei mir bitte nicht böse, " stammelte er schnell heraus.

Blinzelnd sah ich ihn an. Dann bildete sich nach und nach, ganz langsam, ein übergroßes Lächeln in meinem Gesicht und ich konnte es mir nicht nehmen, mich abermals zu ihm rüber zu strecken und sein Gesicht in meine Hände zu nehmen.

Ich hauchte einen sachten Kuss auf seine Lippen und strich danach mit meinem Daumen über seine Unterlippe.

„Bin ich nicht."

Und er nahm erneut meine kalten Hände liebevoll in seine.

.

„Na, hallo! Sollten wir etwas _wissen_?" wurden wir fröhlich und gut gelaunt von Ron begrüßt, als wir den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten – als es draußen doch allmehlig zu kalt wurde, gingen wir wieder zurück zum Schloss. Harry hatte ungefähr Mitte Weg nach meiner linken Hand gegriffen und sie bis jetzt noch immer nicht los gelassen, strich stattdessen mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken, was mir bestätigte, was ich dachte.

Und so, noch immer Harrys Hand festhaltend, setzte ich eine gleichgültige Mine auf, die, dank früher, perfekt saß und winkte ich mit meiner rechten Hand elegant ab, setzte mich auf einen der Zweisitzer und zog Harry mit runter – Als wär nichts anders.

Mit aller Ruhe hebe ich dann meine Beine an und lege sie auf seinem Schoß ab – alles, ohne meine Miene zu verziehen – und mache es mir gemütlich.

Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass mich die Augenpaare der anderen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum verfolgten, gespannt, ob nicht noch irgendeine Regung von Harry kommt, ob er nicht meine Beine entsetzt von sich schiebt und aufsteht, ob er nicht eine Szene macht – Aber nein. Es kommt nichts.

Harry sitzt ganz gemütlich neben mir, nimmt die Hand, die nicht mit meiner eigenen verflochten ist, und legt sie über meine Beine.

Trotz meines Bemühens, konnte ich nicht anders und meine Mundwinkel zucken zu einem minimalen Lächeln.

Und seine Augen lächelten zurück.

„Äh, Leute…?" riss mich Blaise' Stimme aus meiner Gedankenwelt und ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Was… ist das jetzt?"

Ich sah kurz zurück zu Harry und lächelte.

„Ein Versuch."

Ich sah, wie die anderen sich anschauten, aber nichts dazu sagten und es einfach im Raum schweben ließen.

Besonders Blaise brachte mich zum Nachdenken – er verengte seine Augen, als er den schwarzhaarigen neben mir musterte. Er würde mich nochmal zur Seite ziehen, um mich zu warnen, ich wusste das.

Aber im Moment konnte es mir nicht egaler sein.


	20. Kapitel XX

Kapitel 20

Mir war warm und um mich herum war alles weich.

Mich herzhaft gähnend und streckend, schälte ich mich aus meinem Kissen- und Deckenhaufen und starrte an die dunkle Zimmerdecke, rieb mir dabei hartnäckig meine Augen, als ich nur alles verschwommen wahrnahm.

Es war noch alles still – wenn man das gemäßigte Schnarchen Rons und das laute Atmen Harrys überhörte, meine ich.

Ich ging davon aus, dass es noch relativ früh sein musste – ich bin gestern ziemlich schnell ins Bett gefallen nach dem Abendessen.

Ich grinste, als ich an gestern dachte.

Die halbe Stunde, die es noch, nach Harrys und meiner Ankunft im Gemeinschaftsraum, gedauert hatte bis zum Abendessen, war eigentlich ziemlich schnell an uns vorbei gerauscht.

Das mit Harry und mir wurde an diesem Abend allerdings nicht mehr angesprochen, stattdessen hatten wir uns einfach über morgen – also heute – unterhalten.

Ich bemerkte auch schnell, dass die Gryffindors eine andere Routine am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien hatten, als die Slytherins;

Die Schlangen machten es bisher immer so, dass sie wie sie, es auch vom Schulalltag nicht anders kannten, wie gewohnt weiter machten, nichts war für sie anders – und das war es auch für mich bis jetzt auch so gewesen. Die Löwen aber, machten es anders. Bei ihnen wurden die ganzen Gryffindor-Neulinge, die in Hogwarts neuerdings schon nach den Weihnachtsferien eingeschult wurden, ausführlich rumgeführt, ihnen wurde alles genauestens erklärt und jedes, für sie wichtige, Klassenzimmer wurde ihnen gezeigt, damit sie sich nicht zu sehr im großen Schloss verirrten.

Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich am ersten Schultag verirrt hatte und zu spät bei Professor McGonagall zu Verwandlung gekommen bin – ich musste eine Stunde Nachsitzen.

Damals hätte ich mich um eine Ordentliche Rundführung gefreut, stattdessen hatte ich nur die kurze Standardführung, die McGonagall immer macht.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich auf die Seite und schielte zum Wecker, der heute eigentlich klingeln müsste – tatsächlich war es gar nicht so früh, wie ich gedacht hatte: Sieben Uhr fünfunddreißig sagte mir die Uhr. Also noch fünf Minuten bevor der Alarm losging.

Ich streckte meinen Arm aus dem Bett und tastete nach meinem Zauberstab auf meinem Nachtkästchen, fand ihn schließlich und murmelte noch immer schlaftrunken ein paar Worte, um den Wecker auszuschalten und machte es mir dann noch etwas gemütlich und wartete entspannt darauf, dass die Wecker der anderen zwei klingelten – was auch nicht zu lange auf sich warten ließ.

Pünktlich nach fünf Minuten gingen die zwei Lärmmacher auf Weckmodus und schrillten ihren Morgengesang, was meine zwei Zimmergenossen gequält aufstöhnen ließ.

Schnell bemühten sie sich den Krach abzustellen und sich, wie ich es auch schon getan hatte, wieder in die Kissen zu werfen um aufzuseufzend an die Decke zu starren.

„Morgen, " hörte ich Rons raue und verschlafene Stimme das Zimmer überqueren. Ich erwiderte seinen Morgengruß, ebenfalls nicht ganz wach, während Harry nur brummte und die Decke beiseite schlug und den Weg zum Bad einschlug.

„Wer geht duschen?"

„Ich, " gab ich zurück und widerwillig krabbelte ich nun ebenfalls aus meinem Bett.

Mit nackten Füßen tapste ich nun zu meinem Schrank und zog mir eine Schuluniform, Socken und Boxershorts raus, schmiss die Uniform auf mein Bett und ging nur mit Boxerhorts und Handtuch bewaffnet ins Badezimmer, fuhr mir immer mal verschlafen durch die Haare.

Harry stand schon vor dem Spiegel und tastete blind nach seiner Zahnbürste. Er hatte seine Brille nicht auf, sie lag auf der Waschbeckenablage, und da die obersten Strähnen auf seiner Stirn klebten, vermutete ich mal, er hatte sich gerade sein Gesicht gewaschen um zu versuchen, wach zu werden.

Ich setzte ihm die Brille mit meiner freien Hand auf die Nase und streifte seine Lippen mit meinen, murmelte ein heiseres ‚Guten Morgen' und gab ihn den Rat, die Brille nicht auf die Ablage zu legen, sie könnte von da leicht fallen.

Ich ließ meine Sachen oberhalb auf der Dusche baumeln und stieg rein, warf meine Schlafsachen über den Rand und drehte das Wasser auf. Augenblicklich war ich im Himmel – das warme, nicht zu heiße Wasser war angenehm auf meiner Haut und genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte.

Ich strich mir meine nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, seufzte einmal laut auf.

„Hattest du schlecht geschlafen?" hörte ich Harry über das Wasser fragen, wobei ich meine Stirn runzelte.

„Wieso sollte ich schlecht geschlafen haben? Ich bin gestern super eingeschlafen – nach dem Tag!" gab ich lachend zurück. Ich hörte ihn ebenfalls glucksen.

„Ich meine ja nur; hörte sich grad so an, als ob du irgendwie angespannt bist."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, ich mag nur das erste Gefühl, wenn man unter eine angenehm warme Dusche steigt!"

Ich hörte ihn irgendetwas undeutlich murmeln, was sich für mich allerdings nach einem kurzen ‚Okay' anhörte und entfernende, tapsende Schritte – er hatte wohl das Bad verlassen, dafür aber, öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Bestimmt war es Ron.

Ich wusch mich schnell, trocknete mich ab und zog mir Boxershorts über, stieg danach aus der Dusche – Sofort danach zwängte sich Ron praktisch durch die Tür und stellte das Wasser an, schrie aber sofort entsetzt auf.

„Ver_dammt_ – Heiß!"

Ich lachte laut und ich hörte ihn erstickt murmeln.

Kopfschüttelnd ging ich mit dem Handtuch, mit dem ich mir gleich meine tropfnassen Harre etwas trocknen würde, ins Zimmer zurück, warf es mir über die Schulter.

Harry kramte in seinem Schrank rum, brummte immer wieder ‚Krawatte, wo bist du' und verschwand immer mehr und mehr in seinem Schrank, in der Hoffnung, er könnte sie in der hintersten Ecke finden.

Ich ließ ihn in Ruhe kramen und rubbelte mir mit dem mitgebrachten Handtuch durch die Haare.

„Äh – Draco?" kam es vor dem Schrank, der immer mehr meinen Freund – Wie das klang! – in sich verschlang.

„Hm?"

„Du hast nicht zufällig eine zweite Krawatte für mich übrig?" fragte er verlegen am Nacken kratzend und kam aus dem Schrank hervor. Schmunzelnd ging ich, noch immer mit Handtuch auf dem Kopf, zu meinem eigenen Kleiderschrank und zupfte eine zweite rot-gelb gestreifte Krawatte hervor, hielt sie ihm elegant zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger entgegen, dass er sie sich holen kommen sollte.

Er war mit wenigen großen Schritten bei mir und nahm sie mir aus der Hand, murmelte sein Danke und legte sie zu den anderen Sachen auf seinem Bett.

Ich hatte inzwischen begonnen, nachdem ich das Handtuch weggelegt hatte, in meine schwarze Stoffhose zu schlüpfen. Danach das weiße Hemd und darüber der dunkel graue Pullover mit den rot-gelben Streifen an Kragen, Bund und Ärmelenden. Dann steckte ich mir meinen Zauberstab in meine Gesäßtasche. Die Krawatte ließ ich jetzt noch weg, ging wieder ins Badezimmer, nur um von einer Dampfwolke überrumpelt zu werden, nachdem ich die Tür öffnete. Meine Güte, wie lange ist Ron da denn jetzt drinnen? Ein Blick hinter mich auf Harrys Wecker, der im Moment am nächsten stand, verriet mir, dass wir nur noch eine viertel Stunde hatten, bevor das Frühstück beginnt.

In den Ferien und an Wochenenden gab es das Frühstück immer um neun Uhr, an den normalen Tagen aber, fing um halb neun bereits der Unterricht an; So fing deshalb das Frühstück um acht an und dann konnte man sich eine ganze halbe Stunde noch mental auf den Unterricht vorbereiten.

„Ron?"

„_Was!"_

„Du solltest dich mal beeilen, es gibt auch noch andere, die _heute noch_ duschen wollen, " meinte ich und griff nach meiner Zahnbürste, als ich vor dem Waschbecken stand. Ich hörte, wie das Wasser abgestellt wurde.

„So lange bin ich nun auch wieder nicht drinnen gewesen!" hörte ich ihn die Dusche öffnen und ich sah durch den Spiegel, während ich mir die Zähne putzte, dass er heraus trat mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften.

„Stimmt schon, aber im Vergleich dazu, dass wir uns jetzt morgens nicht mehr so viel Zeit nehmen können, schon. Merlin noch eins – hast du dir das etwa von Blaise angewöhnt?" fragte ich lachend und spuckte den Zahnpastaschaum ins Becken und drehte mich zur Tür, die ich noch offen gelassen hatte, da der Dampf sich sonst hier aufgestaut hätte.

„Harry! Hat Ron schon immer so lange gebraucht?" lachte ich und ich hörte ihn aus dem Zimmer zurück lachen.

„_Nein!"_

Damit war meine Befürchtung bestätigt und ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als anzufangen lauthals zu lachen, woraufhin auf mein schwarzhaariger Freund das Bad betrat.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte er grinsend und schaute immer mal wieder zwischen mir und Ron, der inzwischen ein ein bisschen angesäuertes Gesicht gezogen hatte und sich seine schwarze Stoffhose überzog, her.

„Ich meinte nur grad, dass Blaise deinen besten Freund die Kunst des ‚zu-lange-duschens' gelehrt hat, wenn er es den nicht schon vorher getan hat, " sagte ich und zog meinen Zauberstab, den ich ja eben noch in meine Tasche gesteckt hatte, raus und richtete ihn mit Konzentration auf meinen weißen Schopf. Während ich anfing zu murmeln, ging der Rotschopf an mir vorbei und ins Zimmer zurück.

Nebenbei machte ich aber leider den Fehler und schaute in den Spiegel nach hinten.

Harry zog sich das T-Shirt, indem er geschlafen hatte, über den Kopf und warf es auf eine Ablage, die in der Ecke neben der Dusche hing und die auch so groß war, dass man dort Handtücher lagern konnte.

Ich sah zwar nur seinen Rücken, aber das brachte mich schon aus der Fassung – ebenmäßige, nicht zu dunkle Haut, keinen Makel konnte ich erkennen. Dazu schmale Hüften, nicht zu breite Schultern, aber auch nicht zu schmächtig. Seine Schulterblätter und Rippen bewegten sich zu seinen Bewegungen mit, tanzten unter seiner Haut.

Je länger ich in dem Spiegel Harrys Rücken anstarrte, desto weniger bemerkte ich, wie ich Worte vor mich hin murmelte und erst nachdem der schwarzhaarige in der Dusche verschwunden war, wurde ich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt befördert. Zu meinem Entsetzen, leider unsanft und mit einem Schock, der mich aufschreckend schreien ließ.

„– _Scheiße—!_ Was ist passiert?!" fragte Harry hektisch und öffnete die Duschtür so weit, dass er seinen Kopf rausstreckte und zu mir sah, nur um Laut aufzulachen. Und nachdem Ron meinen Schrei auch gehört hatte, stand er auch in wenigen Sekunden im Band mit halb geknoteter Krawatte und lachte sich weg.

Noch immer unter Schock hob ich meine Hand und tastete vorsichtig durch meine Haare.

„Blau!" lachte Ron, „Deine Haare sind blau! Wie hast du das denn geschafft?!"

Ich war noch immer nicht ganz bei mir, als ich noch immer durch die satten blauen Strähnen strich. _Verdammt seist du, Harry!_

„Ist ja schon gut, ihr könnt aufhören zu lachen!" rollte ich die Augen und richtete wieder meinen Zauberstab auf meine Haare und sofort waren sie wieder weiß, aber aufhören zu lachen taten die zwei nicht.

Noch immer Kopfschüttelnd brachte ich mir meine Haare in Ordnung und verließ das Bad, ließ die anderen beiden, noch immer lachenden, zurück. Das werde ich mir jetzt wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Tage so anhören müssen, ich wusste es jetzt schon…

Ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch und nahm mir meine Umhängetasche, die daneben stand und suchte mir Pergamente, Tintenfässchen und Schreibfeder zusammen und packte alles in die Tasche, legte sie beiseite – ich würde sie später, nachdem das Frühstück vorbei ist und nachdem ich den Stundenplan hatte, abholen.

Dann nahm ich mir meine Krawatte und stellte mich vor den großen Spiegel, der in meiner Kleiderschranktür hing und band sie mir um. Danach sah ich mich an.

Es kam mir so falsch vor, eine Gryffindoruniform zu tragen – ganz zu schweigen von ungewohnt. Ich erinnerte mich dran, wie ich damals geprahlt hatte, bloß nicht diese ‚schrecklichen' rot-gelbe Uniform tragen zu müssen, die natürlich ‚unmöglich' aussah, aber jetzt, da ich sie nun selbst trug, fühlte ich mich unbehaglich. Das rot-gelbe Gryffindorwappen prangte auf meiner Brust mit Stolz und ich fühlte mich unwohl – als ob ich es nicht verdient hätte, es zu tragen, als ob ich es beschmutzen würde.

In mein Spiegelbild drängte sich jemand weiteres – Harry stand hinter mir, fertig angezogen und blickte mich durch den Spiegel an. Seine Hände legte er auf meinen Schultern ab.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich rührte mich nicht wirklich, besah mir einfach weiter unser Spiegelbild.

„Nervös?" fragte er mich wieder und diesmal gab ich Reaktion – ich nickte schwach.

„Brauchst du nicht, es wird nicht anders sein, als auch sonst. Eben nur, dass du nicht so viel mit deinen anderen Freunden zu tun haben wirst, " meinte er und strich mit seinen Händen auf und ab.

„Andere Freunde? Ich glaube du verwechselst da was – Blaise, Vince und Greg sind meine Freunde. Die anderen respektieren mich, allein nur wegen meinem Namen. Sie bedeuten mir auch nichts, " sagte ich, „Es ist nur, dass ich nicht weiß, ob nicht alles wieder von vorne anfangen wird – das beleidigen, das anpöbeln. Ich weiß, wie sie sein können, ich war einer von ihnen."

Harry drehte mich an den Schultern zu ihm um und sah mich an.

„Ich pass' schon auf, dass es diesmal nicht dazu kommt." Damit war das Thema beendet.

Dann war es auch Zeit fürs Frühstück. Wir riefen Ron zu uns, der noch im Bad war, und verließen dann das Zimmer

.

Auf dem Weg trafen wir Neville, Seamus und Dean, sie warteten unten im Gemeinschaftsraum schon auf uns. Und vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame warteten auch Blaise und Ernie.

Sobald der Rotschopf seinen Freund erblickt hatte, war er mit ihm in ihrer kleinen Welt und hörten schon gar nichts mehr, was wir anderen sagten, klemmte sich bei ihm unter seinen Arm und grinste zuckersüß.

„Morgen, " grüßte mich Seamus, nachdem er die Szene beobachtet hatte. Wir gingen langsam die Treppen runter.

„Ach, was ich noch erzählen wollte – Ich kann einfach nicht anders, tut mir leid, Draco, " meinte Harry zu mir grinsend und ich ahnte schon, was kommen werden wird, „Draco hatte sich grad…" er musste eine kleine Kicher-Pause einlegen, „die Haare blau gefärbt! Ihr hättet das Gesicht von ihm sehen sollen!" Nun fing er vollends an zu lachen, woraufhin die anderen einstimmten.

„Wieso?!" wollte Dean lachend wissen und ich rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Merlin nochmal, ich hab' halt nicht aufgepasst, " log ich schnell und merkte, dass mir die Hitze in den Kopf stieg. Die anderen lachten stärker und ich wusste, dass sie es mir nicht hundertprozentig abnahmen.

Aber das Gelächter stellte sich, zum Glück, nach _ein paar Minuten_ halbwegs wieder ein.

„Ich will echt nicht schlechte Laune machen – besonders nicht, nachdem ihr es endlich einigermaßen geschafft habt –" grinste der rotblonde Ire mich und Harry an, was mich etwas erröten ließ, „Aber was macht ihr, wenn Ginny wieder hier ist?" Während er sprach, lenkten sich auch Neville und Ernie ein.

„Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt, " meinte der braunhaarige Gryffindor und nahm Ernies linke Hand in seine, schlenderte weiter die Treppe runter.

Ja, meine Vermutung lag richtig, als wir sie nach dem ersten Januartag erst am zweiten wieder zu Gesicht bekamen – da viele in Gryffindor so schlecht mit meinem, und/oder Rons Outing umgingen, trauten sich beide nicht so wirklich, irgendetwas öffentlich zu machen – obwohl sie es gerne wollten, hatten sie mir erzählt.

Aber da sich jeder jetzt einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, trauten sie sich etwas, sicher waren sie sich aber noch immer nicht – was ich auch verstehen kann. Ich auch nicht.

Es kam mir immer noch komisch vor, dass Granger sich so stark zurück hielt, ich war mir sicher, sie würde bald wieder zuschlagen und nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit warten – bestimmt lachte sie sich, wenn sie allein war, weg, weil die kleine Tunte einen so Oscar-reifen Aufstand gemacht hatte.

Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es erst wieder mit dem rothaarigen Gör sein wird.

„Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung."

Uns kamen auch schon viele der Schüler, die wieder zurück waren, entgegen. Sie gaben uns komische und verwirrte Blicke – Besonders die Gryffindors. Es kommt ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ein Slytherin Gryffindor-Roben trägt. Slytherins habe ich bis jetzt jedoch noch nicht gesehen.

Und je mehr ich mir Gedanken machte, was passieren würde, wurde mir immer schlechter.

Als wir die Große Halle dann betraten, wurde ich angestarrt. Es wurde getuschelt und gemurmelt, es wurde zu mir vorsichtig hingeschaut und ich drückte mich immer mehr in den Rücken meines Freundes, nahm unbemerkt der anderen – so hoffte ich – seine Hand und drückte sie.

Der große Tisch, der zuvor noch in den Ferien stand, war wieder weg – seinen Platz nahmen nun wieder die vier Haustische ein. Die neuen Schüler hatten sich schon alle an einen Tisch versammelt.

Wir überquerten die Halle, schritten am Slytherintisch vorbei, Blaise setzte sich nach einem kurzen Kuss auf Rons Wange neben eine sehr verdutzt und – vor Wut? – rotangelaufene Pansy. Als wir auch am Hufflepufftisch vorbei gingen, setzte sich Ernie.

Der Rest von uns, steuerte auf den Gryffindortisch zu, an dem schon, neben Granger, Ginevra Molly Weasley saß und uns augenzukneifend musterte.


	21. Kapitel XXI

Kapitel 21

Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich mich gleich übergeben müsste.

Der Blick, mit dem mich die jüngste Weasley musterte, war mir nicht geheuer. Neben ihr beugte sich Granger gerade etwas zu ihr rüber und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr, woraufhin ich sah, wie die rothaarige ihren Blick auf Harrys und meine ineinander verschränkten Finger warf, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen und sie schnaubte.

Ich versuchte mein bestes, Ruhe zu bewahren, aber mein Herz klopfte wie wild, während die Schüler mich anstarrten.

Sie starrten nicht Harry an, oder Ron, oder Neville. Sondern nur _mich_. Verfolgten einen jeden Schritt, den _ich_ tat.

Wir setzten uns relativ weit weg von Weasley und Granger – Ich vermutete, Harry hatte meine Nervosität und die feindseligen und neugierigen Blicke mitbekommen und zog mich deshalb so weit weg wie möglich von den zweien weg – und sobald ich saß, senkte ich meinen Kopf und traute mich nicht mehr, nochmal aufzusehen.

Die Halle war so ruhig und doch, in meinen Ohren, so laut – Ich konnte jedes Wort hören, als wenn es mir in mein Ohr geschrien worden wäre.  
Harrys Hand, die meine immer noch unter dem Tisch hielt, drückte meine und ich lächelte dankbar zu ihm.

Ein lautes Räuspern erhielt unsere Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!" rief Dumbledore, der vorne hinterm Lehrertisch aufgestanden ist und sich den Zauberstab an die Kehle drückte, „Zunächst möchte ich die Schüler, die aus ihren Ferien wieder angekommen sind ein schönes, nachträgliches Neues Jahr wünschen und hoffen, dass alle wunderbar hinein gekommen sind!"

Die Schülerschaft, sowie ich und Harry, nachdem wir unsere Hände wehleidig voneinander getrennt hatten, klatschten.  
Ich hatte bemerkt, dass der alte Mann mir versteckt zulächelte, sah dann kurz vielsagend zu Harry und ich schüttelte belustigt und lächelnd den Kopf. Der Schulleiter wusste doch immer, was in seiner Schule vor sich ging.

Nachdem er Applaus verstummte, ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort;

„Und nun kommen wir zu den Neuzugängen, für die heute ihr erster Schultag hier ist. Liebe Schüler! Ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei! Da es nu—"

Ab diesem Punkt blendete ich Dumbledores Rede aus und konzentrierte mich wieder darauf, die neugierigen Blicke, die noch _immer_ auf mich gerichtet waren, zu ignorieren.  
Es war allerdings so leicht gesagt, als getan.  
Es war für mich eigentlich nie ungewöhnlich gewesen, angestarrt zu werden – allerdings verlief das immer im positiven Sinne. Jetzt aber war es gegenteilig, es war mir unangenehm und ich würde am liebsten regelrecht im Boden versinken.  
Harry, neben mir, griff wieder meine Hand unterm Tisch und strich mir mit seinem Daumen immer wieder beruhigend über den Handrücken und versuchte mich so von den Schülern abzulenken, was nicht so wirklich funktionieren wollte, denn mein Unterbewusstsein wehrte sich strikt dagegen, wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen lassen – Freiwillig oder Unfreiwillig – Es ging einfach nicht.

Im Prinzip konnte ich sie auch allesamt verstehen; Wer hatte denn immer zugesehen, dass den Gryffindors viele Punkte abgezogen wurden? Wer war immer der erste, der einen Streit mit ‚Potter' anzettelte? Wer war immer der erste, der sich ständig lauthals über die Löwen beschwerte?  
Genau, Ich – Ich, der jetzt auch noch zu allem Überfluss auch nun unter all diesen saß und selbst deren Uniform trug.

Zwar hatte ich all diese Sachen zu Anfang aus reiner Eifersucht getan, denn ich war es ja nicht gewesen, den Harry zum Freund haben wollte, aber später, als ich mir meinen Gefühlen sicher war, tat ich es, um nicht aufzufallen. Wie hätte es denn ausgesehen, wenn ich urplötzlich die Piesackerei und Streiche sein gelassen hätte? Dann hätte man ja noch mehr und erst recht annehmen müssen, ich würde etwas aushecken.

Fazit ist also; Ich hatte weder eine schöne Kindheit, noch, so wie es aussieht, war es mir nicht mal vergönnt, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und schaute nach vorne, beobachtete, wie die Hogwarts-Neulinge nach und nach aufgerufen wurden und auf dem Stuhl, der vorne stand, Platz nahmen. Ihnen wurde von McGonigall der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt und nach ein- oder zwei Minuten gingen die jungen Schüler zu ihren jeweils verwiesenen Häusern.

„Willst du mal was Witziges wissen?" fragte Harry mich flüsternd und ich zuckte leicht mit den Schultern als Antwort.

„Das wissen noch nicht mal Ron und Hermine, ich hab's niemanden erzählt – damals hätte ich auch nach Slytherin gehen können, der Hut bestand sogar drauf."

Nachdem er mir das erzählt hatte, vergaß ich fürs erste, das ich angestarrt wurde und sah zu ihm auf, konnte erst mal überhaupt nicht glauben, dass er _nicht_ log.

„Ist das sein ernst?!" fragte ich leise mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen und er nickte. Sofort verbarg ich mein Gesicht in meiner Hand und lachte leise bitter auf.

„Oh, nein…"

„Was ist denn?" hörte ich Harry verwirrt fragen und ich lächelte ihn gequält breit an.

„Das bedeutet, wenn ich das jetzt richtig kombiniert habe; _ich_ habe dich durch mein Verhalten _so_ vergrault, dass du nicht mit _mir_ im _selben Haus_ sein wolltest?"

Er verzog seinen Mund in ein steifes und entschuldigendes grinsen und sah mich vorsichtig an, während er nickte.

„Ach, hör schon auf so entschuldigend zu gucken, es war meine eigene Dummheit, " sagte ich ihm, drückte die Hand, die er noch immer hielt, „Oh, ich hatte mir alles _selbst_ verbaut! Ich glaub's nicht!" flüsterte ich, mehr zu mir selbst, als zu Harry, zu und brachte ein kleines ironisches Lächeln zustande.

Wir verfolgten das Geschehen vorne bis es zu Ende war und Dumbledore endlich das Frühstück eröffnete – Ron neben mir war schon ganz hibbelig und zischte mir ständig zu, dass er Hunger habe.  
_„Meine Güte, Ron, da kann ich auch leider nicht helfen!"_ hatte ich ihm genervt zurück geflüstert.

Sobald das Essen auf dem Tisch stand und Dumbledore im Hintergrund noch einen Guten Appetit wünschte, fing es an, in der Großen Halle laut zu werden.

Jetzt wurde mir allerdings wieder schmerzlich bewusst, warum. Wie ich es hörte, waren hauptsächlich ich und Ron, denn den Kuss von Blaise, den hatten sie natürlich alle gesehen, das Hauptthema bei den Gryffindors.  
Und ich war mir auch sicher, dass die Weasley und Granger da nicht ganz unschuldig daran waren, sie hatten bestimmt das ganze gepuscht, denn als ich dann doch all meinen Mut zusammen nahm und zu ihnen aufschaute, sah ich sie schon siegessicher zu mir grinsen.

Ich sank wieder etwas ein und saß auf der Bank wie ein nasser Sack, machte mir auch nicht die Mühe, mich wieder aufzurichten.  
Nach einer Weile griff ich vorsichtig nach der Kanne mit Kaffee, die unmittelbar vor mir stand, doch als ich sie am Henkel greifen wollte, schob sich blitzschnell eine andere Hand in mein Sichtfeld und schnappte sie mir weg. Ich sah auf und sah eine der Patil Schwestern – ich wusste nicht welche, ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht, sie irgendwie zu unterscheiden, hatte ich doch nie was mit denen zu tun gehabt.  
Sie gab mir einen dreckigen Blick, der mir sagte, ich solle mich bloß verziehen und wand sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Seufzend griff ich erneut nach der Kanne und bekam sie diesmal zu fassen, goss mir die schwarzbraune heiße Flüssigkeit in die Tasse, die vor mir stand und gab einen minimalen Hauch von Kondensmilch hinein.

Das war auch leider alles, was ich am Frühstück zu mir nahm; Diese Aktion der Patil gab mir für heute den Rest – und der Tag hatte noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen – denn sobald ich meinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, stand ich auf und verließ mit hängenden Kopf und schnellen Schrittes die Große Halle, da während des Frühstücks die neuen Stundenpläne, oder besser formuliert, Änderungen der Stundenplänen vor einen jeden auftauchten; Köpfe drehten sich zu mir und beobachteten mich aus der Halle ‚flüchten'.

Harrys, Rons und Nevilles besorgte Blicke, sowie Grangers und Weasleys schadenfreudige Grinsen, entgangen mir jedoch keinesfalls.

.

„Draco, Hey! Warte!"

Ich lief noch ein wenig schneller die Treppen hoch und drehte mich nicht um.

„Bitte! Bleib stehen!"

Genervt bliebt ich tatsächlich stehen und drehte mich auf meinem Absatz um.

„Was!" fauchte ich Harry an und dieser blieb leise keuchend vor mir stehen, er hatte mir vermutlich nachlaufen müssen.

„Bitte, du darfst denen jetzt nicht zeigen, dass es dir so viel ausmacht – wo ist dein Stolz hin, den du früher hast immer so raushängen lassen, hm?" Er legte mir seine Hände auf meine Schultern und wollte damit wahrscheinlich bezwecken, dass ich aufsah, was ich aber bleiben ließ und weiterhin stur und Wut-kochend auf den Boden starrte.

„‚Stolz'? Das war kein Stolz. _Falscher_ Stolz, _falsche_ Arroganz – Alles in meinem Leben war_ falsch_. Verstehst du's nicht? Ich war und bin eine Figur in diesem Spiel, dass sich Leben nennt – Und ich _kann nicht gewinnen_, egal _was ich mache!"_ sagte ich laut, aber wies dennoch Ruhe auf, ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, die Augen geschlossen. Sie brannten unter meinen Lidern.

Harry strich mit seinen Händen, die noch immer auf meinen Schultern lagen auf und ab und ich atmete laut aus, blinzelte ein- zwei Mal und hielt Tränen zurück – Ich würde jetzt bestimmt nicht anfangen zu heulen.

„Hast du eigentlich gesehen, was vor kurzem in der Halle passiert ist?" fragte ich mit belegter Stimme – Es war doch zu schön um wahr zu sein, dass sich etwas ändern hätte können. Sobald dieses freche Gör wieder da war, fing alles wieder von vorne an. Verdammtest Wunschdenken.

„Ja, ab—"

„Kein ‚aber', " redete ich dazwischen, „Nicht nur, dass sie mich angestarrt haben, ich kann das schon etwas verstehen, aber das eben, was die Patil abgezogen hatte, war für mich heute schon genug. Und es ist noch nicht mal _annähernd _spät genug, dass man sagen könnte, ‚ich vergesse das jetzt mal schnell und ignoriere es' – Denn das _kann_ ich nicht mehr!"

Irgendwann wurde ich in meinem Satz lauter und ließ mich dann auf eine Treppenstufe sinken, vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Knien, die ich hochgezogen hatte. Ich hörte Harry laut ausatmend sich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken und versuchen, mich aus meinem Ball, in den ich mich eingerollt hatte, zu ziehen und ich ließ ihn, er war wahrscheinlich mit der ganzen Sache überfordert.  
Er zog mich zu sich und der intensive Geruch von Brombeeren umfing mich. Ich klammerte mich an ihn, als würde er verschwinden, wenn ich loslassen würde.

„Oh, man. Du schaffst es doch immer wieder mich zu überfordern, " _Sagte ich es nicht? _„Beruhig dich, okay. Wir lassen das jetzt hinter uns und gehen gleich zum Unterricht, " murmelte er in meine Schulter und ich bekam ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut, nickte zaghaft.

Wir standen auf und gingen die Treppe nebeneinander weiter hinauf, auf halbem Weg nahm ich seine Hand und ich spürte schon fast das kleine lächeln, dass er bekam, auch, wenn ich es nicht sah, da ich mein Blick immer noch gerade aus hielt.

„Behalt' dir in Gedanken, dass du nicht alleine bist, ich, Ron, Blaise, wir sind alle da—"

„Bitte, ich möchte jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden – Ich will einfach nur diesen Tag überstehen und meine Ruhe haben."

.

Nachdem wir unsere Taschen mit den jeweils notwendigen Büchern holten, gingen wir in Richtung Kerker, wo wir die ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke hatten – Wie immer, Gryffindor-Slytherin gemischt. Es würde ein Horrortrip werden.

Die Gänge waren noch allesamt leer, da ich ziemlich schnell aus der Großen Halle geflüchtet bin.

Die ersten fünf Minuten verbrachten wir schweigend, als wir vor dem Klassenraum standen und warteten; Harry stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Gangs, daran angelehnt, ich an der anderen. Dann stieß ich mich von der Wand ab und ging zu ihm, streifte mir meine Umhängetasche von der Schulter und ließ sie auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen fallen, schob ihm dann beide Arme um seine Taille und drückte mich an seine Brust. Sofort schlang er seine Arme um meinen Rücken und ich seufzte glücklich auf.

Es war für mich immer noch komisch – Ich konnte einfach so zu ihm hin und ihn umarmen, ihn küssen, seine Hand nehmen. Ich hatte mich bis jetzt immer zurückhalten müssen oder aufpassen müssen, dass er nichts merkte. Aber jetzt _konnte_ ich.

_Ich war _sein_ Freund._

Ich hatte jetzt_ genau das _erreicht, was ich schon _so lange_ wollte, ersehnte.

Ich drückte mein Ohr an seine Brust und konnte sein Herz schlagen hören. Ein langsamer und friedlicher Rhythmus. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug, beruhigte mich.

„Alles in Ordnung?" hörte ich ihn leise murmeln, seine Stimme hörte sich so tief an, bei jedem Wort vibrierte es in seiner Brust. Ich nickte und löste meinen Kopf von seinem Platz und sah ihn an – Er war nicht zu groß, wir waren eigentlich gleich groß, ich war trotzdem ein- oder zwei Zentimeter kleiner als er.

„Alles klar, " bestätigte ich. Ein kurzes Lächeln seinerseits und er beugte sich schnell vor, um einen Kuss auf meine Nasenspitze zu platzieren. Schmunzelnd nahm ich meine rechte Hand von seiner Taille und zupfte spielerisch an seinen schwarzen Strähnen an der Stirn – sie waren so weich und gleichzeitig doch etwas widerspenstig – ich mochte das.  
Ich spürte, wie der schwarzhaarige seine Hände von meinem Rücken nach oben wandern ließ und sie mir in den Nacken legte, meinen Kopf zu sich zog.

Mich übermahnte wieder eine Gänsehaut. War das Ganze auch ganz sicher kein Traum oder Einbildung? Es konnte keine sein – es fühlte sich so echt an. Und doch fühlte ich mich, als ob mir mein Verstand einen Streich spielen wollte.

Seine Zunge umrandete meine Lippen vorsichtig und ich ließ sie hindurch, umkreiste sie und mir entwich ein kleiner Laut meiner Kehle. Harrys Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln unter meinen und seine Finger kraulten meinen Nacken.

Ich hätte versinken können – wäre da nicht die Erkenntnis, dass gleich der Unterricht beginnen würde und ich schon von weitem das Geschnatter der Schüler hören konnte.

Ich löste mich widerwillig von ihm und stellte mich neben ihm an die Wand, Kopf gesenkt und eine Hand in meiner Hosentasche vergraben, die andere strich mir nervös durch meine weißblonden Haare. Ich wettete mit mir selbst, meine Tomatenroten Wangen bildeten einen schrecklichen Kontrast zu meinen hellen Haaren.  
Ich fuhr mir mit meiner Zunge über meine Lippen – ich konnte ihn noch immer schmecken. Ich schielte zu ihm und er sah mich lächelnd an, seine Haare standen überall ab – War ich das? Grinsend schnellte meine Hand zu seinem Schopf und drückte seine Haare runter.

Ich hörte, wie die Schüler jetzt um die Ecke bogen und wollte meine Hand zurückziehen, aber wurde von Harrys Hand an meinem Handgelenk davon abgehalten.  
Fragend sah ich ihn an, wartete auf eine Erklärung, aber er sah mich nur ernst an.

Das murmeln ging wieder los, Mädchen kicherten und lästerten, Jungen zischten leise Beleidigungen.  
Ich wollte meine Ohren auf taub stellen, irgendwas machen, damit ich ihre Worte nicht mehr hörte, damit sie nicht zu mir durchdrangen. Ich fühlte mich schon wieder so unsicher und klein.

_„Schwuchtel!"_ zischte mir Weasley beim Vorbeigehen zu, Granger kicherte neben ihr und ich drückte mich wieder an die Wand. Mein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an und ich konnte ihn nicht mehr aufrecht halten.

Ganz plötzlich wurde ich an Harrys Seite gezogen und ich sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm – Er sah mit ernstem Blick gerade aus, in die Richtung zu dem Haufen, der sich gebildet hatte aus den Schülern, die uns dreckige Blicke zuwarfen – Bekannte Gesichter: Weasley, Granger, Patil – welche auch immer, Theo, Pansy und noch eine ganze Stange anderer, die ich nicht persönlich oder mit Namen kannte. Harrys Arm, der auf meiner linken Schulter ruhte, vermittelte mir etwas Sicherheit. Ich schaffte es allerdings trotzdem nicht mehr, hoch zu gucken und senkte meinen Kopf abermals.

Wie konnte es sein, dass ich mit einem Mal von guter Laune so tief in Nervosität und Mutlosigkeit sank?

Oh, genau – eine gewisse rothaarige Schlampe und ihre Buschköpfige Kumpanin.

„Hey, " hörte ich Blaise' Stimme leise und fünf paar Schuhe drängten sich in mein Sichtfeld.

„Draco? Geht es dir gut?"

„Sieht es so aus, als ob es mir gut ginge? Nein, mir geht es nicht gut, " blaffte ich Seamus an und sah ihn genervt an.

„Wir haben gesehen, was passiert ist, wir finden es auch nicht gut, aber wir können wenig daran ändern, " sagte Ron und drückte sich an Blaise. Dieser öffnete seinen Arm und umfasste den Rotschopf um die Schulter.

„Es ist mir egal – Ich möchte einfach nur meine Ruhe, " sagte ich gereizt.

Obwohl jeder wusste, dass es mir nicht egal war.

.

Der Tag zog sich ins Unermessliche und ich war heilfroh, als ich die letzten Stunden hinter mir hatte.

Ich verließ gerade mit Harry das Gewächshaus, indem wir Kräuterkunde gehabt hatten und atmete laut aus. Endlich Freizeit.

Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean meinten, wir sollten schon mal vorgehen, sie blieben zurück, während ich mit Harry ging. Es kam mir fast so vor, als ob Harry mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen verlieren wollte, aus Angst, ich würde unter dem Druck zusammenbrechen, wenn man es denn so sagen konnte.

Kräuterkunde war zwar langweilig, aber dafür hatten die Slytherins nicht mit den Gryffindors Unterricht, so war es etwas angenehmer für mich. Natürlich ließen sich Weasley oder Granger keine Möglichkeit entgehen, mir eins reinzuwürgen oder mir zischende Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, aber es war doch allemal besser, als die drohenden Blicke Pansys oder Theos zu ertragen – Das war schon der Horror in Zaubertränke gewesen. Ich fühlte ich zum ersten Mal genauso, wie sich die Gryffindors vorher gefühlt haben mussten.

„Willst du zuerst die Tasche wegbringen, bevor wir was Essen gehen?" fragte mich der schwarzhaarige neben mir und ich nickte gedankenverloren.

„Ich habe eigentlich gar keinen Hunger, " gestand ich dann und Harry blieb darauf am Ansatz der Treppe stehen.

„Wie?"

„Ich… Ich habe einfach keinen Appetit, " wiederholte ich mich. Harry kniff seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Draco, ich bitte dich – Du hast heute Morgen nichts gegessen. Du musst etwas essen, das ist nicht gut, was du machst."

„Aber ich habe—"

„Du hast sehr wohl Hunger, " unterbrach er mich, „Ich habe eben deinen Magen knurren hören – Du willst nur nichts Essen, weil du dafür in die Große Halle musst."

Volltreffer.

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen – Ich weiß, dass du riesen Schiss hast, in die Halle zu gehen, weil die Löwen sich wie Schlangen aufführen, aber wenn du dich verkriechst und versteckst, werden sie noch mehr Gründe finden, dich fertig zu machen, " sagte Harry und begann die Treppen weiter hinauf zu gehen, ich folgte ihm.

„‚Löwen, die sich wie Schlangen benehmen'?" fragte ich laut und ich zog eine Verwirrte Mine. Harry vor mir lachte.

„Ich weiß nicht, es kam mir einfach so in den Sinn – Du musst aber zugeben, es passt irgendwie; Früher wart ihr es, jetzt sind sie es. Mit Ausnahmen, natürlich."

Er blieb abrupt stehen und ich wäre beinah in ihn rein gerannt, sah ihm fragend an. Er nahm einfach nur meine Hand ohne ein weiteres Wort und ging weiter.

Auch wenn der Tag die Hölle war, konnte ich es mir dennoch nicht nehmen lassen, allein wegen der Tatsache, dass ich trotz allem Harry hatte, zu lächeln.


	22. Kapitel XXII

Kapitel 22

Anstatt dass, wie ich vermutet hatte, Harry und ich nach oben gingen und die Taschen wegbrachten, zog mich der schwarzhaarige wieder runter und steuerte den Ausgang an. Auf die Frage, warum wir denn jetzt nach draußen gingen, antwortete er mir mit breitem Lächeln, das Ablenkung fällig war.

Draußen war es kalt – Obwohl es heute so um die plus fünf Grad waren –, der Schnee schmolz und der Boden war etwas matschig, als wir über die Ländereien Hogwarts' gingen.  
Harrys Hand hielt meine fest umschlossen und in meinem Körper breitete sich Wärme aus. Da dieses ‚Wir' noch recht neu war – für uns beide – gab es so etwas wie ein unausgesprochenes Abkommen zwischen uns, es relativ langsam anzugehen. Ehrlich gesagt, traute ich mich auch nicht wirklich – ich war ja schon fast mit der Tatsache überfordert, dass ich ihn überhaupt_ küssen_ durfte, ohne gleich einen Arschtritt zu kassieren!  
Der Wind wehte mir frisch ins Gesicht. Ich hörte Rauschen und Stille. Es war Schön.

„Wo gehen wir denn jetzt hin?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Wir gehen Hagrid besuchen, " antwortete er mir und zog mich weiter.

Nach einer Weile erreichten wir das Häuschen des Halbriesen und Harry klopfte an.  
Ich hörte von innen Fang bellen und Hagrid ihm ermahnend etwas zu zischend, lautes und näherndes stapfen der Füße, bevor der bärtige Halbriese die Tür öffnete, sein Gesicht erhellte sich augenblicklich.

„Harry!" Sofort nahm er den schwarzhaarigen in eine feste – etwas_ zu _feste – Umarmung und entließ ihn dann, hielt seine großen Hände auf den Schultern Harrys und sah ihn an.

„Sieh an! Du hast mich schon lange nicht mehr besucht, irgendwie hast du dich verändert!" sagte er freundlich lächelnd und musterte ihn kurz. Dann fiel sein Blick auf mich und ich versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, dass allerdings, meines Empfindens, ziemlich gequält rüber gekommen sein musste.

„Mister Malfoy, " begrüßte er mich höflich und hielt mir die große Hand entgegen, die ich zögerlich annahm, Harry kicherte kurz.

„Nicht so formell, Hagrid, du kannst meinen Freund ruhig beim Vornamen nennen!" lachte der schwarzhaarige, woraufhin Hagrid breit grinsen musste, mich ganz plötzlich in die Arme nahm und mich fest drückte. Ich hörte Harrys lachen und ich konnte es dem Halbriesen nicht mehr verübeln. Als er mich dann losließ, trat er zur Tür, in der Fang seinen Kopf schon nach draußen reckte und uns neugierig musterte, und öffnete sie etwas weiter, zeigte er uns mit einer Armbewegung, dass wir eintreten sollten.

„Herein! Immer herein! Das muss du mir jetzt erst mal erzählen, Harry!" sagte er gut gelaunt und wir betraten die kleine Hütte.

Wir waren zwar nur ungefähr eine viertel Stunde bei dem fröhlichen Halbriesen, aber das hatte ich wirklich gebraucht – Ich hatte eine so gute Zeit und konnte einfach mal alles andere, was mir so viele Probleme bereitet, vergessen.

Harry konnte mich später dann auch doch noch überreden, zum Mittagessen zu gehen – allein schon, weil mein Magen lautstark protestierte und es nicht zulassen wollte, dass ich noch eine Mahlzeit ausfallen ließ, gab ich mich geschlagen und willigte Harrys Wunsch ein.  
Und, weil er mir etwas peinlich war, dass der Halbriese meinen knurrenden Magen gehört hatte.

Nachdem wir zurück im Schloss waren und die Taschen hoch ins Zimmer gebracht hatten, stießen die anderen zu uns.

„Man, wo wart ihr? Wir haben euch gesucht!" hatte Ron gefragt und Harry gab Antwort.

Ich weiß nicht, ob mir mein Verstand einen Streich spielte, aber ich meine gesehen zu haben, dass Dean ziemlich durch den Wind war… Ich hätte mich natürlich auch irren können – schließlich schwebte ich noch immer auf der höchsten Wolke mit meinem irrsinnigen Hochgefühl.

Als wir dann den Weg zur Großen Halle einschlugen, wurde mir wieder so mulmig wie heute Morgen. Ich wusste schon, warum ich nicht zum Mittagessen wollte, es würde doch genauso wie beim Frühstück auch verlaufen.  
Aber allein schon, dass Harry noch immer meine Hand hielt, beruhigte mich ungemein. Seine größere Hand war warm und dadurch, dass er sie auch dann nicht losließ, wenn andere Schüler unseren Weg kreuzten, zeigte mir, dass er sich nicht für mich schämte.  
Was die anderen um mich herum redeten, bekam ich gar nicht mehr so richtig mit, noch nicht mal, dass Blaise ebenfalls dazu gestoßen war, zu tief war ich in meinen Gedanken versunken und genoss die Sicherheit, die mir Harry neben mir gab.

Doch kurz bevor wir die große Flügeltür, die zur Großen Halle führte, erreichen konnten, wurde uns ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht;

„Draco!"

Oh nein. Bitte nicht – nicht _jetzt!_

Ich drehte mich widerwillig um und eine vor Wut schnaubende Pansy kam mit schnellem Gang auf mich zu – Sie sah etwas so aus, wie ein wütendes Nashorn, wie sie mit ihren Füßen aufgebracht und übertrieben stark zu mir, über den Boden, stapfte.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was _das hier_ werden soll?!" quietschte sie mich spitz an, zeigte aufgebracht mit ihren langen Fingern auf meine und Harrys verknoteten Finger.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus, Parkinson?" mischte sich Harry neben mir provokativ ein. Ich stieß ihn in die Seite und gab ihm einen warnenden Blick; „Harry…!"

„Also? Ich warte! Was ist _das!_"

Eigentlich war ich ihr ja keine Rechenschaft schuldig, auch wenn meine und ihre Eltern da so eine_ total kranke Vorstellung_ hatten, dass ich mit ihr eine Familie gründen würde, wir waren ja noch _nicht mal_ zusammen gewesen, geschweige denn, das wir es noch _wären!_  
Ich druckste trotz allem rum und sah überall hin, nur nicht zur schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, welche noch immer schon praktisch vor Wut kochte.

Plötzlich hob Harry unser beide Hände mit einem mal hoch und hielt sie Pansy trotzig vors Gesicht;

„Ich denke, das spricht für sich – Er ist mein _Freund._"

Sofort klappte Pansys Mund auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich ins unermessliche, dass man denken müsste, sie würden ihr aus dem Kopf fallen und ihr Gesicht lief krebsrot an.

_„Was?!"_ schrie sie aus vollster Kehle auf und ich sah, wie Neville einen Schritt zurück trat. Ich konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln – So wie die schwarzhaarige aussah, konnte man schon fast denken, sie könnte jeden Moment Köpfe rollen lassen.  
Um uns herum bildeten sich Schülergrüppchen, die durch Pansys lautes Geschrei angelockt und neugierig gemacht wurden.

„Draco! Ich habe ja zuerst gedacht, das Ganze wäre nur ein ganz schlechter Scherz gewesen, aber das ist ja wohl nicht mehr normal! Weißt du noch, was wir vor hatten, wenn wir die Schule hinter uns hatten? Du wolltest mich doch heiraten!"

Mir war ihr Ausbruch mehr als nur peinlich und als sie geendet hatte, hörte ich mehrere um uns auf keuchen und das allbekannte murmeln begann heute abermals von vorn. Harry musterte mich nun ebenfalls und es wurde mir unangenehm.

„Pansy, " fing ich etwas leiser an, „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich _nie_ irgendetwas in dieser Art vorhatte, geschweige denn, zugestimmt hätte. Meine und deine _Eltern_ haben das so bestimmt und mehr nicht—"

„Aber_ Draco!_" unterbrach sie mich wiedermal, „Ich dachte, du liebst mich!" nörgelte sie.

Nun mischte sich auch Harry wieder ein.

„Parkinson, dämme deine furchtbar grelle Stimme doch bitte, dein Gequietsche ist ja unerträglich."

Die schwarzhaarige Slytherin stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften, warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf Harry und mich und drängte sich dann grob zwischen uns durch, rauschte wutschäumend in die Große Halle, schrie, bevor sie ganz durch die Flügeltür verschwand; _„Das ist noch nicht vorbei!"_

Ich atmete hörbar aus und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Ich wusste doch, es wäre eine bessere Idee gewesen, wenn ich nicht zum Mittagessen gegangen wäre – und ich kam ja noch nicht mal zu meiner Mahlzeit!

Mein Kopf arbeitete im Schnelldurchlauf und gab dann auf – Die Kurzschlussreaktion, die darauf folgte, war, dass ich blitzschnell die Flucht ergriff und aus dem Trubel rannte.

Perfekt. Echt perfekt.

.

„Verflucht, kriege ich denn heute überhaupt keine Pause?!"

„Ich denke nicht."

Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum und sah die Weasley im Gang stehen. War sie mir gefolgt? Musste sie ja wohl, sonst würde sie ja nicht hier stehen.

Als ich eben Reißaus genommen hatte, hatte ich nichts mehr wirklich wahrgenommen – Ich wollte einfach nur weg. Ich fühle mich richtig wie ein Feigling – Renne weg von meinen Problemen.  
Aber wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selber bin, weiß ich auch selbst, dass ich nicht so mutig bin, wie ich es vielleicht gerne wäre.

Ich hatte mich in den Gang der Bibliothek geflüchtet – Um die Essenszeit ließ sich keiner hier blicken.

„Du hast es also wirklich geschafft, ja?" riss mich Weasleys Stimme aus meiner Gedankenwelt, „Was hast du gemacht, hm? Einen Spruch über ihn gelegt, damit er auf dich fliegt?!"

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der sie sich bis eben noch angelehnt hatte, und verengte ihre Augen zu schlitzen.  
Ich erwiderte jetzt noch nichts, blieb stumm in der Mitte des Gangs stehen und verfolgte ihre Bewegungen, beobachtete ihre rechte Hand kritisch, die immer wieder mal in der Nähe ihres Zauberstabs in ihrer Tasche verdächtig anfing zu zucken; die linke Hand hatte sie zu einer Faust geballt.

„Was ist – Zunge verschluckt?" grinste sie und blieb jetzt ungefähr zwei Meter vor mir stehen.

„Lass dir eins gesagt sein, " hauchte sie mir gefährlich leise zu, „Wenn du nicht deine dreckigen Finger von ihm lässt, wirst du es bereuen. Ich lasse mir nicht alles von dir versauen! Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es war, ihn rum zu kriegen?"

„Ach, werde ich bereuen?" fragte ich belustigt, machte meinen Mund nun endlich auf. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen kraus und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Harry dich noch irgendwann mal in nächster Zeit zurücknimmt, oder? Du hast verschissen, Weasley – Du kannst mir _gar nichts_."

„Ach ja?" Sie blähte ihre Nasenflügel auf und sah mich abschätzend an.

„Wir werden ja noch sehen, wer zum Schluss dann einen Freund hat, _und wer nicht_."

Sie dachte wohl, sie würde mich damit verunsichern, aber nicht mit mir – Sie hatte meine Familie noch nicht kennengelernt, mich brachte so etwas nicht mehr aus dem Konzept.

Genau wie Pansy vor kurzem auch, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus dem Gang, ließ mich alleine.  
Laut aufseufzend wischte ich mir mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und ging in die Bibliothek, verschanzte mich in eine Ecke und ignorierte stur meinen, nach Essen schreienden, Magen.

Lange blieb ich aber nicht alleine, denn schon nach einer halben Stunde fand mich Harry.  
Er kam auf mich zu und wuschelte sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und seufzte erleichtert auf, hockte sich vor mich.

„Hey; Ich habe das ganze Schloss fast auf den Kopf gestellt, um dich zu finden. Was ist denn?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ ihn auf seine Schulter fallen, woraufhin er mir wieder die Arme um mich legte.  
Warum auch immer – aber ich konnte es einfach nicht sein lassen, mich an ihn zu drücken. Es mochte an der beschissenen Situation liegen, dass ich jemanden brauchte, der mir zeigte, dass es nicht alles den Bach runter ging, oder aber auch, weil das alles zwischen uns so neu war, dass ich einfach immer wieder sichergehen wollte, um das alles erst richtig zu realisieren.

„Harry."

„Hm?"

„Ich kann nicht mehr, " murmelte ich in seine Schulter.


	23. Kapitel XXIII

Kapitel 23

Wir saßen noch eine ganze Zeit lang so, Harry schaukelte mich immer wieder beruhigend vor und zurück, wie ein Kind, und ich war schon kurz davor, einfach einzuschlafen – Zu beruhigend waren die Stille und der vertraute Geruch, der von ihm ausging. Und irgendwann, überredete mich Harry doch aufzustehen und in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen.

Oben im Turm angekommen, wurde ich abermals angestarrt. Aber da ich einfach zu fertig war, war es mir einfach schlichtweg scheißegal.

Ich wollte einfach nur in mein Bett und schlafen.

Und am besten nicht mehr aufwachen.

Wir betraten unser Zimmer und ich zog mich lustlos aus – das Hemd, die Krawatte und den Pullover ließ ich achtlos auf den Boden fallen, die Hose warf ich noch, knapp verfehlend, auf meine Truhe.  
Normalerweise würde es mir ja nicht im Traum einfallen, meine Klamotten einfach auf dem Boden liegen zu lassen, geschweige denn sie dort hin zu _werfen_, aber im Moment war mir alles so egal, ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu bringen, dass es mir was ausmachen würde.

Nur in Boxershorts und Socken bekleidet schlurfte ich zu meinem Bett und vergrub mich unter der Decke, presste meinen Kopf in das Kissen und schloss die Augen. Im Hintergrund konnte ich Harry durch das Zimmer gehen hören – dann irgendein Rascheln. Ich ging davon aus, dass er meine, auf den Boden geworfenen, Sachen aufhob und es, so gut es ging, gefaltet auf die Truhe zu meiner Hose legte.  
Dann sank die Matratze hinter mir ein und Harry hauchte mir einen Kuss in den Nacken, strich mir die Haare dort weg.

„Es wird nicht immer so sein, " flüsterte er und ich atmete schnaufend durch die Nase aus.

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" murmelte ich schlaftrunken in das Kissen.

Es war ein paar Minuten still und ich konnte hören, wie er atmete; seine Finger strichen mir immer wieder abwechselnd mal durch die Haare, mal über den Nacken. Es war angenehm.  
Irgendwann hatte er sich dann zu mir gelegt, musste allerdings ziemlich nah an meinen Rücken rutschen, da das Bett so klein war und hatte einen Arm unter meinen Hals geschlängelt, den ich jetzt zum Teil als Kopfkissen benutzte, den anderen hatte er entspannt auf meiner Hüfte abgelegt.

„Ich weiß es einfach, " war seine verspätete Antwort auf meine vorherige Frage. Ich schmunzelte müde und drehte mich um, so, dass ich ihm nun ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, " wiederholte ich mich wieder. Sein warmer Atem hinterließ ein angenehmes prickeln auf meiner Haut und seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte schlang sich etwas fester um mich, zog mich an sich. Ich bettete meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, schlang meine Arme um seine Schultern und er stützte sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf ab.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen und ich wartete vergebens auf meine Antwort und gab dann auf, schlief nur noch erschöpft ein.

Meinen schmerzenden Magen ignorierte ich.

.

Das nächste Mal, dass ich aufwachte, fühlte ich mich keinen Deut besser. Leider.  
Seufzend richtete ich mich im Bett auf und sah mich um; Draußen war es dunkel, soweit ich das sehen konnte und das Zimmer war in das ekelhafte gelbe Lampenlicht gehüllt, dass etwas schummrig wirkte. Unter der Badezimmertür konnte ich sehen, dass Licht brannte, also war ich nicht allein.  
Ich sah einmal rüber zu meinem Wecker auf meinem Nachtkästchen und las acht Uhr ab. Abendessen.

Sobald dieses Wort mein Gehirn erreicht hatte, fing mein Magen, wie auf Kommando, wieder an zu rebellieren.  
Ich hatte Hunger. Trotz allem wollte ich in gar keinem Fall in die Große Halle. Ich könnte—

Ich wurde in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als die Tür zum Badezimmer sich öffnete und Harry heraus trat, sein Gesicht erhellte sich ein wenig, als er sah, dass ich wach war und er ging zu mir.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er mich, während er sich zu mir auf die Matratze setzte, eine Hand auf eben dieser abstützte und die andere durch meine weißen Strähnen strich. Ich nickte nur kurz und lehnte mich in seine Hand.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber bevor ich anfangen konnte, unterbrach mich mein peinlich laut knurrender Magen. Harry strich mir die Haare aus der Stirn und sah mich ernst an.

„Du musst etwas essen."

„Ich weiß, ab—" Wieder knurrte mein Magen.

„Pass auf, " fing der schwarzhaarige an, „Wenn du nicht die Halle willst, ist das auch okay. Dann bleibst du hier. Du musst nicht da runter, okay – Ich habe Ron gesagt, als er eben runter ist, er soll irgendwas mitbringen." unterbrach er mich und seine Hand nahm die Streichbewegungen in meinen Harren wieder auf; Er drückte mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich konnte es eigentlich nicht wirklich glauben – ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass man sich so liebevoll um mich sorgte. Das letzte Mal, dass man sich nur annähernd so um mich gekümmert hatte, war damals – Als ich fünf oder sechs Jahre war. Ich war so traurig, dass ich niemanden zum Spielen hatte; keinen Bruder, keine Schwester, keinen Freund, der in meinem Alter war – Ich war immer allein. Sev hatte sich um mich gekümmert – Während meine Eltern nicht einmal Zuhause waren.  
Dankend nahm ich seine Hand aus meinen Haaren und schob meine Finger zwischen seine und drückte seine Hand einmal.

„Beruhig dich." Hörte ich ihn sagen und ich wollte schon fragen, warum ich mich beruhigen sollte, als ich spürte, wie mir etwas Nasses über den Mund lief. Es schmeckte salzig. Ich weinte.

Ich weinte.

Ich wollte nicht weinen – weinen brachte mir gar nichts. Nicht in diesem Moment, nicht Morgen und auch nicht in Zukunft.

Aber anstatt dass ich mich, so wie Harry es mir sagte, beruhigte und aufhörte, wurde es immer mehr, ich konnte bald vor lauter Tränen nichts mehr sehen und im Raum ertönte leidendes schluchzen und schniefen – meines.  
Ich wurde von dem schwarzhaarigen vor mir an sich gezogen. Und _jetzt_ wurde mir alles auch so richtig bewusst – _Jetzt_ erst realisierte ich, was hier alles passierte, erst jetzt realisierte ich, wie _ernst_ es eigentlich alles war:

Mein Leben ging nach und nach kaputt – genauso wie ich selbst.

Wegen solchen unnötigen Kleinigkeiten, welche die jüngste Weasley und der Bücherwurm veranstalteten, aber dennoch gar nicht so _klein_ waren, wie es schien.

Ich wollte mich schon _umbringen_, Merlin nochmal!

„Shh…"

Ich konnte jetzt auch nicht mehr. Auch auf die Gefahr, dass ich mich wiederholen sollte, _ich konnte nicht mehr_, ich war wirklich einfach nur _kaputt_, ich wusste nicht, wohin mit mir, ich war einfach nur noch _da._  
Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, ich könnte nicht noch verzweifelter werden, ich hatte wirklich gedacht, es würde irgendwann besser werden; Ich hatte eine kleine Glückssträhne gehabt, ich war mit dem Jungen zusammen, um welchen es Ganze sieben Jahre nur um ihn ging in meinem Leben, auch, wenn nur fünf davon mit Liebe verbunden waren – aber ich hatte mich mächtig getäuscht – _Jetzt war_ es noch schlimmer und ich war mir sicher, es _konnte_ nicht mehr besser werden.

Und ich hatte es so gehofft._ Ich hatte gehofft—_

„Shhh…"

_Ich will nicht mehr! Wieso hört es denn nicht auf?!_

„Es wird wieder besser…"

Ich wollte ihm glauben – Ich wollte ihm _so gerne_ glauben, dass er Recht hatte. Ich wünschte es mir _so sehr_, er hätte Recht!

„Es wird besser, ich verspreche es, " wiederholte er sich, strich mit der einen Hand immer wieder über meinen Rücken.

_Versprich bitte nicht, was du nicht halten kannst – Ich mache mir unnötig Hoffnung._

Meine Tränen ließen zwar nach, aber ich suchte dann einfach nur noch erschöpft nach Halt. Suchte Halt bei ihm – bei ihm, von dem ich überzeugt war, dass er mir helfen wird. Ich drückte seine Hand, die ich noch immer in meiner krampfhaft festhielt.

„Ich verspreche es." Er drückte einen, für seine Worte, versichernden Kuss auf meinen hellen Schopf.

Und ich gab mein Bestes, um ihm zu glauben.

Nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte, hatte Harry mein großes Kopfkissen an die Wand, an dem mein Bett stand, angelehnt, sodass ich mich an das Kissen mit dem Rücken anlehnen konnte und setzte sich zu mir.

Und nach einer Weile klopfte es leise an der Tür, die daraufhin genauso leise und Vorsichtig, wie das Klopfen, geöffnet wurde.  
Ich wusste zuerst auch nicht, wer es war, denn ich starrte einfach nur geradeaus auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und nahm nur das leichte streicheln von der Hand, die auf meiner Schulter lag, wahr. Dann hörte ich die Person in das Zimmer eintreten— Nein halt; es waren zwei.  
Und dann traten die zwei Personen in mein Sichtfeld.

„Hier, " meinte Ron und hielt mir einen Teller mit Essen hin, den ich dankend annahm und mich aufsetzte, um essen zu können. Ron und Blaise setzten sich dann ebenfalls auf das Bett.

„Was ist passiert?" hörte ich Harry misstrauisch fragen und Blaise seufzte auf.

„Ein einziges Theater – Pansy macht Stunk bei den Slytherins und ich und Draco sind definitiv nicht hier erwünscht im Gryffindorturm. Die haben uns – Ron auch – schon unten im Gemeinschaftsraum so angestarrt, als wären wir die Pest."

„Es liegt hauptsächlich an Ginny, " spricht Ron weiter, „Sie keift schon Dean, Seamus und Neville an, warum sie denn jetzt ‚zu ihm halten'."

„Ich denke, sie hat bis heute Morgen noch geglaubt, dass sie einen ‚Verbündeten' in Dean sehen konnte – Immerhin hat sie mit ihm im Wald gevögelt, " sagte ich ruhig und schob mir eine weiteres Stück Fleisch in den Mund, „Ich hab schon heute Mittag gesehen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis sie sich endgültig Luft macht und platzt."

„Wie ‚platzt'?" fragte Harry und als ich von meinem halbleeren Teller aufsah, sah ich, wie er seine Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammenzog.

„Nachdem ich abgehauen bin und bevor du mich gefunden hast, tauchte diese kleine Schlampte bei mir auf, " sagte ich, kümmerte mich nicht darum, ob Ron jetzt ihr Bruder war oder nicht, und auch von meinem Geheule von vor einer guten halben Stunde, war nichts mehr geblieben, „Sie hat mir gedroht, ich sollte mich doch von dir fernhalten, " sagte ich zu Harry, wessen Augen nun größer wurden, „Warum glaubst du wohl, hatte ich hier meine 25 Minuten Aussetzer?"

„‚Aussetzer'?" fragte mich Blaise, doch ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. Von meiner Flennerei mussten die beiden jetzt nicht unbedingt wissen. Das war eh schon peinlich genug…

„Moment – Du willst mir sagen, sie hat dich_ bedroht_ und du _sagst_ mir nichts? Draco, Schatz, wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt? Womit hat sie dich bedroht! Was hat sie gesagt! Die kann—" Er wollte schon vom Bett aufstehen, aber ich hielt ihn an seinem Handgelenk fest und somit auch zurück.

„Geh nicht."

Diese einfache Bitte hatte so große Wirkung und er blieb tatsächlich, setzte sich wieder.

„Was ist jetzt der Plan?" fragte Ron leise nach ein paar Minuten angespannter Stille.

„Das Beste draus machen – was anderes bleibt uns nicht übrig, " sagte ich und sah bestätigend zu Harry, welcher nickte. Ich sah, wie Blaise einen Blich auf seine Armbanduhr warf und dann vom Bett aufstand.

„Ich müsste so langsam wieder runter, " meinte er und drehte seinen Kopf noch zu dem rothaarigen, „Kommst du mit, oder sind dir die Schlangen da unten zu viel?"

„Quatsch, ich werd' schon mit denen fertig!" antwortete er selbstsicher und stand mit Elan auf, „Ich suche nur noch meine Sachen zusammen!"

Mit schnellen Schrittes beobachtete ich, wie der Rotschopf auf den Plan guckte, seine Schulbücher und -zeugs zusammensuchte und einpackte, sowie auch frische Klamotten, und nach einem kurzen Sprung ins Bad, auch seine Zahnbürste in die Tasche stopfte, sie, etwas ungeschickt über seine Schulter warf, bevor er mit einem „Gute Nacht euch beiden!" das Zimmer, mit meinem besten Freund im Schlepptau, verließ.

Jetzt war es wieder so unbeholfen still zwischen uns.

„Eh, ja… Wir sollten dann auch schlafen gehen…" sagte mein Freund und schaute überall durchs Zimmer, nur nicht zu mir.

Schmunzelnd nickte ich und sah zu, wie der schwarzhaarige ins Bad ging und hörte kurz darauf, den Wasserhahn laufen.  
Ich sah mich kurz im Zimmer um und stand dann ebenfalls seufzend auf, den leeren Teller stellte ich beim Gehen auf den Schreibtisch und betrat das Bad. Harry werkelte mit seiner Zahnbürste im Mund und schaute dabei in den Spiegel, die Zahnpastatube lag offen und verschmiert auf der Ablage.  
Ich griff nach meiner und stellte mich neben ihn, fing ebenfalls an, mir die Zähne zu putzen.

„Willst du morgen nach dem Unterricht was machen?" nuschelte er mit der Zahnbürste im Mund und sah mich durch den Spiegel an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was denn?" nuschelte ich zurück. Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Auf dem Feld fliegen?"

Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach und nickte dann, spuckte den Zahnpastaschaum aus.  
Sobald ich meinen Mund mit einem Handtuch abgewischt hatte, schlurfte ich wieder zurück ins Zimmer, kratzte mich kurz an der rechten Hüfte.

Ich steuerte mein Bett an und legte mich hin, rückte das Kissen, das an die Wand angelehnt war, zurück an das Kopfende des Bettes und legte mich auf den Rücken, starrte an die Decke.

Dann dachte ich darüber nach, wie der Tag heute verlaufen ist und stellte seufzend fest, dass es ein Teil auch meine Schuld war, das alles so gekommen ist.  
Ich hätte mich mehr zusammenreißen sollen, nicht so schnell ‚aufgeben', wenn man es so nennen konnte, sollen – ich hätte nicht so zusammenklappen sollen. Es bringt mir gar nichts, dass ich mich so schwach machte, ich sollte lieber so tun, als wär es mir egal, was die anderen dachten oder sagten – Nein; es _sollte_ mir egal sein.  
Das Problem bei dem Ganzen war, dass ich schon zu viel einstecken musste, als das ich mich einfach zwingen könnte, dass es mir egal war.

Das tapsen von nackten Füßen ertönte und ich sah aus meinen Augenwinkeln, dass mein schwarzhaariger Freund sich aus seinen Klamotten schälte und ein T-Shirt über zog. Mir persönlich wäre es auch recht gewesen, hätte er das Shirt weggelassen – er hatte auf jeden Fall nichts, wofür er sich verstecken musste!  
Er löschte das Licht, jedoch nicht ganz – die Petroleumleuchte, die auf Harrys Nachtkästchen brannte, gab spärlich Licht und tauchte das Zimmer in ein dunkles Dämmerlicht, und ich hätte jetzt eigentlich gedacht, er würde zu seinem Bett schlurfen und sich dort fallen lassen, aber nein – er kam erfreulicherweise zu mir.

Er hockte sich neben mein Bett und legte seine Arme verschränkt auf die Matratze und bettete sein Kinn darauf. Ich hatte mich in der Zwischenzeit auf die Seite gelegt und konnte ihn nun ins Gesicht sehen.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt?" wisperte er zu mir, was mich durch die Nase schnaufen ließ.

„Na, sicher nicht, als könnte ich die ganze Welt umarmen und dämlich grinsend durch mein Leben rennen, aber ich bin kein Pflegefall, bei dem du ständig nachfragen musst, " meinte ich leise und er sah mich entschuldigend an. Ich konnte ihm nicht wirklich böse sein, er meinte es ja immerhin nur gut und es war ja auch auf eine Art und Weise süß, wie es sich sorgte.

„Komm hoch zu mir, " sagte ich mit einem kleinen Ansatz eines Grinsens und rutsche nach hinten in meinem Bett, um ihm Platz zu machen. Das ließ sich der Gryffindor, wie es schien, nicht zweimal sagen und krabbelte hoch auf die Matratze und umfing mich mit seinen Armen, vergrub sein Gesicht in meine Haare.

„Bitte sag mir demnächst, wenn so was wieder passiert; das mit Ginny, meine ich – Ich will das wissen, okay, " nuschelte er und ich nickte.

„Ich muss sagen, als du's erfahren hast, bist du ganz schön abgegangen – sah lustig aus, " kicherte ich leise in sein T-Shirt, in das ich mein Gesicht gedrückt hatte und er löste sich von mir, schaute mich gespielt empört an;

„Du findest das also witzig, ja?" fragte er mich mit zusammengezogenen Augen und verzogenem Mund, hielt sich dann sogleich eine Hand theaterdramamäßig an die Stirn, „Dabei wollte ich dich nur verteidigen – nicht einmal das, weißt du zu würdigen!"

Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

„Lass das!" lachte ich und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken um ihn näher zu ziehen, „Natürlich würdige ich deine, ach-so tollen Methoden, mich arme Jungfer zu verteidigen!"

Er grinste und rieb seine Nase niedlich an meiner.

„Und was ist dann die Belohnung für Ritter Harry?"

Gespielt nachdenkend, wobei ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, verzog ich mein Gesicht, „Hm. Mit was würde sich Ritter Harry denn zufrieden geben?"

„Da lässt sich schon was finden…" meinte er und drückte mir seine Lippen auf.

Es fing augenblicklich wieder an, zu kribbeln – Überall.

Ich ließ mich in dieses wundervolle Gefühl sinken und übte ebenfalls Druck auf seine Lippen aus, strich und stupste ihm mit meiner Zunge frech gegen diese. Ich spürte, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen und er öffnete seinen Mund, ließ meine wartende Zunge passieren.  
Während er meine mit seiner Zunge neckte, ließ ich meine Hände, die bis jetzt noch ruhig auf seinem Nacken gelegen haben, in seine Haare wandern, strich oft durch die kurzen Strähnen und wanderte nach vorne, um meine Hände wandern zu lassen. Vorsichtig glitten meine Fingerspitzen immer weiter runter, schlüpften geschickt unter den Saum seinen T-Shirts und ich spürte, wie er kurz aufzuckte.  
Ich vermutete, meine Hände waren noch etwas kalt und ungewohnt auf der warmen Haut an seiner Hüfte.

Die Luft in dem Raum wurde schlagartig unerträglich warm und die Stille wurde immer wieder von leisem rascheln der Bettdecke, unter der wir lagen, unterbrochen.

Harry keuchte in meinen Mund und verteile offenmündige Küsse auf diesen, rollte sich nach links, hob sein linkes Bein an und kniete jetzt rittlings auf mir, beide Ellbogen links und rechts von meinem Kopf abgestützt und löste sich für einen Moment von mir. Seine Brille, die er vorher nicht abgenommen hatte, hing ihm schief auf der Nase und drohte schon fast, ihm von der Nase zu rutschen.  
Ich nahm eine meiner Hände, von denen bis jetzt beide immer weiter hinauf unter das T-Shirt gewandert waren und seinen Rücken gestreichelt hatten, und wollte sie ihm von der Nase ziehen, um sie auf mein Nachtkästchen zu legen, damit sie nicht kaputt ging, wurde allerdings vom schwarzhaarigen abgehalten, indem er selbst eine seiner Hände auf meine legte und sie sanft runter nahm.

„Ich will nichts verpassen, " flüsterte er und spielte darauf an, dass er ohne seine Bille wahrscheinlich fast nichts sehen konnte.

Ich nickte nur leicht und nahm die Wärme, die von seiner Hand, oder besser gesagt, von _ihm_ – er lag ja schließlich _auf mir _– ausging, das Tausendfache wahr, als es eigentlich der Fall war.

Er senkte seinen Kopf abermals und ließ seine Lippen von meinem Kinn federleicht, es war fast nicht einmal eine richtige Berührung, runter zu meinem Hals wandern…


	24. Kapitel XXIV

Kapitel 24

Sobald Harry leichte Küsse auf meinen Hals hauchte, überzog meine Haut überall eine Gänsehaut; Dort, wo seine Lippen sich auf meine Haut legten, brannte es angenehm. Ich keuchte unbewusst auf und ich versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden – im Laken, in seinem Nacken, Rücken; meine Fingernägel kratzen leicht und angespannt über die weiche Haut Harrys.

Meine Sinne entglitten mir jetzt ganz und endgültig, ich konnte an nichts mehr denken, außer an das wahnsinnige Prickeln, das der schwarzhaarige in mir auslöste.

Meinen Kopf hatte ich in den Nacken geworfen, wo das Kissen ihn sichernd auffing und meine Hände ließ ich wieder unter sein T-Shirt verschwinden, schob es hoch, woraufhin Harry sich kurz aufrichtete und es sich kurzerhand über den Kopf zog und das T-Shirt irgendwo durchs Zimmer pfefferte.  
Mein Herz schlug um einiges schneller und ich begann aufgeregt an zu keuchen. Er griff nach beiden meiner Hände und platzierte sie frech auf seinen, mit blauen Boxershorts bekleideten, Hintern, was mich rot anlaufen ließ und ihn leise zum Kichern brachte.  
Harry legte mir zaghaft seine Fingerspitzen auf die Wange und strich liebevoll darüber, beugte sich runter.

Er drückte mir zwei Küsse auf die Mundwinkel und strich mir dann mit seinen Händen und Fingern unter der Bettdecke über die Seiten. Mein Hirn war noch so vernebelt, dass ich es gar nicht erst wirklich wahrnahm – nicht mal dann, als er seine Finger zart von meiner nackten Brust spielerisch runter führte – immer weiter runter…

Aufreizend drückte er sein Gesicht in meine Halsbeugte und saugte dort leicht und vorsichtig an meinem Hals. Mein abgehaktes Keuchen musste dann einem überraschtem Stöhnen Platz machen – seine andere Hand, auf die ich nicht geachtet hatte, – zu sehr hatte mich die Hand, die mir gleichmäßig über den Bauch strich, abgelenkt – hatte zwar behutsam, aber doch selbstsicher an meiner Boxershorts rumgefingert und gezupft, streifte meine anwachsende Erregung dabei.  
Denn; All das hier ließ mich keineswegs kalt – und ich wettete, auch wenn Harry sich noch viel zurück hielt und sich viel nicht traute, ihm auch nicht.

Er pustete mir heiß ins Ohr, sein Atem kitzelte mich dort etwas und er strich immer noch mit den Fingern in der Nähe meiner Erektion, was mich wieder – oder vielmehr noch immer – benebeln ließ.

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen lassen und versuchte so gut es ging – also gar nicht –, seine, ziemlich freche Hand, die den Bund meiner Boxershorts zwischen Daumen und Mittelfinger gefasst hatte, zu ignorieren.

_Ignorieren am Arsch – Ich bin ein ganzes Nervenbündel!_

Harry schien meine Nervosität bemerkt zu haben, denn er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich fragend an.

„Alles gut, " versicherte ich ihm mit rauer Stimme, bevor er fragen konnte, keuchte immer noch nach Atem und war mir sicher, dass meine Wangen hochrot glühten. Aber ich sah schon direkt, dass er mir das nicht abnahm – er schaute mich schon so ahnend an und strich mir eine weiße Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die mir in die Augen gerutscht ist.

„Hattest du…?"

Er brauchte seinen Satz nicht einmal beenden, da ich schon wusste, was er wissen wollte und schüttelte verneinend meinen Kopf, meine Hände zuckten auf seiner Kehrseite, auf dem sie sich bis jetzt nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt hatten und ich nahm sie weg, legte sie bewegungslos auf die Matratze.

Ich sah, wie überrascht er war – er hatte diese Antwort bestimmt nicht erwartet.

„Du hast _nicht?_ Aber—"

„Na ja, " unterbrach ich ihn schnell und räusperte mich, „ich– ähm… Ich—" Ich war nervös und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, aber es war mir so verdammt unangenehm und peinlich. _Reiß dich zusammen!_ schrie mein Kopf und ich holte tief Luft, bevor ich mich überwand.

„Ich bin– Ich bin zu unsicher, " krächzte ich und meine Ohren glühten, „Ich– Ich meine… Ich hatte bist jetzt zwei… ‚Beziehungen'. Von denen natürlich niemand wusste. Aber… Immer wenn es zu diesem Punkt kam… habe ich, ähm… Habe ich abgebrochen, " presste ich heraus, „Deshalb hielten sie auch nicht lange – Die Beziehungen, meine ich."

Es war noch unangenehmer, weil Harry mich die ganze Zeit neugierig musterte – Ich meine, ich lag hier _unter ihm_. In _Boxershorts._ Und er lag _über_ mir, _ebenfalls_ in nur Shorts und das Dämmerlicht machte die ganze Sache noch peinlicher für mich, da es eben diese ‚Atmosphäre' erzeugte. Nicht zu vergessen, das ich wusste, dass das, was ich da unten spürte, keinesfalls sein _Zauberstab_ sein konnte – Jedenfalls nicht der, an den man dachte…

„Willst du – aufh—?" wollte er leise fragen aber ich schüttelte entschlossen und verneinend den Kopf.

Daraufhin legte er sich auf mich, seine nackte Haut und seine anwachsende Erregung berührten meine und das Blut schoss mir in Schüben in meinen Schädel. Er schien es aber nicht zu bemerken – es lag wahrscheinlich an dem spärlichen Licht, dass es ihm nicht ermöglichte, die starke Röte auf meinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Harry drehte mein Gesicht sanft und vorsichtig zu sich, da ich es durch die ganze Peinlichkeit zur Seite gedreht hatte, um ihm meine tiefroten Wangen nicht sehen zu lassen – obwohl ich wusste, dass er sie hätte eh nicht richtig sehen können – und er richtete die Bettdecke, die auf uns lag und etwas weggerutscht war – trotz der Wärme zwischen uns war es dennoch kühl im Zimmer.

Mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und ich kam zu einem Entschluss;  
Ich schluckte meine Unsicherheit einfach runter und nahm mir Mut – auch wenn ich nicht wusste, woher ich den jetzt her nahm; Ich packte seine Schultern und drehte uns mit Schwung um, lag jetzt auf ihm und fing sofort seine Lippen wieder ein und schlängelte prompt meine Zunge in seinen Mund, den er überrascht aufgeklappt hatte, wühlte mit meinen Händen in seinen Haaren und strich über seinen Nacken.  
Zuerst war er perplex, denn seine Hände hatte er komisch in der Luft hängen, als ob er sich nicht sicher war, ob er mich anfassen durfte. Dann aber wurde er wieder lockerer und drehte sich, wie ich es eben getan hatte, mit mir um, sodass ich wieder auf dem Rücken lag. Ich musste leise kichern, als seine Fingerspitzen meine Seiten kitzelten.

Ich sog den Duft, der von ihm ausging, gierig und tief ein, während er seine Hände von meinen Kniekehlen die Oberschenkel hoch strich und wieder begann, an meinen Shorts zu zupfen.  
Zaghaftes Stöhnen entwich meiner Kehle, was mich dazu brachte mich aufatmend von ihm zu lösen, ich hörte auch den schwarzhaarigen keuchen.

Er sah mir abwartend ins Gesicht, als wollte er mich fragen, ob er durfte, aber ich denke, diese Frage war überflüssig – Wenn wir hier schon rumfummelten, musste man dann nicht mehr um Erlaubnis fragen. Dieser Gedanke ließ mich Grinsen und ich nickte ihm auf seine unausgesprochene Frage zu.

Harry beugte sich wieder runter und verteilte Schmetterlingsküsse auf meinem Hals bis runter zur Brust, fingerte dabei immer wieder an dem Bund meiner Shorts, zog aber nicht, so, als ob er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich wagen sollte.

Ich beschloss, ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen und nahm meine Finger aus seinen Haaren und glitt mit ihnen seinen Rücken runter, runter zu seinen Händen an meinen Shorts und griff seine Hände, hackte sie am Bund ein und zog sie quälend langsam mit meinen runter – Die Shorts zogen wir mit, sowie auch seine, denn auf dem Weg hackte ich auch meine Finger in seinem Bund ein.

Ohne irgendetwas zwischen uns stöhnte ich leise auf, zog Harry an seinen Schultern zu mir runter und verwickelte ihn erneut in einen Zungenkuss, presst unsere heißen Körper aneinander.  
Das Gefühl, jeden Millimeter seiner Haut auf meiner zu spüren, ohne störenden Stoff dazwischen, war einfach göttlich – Es ließ mich alles vergessen und alle meine Hemmungen verwerfen.

Jetzt war mein Kopf nur noch leer.

Ich fing an, mich provokativ aufreizend unter meinem Freund zu bewegen, was diesen Stöhnen ließ, und mich grinsen.

Auch, wenn ich meine Unsicherheit ‚abgelegt' hatte, so traute sich Harry nicht so ganz; strich nur ganz zart über meine Haut, als ob ich eine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe wäre – nicht, dass mir seine Berührungen nicht gefielen, aber ich war so von dem Berauschendem Gefühl gefangen, dass mich seine Hemmungen, mich vielleicht grober anzufassen, etwas störten.

„Harry, ich bin doch nicht aus Zucker – Ich werde dir hier nicht wegschmelzen, " gluckste ich dunkel in sein Ohr und leckte darüber, ein Schauer durchzuckte ihn.

Grinsend nahm ich eine seiner Hände und schob sie zielgerichtet tiefer nach unten.

„Fass mich an, " hauchte ihn wieder in sein Ohr und ich sah, wie er seine Augen zu gekniffen hatte und erregt keuchte.

Er packte meinen Schaft – zuerst zögerlich, doch dann mutiger – und rieb ihn mit leichtem Druck auf und ab. So gefiel mir das. Meinen Kopf in den Nacken werfend, stöhnte ich, während er sich an meinem Hals festsaugte. Seine Haare kitzelten mich angenehm unter meinem Kinn.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihn nach oben, fing seine Lippen wieder ein und winkelte meine Beine unter der Bettdecke an, spreizte sie etwas, damit Harry genügend Platz hatte, ließ meine Hände dann wieder sinken.  
Über seinen Rücken, immer weiter runter zu seiner Kehrseite und dann über seine Seiten zu seinem Bauch reizte ich ihn mit meinen Fingerspitzen, was ihm leises Seufzen entlockte. Ich konnte nicht genug kriegen, die Haut war angenehm weich und warm. Meine Hand gesellte sich jetzt zu seiner und griff nun ebenfalls sein Glied, fuhr auf und ab und variierte mit dem Druck – mal drückte ich vorsichtig zu, mal ließ ich locker.

Die Zunge, die gerade dabei war, mit meiner zu spielen, löste sich wieder und er sah mir ins Gesicht – Auch in dem dunklen und gelben Licht der Petroleumleuchte, konnte ich seine herrlich geröteten Wangen und Lippen sehen, sie glänzten verlockend.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus zu meinem Nachtkästchen, öffnete flink und geschickt die Schublade und zog etwas heraus, schloss sie danach wieder. Harry, der dies bis jetzt neugierig musternd verfolg hatte, weitete seine Augen minimal und seine eh schon geröteten Wangen vertieften den Rotton mit Peinlichkeit.

Etwas unbeholfen und peinlich berührt sah er auf die durchsichtige Tube Gleitgel, die ich in seine Hände gedrückt hatte. Dieser Anblick ließ mich schmunzeln und ich versuchte mein bestes, es zu verstecken, da Harry sich wohl möglich etwas verarscht vorkommen würde.

Er starrte die Tube nur wie hypnotisiert an und brachte keinen Ton raus.

„Harry?"

Er blinzelte kurz und löste seinen Trance-ähnlichen Blick von der Tube und sah mich an.

„Wovor hast du Angst?" fragte ich etwas außer Atem.

Er schüttelte nur schnell seinen Kopf, „Ich… weiß nicht. Ich will dir einfach nicht wehtun – und wenn du mir dann noch sagst, dass es… na ja – Dass du dein ‚erstes Mal' mir – gerade _mir_, der _überhaupt keine Ahnung_ hat, was er machen soll! – geben willst, kommen mir bedenken…"

Ich lächelte leicht und nahm ihm die Tube aus der Hand, nahm seine zittrige rechte Hand in meine und drückte ihm etwas von dem kühlen, durchsichtigen Gel auf die Finger, „Du weißt, warum ich dich will."

Ich legte mich wieder zurück und drückte seine Hand runter, sah ihm dabei in die Augen um ihn zu versichern, dass ich es ernst meinte.  
Seine linke Hand stützte sich auf der Matratze ab und seine rechte wanderte immer weiter runter, ich hatte sie schon längst losgelassen und meine Hand lag nun auf seiner Hüfte, strich mit dem Daumen über die warme Haut.

Mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich wartete.

Und als sein feuchter Finger dann über meinen Eingang strich, konnte ich mir ein überraschtes keuchen nicht verkneifen.  
Ein paar Mal strich er provokant darüber, was mich laut aufstöhnen ließ. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und ich zerfloss praktisch.

Ein letztes Mal strich er drüber und drückte dann seinen Finger gegen meinen Muskelring, welcher dann nachgab und seinen Finger die Möglichkeit gab, in mich zu gleiten.

Ich verzog das Gesicht etwas – Es schmerzte zwar nicht wirklich, aber ein unangenehmes Gefühl, war es trotzdem.  
Das schien Harry auch bemerkt zu haben, denn er beugte sich zu mir runter, um mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, schlängelte seine Zunge durch meine Lippen, die ich geöffnet hatte und stupste meine an. Das ließ mich fürs erste das leichte brennen an meinem Hintern vergessen und ich strich über seinen Rücken, höher zu seinem Nacken, wo ich ihn kraulte. Ich erwiderte seinen ‚ablenkenden' Kuss und bog mich einige Zeit später ihm unbewusst entgegen – das brennen war verschwunden und es fühlte sich jetzt sogar gut an.

Mein Kopf fiel plötzlich in Ektase in die Kissen zurück, was bezweckte, dass ich mich laut keuchend und stöhnend von seinem Mund wegriss, und ich meinen Rücken durch bog, als sein Finger anfing, sich vorsichtig in mir zu bewegen. Es war berauschend.  
Sein Mund leckte von meinem Hals weiter runter, hinterließ eine feuchte Spur und platzierte Küsse auf meinem Oberkörper.

Von mir beinahe unbemerkt, glitten auch sein zweiter, sowie nach einiger Zeit sein dritter Finger in mich und mein Verstand klickte sich jetzt vollends aus, als Harry mich weitete und mit der anderen Hand anfing, meinen Schaft in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus zu massieren, während ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte schlang, um mich noch tiefer auf seine Finger zu drücken.

Eine Weile später nahm Harry ohne Vorwarnung seine Fingen weg und ich öffnete meine Augen verwundert – wunderte mich auch, wann ich sie geschlossen hatte; Wahrscheinlich, als sich mein Gehirn verabschiedet hatte – Das leere Gefühl, nachdem mich seine Finger so ausgefüllt hatten, irritierte mich.  
Doch als ich sah, wie der schwarzhaarige über mir sich aufrichtete und die Decke von seinem Rücken rutschte, wusste ich, warum; Er rieb sich sein aufrecht stehendes Glied, welches in dem dunklen Licht feucht glänzte, Augen kurz geschlossen und aufseufzend, bevor er wieder seine Augen öffnete und sich abermals über mich beugte. Mir war schleierhaft, wie seine Brille nach alldem immer noch auf seiner Nase hing.

Ich drückte meine Beine wieder auseinander und er kniete nun vor mir, beide Hände auf der Matratze links und rechts von mir abgestützt, sah mir mit verschleiertem Blick in die Augen.

Er gab mir die letzte Chance, noch ‚Nein' zu sagen.

Aber an so was dachte ich erst gar nicht.

Ich griff unter mich und packte sein Glied, hörte ihn keuchen. Ich setzte die spitzte an meinen Eingang an und spürte, wie der feuchte Kopf gegen meine vorbereitete Öffnung stupste.  
Allein dieses Gefühl ließ mich schon verrückt werden, wenn ich an das bevorstehende dachte. In meinem Magen brodelte und kribbelte es und ich atmete leise aus.

„Sicher?" hörte ich ihn nochmal nachfragen und ich nickte.

„Mach."

Damit schob er sich langsam in mich, das Gefühl, ihn nach und nach in mich aufzunehmen, war unbeschreiblich, ließ mich meine Augen nach oben rollen – Es war besser, als seine Finger. Weitaus besser.

Nachdem er sich ganz in mir versenkt hatte, stoppte er, ließ mich an das Gefühl gewöhnen. Ich legte meine Arme um seine Mitte und strich über seine Schulterblätter.

In mir – Harry war_ in mir._

Diese Erkenntnis ließ mich seufzen.

„Okay?"

Ich nickte.

Und er fing an sich langsam zu bewegen. Er zog sich fast gänzlich aus mir und stieß dann, zwar vorsichtig, aber dennoch mit Kraft, wieder zu und—

_Himmel Herr Gott nochmal!_

Ich stöhnte laut auf, kratzte mit meinen Fingernägeln fest über seine Schultern, schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften und er glitt noch tiefer in mich. Er wiederholte diese vorsichtigen Stöße noch ein paar Mal, bis er einen regelmäßigen, langsamen Rhythmus fand.

„_Eng–_ Verflucht—" stöhnte er leise zischend und stieß nochmals zu.

_Ah!_

Da war es!

„Sch-Schneller!" stöhnte ich haltlos in sein Ohr, kratzte wieder über seinen Rücken und er tat mir den Gefallen und ließ seine Stöße schneller werden.

Ich befand mich im Rauschzustand, nahm bis auf Harrys Berührungen und Stöße nichts mehr wahr und stöhnte und schrie jedes Mal laut und hemmungslos auf, als Harry den Lustpunkt in mir traf. Es war so verflucht gut, ich vergaß alles.

Nach einer, wie es für mich vorkam, halben Ewigkeit in Leidenschaft und Temperament, ließen Harrys Stöße an Tempo nach und er richtete sich auf, zog mich, da ich noch immer meine Beine um seine Hüfte geklammert und meine Arme um seinen Rücken hatte, mit hoch und ließ mich rittlings auf seinem Schoß knien, seine Erregung schob sich, durch die Änderung der Position, noch tiefer in mich und traf zielgenau meine Prostata.

„Harry…!"

Die Arme um mich geschlungen, drückte er mich noch näher an sich, mein Kopf fiel auf seine Schulter und ich keuchte und stöhnte in seine Halsbeuge und sein Ohr.  
Ich bewegte mich auf seinem Schoß schnell und tief mit Kraft auf und ab, hörte den schwarzhaarigen heiser und rau aufstöhnen.

„J— H-Harry!"

Ich nahm meine Hände von seinem, von meinen Fingernägeln, geschundenen Rücken und umfasste sein Gesicht, schob ihm meine Zunge in den Mund und küsste ihn grob, bis ich ihn wieder keuchend nach Luft entließ und meinen Kopf aufschreiend in den Nacken warf und meinen Rücken durch bog, als Harrys Hand meine Erektion umfasste und zügig rieb.

„Dr_a–!_ Ich kann—Bald—" stockte Harry und ich nickte schnell.

„—Auch –!"

Noch drei Mal ließ ich mich heftig auf ihm sinken und Harry verkrampfte sich, zog mich an den Schultern an sich und ergoss sich in mir, schrie dabei meinen Namen so laut, sodass ich fast dachte, das Zimmer ließ ein Echo wiedergeben.  
Nicht lange danach hielt ich es ebenfalls nicht mehr aus – das Gefühl, als Harry seinen warmen Samen in mich pumpte und mich abfüllte, gab mir den Rest.

_„Harry!"_

Ich blinzelte und ließ mich erschöpft von seinem Schoß nach hinten in die Kissen fallen, gleichzeitig glitt er aus mir heraus.  
Das Leeregefühl, welches sich nun in mir breit machte, fühlte sich seltsam an, aber ich konnte einfach nicht wirklich sagen, dass es mich störte. Ich war einfach nur erledigt und fühlte mich gut.

Tief nach Luft keuchend lag ich auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

Nebenbei vernahm ich, wie es um mich herum Raschelte und Harry die Tube mit Gleitgel, die noch auf der Matratze gelegen hatte, auf das Nachtkästchen stellte und auf dem Boden irgendwas suchte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sein Stab war und er mittels gemurmelter Wörter die Petroleumleuchte, am anderen Ende des Zimmer, die immer noch brannte, löschte und uns beide säuberte, das klebrige Gefühl an – in – meinem Hintern verschwand allerdings nicht, was mich auch eigentlich gar nicht kümmerte.  
Er ließ den Stab mit einem _Klong_ auf den Boden fallen und legte sich neben mich, die Bettdecke hatte er über uns gezogen und drückte sich an mich.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte, wie sich sein schnell klopfendes Herz versuchte zu beruhigen. Seine Hand strich durch meine Haare.

„Wie war's?"

Ich musste leise kichern und löste mich von seiner Brust, sah hinauf in sein Gesicht, dass zur Hälfte vom weißen Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster schien, angestrahlt wurde. Seine Brille hing _immer noch_ auf seiner Nase – Als wäre sie angeklebt – und ich griff nach oben und zog sie ihm runter, legte sie zur Seite.

„Mich wundert's dass du das noch Fragen musst – Ich hätte meinen können, man hätte gesehen, _wie's_ für mich _war,_ " schnurrte ich ihm zu und er gluckste kurz. Ich zog mich hoch und drückte mit meiner Hand an seinem Nacken seinen Kopf zu mir runter und küsste ihn, bevor ich mich wieder an seine Seite schmiegte.

„Ich liebe dich."

Ich hatte es nur ganz leise gehaucht, aber Harry hatte es dennoch gehört und ich konnte fühlen, wie er kurz zusammen zuckte.

„Äh—"

„Schon gut, " unterbrach ich.

Ich verlangte nicht von ihm, dass er es mir auch sagte, nun, _nicht sofort_ – wenn er die Zeit brauchte, ließ ich ihm sie.

Ich hatte fünf Jahre gewartet, da konnte ich auch noch ein bisschen länger warten.


	25. Kapitel XXV

Kapitel 25

Ich befand mich zwar nicht mehr im Tiefschlaf, aber ich war noch nicht wirklich wach, als mein Körper Bewegungen unter mir vernahm.

Alles war ruhig, leises atmen konnte ich hören. Wärme – Angenehm auf meiner Haut und um mich herum, sie ließ mich fast wieder in den Schlaf sinken;

Wäre da nicht dieses nervige Bewegen unter mir.

Die Augen vorsichtig versuchend aufzumachen, stöhnte ich genervt, als mir der Schlaf in meinen Augen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Murrend meinen Kopf aufrichtend, hob ich meine Hand und rieb mir über die Augen, blinzelte danach gähnend.

„Guten Morgen, " flötete mir eine raue, aber fröhliche Stimme leise in mein Ohr und ich schaute runter.  
Direkt, unmittelbar vor meiner Nase, sah ich auf Harrys lächelndes Gesicht – Seine Haare waren struppig wie eh und je und sein Mund war in ein sanftes Lächeln verzogen.

Unbewusst fragte ich mich allerdings, wieso zur Hölle ich auf ihm lag.

„Du bist ein unruhiger Schläfer, " antwortete er mir auf meine – unausgesprochene? – Frage und umschlang meine Taille mit seinen Armen drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Noch vom Schlaf müde und benommen nickte ich und rollte mich von ihm runter neben ihn, drückte mein Gesicht in seine Seite und zog die Decke noch etwas höher, „Morgen, " muffelte ich unter der Decke hervor und vergrub meinen Kopf in der Wärme seiner Schulter. Nach aufstehen, war mir überhaupt nicht zu mute.  
So, wie er es auch bei mir tat, klammerte ich meine Arme um seine Mitte und zog meine Beine an. Zu einem Ball eingerollt lag ich unter der Decke und schielte über den Rand zu ihm hoch, gähnte nochmals herzhaft.

„Ich will nicht aufstehen…"

Harry gluckste und strich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Wir müssen – In zwanzig Minuten klingelt der Wecker."

„Mist."

Seine Hand glitt aus meinen Haaren zu meinem Gesicht, strich leicht über meine Wange rüber zu meiner Schläfe und von der Stirn runter über meinen Nasenrücken zur Spitze. Es war angenehm und ich schloss meine Augen, kam seiner Hand und Berührungen entgegen.

„Dass ich miterlebe, dass sich deine Haare ein Beispiel an meinen genommen haben, ist ein verdammtes Weltwunder, " hörte ich ihn lachen und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen.

Gespielt wütend schlug ich leicht gegen seinen Arm und kicherte in die Bettdecke, „Arschloch!"

Mit meinem Arm auf dem Boden tastend, suchte ich meine Boxershorts, und zog nach einer Minute Suchens die Shorts hoch. Ich zog sie mir über, während ich mich seufzend aus Harrys warmer Umarmung schälte und widerwillig aus dem Bett kroch.

„Neeeeein, bleib hier!" rief er hinter mir gespielt dramatisch hinterher und griff nach meinem Arm, nur, um mich wieder ins Bett zu ziehen, bevor ich mich auch nur vernünftig aufrichten konnte.

Mit einem überraschten Schrei landete ich wieder auf der Matratze und er lachte auf.

„Du schreist wie ein Mädchen!"

„Was?!" stieß ich verwundert aus, „Ich schreie doch nicht wie ein Mädchen!"

Lachend rollte er sich auf mich und fing meine Lippen ein, sein Mund immer noch zu einem Grinsen verzogen, übte er Druck auf meinen Mund aus und ich ließ mich drauf ein, verzog ebenfalls meinen Mund unter seinem zu einem Lächeln und küsste verliebt zurück.

Nach Luft schnappend entließ er mich dann nach guten fünf Minuten Knutscherei und grinste mir keck ins Gesicht, „Und ob du wie ein Mädchen schreist."

Augenrollend und ihm grinsend die Zunge rausstreckend, stand ich vom Bett auf und lief zu meinem Kleiderschrank, um mir Frische Sachen rauszusuchen und erntete dabei einen anerkennenden Pfiff von Harry hinter mir.

„Mir gefallen deine Shorts!"

Verwirrt sah ich an mir runter und bemerkte, dass ich statt meinen, Harrys Boxershorts gegriffen und angezogen hatte.

„Das du morgens so gut drauf sein kannst, ist mir ein Rätsel, Harry Potter!" rief ich ihm über die Schulter und ging mit frischen Sachen bepackt ins Bad.

_„Wieso hast du denn morgens so_ schlechte Laune_, Draco Malfoy?!"_ hörte ich ihn belustigt aus dem Zimmer rufen und ich schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

Ich beschloss zuerst den komischen Geschmack, den ich morgens immer nach dem Aufstehen habe, loszuwerden und Zähne zu putzen und legte meine Klamotten, neben dem Waschbecken, auf einem Beistelltisch ab.  
Als ich dann aber nach meiner Zahnbürste greifen wollte und mein Blick kurz den Spiegel streifte, lief ich rot an.

Harry hatte mir gestern Abend, unbemerkt von mir, denn ich war ja zu sehr im Rausch gewesen, um _irgendwas_ zu merken, mehrere Knutschflecken verpasst, die jetzt groß, rot und zum Teil auch lila schimmernd auf meiner hellen Haut meines Halses prangten.  
Nicht nur das, _nein_ – Sie waren auch alle dort an meinem Hals, wo man sie ohne Probleme sehen konnte. Auch, wenn der Kragen des Hemdes der Schuluniform hochgeklappt wäre.

_Verflucht Harry…_

Seufzend und im Gedanken festhaltend, mit Harry ein ernstes Wörtchen darüber zu reden, putzte ich meine Zähne und stieg danach in die Dusche.

Nach einer erfrischenden – und bitternötigen – Dusche, denn der Säuberungs-Spruch Harrys von gestern Nacht war alles andere als gründlich gewesen, stieg ich aus der Kabine und trocknete und zog mich an, ließ die Krawatte vorerst ungebunden am Kragen des Hemdes baumeln und verließ das Bad.

Anstatt aber, dass Harry zumindest mal aus dem Bett aufgestanden war, lag dieser noch friedlich dösend, alle Zeit in der Welt habend in meinem Bett und hatte seine Augen entspannt und tagträumend geschlossen. Und die Uhr tickte.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich rüber zu ihm und beugte mich runter, vergewisserte mich immer wieder mal, ob er auch ja nicht wach wurde und stoppte kurz bevor meine Lippen und Nase seine Berühren konnten.  
Ich war ihm so nah, jetzt konnte ich sogar wirklich jede einzelne schwarze Wimper zählen, die so zart auf seinen Wangen lagen. Mir ein kichern verkneifend, holte ich Luft.

„Potter!"

Sofort, als er erschrocken aufsprang, zog ich meinen Kopf blitzschnell weg, um zu vermeiden, von seinem getroffen zu werden und lachte herzhaft auf, als ich seinen verwirrt-erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Harry guckte mich etwas grimmig an, tat es aber mit einem Kopfschütteln ab.  
Nachdem ich dann auch aufgehört hatte zu lachen, beobachtete ich, wie er versuchte aufzustehen, was ihn allerdings leise aufzischen ließ.

Auf meine Frage, was los sei, meinte er, „Irgendwas am Rücken – kannst du nachgucken?" und drehte mir seinen Rücken zu.

Meine Augenbrauen sprangen auf, als ich seinen zerkratzten und roten Rücken sah und bekam ein paar Schuldgefühle. Das Blut rauschte mir mit Peinlichkeit in meine Wangen.

„Und?"

„Ähm…" fing ich an und er drehte sich wieder zu mir, sah mich abwartend an. Ich kratzte mir nur verlegen über den Nacken mit meiner rechten Hand und formte mit meiner linken meine Finger zu einer Art ‚Krallen'-Form und hielt sie ihm vor.  
Zuerst kräuselte er seine Stirn verwirrt, aber nach einiger Zeit verstand er, was ich meinte und er hob seine Augenbrauen an.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs erschien ein Spiegel hinter und vor ihm, betrachtete seinen Rücken durch den vorderen Spiegel.

„Da war aber jemand eine wilde kleine Raubkatze…" murmelte er leise und grinsend vor sich hin und meine Wangen und Ohren glühten vor Scham.

Er ließ die Spiegel verschwinden und richtete sich auf, „Bevor der Unterricht beginnt, muss ich unbedingt nochmal in den Krankenflügel um mir eine Salbe dafür zu holen…" meinte er Gedankenverloren und schlurfte zu mir, küsste mich kurz auf den Mund und raunte mir ins Ohr, „Nette Knutschflecke." Und verschwand im Bad, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Na klasse, dieser Kerl verpasste mir ein dutzend Knutschflecken und ich zerkratzte ihm seinen Rücken.

Wir passten wirklich echt super zusammen.

.

Nachdem auch Harry fertig war, nahm ich mir, bevor wir mit samt Schulsachen und Umhängen auf den Armen runter in die Große Halle gingen, noch den Rot-Gelb gestreiften Schal, den ich von Harry an Weihnachten bekommen hatte, aus meiner Truhe und band ihm mir um.  
Darauf gab mir Harry einen verdutzten Blick.

„Wozu der Schal? So kalt ist es nicht."

Als wären ihm zwei Köpfe gewachsen sah ich ihn an, „Eh, vielleicht weil ich nicht will, dass jeder weiß, _was wir gestern gemacht haben?_"

Er zog nur eine Schnute und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich wusste schon, als wir den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten und die Schüler uns alle verstört beobachteten und tuschelten, dass irgendwas anders sein musste. Irgendwas ist hier passiert. Und es hatte irgendwie mit uns zu tun – da war ich mir sicher.

Mädchen wurden hochrot, Jungen blickten verschämt mit roten Flecken auf den Wangen weg.

Was ist denn hier passiert?

Harry bemerkte das auch, aber kümmerte sich recht wenig darum, nahm nur meine Hand in seine und durchquerte den Raum zum Ausgang der Gryffindor-Domäne.

Wir gingen die Treppen vorerst ruhig runter und sagten nichts, ich war mir aber allerdings sicher, dass er das alles auch genauso stutzig fand, wie ich.

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

Ich sah zu ihm, „Weißt du, was das eben sollte?"

Er verzog sein Gesicht in Gedanken und sah weiterhin gerade aus. Kurz bevor wir ganz unten ankamen meinte er, „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir fragen einfach Seamus, Dean oder Neville – Die werden uns bestimmt mehr sagen können. Die waren bestimmt noch nicht so schnell im Zimmer."

Ich nickte.

Wir gingen weiter und ich spürte plötzlich ein schmerzhaftes Zucken an meiner Kehrseite, das mich kurz stoppen ließ.  
Während mein Gesicht abermals hochrot anlief, schien mein Freund schon bemerkt zu haben, was ich hatte und gluckste in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was ihn ein angesäuertes und gezischtes, „Lass das!" von mir einbrachte.

Aufhören zu kichern tat er allerdings, zu meinem Bedauern, nicht.

_Wie gut, das wir sowieso zur Pomfrey müssen…_ Hach, wie ich Sarkasmus doch liebe!

Es war zum verrückt werden – auch die Schüler, die wir auf den Gängen beim Vorbeigehen begegneten – aber es waren_ nur_ die Gryffindors, was mich noch stutziger machte – gaben uns dieselben Reaktion wie die, die wir oben im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen haben.

Wir betraten die Große Halle und gingen zum Gryffindortisch.  
Blaise, der am Slytherintisch zwischen einer genervten Pansy und einem grimmigen Theo saß, warf uns einen fragenden Blick zu, als wir an ihm vorbei gingen – Er wusste anscheinend auch nicht, was in die Löwen gefahren war und das ganze sollte. Ich gab ihm ein Schulterzucken und sah ihn Ratlos an, ich hatte ja selbst keine Ahnung.  
Das wurde ja immer suspekter.

Am Tisch angekommen, sah ich auch schon Weasley und Granger missgelaunt auf deren Frühstück starren. Sie wisperten sich immer mal was zu und schnaubten – Weasley besonders. Sie schien sich über was aufzuregen.  
Dann sah sie auf – Ihre sonst braunen Augen glühten jetzt vor Rage feuerrot und ihr Gesicht war furchtbar rot angelaufen. Es biss sich schrecklich mit ihren satten roten Haaren, die sie in einen unordentlichen Dutt gebunden hatte und ihre leichten Segelohren zur Schau stelle.

Wir setzten uns zwischen Ron und Neville und stellten die Taschen mit unseren Schulbüchern zwischen unsere Beine auf den Boden.

„Hey, " hörte ich Ron neben Harry zischen und schaute in ihre Richtung, „Warum starren euch alle Gryffindors so an? War noch irgendwas, nachdem ich mit Blaise runter bin?"

Harry schüttelte nur konfus den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung – Das fragen wir uns auch schon, " antwortete Harry leise.

„Ähm…"

Ich wurde an der Schulter angetippt und ich schaute zurück – Neville spielte nervös und rot im Gesicht mit seinen Fingern.

„Ich… Ich weiß, warum die sich alle so benehmen…" wisperte er leise zu mir. Ich wartete darauf, dass er mir den Grund verriet, aber er sagte keinen Ton.

„Ja… Und? Warum denn?" harkte ich nach. Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte mir wieder zu, dass er es Harry und mir sagen würde, wenn nicht so viele Leute dabei waren. Ich wusste zwar nicht, warum er es nicht jetzt sagen konnte – so wie es schien, wussten es doch eh alle Gryffindors außer mir, Harry und Ron aber ich ließ es auf sich beruhen. Hauptsache ich erfuhr es im Endeffekt.

Am Anschluss des Frühstücks gaben Harry und ich den anderen Bescheid, sie in dem Astonomieturm zu treffen – für die ersten zwei Stunde stand Wahrsagen auf dem Plan und ich war nicht so unbedingt scharf drauf, mir das unsinnige Geplapper der Trelawney anzuhören.  
Das einzig Gute an den Stunden war, dass man sich zurücklehnen und sich leise unterhalten konnte – Das einzige Fach, indem man sich nicht großartig anstrengen musste, um ein E zu kassieren.

Und in meinem Fall würden mir die weichen Sitzkissen Gutes für meinen schmerzenden Hintern tun.

Nachdem wir dann die Große Halle verlassen hatten, schlugen wir sofort den Weg zum Krankenflügel, wie Harry es heute Morgen schon angekündigt hatte, ein.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin sagte ich ihm auch, dass Neville wusste, warum sich die ganzen Schüler so komisch gegenüber und verhielten und er es uns später verraten würde – darauf nickte er nur.

.

„Oh! Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy! Ich hoffe doch, es gab nicht schon wieder Handgreiflichkeiten?" wurden wir _überaus freundlich_ von Madam Pomfrey begrüßt.

Ich hustete nur ablenkend, „Nein, keineswegs."

„Nun gut, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, so kurz vor dem Unterricht?"

„Ich bräuchte was gegen Kratzwunden, " meinte Harry trocken neben mir, als wäre das was ganz Normales – wahrscheinlich war es das auch – ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass Harry hier schon Dauergast ist, so oft, wie er hier wegen Quidditch oder mir eingeliefert worden war, und die Pomfrey nickte, bedeutete Harry sich auf eins der Betten zu setzen und er schob sein Hemd am Rücken hoch.

Sobald sein Rücken frei war und sich die Frau mit der Salbe in der Hand zu ihm gedreht hatte, keuchte sie auf, „Herr Gott, Mister Potter! Was haben Sie denn gemacht? Sind Sie vom Besen gefallen?"

„Eh… Nein…" stammelte Harry mit rosa Wangen. Süß.

„Und Sie, Mister Malfoy?"

Ich stand noch immer in der Nähe des Eingangs und trat nun etwas hervor.

„Ja, also… Etwas gegen – Äh – Wunde Stellen?"

Madam Pomfrey hielt kurz inne, als sie die Salbe auf den zerkratzten Rücken meines Freundes schmierte und drehte ihren Kopf zu mir.

„Wunde Stellen?" wiederholte sie und ihr Gesicht wurde weicher und sie lächelte – wahrscheinlich als sie sah, wie mein Gesicht einer Tomate glich und wie peinlich mir es war, darüber zu sprechen.

„Natürlich – Wie geht es denn Ihrer Freundin?"

_Was?_

„Entschuldigung, wie bitte?" fragte ich verwirrt und die Frau verrieb die Salbe weiter auf Harrys Rücken.

„Na, für wen Sie die Wundsalbe brauchen – Ist sie nicht feucht genug geworden?"

_Ein Albtraum! Bitte erschießt mich – Sofort!_

„Das-Das ist nicht für meine Freundin!" stammelte ich mit hochroter Birne und großen Augen, fuchtelte panisch und peinlich berührt mit meinen Händen vor meinem Gesicht rum.

Madam Pomfrey, die sich ihre Hände inzwischen mit einem Tuch abwischte, kräuselte ihre Augenbrauen. Und Harry, der sich ebenfalls mit tiefrotem Gesicht das Hemd wieder runter zog, stand nun vom Bett auf und ging wieder zu mir.

„Für wen de—"

„Madam Pomfrey?" unterbrach Harry sie und schwenkte räuspernd unsere Hände, die er eben verschränkt hatte, so unauffällig wie möglich zwischen uns hin und her.

Madam Pomfrey tat sich schwer – sie wusste noch immer nicht, was wir meinten und stand nun unbeholfen vor uns. Man konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, wie verzweifelt sie eine Antwort in ihrem Gehirn suchte.

Aber irgendwann wurde es mir zu viel – selbst die Peinlichkeit vergaß ich und ich platzte;

„Um Merlins Willen – Die ist für meinen wunden Hintern, weil mein Freund, welchen Sie eben den zerkratzten Rücken eingeschmiert haben, mich gestern entjungfert hat! Könnte ich jetzt bitte – _bitte _– die Salbe haben?!"

Nach meinem äußerst peinlichen Ausbruch ging der Medi-Hexe _endlich_ ein Licht auf – Recht spät, finde ich –, ihr Kopf verfärbte sich, wie meiner und auch Harrys, in ein grässliches krebsrot und stotternd eilte sie durch den Krankenflügel, um die besagte Salbe zu suchen.  
Kaum eine Minute später, hielt ich sie auch schon in den Händen.

„Äh – D-Danke. Wir-Wir müssen dann auch—" fing ich stotternd an und Harry setzte fort;

„Ähm, ja. Danke für… die Salbe!" meinte er und zog mich an der Hand aus dem Krankenflügel. Kurz bevor wir allerdings ganz draußen waren, sah ich noch Madam Pomfrey heftig nicken und sich mit einem Stofftuch über die Stirn wischen.

.

„Verdammt – War das denn so ausführlich nötig?" nörgelte Harry verzweifelt neben mir, während wir beide schleunigst zum Astronomieturm eilten.

„Es tut mir Leid!" gab ich patzig zurück und steckte die Tube Salbe im Schnellgang, den Harry und ich benutzten, in meine Tasche.


	26. Kapitel XXVI

Kapitel 26

Zu Wahrsagen kamen wir, trotz der ganzen Eile, zehn Minuten zu spät, was uns aber nicht wirklich in Schwierigkeiten brachte – Die Trelawney war mal wieder – oder besser, wie immer? – in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt und total verpeilt, merkte gar nichts und saß auf ihrem Sitzkissen vor der Klasse, die nicht wirklich verfolgte, was die schmale Frau da vor sich hin murmelte, und hielt die Augen konzentriert geschlossen.

Wir sahen uns leise schnaufend und schweratmend, denn wir sind die Treppen rauf gerannt, im Raum um und entdeckten Ron und Neville in der hintersten Reihe sitzen – neben Ron, Granger, die immer wieder versuchte mit dem Rotschopf zu reden, was dieser nicht zuließ und sein Gesicht säuerlich verzog und stur nach vorne blickte, zischte ihr trotz allem manchmal etwas zu. _Hm…_  
Seamus entdeckte ich relativ am Rand des Raumes sitzen. Der rotblonde Ire winkte uns, wie es wohl aussehen sollte, ‚diskret' zu sich her, was allerdings ehr wie sinnloses Fuchteln mit den Armen aussah. Neben ihm saß Dean – Er zeigte mit einem Finger neben ihn, wo zwei freie Sitzkissen lagen.

Wir setzten uns auf die Kissen – Ich, recht vorsichtig, da mein Hintern immer noch höllisch schmerzte und dankte innerlich den Göttern für diese himmlisch weichen Sitzkissen, die eine wahre Wohltat waren – Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Bänken in der Großen Halle – und Seamus lehnte sich leicht zu mir rüber.

„Hey, wo wart ihr denn?" flüsterte er mir zu, Dean lehnte sich ebenfalls in unsere Richtung, um mit zu hören, ich aber schüttelte nur den Kopf – Es war zu leise, um ihnen das zu erzählen – Jeder der anderen Gryffindors hätte das mitbekommen können und ich würde diese Peinlichkeit, die im Krankenflügel passiert ist, ganz bestimmt nicht mit dem Rest der Löwen teilen wollen.

„Ich sag's dir spä— nein; Ich sag's dir gar nicht. Du musst nicht alles wissen, " meinte ich nur flüsternd und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dreckigen Grinsen.

„Wieso? Ist's was Unanständiges?" anzüglich wackelte er mit seinen Augenbrauen und ich versuchte so gut es ging, die aufkommende Röte meines Gesichts zu unterdrücken.

„…Nein."

.

Nachdem ich, die mit Abstand nervigsten, zwei Stunden Wahrsagen hinter mir hatte – denn der Ire konnte es nicht sein lassen, mich ständig versuchen auszufragen, da er bemerkt hatte, dass er vermutlich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte mit seiner anzüglich gestellten Frage, musste er allerdings im Endeffekt trotzdem aufhören mich auszufragen, da er sich Harrys gezischten Drohung ‚ihm seinen Schwanz abzuhacken und ihn in seinen Mund zu stopfen' wenn er nicht aufhörte zu fragen, fügen musste – war es Zeit für die zwanzigminütige Kurzpause, um zwischen den Stunden verschnaufen zu können.

Und da Neville das Geheimnis, dass Dean und Seamus wahrscheinlich auch kannten, nicht erzählen wollte, wo auch andere Schüler waren, beschlossen wir, nach draußen zu gehen – für die meisten war es heute vermutlich eh zu kalt, um raus zu gehen und somit würde dieses ‚große ominöse Geheimnis' endlich gelüftet werden – Dieses kichern und erröten der Gryffindors irritierte mich.

Am meisten beschäftigte mich die Weasley – Was hatte sie so sauer gemacht? Ich meine, klar, ich hab den Typen, den sie will; Aber trotzdem war sie bis jetzt nie wirklich ‚wütend' gewesen, sondern mehr… Listig? Rachsüchtig? Man kann es nicht so ganz festlegen, sie ist von allem etwas – aber sie war bis gestern noch so selbstsicher, so, als ob sie sich sicher war, dass sie am Ende doch gewinnen würde. Und ich war mir auch sicher, dass sie nichts unversucht lassen würde, um Harry wieder zu bekommen.

Sie würde nicht locker lassen.

Und ich durfte nicht mehr so sensibel und überempfindlich reagieren – sonst hatte sie leichtes Spiel.

Kaum waren wir draußen, konnte Harry es sich nicht mehr verkneifen;

„Neville, bitte – ich möchte dich ja nicht unter Druck setzen, aber was ist passiert?"

Der braunhaarige spielte wieder mit seinen Fingern und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Dean und Seamus versuchen, Gelächter in sich zu halten.

„Na ja – Ihr seid ja ziemlich schnell im Zimmer verschwunden… Ich hatte mir auch Sorgen gemacht, weil du irgendwie krank aussahst, " er sah zu mir, „Aber – Ähm – Später… a-also so um – äh—"

„Neville – Lass gut sein, " unterbrach Seamus den braunhaarigen kurzerhand und tätschelte seine Schulter ermutigend, stellte sich vor ihn und sah mir und Harry fest in die Augen, „Ich sag euch jetzt ganz krass, was passiert ist…"

Die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der er es sagte, machte mir angst und Harry neben mir schien auch keineswegs beruhigt zu sein, strich sich immer wieder nervös durch die dunklen Haare. Ron, der bis jetzt noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte, schaute mit gekräuselten Augenbrauen von Seamus zu Harry und mir hin und her.

„Wir haben alle gehört, wie ihr gefickt habt."

_„Was?!"_

Zu sagen, dass Harry laut war, war untertrieben – Ich konnte schon praktisch hören, wie seine Stimme ein Echo verursachte und es bis zum Verbotenen Wald wider hallte.

Okay – Harrys Reaktion war auch nachvollziehbar. Sobald der, in Seamus' wundervoll formulierten Worten, krasse Inhalt des Satzes den Mund des Iren verließ, schoss mir, bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal, sodass man denken könnte, dass ich schon den ganzen Tag wie eine Alarmleuchte rumlief, das Blut in den Kopf. Rons Gesicht nahm ebenfalls die Farbe seiner Haare an und sein Mund fiel ihm geschockt auf.

„Wir haben alle im Gemeinschaftsraum gehört, wie ihr gefi—"

„_Ja_, ist gut!_ Deshalb_ glotzen sie uns alle an?! Aber… So—" Ich senkte meine Stimme, als ich wenige Hufflepuffschüler sah, die uns komische Blicke zuwarfen, darunter meinte ich auch Ernie zu sehen, und meine Ohren glühten vor Scham, „So… So laut konnten wir doch nicht gewesen sein… oder?" zischte ich leise zum rotblonden, was diesen nur grinsen ließ.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ja, ihr wart laut – unheimlich laut, " meinte Seamus nickend, räusperte sich und drehte sich zu Dean, klammerte sich an seine Schulter;

_„Ah, H-Harry! Schneller! Ohh!"_ stöhnte er theatralisch und warf seinen Kopf grinsend zurück, Dean stieg kichernd mit ein;

_„Oh, Draco, du bist so eng!"_

Gepeinigt stöhnend drehte ich mich zu Harry und vergrub mein signalrotes Gesicht in seiner Brust, „Das ist doch nicht wahr…" murmelte ich, spürte Harrys Hand auf meinem Rücken.

Ich hörte die zwei Kindsköpfe lachen und rumalbern, während Harry mich irgendwie versuchte aufzumuntern.  
Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass jetzt ganz Gryffindor das wusste! Das war ja noch peinlicher als das im Krankenflügel mit der Pomfrey!

„Ist ja gut, hört auf zu lachen!"

„Aber Harry, da seid ihr selbst dran schuld – ein Stillezauber wäre nicht verkehrt gewesen!"

Ich hätte mir selbst in den Arsch treten können, wenn er denn nicht so schmerzen würde, denn eigentlich wollte ich ja noch warten und mir Zeit nehmen, bevor ich mit Harry schlief – immerhin konnte man nicht sagen, dass wir sonderlich lange zusammen waren; mein Gott, es waren grade mal zwei Tage! Aber es ging so schnell, ich kümmerte mich einfach nicht mehr drum, dachte nicht nach und hab mich einfach dazu verleiten lassen. Wenn ich bedenke, dass es bald im ganzen Schloss die biege machte, würde ich mich am liebsten lebendig begraben – Und es würde die Runde machen, da war ich mir sicher.  
Und jetzt – Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum die Weasley so unheimlich wütend ausgesehen hat! Ich glaube sie hatte noch immer gedacht, dass Harry noch nicht so weit war oder zu unsicher und sie eine größere Chance hätte, als vorher gedacht.

Pustekuchen! Das war wenigstens das einzig Gute an der Sache.

Zehn Minuten bevor die nächsten zwei Stunden anfingen – Muggelkunde – und nachdem ich mich wieder von diesem ‚Schock' so gut es ging erholt hatte, kam auch Ernie dazu. Er stellte sich neben Neville, der aber ein Stück von ihm abrückte, als dieser zu nah neben ihm stehen blieb. Ich sah den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck Ernies und bekam Mitleid.  
Anscheinend befand Neville, dass es noch zu unsicher war, sich wieder Öffentlich so sehen zu lassen, nachdem Weasley wieder alle aufgehetzt hatte – und ich konnte das verstehen! Aber trotzdem tat mir der Hufflepuff leid.

Erinnerte mich etwas an mich selbst.

Unauffällig stupste ich ihn mit meinem Ellbogen leicht in die Seite und gab ihm mit einem Blick und einer kurzen Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass, wenn alle nicht dabei waren, er zu mir kommen konnte.  
Das leichte lächeln und versteckte nicken, das er, als würde er seine Nase tiefer in den gelb-schwarz gestreiften Schal tauchen, tarnte, erhellten seine Laune.

.

Nach Muggelkunde und den letzten zwei Stunden VgddK, die soeben geendet hatten, atmete ich erleichtert auf und die frische Luft ein – Die Luft in dem Raum war so unglaublich stickig gewesen, dass ich es fast nicht erwarten konnte, das es gongte und Sev uns endlich entließ.  
Sobald wir draußen waren, verabschiedeten sich Dean und Seamus, jedoch nicht, ohne uns nicht nochmal einen reinzudrücken, das nun fast jeder wusste, dass–was wir… gemacht hatten.

„Verflucht, ich dachte, ich ersticke da drinnen!" rief Ron aus und richtete sich seinen Umhang, den er nur provisorisch übergeworfen hatte, um schnellstmöglich aus dem stickigen Raum zu kommen.

Gerade als ich mich umdrehen wollte, lief an mir die Weasley vorbei – Granger und, überraschenderweise, auch Pansy liefen ihr hinterher.  
Was mich noch mehr wunderte, war, dass sie an uns vorbei liefen, ohne irgendwas zusagen oder aufzusehen. Sie gingen einfach nur stumm an uns vorbei. Und was machte Pansy bei denen? Klar, die Mädchen waren fast alle unter den Häusern befreundet, aber Pansy hatte nie was mit den anderen Häusern zu tun gehabt – Das wusste ich, weil sie ständig pausenlos an mir geklebt hatte, als andere Freundinnen wie, beispielsweise, Millicent – also Slytherinmädchen – zu haben.  
Und wenn sie jetzt mit denen gemeinsame Sache machte… Das konnte doch nur wieder in einem Desaster enden.

„Kommt, beeilt euch! Ich will zu Blaise!" hörte ich Ron wieder rummeckern und seufzte laut. Den Kopf schüttelnd und die Sache mit Pansy vorerst beiseite schiebend, nahm ich Harry, der neben mir stand, an die Hand und zog ihn vorwärts in Richtung Verwandlungsklassenraum, da ich wusste, dass die Slytherins dort Unterricht hatten – Blaise würden wir also entgegen kommen; Ron und Neville folgten mir.

Und ich hatte auch Recht: Gerade als wir, nach ein paar Minuten gehen, um eine Ecke bogen, kam uns Blaise – laut diskutierend mit Theo – entgegen. Als er aufsah und uns – damit meine ich nur _Ron_ – entdeckte, ignorierte er Theo und ließ ihn stehen, ging nur zügig auf seinen Freund zu.  
Theo schäumte vor Wut, ballte seine Fäuste und rief ihm hinterher, dass er ihn gefälligst nicht ignorieren und die Diskussion beenden sollte, woran Blaise nicht im Traum dran dachte und gab dem Rotschopf, bei dem er mittlerweile angekommen war, zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„So, da hast du deinen Blaise, " meinte ich dann mit gerollten Augen – dass die auch immer so kitschig sein mussten – „Können wir jetzt zum Mittagessen?"

Blaise musterte mich noch argwöhnisch.

„Nicht bevor du mir erzählst, was passiert ist."

„Himmel Herr Gott – ich—"

„Sie haben gestern zu laut gerammelt und die in Gryffindor haben's alle gehört!" flötete Ron auch schon, was mich seufzend dazu brachte, meinen Nasenrücken überfordert mit meinen Fingern zu massieren, wobei ich gleichzeitig versuchte, so mein rotes Gesicht hinter meiner Hand zu verstecken. Wieso – Oh, _Wieso_ zum Teufel musste Ron das jetzt so _laut_ erzählen? Einige der Ravenclaw- und Slytherinschüler drehten sich im Gang zu uns um und zogen mit roten Wangen die Augenbrauen kraus.  
Perfekt – Jetzt verbreitete es sich ja noch schneller im Schloss, ist das nicht klasse? _Oh, Sarkasmus – Du bist heute mein aller bester Freund, kann das sein?_

„Ron!" zischte Harry ihn an.

„Ja, was denn? Der Rest wird es so oder so erfahren – Dieses Schloss ist ein einziger Läster- und Tratsch-Verein!" meinte Ron und widmete sich wieder seinem Freund. Dieser musterte mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und gab mir diesen ‚Wir-reden-noch'-Blick, den ich so hasste.

Ich hasste Blaise' Reden. Sie waren zwar alle nicht ‚unnötig' in dem Sinne – aber sie waren so augenöffnend. Er hatte meist immer Recht und es machte, in der Regel, alles Sinn was er sagte. Aber ich wollte jetzt einfach nicht die Augen öffnen und etwas Schlimmes sehen, ich hatte genug von dem Ganzen Mist.

Ab jetzt würde ich aufhören, so weinerlich zu sein – das brachte mir gar nichts und davon ging er mir auch nicht besser.

„Ist ja auch egal – können wir jetzt zum Mittagessen?" meinte ich ablenkend und sah fragend zurück zu Harry. Dieser nickte und nahm wieder meine Hand, die anderen drei folgten uns stumm.

Und Theo – der führte noch immer einen wütenden Monolog, als wir ihn hinter uns ließen.

.

Das Mittagessen verlief eigentlich recht unspektakulär – klar, die Schüler starrten und wisperten hier und da, aber sonst gab es keine Zwischenfälle und ich ignorierte sie einfach.

Danach kapselten sich Ron und Blaise ab – jedoch nicht, bevor Blaise mich nochmal warnend anblickte, sowie auch Neville – Er verschwand mit Ernie. Ich hatte da schon so eine Vorahnung, dass sie jetzt erst einmal miteinander sprechen mussten.  
Harry und ich gingen etwas auf dem Feld fliegen, wie gestern Abend schon überlegt.

Ich hatte das so richtig gebraucht – das Fliegen.

Die kleinen Wettfliegen, die wir veranstalteten, der Wind in meinem Gesicht, das befreite Lachen – Es war herrlich. Entspannend.

So sollte es öfters sein.

Gegen Abend, als es langsam dunkel und auch kalt wurde, kamen wir zum Schluss.

Allerdings hätte ich mich verfluchen können, als ich den Boden erreichte und vom Besen stieg – Ich hatte es den ganzen Nachmittag nicht bemerkt und auch vergessen, aber jetzt durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz meinen Hintern.  
Verdammt, ich hatte vergessen, dass es nicht so praktisch war, sich auf den Besen zu setzten, wenn mein Hintern brannte, als hätte ich mich auf spitze Glasscherben gesetzt.

Harry fand die ganze Sache, im Gegensatz zu mir, urkomisch und lachte auch dann noch, als ich eine halbe Stunde später aus der Dusche der Quiddichumkleiden kam.

Augenrollend und mit Handtuch um den Hüften, verscheuchte ich den kichernden Harry aus den Umkleiden und kramte in meiner Tasche nach der Wundsalbe, die ich heute Morgen mit so viel Peinlichkeit von Madam Pomfrey ergattert hatte.  
Ich drückte mir etwas auf Zeige- und Mittelfinger und verrieb sie dann mit meinem Daumen auf den Fingern, wollte dann das Handtuch von meiner Kehrseite lösen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte eine belustigte Stimme und ich schreckte auf, band mir das Handtuch wieder hastig vernünftig um – Harry hatte, unbemerkt von mir, die Tür wieder aufgemacht und stand nun grinsend beobachtend dort.

„Musstest du mich jetzt so erschrecken?!"

„Reg dich ab, Draco – brauchst du jetzt Hilfe, oder nicht?" fragte er grinsend und Augenbrauen wackelnd und ich schüttelte mit rosa Wangen heftig den Kopf.

„N-Nein, schon gut – das… L-Lass mich doch bitte alleine, das ist so_ peinlich!_" bettelte ich schon kläglich und hielt das Handtuch krampfhaft mit meiner Hand an Ort und Stelle, während die andere die Salbe auf eben diesem abwischte.

„Peinlicher als das Wissen, dass du beim Sex laut bist?"

Mit verfärbten Wangen sah ich zu, wie der schwarzhaarige jetzt ganz in die Umkleiden trat und die Tür hinter sich verschloss, danach zu mir kam und mich mit beiden Händen auf meinen Schultern umdrehte und danach zur Tube griff.

„Vorbeugen, bitte, " hörte ich ihn leise sagen und tat dies – was hatte ich auch schon für eine große Wahl?  
Ich spürte seine Hände das Handtuch entfernen und dann seinen Finger die… wunde Stelle einschmieren. Meine Ohren glühten – ich weiß nicht wieso, eigentlich müsste es mir ja nicht peinlich sein, immerhin weiß ich ja, _warum_ mein Hinterteil schmerzte, aber es war mir trotzdem unangenehm.

„Hier – fertig, alles gut, " waren Harrys Worte, als er seine Finger wieder wegnahm und ich war gerade im Begriff, das Handtuch durch meine Boxershorts zu ersetzen, als ich einen leichten Schlag auf meinen Hintern bekam –

„Harry!"

Mit Schwung drehte ich mich um und sah den schwarzhaarigen vorwurfsvoll an, welcher sich glucksend die Hand vor den Mund hielt;

„Es tut mir leid, ich konnte einfach nicht anders!"

Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen griff ich ein Handtuch und warf es in seine Richtung.

Es verfehlte ihn, da er in letzter Sekunde lachend in der Tür verschwand.

Später passierte dann auch nicht mehr viel – Abendessen und ich versprach Ron noch eine Partie Zauberschach, bevor wir uns dann alle Bettfertig machten.

Ich schlief heute glücklich, und diesmal ohne Gedanken an irgendwelche Probleme,ein.  
Der warme Atem Harrys, der hinter mir lag, sowie seine Finger seiner Hand, die er auf meine Hüfte gelegt hatte, zeichneten leichte Kreise auf meine Haut.


	27. Kapitel XXVII

Kapitel XXVII

Ich ließ mich zufrieden und erledigt auf die Matratze fallen und drückte mich sofort an Harrys Seite, spürte, wie er mir träge seine Finger durch meine verschwitzten Haare strich.

Für eine Weile war es angenehm still und man hörte nur unser keuchen, ehe mir was einfiel.

„Wann musst du nochmal zum Quiddichtraining?"

Harry schielte zu seinem Nachtkästchen auf den Wecker und fluchte leise, „In zehn Minuten."

Widerwillig schob ich ihn etwas weg, „Komm, steh auf. Du solltest nicht schon wieder wegen mir ärger bekommen, " sagte ich und er grinste, bevor er aufstand; Drehte sich aber nochmal zu mir um;

„Willst du nicht mit?" fragte er mich und zog eine Schnute, während er sich Boxershorts – leider nicht seine eigenen Sondern meine, das kam öfters vor, weil wir, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, zu verpeilt waren – und Hose überzog, und ich lachte kurz auf, schüttelte trotzdem meinen Kopf, „Nein danke. Auch, wenn es jetzt langsam wärmer wird, es ist mir immer noch etwas zu kalt."

„Aber Draco – Der Frühling fängt bald an! Und dann bin ja auch noch so allein!"

„Mach nicht so ein Drama, Schatz. In einer Stunde ist das Training vorbei und wenn du hoch in den Turm kommst, bin ich da und erwarte dich schon sehnsüchtig."

Harry zog wieder eine Schnute aber nahm es hin, zog sich weiter an, suchte seine Quiddichsachen zusammen und schnappte sich seinen Besen. Dann kam er wieder zu mir und beugte sich über mich und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Und mit einem gehauchten „Bis später, " war er auch schon aus der Tür.

Laut aufseufzend blieb ich noch eine Weile im Bett liegen. Ohne den schwarzhaarigen neben mir war es kalt und ich zog die Decke noch ein bisschen weiter hoch und starrte durch das Zimmer, meine rechte Hand tastete ungeschickt nach der Schachtel Zigaretten, die auf Harrys Nachtkästchen einen Stammplatz bekommen hatte, und zündete mir eine an.

Die letzten acht Wochen waren irgendwie wie ein Traum – kaum etwas ging schief und es kam mir so unrealistisch vor.

Denn, überraschenderweise gingen diese ziemlich ruhig und friedlich vorüber, allerdings konnte ich mir nicht helfen und die ganze Sache misstrauisch finden.

Man ließ uns – und insbesondere mich und Blaise – in Ruhe; Allerdings: die Weasley, Granger und auch Pansy sah man neuerdings recht häufig zusammen und das gab mir bedenken – Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie von Heute auf Morgen einfach so mit ihren – Wie konnte man das nennen, Racheaktionen, Drohungen? – aufhörten und so taten, als wäre nie was gewesen? Ich war mir sicher, dass da noch was auf mich zukommen würde – Vor allen Dingen, weil sich nun eine Slytherin unter ihnen aufhielt. Unter Garantie. Ich traute der Ruhe ums Verrecken nicht.

Allerdings genoss ich sie auch.

Das Getuschel um uns herum wegen dem vergessenen Stillezauber und der… ‚Lautstärke' verging schon nach knapp einer Woche und auch die Schüler hatten sich beruhigt, ließen die Ablehnung uns gegenüber sein. Manche Mädchen kamen auch auf mich zu und unterhielten sich mit mir – was der eigentliche Grund dieser Gespräche war, war das sie, neugierig wie sie waren, was über meine Beziehung mit Harry wissen wollten.

Schmunzelnd hatte ich ihnen nur Bruchteile erzählt – es geht ja niemanden die ganze Wahrheit an – und war richtig überrascht, als sie kichernd und mit rosa Wangen davongerauscht waren.

Ich war erleichtert, als ich dann begriffen hatte, dass sie mich – sowie auch Blaise – nun akzeptierten konnten.

Neville und Ernie hatten sich ebenso ausgesprochen – und auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was sie jetzt besprochen oder ausgemacht oder was auch immer, haben – sie hielten sich weiterhin bedeckt.

Das komische Verhalten der Ex des Rothaarigen damals in Wahrsagen kam auch ans Licht;

Ron hatte mir, nachdem ich nachgefragt – Ja, ich bin verdammt neugierig – hatte, erzählt, dass sie weiterhin versucht hatte ihm das, wie hatte Ron das erzählt? – ‚Schwul-sein' – auszureden und hat Blaise ständig mit sich verglichen.

Ich muss noch immer schmunzeln, wenn ich daran denke: Sie. Hat sich mit. Blaise. Verglichen. Das ich nicht lache. Dann ist es doch vorhersehbar, dass der Rotschopf bei meinem besten Freund geblieben ist und auch bleiben wird.

Nicht, dass er nach ihrem ‚Gespräch' nicht geblieben wäre, denn, ich denke nicht, dass das, was die zwei zusammen haben nur ein Zeitvertreib ist – Sie sind bis jetzt immerhin ungefähr sieben Monate zusammen – Ja, sie kleben schon beinah aneinander! Und Blaise ist eh nicht so der Typ Arschloch.

Weiß Merlin, warum der ein Slytherin geworden ist…

Dann hatte mich Dumbledore auch letzten Monat zu sich in sein Büro bestellt – Ich glaube es war an einem Donnerstag.

Ich hatte gerade die Große Halle nach dem Mittagessen verlassen und wollte eigentlich mit Harry und Seamus hoch in den Turm, als Sev auf mich zukam und mir Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass ich mich doch noch am selben Tag bei Dumbledore melden sollte. Ich war zu perplex gewesen, um nachzufragen, warum und hatte einfach genickt.

Ich bin dann eine halbe Stunde vor dem Abendessen zu ihm in sein Büro gegangen und der alte Schulleiter hatte sich nach mir erkundigt, hatte mich gefragt, ob die Androhungen und Anfeindungen bezüglich der jungen Weasley und Granger aufgehört hatten. Ich hatte nur genickt und ihm versichert, dass es in der letzten Zeit keine Zwischenfälle mehr gegeben hat und der alte Mann hatte mir gesagt, dass er von nun an ein Auge auf die beiden werfen würde – dass sich Pansy nun ebenfalls oft in der Nähe der zwei aufhielt, verschwieg ich unbewusst. Ich dachte da gar nicht mehr dran und musste es in dem Moment vergessen haben.

Auch hatte ich ihn gefragt, wenn auch widerwillig, da ich die Zeit im Turm sichtlich genoss, wie lange ich noch im Gryffindorturm bleiben müsste – Es war ja eine gute Zeit um.

Aber er hatte nur geheimnisvoll gelächelt und mir einen weiteren Zitronenbonbon angeboten.

Jedenfalls; Die Vorprüfungswochen für die UTZs standen dann jetzt auch noch an und die Professoren bombardierten uns nur so mit Prüfungsarbeiten und Aufsätzen als Übungen für die eigentlichen Prüfungen, die in ungefähr zwei Monaten stattfinden würden – Das Blaise mich dazu auch noch konstant nervte, von wegen ich solle doch auf mich aufpassen, brachte mich nur noch mehr in Stress.

Ich weiß ja, dass Blaise es nur gut meint – und auch Recht hat! – aber im Moment läuft alles so gut für mich und Harry; Da werde ich ganz bestimmt mich ständig dran denken und mich verrückt damit machen, dass etwas passieren wird.

Eigentlich ziemlich leichtsinnig von mir, oder?

Ich nahm einen letzten Zug meiner Zigarette und drückte sie auf dem kleinen Tongefäß, das mir als Aschenbecher diente und ebenfalls auf Harrys Nachtkästchen stand, aus, zog mich aufseufzend hoch und schlurfte ins Bad um mich einer schnellen Katzenwäsche zu unterziehen und mich anzuziehen. Ich war heute mal wieder so faul – Was öfters an Freitagnachmittagen vorkam.

Ich nahm lautes Rufen von Draußen wahr und ging zum Fenster ins Zimmer zurück, öffnete die Vorhänge noch ein Stück, so, dass die Sonnenstrahlen, die den Schnee schmelzen ließen, mir jetzt ins Gesicht schien und mich etwas blendeten, und dann das Fenster. Die kühle Luft wehte mir ins Gesicht und ich lehnte mich bequem auf das Fensterbrett an und sah raus, sah die Schüler auf ihren Besen durch die Luft fliegen und sich gegenseitig Anweisungen zu rufen.

Ich musste lächeln als ich Harry sah; Dieser rief gerade einem Schüler etwas zu und flog einen Bogen. Als er mich entdeckte, grinste er und zwinkerte mir verschmitzt zu, was mich schmunzeln ließ.

Schnell sah er sich um und flog dann auf mich zu, stoppte vor dem Fenster und grinste.

„Konntest du es doch nicht ohne mich aushalten?" fragte er mich feixend und ich schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, sodass meine weißblonden Haare sich mit ihm schüttelten.

„Natürlich. Wie könnte ich denn auch nicht!"

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und griff seine Quiddichrobe am Kragen, zog ihn spielerisch zu mir und neigte meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite um seine lächelnden Lippen einzufangen und—

„Harry! Wir wollten noch Trainieren!"

Verwirrt sah ich an Harry vorbei und hinter ihn, der schwarzhaarige tat es mir gleich – Ginny Weasley schwebte auf ihrem Besen hinter uns etwas weiter weg in der Luft und sah uns abwartend an.

Verflucht, muss die denn immer auftauchen, wenn man sie nicht brauchen kann?

„Komm, " meinte ich seufzend und augenrollend, schob ihn sanft zurück, „geh lieber."

„Hey, sei nicht so… Bis jetzt war doch alles Okay und du weißt, dass es für mich bis jetzt die schönsten zwei Monate waren, " sagte er und ich versuchte mein Lächeln, das aufkam, zu verstecken.

„Musst du immer so schnulzige Sachen sagen?" fragte ich lächelnd und er gab mir mit glucksen einen kurzen Kuss.

„Ja, muss ich."

Ich lachte kurz auf und küsste ihn noch schnell auf die Nase, bevor ich ihn zurückschob, „Pass… auf dich auf."

Er nickte und flog zurück.

Er wusste warum ich ihn warnte, vorsichtig zu sein: Nämlich nicht nur vor dem Training selbst, nein. Ich hatte Bedenken wegen der jüngsten Weasley, die auch zum Quiddichtraining kam. Klar, ich konnte ihr nicht verbieten zum Training zu gehen – genauso wenig wie Harry – auch, wenn ich es am liebsten getan hätte, damit sich diese kleine Schlampe nicht in seiner Nähe aufhielt, aber ich musste ihm zeigen, dass ich ihm vertraute. Natürlich tat ich das auch, das war es nicht.

Der rothaarigen Ratte vertraute ich kein Stück.

Bis jetzt hat sie keinen Versuch gestartet und auch nicht wirklich mit ihm geredet – gut, von den Zurufen beim Training mal abgesehen – aber ansonsten nichts.

Und ich hoffte es für sie, dass es auch bei dem blieb.

.

„Schatz!"

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und ließ mein Buch, das ich bis eben noch konzentriert gelesen hatte, auf den Boden fallen und mein Kopf ruckte in Lichtgeschwindigkeit zum Gemeinschaftsraumeingang – Von dort aus kam auch Harry schon mit Tasche und Besen bepackt auf mich zu und schmiss sich neben mich auf das Sofa, seine Sachen ließ er auf den Boden daneben fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in meiner Seite.

_Was zum…_

„Harry?" Verwirrt zog ich meine Stirn kraus und strich durch die schwarzen und, von der Dusche, noch nassen Haare. Er murmelte kurz was Unverständliches und umfing mich mit beiden Armen um die Hüfte.

„Ist irgendwas… passiert?"

„Nö."

Verwirrt zog ich meine Augenbrauen noch mehr zusammen und schob ihn etwas von mir zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„W-Wie ‚Nö'?"

„Es ist nichts passiert."

„Was sollte dann die dramatische Szene von vor drei Minuten?"

Schulterzuckend sah er mich an, „Nur so."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nichts mehr – Da war das komischste an meiner Beziehung mit Harry: Man wusste nie wirklich, ob er jetzt erst ist, oder so eine Aktion wie eben durchzog – Finde ich auch gar nicht schlimm, aber manchmal macht er es so überzeugend, dass ich für ein- zwei Minuten wirklich denke, es ist irgendwas passiert!

Ich hatte auch mit Ron darüber gesprochen und ihn mal gefragt, ob so was schon öfters vorgekommen ist und er meinte _„Ja, so gelegentlich.__ Wenn er Lust zu hat.__"_ Und hat gegrinst.

‚Gelegentlich'?

Wirklich?

‚Gelegentlich' singe ich unter der Dusche, ‚Gelegentlich' ziehe ich, wenn ich nicht aufpasse, zwei verschiedene Socken an und ‚Gelegentlich' stolpere ich über meine eigenen Füße.

Aber ich erschrecke meinen Freund doch nicht ‚gelegentlich' ‚nur so' damit er denkt, es ist zum Schluss noch was Schlimmes passiert. Aber damit musste ich wohl leben.

Ich macht es mir wieder bequem auf dem Sofa und lehnte mich zurück, zog Harry mit mir in eine komfortable Position und er bettete seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß und schloss die Augen.

Ich zupfte durch seine nassen Locken und besah mir sein Gesicht.

Ganz friedlich mit geschlossenen Augen lag er hier auf meinem Schoß und ich glaubte, er war drauf und dran einzunicken. In Ordnung, nach dem Quiddichtraining gönnte ich es ihm auch.

Und tatsächlich, nur fünf Minuten später und ich hörte leises und gleichmäßiges atmen.

Eigentlich hatte ich ja jetzt vor, mein Buch weiter zu lesen, aber es lag vor meinen Füßen auf dem Boden und ohne Harry zu wecken, was ich nicht tun wollte, würde ich es nicht bekommen, also was machte ich jetzt?

„Hey, " flüstere ich durch den Raum, „Brown, Hey!"

Lavender Brown schaut von ihrem Aufsatz auf und zu mir, worauf ich nur mit meiner Hand, die nicht in Harrys nassen Haaren vergraben ist, hektisch rumfuchtle und sie somit bedeute, zu mir zu kommen. Was sie dann auch tat.

„Was ist denn?" fragt sie leise und grinst aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Harry sich nun noch mehr auf meinem Schoß ausbreitete, mir sogar fast seine Hände ins Gesicht schlug.

„Ähm, könntest du… das Buch…?"

Sie verstand schon, hob es auf und gab es mir, "Ich beneide dich – Du hast ihn tatsächlich bekommen!" kicherte sie leise und ich rollte die Augen.

„Pah, zu beneiden? Wenn es zu beneiden ist, dass ich _das hier_, " ich zeigte runter auf einen sabbernden Harry in meinem Schoß, „bekommen habe, na dann: Vielen Dank." Meinte ich sarkastisch und grinste leicht.

„Ach, du weißt, wie ich das meine! Wirklich jeder hatte bis lang immer gedacht, er würde mit Ginny zusammen bleiben, irgendwann Heiraten und viele kleine Potter-Babys zeugen – Was nun niemals passieren wird, wie es aussieht."

„Merlin sei Dank, nicht! Die Vorstellung ist schon Horror genug – Und wenn er unbedingt eine Familie haben muss, werden es blonde Malfoy-Babys werden, " meinte ich und strich nochmal durch seine Haare, nahm mir allerdings augenrollend meinen Zauberstab und entfernte diesen äußerst unattraktiven Sabber-fluss, der sich langsam zu einem ganzen Sabber-teich auf meiner Hose verwandelte, mit einem Spruch.

Brown kicherte nochmals leise, „Wenn das geschieht, will ich eine Benachrichtigung!" Und damit ging sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Aufsatz.

Es war eigentlich nur ein Witz gewesen, aber es stimmte mich dennoch nachdenklich: Eine Familie.

Harry wollte eine Familie, das wusste ich. Er wollte ums Verrecken eine Familie. Aber ich wusste auch, dass ich ihm keine geben könnte. Mit mir, würde er keine Familie bekommen. Ich würde meinen Eltern auch keine Enkel geben können. Wie denn auch?

Adoptieren war eine Lösung. Aber wenn ich eine Familie gründete, würde ich eine echte haben wollen, ich würde meine eigenen haben wollen, Kinder, aus meinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut. Kinder, an denen man sehen konnte, was sie von mir hatten, Äußerlichkeiten oder Verhaltensweisen.

Es war im Grunde auch wirklich dumm von mir, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen – Ich meine gerade _jetzt_. Harry und ich waren gerade mal _zwei Monate_ zusammen. Aber wenn es wirklich so lange halten sollte…

Ich hatte Angst, die Beziehung würde nicht so lange halten _aufgrund_ dem Wunsch einer Familie.

Ich konnte ihn da nicht so richtig einschätzten – Würde er das tun? Sich trennen von mir, weil er, wenn er mit mir zusammen blieb, keine Familie bekommen würde? Ich konnte es mir eigentlich nicht so wirklich vorstellen, dass Harry so war. Aber was wenn doch?

Was, wenn _doch?_

Und dann kam noch immer die Sache mit meinen Eltern – Die ja noch nicht mal wussten, dass sie nie eine Schwieger_tochter_ bekommen würden.

Ich musste mich noch nicht einmal fragen, wie sie reagieren würden – ich wusste es jetzt schon:

Vater würde ausrasten und das ganze Manor wahrscheinlich kurz und klein niederreißen, toben, schreien, alles, um seiner Wut Platz zu machen. Was dann, bei weitem, noch immer nicht reichen würde.

Mutter würde sich Tag und Nacht die Augen ausheulen und depressiv werden. Denn, Familie, sprich, einen Erben bekommen, war das A und O bei den Malfoys. Etwas, was nie passieren wird.

Und ich will gar nicht dran denken, was die zusätzlichen Reaktionen sind, wenn ich, Merlin bewahre, Harry als meinen festen Freund vorstelle. Wenn er bis dahin noch immer mein Freund sein wird.

Seufzend schlug ich das Buch, das mir Brown eben freundlicherweise eben aufgehoben hatte, auf und schüttelte den Kopf, suchte die Seite, auf der ich als letztes gelesen hatte.

Am besten, ich vergesse das Thema ganz schnell. Darüber wollte ich alles nicht nachdenken.

.

Später – ungefähr eine Stunde später – wachte Harry dann auf.

Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf die Seite gelegt und drehte sich nun wieder auf den Rücken, durch das ganze Bewegen seines Kopfes in meinem Schoß, standen sie am Nacken und auf der linken Seite witzig ab und ich schlug mein Buch zu.

„Gut geschlafen?"

Ich bekam nur ein Brummen und er rieb sich die Augen unter seiner Brille.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" murmelte er mir zu und blinzelte nochmal ein paar Mal.

„Fast 'ne Stunde."

„Boah, ich muss noch Verwandlungshausaufgaben vor dem Abendessen machen!" sofort sprang er auf und wollte schon sein Zeug, das immer noch neben dem Sofa lag, aufsammeln, als ich sein Handgelenk packte und ihn aufhielt.

„Schatz, wir haben Freitag. Wochenende – Du musst dich nicht beeilen."

Kurz blinzelte er verwirrt und sah mich mit süßer Verwirrung an.

„Wochenende?"

„Genau."

„Och man! Jetzt bin ich ganz um sonst aufgestanden!" Ärgerlich verzog er sein Gesicht und ließ sich neben mich auf das Sofa plumpsen, sein Besen und die Tasche blieben wo sie waren.

„Wo ist Ron?" fragte er mich und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter ab, griff nach meiner Hand und spielte mit meinen Fingern. Wie ein kleines Kind, welches Langeweile hatte.

„Bei Blaise."

„Und wo ist Blaise?"

„Bei Ron."

„Draco!"

Ich musste lachen, als er mich entsetzt ansah, „Schon gut – Ich weiß es nicht. Während du geschlafen hast, haben sie sich nicht blicken lassen und das gleiche gilt für Seamus, Dean und Neville."

Er brummte nur.

Nachher als wir runter zu zur Große Halle zum Abendessen gehen wollten, obwohl es eigentlich noch viel zu früh war, wir hatten ungefähr noch fast eine halbe Stunde, meinte Harry, wir sollten doch zu Ron und Blaise in die Slytherinkernern, was ich ihm sofort aus dem Kopf schlug.

Ron und Blaise verschanzten sich immerhin nicht umsonst in Blaise' und meinem ehemalig geteiltem Zimmer um ‚Hausaufgaben' zu machen. Ja klar, Hausaufgaben mein Arsch, die könnten sie auch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen machen – Die rammelten sich doch die Hirne raus.

„Was machen wir Morgen?" fragte mich der schwarzhaarige neben mir und schaukelte unsere verschränkten Hände vor und zurück.

„Gar. Nichts, " meinte ich und ließ meinen Kopf was hängen. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich vor dem Wochenende immer so faul wurde?

„Wir können doch nicht den ganzen Tag nichts—woah!"

Schneller als ich hätte meinen Kopf drehen und etwas sagen können, hielt er mir seine Hand vor den Mund und zog mich in eine dunkle Nische und nun sah ich auch, warum.

Weit, aber nicht zu sehr, dass man nichts erkennen konnte, entfernt standen Seamus und Dean im Gang. Aber sie standen nicht nur da. Nein, die knutschten auch noch!

„Willst du mich verarschen – was ist nur mit den Leuten los? Zuerst ist man gegen Schwule und jetzt ist's man selbst?" flüsterte ich Harry, nachdem er mir seine Hand vom Mund genommen hatte, verwirrt zu und er schüttelte mit großen Augen etwas fassungslos den Kopf.

„I-Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass das ziemlich… Nein. Keine Ahnung was das ist."

Wir standen noch ein paar Minuten in der Nische und beobachteten die beiden. Man, die ließen aber auch nichts anbrennen!

Spätestens, als es Dean wagte, seine Hand unter das T-Shirt, das der rotblonde Ire trug, zu schlängeln, war es vorbei.

Man sah, wie der Ire sich aus der Umarmung löste und sich mit roten Wangen mit der Hand über den Mund wischte und irgendwas stammelte, nur um Dean dann alleine im Gang stehen zu lassen und in Richtung Halle zu verschwinden.

Der andere stand noch ein paar Minuten selbst da, wo ihn sein bester Freund stehen gelassen hatte und verschwand dann in derselben Richtung, wie Seamus auch.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ ich mein Versteck und ging ebenfalls Richtung Halle, Harry folgte mir.

Ich glaubte wirklich, die Leute in diesem Schloss drehten langsam durch.


	28. Kapitel XXVIII

Kapitel 28

Als wir die Große Halle betraten, waren schon vereinzelte Schüler von Hufflepuff und Gryffindor da, ansonsten war sie noch leer.

Am Gryffindortisch konnte ich die beiden Freunde, die eben noch beide auf dem Gang gestanden haben, schon sitzen sehen: Seamus hatte ein tomatenrotes Gesicht und Dean neben ihm rutschte auf seinem Platz nervös hin und her, versuchte überall hinzugucken, nur nicht zum Iren.

Fragend sah ich zu Harry neben mir und er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Wir setzten uns gegenüber von ihnen – Das taten wir eigentlich nur deshalb, weil wir neugierig waren, wie sich die beiden noch verhalten würden und man es von da aus besser beobachten konnte.

„Und… Was habt ihr heute denn so gemacht?" fragte ich. Innerlich hoffte ich, lässig und subtil zu klingen und schüttete mir, so gelassen wie möglich und als ob ich von nichts wüsste, Kürbissaft in mein Glas, goss auch Harry etwas in sein Glas, als er auf meine stumme Frage antwortend genickt hatte.

„I-Ich—Wir–" fing der rotblonde an, Dean setzte nicht hilfreich fort;

„Ja—Ähm…"

Ach, Herr Gott – Wie entzückend! Wer konnte jetzt wen ärgern, hm?

„Ach, bevor ich's vergesse… Hat's knutschen Spaß gemacht?" fragte ich gespielt gleichgültig und nahm mir eine Scheibe Brot aus dem Brotkorb in meiner Nähe – Ich habe jetzt Hunger, ich werde doch nicht was weiß ich wie lange warten um anfangen zu können, nur, weil die Mehrheit der Schüler noch nicht hier ist.

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln konnte ich die beiden Freunde gut sehen: Ihre Augen waren bis aufs unermesslichste weit aufgerissen und ihre Gesichter signalrot, Gesichtsausdrücke ertappt. Ich hatte getroffen.

Zutiefst zufrieden biss ich von meinem, inzwischen mit Käse, belegten Brot ab und sah zu ihnen auf. Besah mir zuerst den Iren und dann seinen besten Freund.

„Ach kommt! Jetzt seid mal nicht so schüchtern – ihr seid eben ja richtig rangegangen und jetzt das? Hm." Wieder biss ich in mein Brot.

„Draco, du bist fies, " meinte Harry neben mir und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, worauf ich ihn nur verständnislos ansehen konnte.

„Also bitte – Die haben sich auch über uns Lustig gemacht. _Und!_ Ich glaube du vergisst etwas. Darf ich vielleicht unauffällig anmerken, dass ich, absolut bestaussehenster Schüler dieser Schule, tief in meinem inneren immer noch ein fieser und gemeiner Slytherin bin, auch wenn ich dort zurzeit nicht mehr wohne und—Stopp, ihr zwei!"

Ich unterbrach meine Unterhaltung mit Harry und sah mit einem Ruck gegenüber zu den beiden – welche sich eben versucht hatten, wegzuschleichen. Aber nicht mit mir, nicht, solange ich noch nicht meine heißerwarteten Antworten kriege!

„Na? Wie lange läuft das schon?" fragte ich grinsend und beugte mich dabei etwas über den Tisch, um zu vermeiden, dass jeder mithören konnte.

„Jetzt lass sie doch, " warf Harry ein, „Sieh nur, wie peinlich denen das ist, " versuchte der schwarzhaarige mir meine ‚Rache' auszureden und ich seufzte ergeben. Wieso musste er auch immer wieder diesen Gesichtsausdruck einsetzten, wenn er etwas wollte? Er wusste genau, dass er es dann auch bekam. Verfluchte innere Slytherin-hälfte…

„Na gut. Aber ich gebe euch noch einen unheimlich nützlichen Rat, " meinte ich und sah zu den zweien, „Wenn ihr schon nicht eure Finger, warum auch immer, ich will's auch gar nicht wissen, voneinander lassen könnt und nicht wollt, dass es sofort jeder weiß, trefft euch irgendwo, wo man euch nicht hinter jeder Ecke entdecken kann."

Damit war die Konversation beendet und ich wendete mich wieder meinem Essen zu. Als ich neben mich schielte, sah ich Harry, welcher grinsend ebenfalls in sein, mit Schokolade bestrichenes, Brot reinbiss.

Ich hörte noch ein leises „Danke" von einem, keine Ahnung von welchem, der beiden und nickte kurz bestätigend, dass ich es zur Kenntnis genommen habe.

Ein paar Minuten später und Ron und Blaise, sowie der Rest der Schülerschaft, denn jetzt war es so langsam Zeit für das Abendessen, betraten die Große Halle.

Blaise setzte sich, wie er es sich die letzten Wochen angewöhnt hatte öfters mal am Gryffindortisch zu sitzen, an eben diesen und es wurde laut in der Halle, Schüler quasselten über die Tische hinweg und schmiedeten Pläne fürs Wochenende.

„Hey, Harry, wie war das Training?" fragte Ron, welcher sich gerade an der Suppe bediente, die zum Abendessen auch angeboten wurde. Angesprochener neben mir verzog etwas das Gesicht.

„Geht so. Anstrengend. Ich bin jetzt erst mal froh, dass Wochenende ist."

„Hattet ihr vor, irgendwas bestimmtes zu machen?" warf Blaise ein und ich zuckte mit den Schultern, sah fragten zu Harry, welcher nur überlegend seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, wir hatten nichts geplant, oder?"

„Nee, " gab ich wider und trank aus meinem Glas.

Den schwarzhaarigen sah ich aus meinen Augenwinkeln heraus, wie er sich eine weitere Scheibe Brot aus dem Korb fischte und, genau wie bei seinem vorherigen Brot, eine dicke Schicht Schokolade drauf schmierte.

Meine Güte, wie viel Schokolade kann der Kerl bitteschön verdrücken? Schon beim alleinigen zusehen, wie viel mein Freund sich da von der braunen und verdammt süßen Creme auf das Brot spachtelte, hätte ich schwören können, dass ich fühlte, wie ich Karies bekam.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du irgendwann mal richtig zulegen, " meinte ich trocken und beobachtete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen meinen Freund.

Harry stoppte in der Bewegung, von seinem Brot abzubeißen und sah mich konfus an. Ich allerdings schüttelte nur lächelnd meinen Kopf und er zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er herzhaft in sein Brot biss, dabei Schokolade an seinen Mundwinkeln hängen blieb.

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief mit unbedeutendem Smalltalk, wie, „Was habt ihr so gemacht?", „Hast du schon gewusst…?" und so weiter. Ich schaltete dabei meinen Kopf aus und starrte Gedankenverloren und verträumt durch die Halle.

Alles wie immer.

Aber halt— Etwas war anders an dem gewöhnlichen Bild der Großen Halle beim Abendessen, etwas fiel mir auf. Und das störte mich gewaltig:

Drei Schüler verließen verdächtig früh die Halle.

Nicht nur irgendwelche Schüler.

Ich wäre ihnen nur zu gerne nachgegangen, aber das wäre aufgefallen. Und hätte ich den anderen gesagt, ich wollte ihnen hinterher, hätten sie mich abgehalten, weil sie meinten, ich würde sonst etwas Dummes machen. Und nicht zu vergessen, waren die Gänge hier im Schloss riesig, was bedeutete, man hätte mich mit Leichtigkeit hören können, wäre ich den dreien gefolgt. Verflucht.

.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen wir, nachdem wir noch bestimmt eine gefühlte viertel Stunde auf Ron warten mussten, weil er sich noch ausgiebig und unnötig lang von Blaise verabschieden musste, hoch in den Turm.

Neville, sowie Dean und Seamus verkrochen sich sofort in ihre Zimmer – Wahrscheinlich waren sie zu Müde, um noch aufzubleiben und wären dann mit Sicherheit im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen.

Ron war ebenfalls total hinüber – man sah es ihm aber auch an; Er konnte seine Augen kaum noch richtig aufhalten und schleppte sich mit großem Aufwand und erschöpf die Treppen zu unserem Schlafsaal hoch.

Ich war zwar nicht wirklich hellwach, aber trotzdem noch so fit, dass ich nicht jede Minute einschlafen würde und so setzte ich mich mit Harry, der auf jeden Fall hellwach war, da er ja heute Nachmittag geschlafen hatte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum vor den Kamin.

Es waren nur wenige Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum – Viele verzogen sich, nachdem sie durch das Portrait kamen, sofort die Treppen hinauf und so war es relativ ruhig.

Ich lag der Länge nach auf einem Zweiersofa und hatte meine Beide auf Harrys Schoß gelegt, starrte von meiner Position aus auf den Kamin.

Das flackern des Feuers war sogar so beruhigend und entspannend, dass ich beinah eingeschlafen wäre. Beinah.

„Harry?" flüsterte ich, um im Gemeinschaftsraum keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Hm."

„Ich habe heute Pansy gesehen, wie sie mit Weasley und Granger verdächtig früh aus der Halle raus ist."

Bis jetzt hatte ich meinen Blick nicht vom Feuer genommen aber nun sah ich zu meinen Freund.

Dieser hatte einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. War es nun Verwirrung und Sorge oder war es Nachdenklichkeit und Mattheit? Oder doch alle vier zusammen?

„Was meinst du jetzt damit?" wollte er nachdenklich wissen.

Jetzt richtete ich mich auf dem Sofa auf, „Ich glaube, irgendwas wird bald passieren. Irgendwas, was uns _gar nicht_ in den Kram passen wird."

Ich ließ den Satz erst einmal im Raum schweben und besah mir den schwarzhaarigen.

Ich konnte aus ihm lesen, wie aus einem Buch: Er dachte erst eine lange Zeit nach, runzelte dabei seine Stirn und man sah ihm an, dass er angestrengt über das eben gesagte nachdachte. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und stützte seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab, vergrub seine Hände in seinen dunklen Schopf und wuschelte sie einmal durch. Ich hörte ihn leise seufzend und dann etwas murmeln.

„Harry?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ich blieb weiterhin still, bis er seine Hände dann aus seinen Haaren nahm und zu mir zur Seite und hoch schaute.

„Ich wusste, dass irgendwann was passieren wird."

„Und was jetzt? Sollen wir… Also… Am besten auf alles gefasst sein. Oder?" fragte ich unsicher und er nickte.

„Am besten wäre das. Aber lassen wir das jetzt – Ich will mir jetzt davon nicht das Ende des Tages vermiesen, " meinte er und zog mich mit einer schnellen und plötzlich überraschenden Bewegung näher zu sich, sodass ich fast auf seinem Schoß landete.

„Wie wäre es… wenn wir morgen nach dem Frühstück zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn um Erlaubnis fragen, ob wir zwei nicht einen kurzen und schnellen Ausflug ins Muggel-London machen könnten. Wir sind weit weg von den dreien und haben einen netten Tag."

Harry stupste mir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitzte, zupfte meinen Hemdkragen beiseite und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzten leicht und spielerisch über meinen Hals, was mir eine nette Gänsehaut bescherte und mich prompt die rothaarige und ihre zwei Verbündeten vergessen ließ.

Harry fuhr mit seinen Fingern immer weiter runter, öffnete dann irgendwann die ersten zwei Knöpfe meines Hemdes und drückte sein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge, platzierte leichte und neckende Küsse dort.

Ich versuchte ihn schmunzelnd etwas von mir zu schieben, als mir auffiel, dass uns die Schüler, die sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden, anstarrten.

„H-Harry – Wir sind hier nicht alleine, " gluckste ich grinsend und er begann zu murren, ließ mich aber dann doch widerwillig los.

„Na gut, " sagte er, „Aber dann kommst du mit hoch." Seinen Worten verlieh er eine Art Versprechen, indem er anzüglich von einem Ohr bis zum anderem grinste und mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

Ich stand mit ihm von dem Sofa, auf dem wir saßen, auf, die anderen im Raum, die uns entweder komische oder grinsende Blicke zuwarfen, ignorierten wir und gingen die Treppen hoch.

Als wir die Zimmertür öffneten, kam uns schon relativ lautes Schnarchen entgegen und wir sicherten mein Bett mit einem Stillezauber, um Ron auch weiterhin schlafen zu lassen, ehe wir und verzogen.

Und natürlich ließ ich mich von ihm einlullen.

Immer wieder.

Aber ich tat es mit vergnügen.


	29. Kapitel XXIX

Kapitel 29

Hier stand ich nun, mitten in Muggel-London.

An mir gingen Passanten vorbei, lachend und witzelnd. Manche hatten Einkaufstüten dabei, andere sahen beschäftigt aus, redeten mit einem komischen kleinen Kasten am Ohr – Ich hatte auch absolut keine Ahnung, warum sie das taten.

Das Wetter war erträglich.

Für mich war es noch eindeutig zu kühl und der Himmel war bewölkt, ließ kein Licht durch und hüllte die Umgebung in ein depressiv machendes und langweiliges Grau. Was gäbe ich jetzt für ein paar Sonnenstrahlen…

Während viele Muggel, die an mir vorbei liefen und, meines Empfindens, viel zu dünne Jacken und Schals trugen, trug ich selbst eine dickere, sowie den dicken rot-gelb gestreiften Schal. Den Schal hatte ich mir so angebunden, dass man das Gryffindorwappen, das an einem Ende des Schals an gestickt war, nicht sehen konnte.

Neben mir hantierte Harry mit seiner Tasche rum, suchte irgendwas, auf was er nicht verzichten und davor nicht losgehen wollte. Ich hatte ihn schon mehrmals gefragt, was er denn suchte, aber er hörte mich nicht, so vertieft in seine Suche und kramte nur weiter.

„Gefunden!"

_Na endlich…_

Ich sah zu ihm rüber und er biss gerade in eine Tafel Schokolade.

„Ist das sein Ernst?" fragte ich ihn fassungslos und er sah mich verdutzt an.

„Wieso?"

„Du lässt mich hier, " ich schaute schnell prüfend auf meine Armbanduhr, „fünfzehn Minuten stehen, weil du deine Schokolade suchen musstest? Das hättest du doch auch beim Gehen machen können!"

Er verzog sein schönes Gesicht zu einem Schmollen, „Aber Draco—"

„Okay – Vergiss es, " gab ich auf, „Meinetwegen Iss deine Schokolade, aber lass uns jetzt endlich los – Die Leute starren schon."

Ich hatte mir nicht wirklich die Mühe gemacht, bevor ich das sagte, mich zu vergewissern, ob dies auch stimmte, aber als ich dann um mich schaute, sah ich wirklich ein paar Leute uns beobachten – auch ein paar Vorbeigehende sahen uns an.

Die müssen doch alle denken, dass wir verrückt sind.

„So, was hattest du jetzt gedacht, fangen wir mit dem Tag an?" fragte ich ihn und sah zu, wie er seine Tasche Schulterte und weiterhin an seiner Schokolade knabberte. Dieser Anblick ließ mich sofort wieder vergessen, dass ich mich eben noch über diese Schokolade noch aufgeregt hatte.

Warum musste ich auch immer weich werden!

„Groß geplant hatte ich nichts – Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir einfach mal durch die Straßen spazieren gehen und dann weitersehen, was wir machen können."

Mit dieser Antwort war ich zufrieden und wir gingen los.

Ein paar Minuten gingen wir durch die Straßen Londons und ich rieb mir die Finger.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so kalt werden würde – immerhin; in knapp zwei Wochen fängt der Frühling an und so langsam sollte es ja auch warm werden – Sogar in der Zauberwelt war es deutlich wärmer als hier. Und dabei unterscheiden sie sich eigentlich gar nicht voneinander – außer dass Muggel nicht zaubern können, versteht sich.

Eine Hand hatte ich schon in meiner Jackentasche vergraben und wollte schon die zweite in die andere Jackentasche verstecken, da griff Harry nach ihr und hielt sie fest.

Erstaunt bemerkte ich, dass er angenehm warme Hände hatte. Es tat gut. Es war sogar so viel besser, als meine Hand in der Jackentasche – Sie war nicht einmal ansatzweise so schön warm wie die, die Harry in seiner hielt.

„Du hast Eishände!" bemerkte der schwarzhaarige überrascht, „Warum sagst du denn nichts?"

„So schlimm ist das auch nicht, " lenkte ich ab und verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander und sah weiter geradeaus, versuchte Harry so, nicht sehen zu lassen, wie meine Wangen sich verfärbten.

Ich hätte ihm natürlich auch sagen können, dass es was mit der Kälte Zutun hat, aber ich war nicht der einzige, der aus dem anderen wie ein Buch lesen konnte. Über die fast zehn Wochen, die wir inzwischen zusammen waren, waren wir wie unzertrennlich.

Es klingt zwar einfach nur total kitschig, aber so wie es jetzt aussieht, könnte ich nicht mehr ohne ihn, ich war regelrecht abhängig von ihm.

Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich noch nie so glücklich war, wie jetzt, muss ich mich richtig bei Dumbledore für die ‚Strafe' bedanken – Wenn ich es genau betrachte, war es sogar nie wirklich eine Strafe.

Ehr eine Chance.

Irgendwann bogen wir dann in die _Oxford Street_ ein und ich war ehrlich überwältigt und beeindruckt.

Die Winkelgasse ist nichts im Gegensatz dazu: Aberhunderte von Läden, von Haushalt bis Bekleidung bis Schuhwerk bis Haustiere. Alles war dabei.

Harry kannte sich hier schon etwas aus, ich jedoch, war noch nie im Muggel-London gewesen. Es ist eigentlich traurig, dass ich noch nie hier war – hier ist es interessant und auch, wenn das Wetter nicht optimal ist, inzwischen wurde es aber auch freundlicher, finde ich die Atmosphäre hier wundervoll.

Nur in die wenigsten Läden gingen wir auch rein, in denen wir aber auch nichts kauften, ansonsten schauten wir uns nur die riesigen Schaufenster an.

Gegen Mittag suchten wir dann in der Nähe ein Diner auf und nachdem wir etwas gegessen hatten, beschlossen wir uns einen kleinen Stadtplan zu besorgen, anstatt nur ziellos durch die Gegend zu laufen – Denn auch, wenn Harry die groben und meisten Dinge wusste, wusste er nicht alles.

„So, " meinte Harry dann, als er auf der kleinen und kompakten Karte suchte, wo wir uns im Moment befanden, „auf was, hättest du Lust?"

Ich beugte mich mit Harry etwas über den Stadtplan und suchte, bis ich etwas Interessantes für mich fand;

„Ich würde gerne zur _Wallace Collection_."

„Eine Kunstgalerie? Auf so etwas stehst du?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue, ganz Malfoy-like, und sah mich verwundert an. Ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„_Ja_, so etwas interessiert mich. Wenn du nicht willst, können wir auch—"

„Ach, quatsch! Wenn du da unbedingt hinwillst, gehen wir da hin!"

Entschlossen sah er nochmal auf die Karte und faltete sie dann zusammen, nahm meine Hand und ging los.

Ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken: Ich fand es unheimlich süß, dass er mit mir in die Kunstgalerie gehen wollte, obwohl er sich anscheinend überhaupt nicht für Kunst interessierte.

Ich war eigentlich immer schon an Kunst interessiert – hatte früher sogar gezeichnet. Ich befand mich allerdings als nicht so gut und daher blieb es immer nur bei skizzierten Werken. Ich versteckte sie alle in einer bestimmten Pappmappe mit Schnürknopf, damit sie auch ja niemand fand – bis jetzt hatte sie niemand außer mir gesehen. Da war ich kritisch!

Ich wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Harry stoppte und wir vor einem Zebrastreifenweg stehen blieben und warteten, dass die Autos – ja, ich wusste, dass das Autos waren – vorbeifuhren und uns über die Straße ließen.

Ich sah mich um und fand ein Straßenschild – _Duke Street_.

Wir liefen die Straße noch ein paar Minuten entlang, dann befanden wir uns beim _Manchester Square_.

Dort suchten wir das _Hertford House_ und dann waren wir an unserem Ziel angekommen.

Von außen wirkte das Gebäude schon Hoheitsvoll und Edel und ich freute mich umso mehr, das Innere zu sehen.

Und meine Vorfreude war nicht im Geringsten untertrieben: Die Eingangshalle war unbeschreiblich – Groß und geschmackvoll mit alten Möbeln, von denen man auf den ersten Blick sah, dass sie sehr gut erhalten geblieben sind.

Wir bezahlten den Eintritt und erkundeten das Gebäude.

.

Nach zwei Stunden verließen wir dann die Kunstgalerie.

Es war einfach nur unbeschreiblich gewesen – jeder, der sich für Kunst interessiert, sollte unbedingt in diesen Genuss kommen.

Werke von Rembrandt, Tizian bis zu Velàquez konnten bestaunt werden und besonders ein Zimmer gefiel mir unbeschreiblich gut:

Es war ein Zimmer mit hellem Echt Holz Boden und grün-silbern schimmernden Tapete, eine hohe beige-farbene Decke mit ebenso beigem Stuck. In der Mitte des Zimmers hing ein goldener und großer Kronleuchter. So ziemlich alles in diesem Zimmer war auf sich abgestimmt – Dunkle Möbel mit goldenen Akzenten, sowie ein großer Wandspiegel mit goldenem Rahmen – welches sich auch wieder bei den Rahmen der Kunstwerke an den Wänden wiederfand.

Das, was mich am meisten wunderte, war, dass die grün-silbernen Wände so gut mit den dunklen und goldenen Möbeln zusammen gingen.

Es hob die kühle der grünen Wände ab und machte den Raum warm und behaglich durch die goldene Farbe.

Ich hatte schon in der Galerie gemerkt, dass Harry sich nicht sehr für die Kunstwerke interessierte und ich hatte ihm auch mehrfach vorgeschlagen, dass wir nicht hier sein mussten, wenn er denn überhaupt nicht wollte oder interessiert war, doch er hatte immer wieder darauf bestanden, dass, wenn ich es so toll fand, wir dort bleiben würden und uns in Ruhe umschauten.

Ich fand es unheimlich liebenswert von ihm und ich konnte auch mit schmunzeln seine erleichterte Reaktion sehen, als wir das große Gebäude verließen.

Wir hatten die zwei Stunden kaum miteinander gesprochen, nur manchmal etwas geflüstert, denn an so einem Ort traute ich mich nicht, lauter zu sprechen als das.

„Oh, man! Frische Luft!" rief Harry aus und ich schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

„Die Luft da drinnen war nicht stickig!"

„Nein, war sie auch nicht, " stimmte er mir zu, „Aber die ganze Zeit nicht wirklich reden? Meine Kehle fühlt sich ausgetrocknet an."

Grinsend wuschelte ich durch seine Haare und drückte einen schnellen Kuss auf seine Lippen, „Oh, mein armer Kater!"

„Mh, lass das, " murmelte er und sah auf seine Uhr.

„Komm, es ist schon drei Uhr nachmittags. Wir suchen jetzt ein Café, Restaurant oder was auch immer, damit wieder Leben in meine Kehle kommt! – Und Magen."

Und schon waren wir auf dem Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn Station.

Wir stiegen _Bond Street_ ein und fuhren bis zu _Oxford Circus_, fanden daraufhin auch schnell ein Café das uns zusagte.

Während wir uns an einen Ecktisch setzten, sah ich aus dem Fenster.

Das Wetter hatte sich verbessert.

Die Wolken hatten sich etwas verzogen und machten nun Platz für die fröhlich strahlende Sonne; Die Gegend erhielt sofort eine andere Wirkung auf mich. Auch, wenn ich es bis jetzt schon toll fand, so zeigte mir die Änderung des Wetters noch schönere Seiten Londons.

„Draco?"

Ich wurde von Harrys Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und mein Kopf ruckte in seine Richtung. Er sah mich fragend an.

„Hast du mir zugehört?"

„Äh, nein, was hattest du gesagt?" fragte ich peinlich berührt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich hatte gefragt, ob dir der Tag heute Spaß gemacht hat, " wiederholte er für mich und ich lächelte.

„Ja, er hat mir durchaus Spaß gemacht, " meinte ich und rutschte in der Sitzecke näher zu ihm, um mich an seine Schulter zu lehnen, „Ich fand es lieb, dass du mit in die Galerie bist, obwohl ich gesehen habe, dass du dich gelangweilt hast." Ich nahm mir die Karte, die auf dem Tisch lag und studierte sie – _Oh, die hatten hier ja Kuchen und Nachmittagstee!_

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass das ein Tag ist, um abzuschalten. Und dann können wir auch was machen, was du willst. Du hattest doch Spaß?"

„Ja klar! Harry, die Rembrandts waren so toll!"

„Die was?"

Aber bevor ich es ihm schmunzelnd erklären konnte, kam auch schon die Bedienung, welche uns fragte, was wir gerne hätten.

Ich sah nochmal auf die Karte, bevor ich meine Bestellung aufgab;

„Ich hätte gerne den Apfelkuchen und einen Pfefferminztee."

„Für mich bitte nur einen Kaffee."

Die Bedienung nickte, schrieb sich alles auf einen kleinen Block und ging wieder.

Kaum zu glauben, aber schon nach zehn Minuten kam sie wieder und balancierte ohne Probleme ein Tablett mit Kaffee, Tee und Kuchen auf ihrer rechten Hand. Sie servierte alles und war dann auch schon wieder weg.

Ich nahm mir die Gabel und probierte ein Stück von dem Kuchen, der so lecker aussah, dass man ihn am liebsten nicht essen wollte.

Und verdammt, war der gut!

„Schmeckt der Kuchen?" hörte ich Harry mit einem Schmunzeln fragen und ich nickte hektisch.

„Ich sage dir, so einen Apfelkuchen hast du noch nicht gegessen!"

„Vielleicht sollte ich den auch nehmen?"

Grinsend häufte ich was auf die Gabel und hielt sie ihm hin, „Dann probier'."

Das ließ er sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, aber anstatt dass er das Stück, das ich auf meiner Gabel balancierte, aß, leckte er mit seiner Zunge kurz über meinen Mundwinkel. Grinsend fuhr er sich nochmal mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Mh, ja – aber er schmeckt definitiv besser, wenn er von dir kommt."

.

Nachdem wir aufgegessen und gezahlt hatten, beschlossen wir, wieder nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Der Rest Weg, den wir gehen mussten, um eine ruhige und verlassene Ecke oder Gasse zu finden, war herrlich;

Die Sonne war nun endgültig aus ihrem Versteck gekrochen und schien uns warm ins Gesicht, kündigte einen frühen Sonnenuntergang an und tauchte alles in ein warmes orange, warf lange Schatten.

Kaum in Hogwarts angekommen, wurden wir auch von Blaise begrüßt, der durch Zufall an der Einfangshalle vorbeilief.

„Hey! Wie war es so?" fragte er sofort mit breitem Grinsen.

„Echt Super – Wo ist Ron?" antwortete ich und er rollte mit den Augen.

„Auf dem Klo – Ich muss ja auch nicht da an ihm hängen. Das schafft mein Hase auch alleine!"

Harry runzelte gespielt anzweifelnd die Stirn, „Bist du dir da sicher? Was ist, wenn er in die Schüssel fällt?" Ich konnte mir mein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Wer fällt in was für eine Schüssel?"

Ron kam jetzt auch dazu und ich lachte noch lauter auf, was die anderen dazu brachte, miteinzusteigen. Nur Ron, der noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ist schon gut, Hase. Komm, wir gehen in den Turm. Kommt ihr auch?"

Ich wollte schon grade meinen Mund aufmachen um zu bestätigen, als Harry mir die Möglichkeit abschnitt, „Ja, wir kommen gleich – Wir wollten nochmal kurz zu Dumbledore."

Als die anderen gingen fragte ich den schwarzhaarigen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, warum wir zu Dumbledore gehen sollten, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf;

„Wir gehen nicht zu Dumbledore, ich wollte dir nur was sagen, ohne, dass die beiden dabei sind."

„Okay, " meinte ich immer noch verwirrt, „Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

„Ich mach Schluss mit dir."

„_Was?!_"

Während ich den größten Schock meines Lebens erlitt und förmlich spürte, wie meine Gesichtszüge mir entglitten, fing Harry aus vollster Kehle an zu lachen. Will der mich jetzt verarschen?!

„Nein, ich will nicht mit dir Schluss machen—"

„Du Arschloch! Willst du mich umbringen?! Ich dachte jetzt, du meinst das ernst, verdammt!"

„Schatz–" fing er an und zog mich an sich, strich mir über den Rücken und ich verbarg mein Gesicht in seiner Brust. So ein Arschloch – Ich war so geschockt gewesen, dass mein Herz immer noch wie verrückt pochte und raste.

Er hatte das aber auch mit einer verdammt überzeugenden Miene gesagt! Aber es sollte mich nicht wundern – Slytherin.

„Es tut mir Leid, " flüsterte er immer wieder beruhigend, „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte…" Er zog mich etwas von sich weg und strich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung meine Haare aus der Stirn nach hinten.

„Ich lie—"


	30. Kapitel XXX

Kapitel 30

Er stockte.

Was war denn jetzt kaputt?

„I-Ich lie—"

Wieder unterbrach er abrupt. _Was…_

Ich sah, wie Harry versuchte Worte zu finden und die Hand, die mir eben noch meine Haare nach hinten gestrichen hatte und noch immer in diesen vergraben war, fing leicht und kaum merklich zu zittern an.

„…Harry? Ist… _wirklich_ alles in Ordnung?"

Jetzt, nachdem ich mich eigentlich relativ von diesem ersten Schock erholt hatte, spürte ich schon den nächsten kommen, „Harry—"

„Bevor du fragst, ob alles in Ordnung ist: Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur… Ähm – Ich tue mich etwas schwer, dir zu sagen, dass ich –hm…"

„Merlin im Himmel, wenn es nichts Schlimmes ist, dann sag es mir _bitte_ – wenn du so rumdruckst bekomme ich Panik! Besonders nach deiner Aktion von vor drei Minuten, " meinte ich dann augenrollend und wollte mich schon anfangen aus seiner Umarmung zu schälen, was der schwarzhaarige aber nicht zuließ;

„Ich liebe Schokolade!"

Ich hielt still in meinen Bewegungen und beobachtete seine Gesichtsregungen – Zuerst hatte er mir noch in die Augen geschaut, aber jetzt wand er sie ab. Sein Gesicht glühte wie eine rote Laterne und ich konnte mir einfach nicht helfen und leise anzufangen zu lachen.

Harry ließ mich jetzt endlich aus der Umarmung.

„Ich-Ich—"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du mir sagen wolltest, dass du Schokolade liebst, oder? Denn das weiß ich schon längst."

Er schüttelte mit hochrotem Gesicht seinen Kopf.

„Du wolltest sagen, dass du…" ich sah ihn grinsend und hoffnungsvoll an, „mich liebst?" _Das hoffe ich__ zumindest!_

Meine Vermutung wurde aber bestätigt, als er nickte.

Ich hatte zwar schon vermutet, dass es das ist, was er mir sagen wollte, aber es dann endlich, zugegeben, mehr oder weniger, wenn man die Liebeserklärung zur Schokolade gelten ließ, aus seinem Mund zuhören, war einfach nur unbeschreiblich. Es war wie ein Hochgefühl, welches mich immer höher schweben und mich ganz leicht wieder sinken ließ – wie auf Wolken.

Ich hatte zwar zwei ein halb Monate warten müssen, bis er es mir sagte, aber das Warten hatte sich gelohnt und machte meinen Tag heute, jetzt zum Schluss, nur noch perfekter.

Jetzt drückte ich ihm, noch immer kichernd, einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Harry ließ seine Hand unter meinen Schal, welchen ich noch trug, und über meinen Nacken fahren, kämmte seine Finger vom Nacken hoch in meine Haare.

Ich schloss wohlig meine Augen und konnte einen genießerischen Laut aus meiner Kehle nicht aufhalten.

„Ähm, Harry – So schön das auch ist, aber wir sind hier in der Eingangshalle. Hier könnte jeder vorbei kommen."

„Dann komm mit hoch, " meinte der schwarzhaarige und zog mich sachte an der Hand durch die Gänge und die Treppe rauf.

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum war es relativ Laut – Viele Schüler waren noch auf, weil es noch lange nicht so spät war, und unterhielten sich.

Blaise und Ron sahen wir auf einem Sessel ziemlich gequetscht sitzen – Allerdings waren sie so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie uns gar nicht sahen.

Uns geschickt durch die Schüler mogelnd, bahnten wir uns unseren Weg durch die Schüler die Treppen zu den Jungenschlafräumen hoch, verschlossen unsere Schlafsaaltür mit einem Spruch hinter uns.

Mehr konnte ich auch gar nicht tun, als Harry mich dann gegen die Tür drückte und meine Hände über meinem Kopf festhielt.

Während er seine Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten ließ, umfing er gleichzeitig mit einem Arm, welcher nicht meine Hände über meinem Kopf an Ort und Stelle hielt, meine Taille und schob mir seine Hand unter meine Jacke und Pullover, ließ seine Finger über meine warme Haut tänzeln.

Dann wanderte er immer weiter nach vorne, bis er an meiner Hose rumfummelte. Geschickt entzog ich ihm meine Hände und legte meine Arme selbst um seinen Rücken, zog ihn näher.

Ich fühlte sein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen und wie sich meine Jacke und mein Schal sich verabschiedeten – Harry hatte sie mir von den Schultern gestreift und beides landete jetzt auf dem Boden.

Meine Hände fummelten nun ebenfalls an dem Verschluss von Harrys Jacke und zogen ihn auch relativ zügig runter, sodass mein schwarzhaariger Freund nur noch – ebenso wie ich – in seinem Pullover und Hose dastand, wobei meine längst geöffnet war, weil Harry sich mal wieder nicht beherrschen konnte.

Mit schnellen Handgriffen öffnete ich auch diese und gab dem Bund einen kräftigen Ruck, ehe seine Hose mitsamt Boxershorts – _Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum ich meine grau-rot karierte Boxershorts nirgends finden konnte__!_ – zu Boden sanken.

Ich konnte Harry keuchen hören und grinste. Innerhalb von nicht einmal einer Minute hatte ich mir auch meinen Pullover über den Kopf gezogen und war eigentlich noch immer komplett bekleidet, was man von Harry nicht behaupten konnte, welcher sich nun ebenfalls Pullover und darunterliegendes T-Shirt über der Kopf zog. Mit einer flinken Bewegung war auch der Hosen und Shorts Haufen an seinen Füßen – sowie Socken und Schuhe – verschwunden und zog mich mit einer Hand auf das näherliegende Bett, setzte sich rittlings auf mich.

Sehen, auf welchem Bett wir nun lagen, konnte ich nicht – dafür hatte er wieder angefangen meine Lippen in Anspruch zu nehmen und seine Hände unter mein T-Shirt fahren zu lassen.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber plötzlich kam mir die Weasley in den Sinn.

Nicht, dass es etwas in dem sexuellen Sinne Zutun hat – Merlin bewahre, nein! Aber mir fiel auf, dass ich sie eben nirgends im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen hatte. Und dann fiel mir auch wieder ein, dass ich, als Harry mich die Gänge und Treppen hoch schleifte, weil er ein mächtiges Zelt in seiner Hose bekam – Ja, ich hatte es bemerkt – etwas hinter einer der Türen, an denen wir vorbeigelaufen sind, geraschelt hatte. Ich hatte mir natürlich gedacht, ich hätte es mir eingebildet, aber jetzt zweifelte ich daran.

Normalerweise sind um diese Uhrzeit alle Schüler – sowie die Lehrer, mit Ausnahme sie hatten keine Gangaufsicht – in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder Räumen und liefen nicht mehr, beispielsweile, in den Gängen umher. Bis auf die Gangaufsichten, natürlich.

Mir wurde erst jetzt Bewusst, wie absolut unsinnig und wahnsinnig dämlich das eigentlich war, jetzt, gerade jetzt, während Harry und ich hier rumfummelten, darüber nachzudenken, was mit der kleinen Weasley ist.

Das schien auch Harry aufgefallen zu sein, denn er sah mich fragen an, worauf ich nur den Kopf schüttelte;

„Schon gut."

Daraufhin richtete ich mich unter ihm auf und ergriff die Oberhand – drückte Harry mit einer schnellen Bewegung in die Kissen und grinste ihm, von meiner Position auf ihm, frech ins Gesicht.

_Nicht schlecht, die Aussicht_ – Dass ich hier im Vorteil war, kam eigentlich bis jetzt nie vor.

Das gefiel mir.

Während ich mich zu ihm runter lehnte und seinen Mund mit einem beschäftigte, wanderte eine meiner Hände weiter südlich, die andere vergrub sich in seinem Nacken und Haaransatz, zog leicht und spielerisch an den schwarzen Strähnen.

Ich hörte ihn genüsslich in meinen Mund aufseufzen, als ich anfing ihn langsam und mit Bedacht zu reiben. Beide Hände hatte er verkrampft in das Laken gekrallt und stöhnte erst leise und als ich fester zupackte lauter in meinen Mund. _Wie Musik…_

Ich löste mich aus dem Kuss, während ich seinen Schaft immer noch umschlossen hielt, und beobachtete eine Weile meinen schwarzhaarigen Freund, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen genießerisch leise stöhnte.

Ich ließ ihn dann los und er öffnete sofort seine Augen, in welche ich ihn angrinste. Zügig verabschiedete ich mein T-Shirt von meinem Oberkörper und pfefferte es durch den Raum – wo es landete, wusste ich nicht. Ich beugte mich nochmal kurz zu Harry runter, welcher bis jetzt alles mitverfolgt hatte, und gab ihn noch einen kurzen Kuss, bevor ich mich wieder aufrichtete und jetzt sogar gänzlich von ihm aufstand. Seinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, wusste er nicht, warum ich das tat aber nur Sekunden später bekam er seine Antwort.

Da ich noch immer meine Hose trug, wurde es langsam schmerzhaft und ich beschloss mich ihr zu entledigen. Ich beobachtete Harry ganz genau, dieser lag ziemlich angespannt auf seinem Rücken und beobachtete mich, während ich mir die Hose von den schmalen Hüften zog. Ich sah ihn daraufhin selbst Hand anlegen und schlug seine Hand sofort weg – der konfuse Blick Harrys brachte mich zum Grinsen.

„Nicht so ungeduldig."

Ich setzte mich wieder, jetzt nur noch in Boxershorts, auf seine Hüften und leckte seinen Hals entlang, saugte mich fest und biss leicht rein.

Ich nahm das pumpen seines Schafts wieder auf und wanderte mit meiner Zunge seinen Oberkörper runter, immer weiter, bis ich sein Glied vor meinem Gesicht hatte. Nach kurzem Zögern traute ich mich dann und leckte vorsichtig über den Kopf; Harry ließ ein lautes Stöhnen aus seinem Mund entweichen.

Ich reizte die Spitzte des schwarzhaarigen noch ein wenig, bevor ich auch über seine ganze Länge leckte und ihn dann ganz in den Mund nahm.

Harry wurde immer lauter, keuchte und stöhnte was das Zeug hielt und zuckte mit seinem Becken in meine Richtung. Damit ich nicht würgen musste, hielt ich seine Hüften kurzerhand fest und behielt sie so mit sanfter Gewalt auf der Matratze.

Quälend langsam fing ich an zu saugen und spürte Harrys zittern. Ein paar Minuten ließ er es sich noch gefallen aber schließlich wurde es ihm dann doch zu viel und er vergrub eine Hand in meinen weißen Schopf, griff in die weißblonden längeren Strähnen und zog leicht dran, was mich stöhnen ließ.

„Draco…"

Ich beschleunigte, etwas schüchtern, mein Tempo von alleine und ich hörte ihn wieder sinnlich seufzen.

Die Hand in meinen Haaren drückte mich leicht immer wieder auf seinen Schoß und ich konnte mir ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Daraufhin spürte ich den schwarzhaarigen aufzucken und sein lautes Stöhnen machten – noch – leisen Lustschreien Platz.

Die Laute, welche seinen sündigen Mund verließen, machten mich schier verrückt und mir wurde wieder schlagartig bewusst, wie schmerzhaft meine Shorts drückten.

Flick ließ ich mit einer Hand Harrys Hüfte los und griff in meine Shorts, griff mir meinen Schaft und pumpte ihn gleichzeitig, während ich immer noch Harrys Glied mit meinem Mund bearbeitete.

Nicht lange und Harrys Schreie wurden lauter, immer lauter, bis ich ihn meinen Namen kehlig und laut stöhnen hörte und sein Erbe in meinen Rachen schoss.

Kurz darauf, nachdem meine Hand an noch etwas mehr Geschwindigkeit zugenommen hatte, kam auch ich.

Mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten schluckte ich das meiste davon, aber vieles lief mir aus den Mundwinkeln und mein Kinn herunter.

Ich ließ von ihm ab und zog auch meine Hand aus meiner Shorts. Ich sah Harry etwas peinlich berührt und mit glühender Röte ins Gesicht, versuchte mit einer Hand sein Ejakulat, welches mir immer noch übers Kinn lief, weg zu wischen, als sich Harry vorbeugte und mich keuchend küsste.

Der Kuss war ziemlich träge und sein Samen in meinem Mund vermischte sich mit seinem und meinem Speichel.

Ich kam mir im Moment ziemlich schmutzig vor und ich hätte mich selbst als Hure gesehen, wenn es nicht Harry gewesen wäre, welchem ich gerade ziemlich unwürdevoll einen geblasen und sein Zeug geschluckt hatte, während ich es mir selbst besorgte.

Noch immer keuchend löste sich Harry von mir und strich mir die Haare liebevoll und zärtlich hinters Ohr.

„Wenn ich an die anderen zwei Typen denke, die in diesen Genuss kommen durften, werde ich verdammt eifersüchtig, " meinte er noch immer außer Atem und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen, was ich ihm gleichtat und die Decke über mich und ihn zog, meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte.

„Eigentlich war es das erste Mal, dass ich… jemanden mit dem Mund…"

„…Was hast du denn mit den anderen gemacht, wenn ich die ganze Zeit dein Erster bin?" fragte mich der schwarzhaarige jetzt irritiert und sah mich an, legte mir aber seinen Arm um die Schulter um mich näher zu ziehen.

„Fummeln."

„Die wissen gar nicht, _was_ sie verpasst haben."

Damit zog er mich, wenn es denn überhaupt physikalisch möglich war, noch näher an sich, nahm sich seine Brille von der Nase, die wieder, trotz allem, auf seiner Nase kleben blieb und schmiss sie vorsichtig auf das Nachtkästchen und schloss die Augen.

Ich dachte schon, er wäre bereits eingeschlafen und ich schloss ebenfalls die Augen, bereit in den Schlaf zu fallen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Ich lächelte breit. Sogar zwei Tränen schafften es durchzudringen. Freudentränen.

Dann schlief ich ein.

.

Langsam blinzelte ich aus meinem Schlaf und gähnte herzhaft.

Ich hatte verdammt gut geschlafen und richtete mich nun auf. Neben mir war das Bett leer – Harry war nicht da. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mal wieder zu lange geschlafen und der wollte mich nicht wecken. Ich wollte es schon abhacken, als ich einen Zettel auf dem Kissen neben mir fand und ich faltete ihn auseinander.

_Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht neben dir bin, wenn du aufwachst,_

_aber ich hatte so fürchterlichen Kohldampf._

_Wir haben aber ein Problem: Sieh dich bitte um, in welchem Bett wir es gestern_

_getan haben – Wir sollten lieber vorsichtiger sein!_

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Harry_

Ich faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. _In was für einem Bett sollten wir es schon getrieben haben – In meinem oder sei—_

Ich riss meine verschlafenen Augen in schockierender Erkenntnis auf – Ich war sofort hellwach.

Verflucht!

In Rons Bett!

Wie auf Kommando kam dieser aus dem Bad und auf mich zu;

„Draco Lucius Malfoy! Wie kommt ihr bitte dazu, es in _meinem Bett_ zu treiben!" schrie er mit hochrotem Kopf und stemmte seine Hände in seine Hüften, „Harry hat so verfluchtes Glück, dass er, bevor ich aufgewacht war, schon weg ist! Der kann sich noch was anhören! Ich konnte es kaum fassen – Da komme ich hoch in mein Zimmer, Klamotten sind in diesem verstreut und ihr liegt nackt in _meinem_ Bett!"

Die Lautstärke am Morgen nicht gewohnt, strich ich mir durch meine, wahrscheinlich wild abstehenden, Haare und senkte meinen Kopf.

Oh Gott, wie peinlich!

„Wo hast du geschlafen?" fragte ich leise und der Rotschopf schnaubte, versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„In Harrys Bett. Ich wollte euch nicht aufwecken."

„Es tut mir so leid, wir haben—"

„_Egal_, was ihr gemacht habt, ich will es nicht wissen!"

„…Mildert es deine Laune wenn ich dir stecke, dass Harry mir gesagt hat, dass er mich liebt?"

Sofort wurde die Neugier des rothaarigen geweckt, „Was? Ehrlich?!"

Ich nickte und stand auf – zum Glück hatte ich noch meine Boxershorts an.

Ron, derweil, hatte Harrys und meine Bettverwechslung vergessen und grinste mich nun an;

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit – Nun gut, das mildert die Umstände. Dann drücke ich ein Auge zu. Aber dass das ja nie wieder vorkommt!"

Brav schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und er nickte anerkennend, „Und jetzt wechselst du meine Bettwäsche! Das ist deine Strafe."

Gut. Ich hatte es verdient.

.

Grinsend, und nachdem ich Rons Bettwäsche gewechselt hatte, ging ich mit diesem, Seamus, Dean und Neville die Treppen runter und wir machten uns auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Das halbe Frühstück war zwar schon vorbei, aber ich machte mir keine Eile – Wir hatten noch immer Sonntag und den würde ich, nach gestern, genüsslich genießen.

Kurz bevor wir zur großen Flügeltür kamen, die den Eingang der Großen Halle symbolisierte, stolperte ein ziemlich durch den Wind aussehender Blaise.

Als er mich sah, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Oh Gott, Draco! Du—Ich – Geh jetzt nicht in die Halle! Ich—Oh Merlin, du – du wirst—und—" stotterte er und ich verzog mein Gesicht – Blaise hatte so hastig geredet, dass er schon einen Schluckauf bekommen hatte und Dean, der zu meinem besten Freund geeilt ist, schlug ihm kurz auf den Rücken, doch Blaise beruhigte sich keineswegs.

Schlimmes ahnend schritt ich mit schnellen und hastigen Schritten an ihnen vorbei und wollte die Tür öffnen, Blaise stotterte immer noch etwas von wegen ich solle nicht die Tür öffnen, aber ich tat es dennoch.

Ich scannte die Halle einmal und ich hätte mir am liebsten gewünscht, ich hätte diese nie betreten.

Dort am Gryffindortisch.

An welchem viele Gryffindors, ebenso wie ich, geschockt waren, saß mein Freund. Mein geliebter Freund.

Mit dieser rothaarigen Ratte, die sich seine Ex nannte.

Und welche er küsste.

Und er sah auf keinen Fall abgeneigt aus.

In diesem Moment, spürte ich regelrecht die Scherben meines gebrochenen Herzens, welche sich messerscharf in mein Fleisch schnitten.


	31. Kapitel XXXI

Kapitel 31

Ich wollte wegsehen.

Ich wollte es _so sehr_.

Aber es war, als hätte mich jemand verflucht – Ich konnte nicht wegsehen.

Wie er da saß. Neben ihm diese kleine Schlampe – dort, wo sonst _ich_ gesessen hatte. Er hatte seinen Arm um sie geschlungen – so, wie er es mit _mir_ getan hatte.

Und als er es dann auch noch wagte, seine Zunge in ihren abartig grinsenden Mund zu schieben, war es vorbei mit mir.

Dicke Krokodiltränen liefen mir aus meinen rapide geröteten Augen und ich schluchzte heftig auf – viele Schüler wurden auf mich aufmerksam.

Ich bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie sie mich traurig ansahen.

Selbst einige Slytherins, die mich bis jetzt so gemieden haben – Theo, Millicent; Sie sahen so aus, als würden sie mich Umarmen wollen.

Aber das spendete mir keinen Trost.

Ich hörte Ron und die anderen hinter mir aufkeuchen und jemand legte mir seine Hand von hinten auf meine Schulter. Wahrscheinlich um mich zu beruhigen, aber es löste genau das Gegenteil in mir aus – Ich wurde wütend.

Ich wurde so wütend, wie ich es noch nie war – Ich wurde wütender als damals, als ich so im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gewütet habe, als ich kurz davor war, alles zu beenden und vom Turm zu springen und ich schwöre bei den Göttern selbst, ich war nur noch einen Millimeter davon entfernt hoch zu rennen und es durchzuziehen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" kam es weinerlich, aber trotzdem stark und so laut wie noch nie aus meinem Mund – Ich schüttelte barsch die Hand auf meiner Schulter weg, trat schnellen Schrittes durch die Halle. Meine Worte hallten in der Großen Halle wider und es war so still, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Ich war fuchsteufelswild. Mir war es scheißegal, wer mir in dieser Halle zuschaute, ob die Lehrer geschockt waren, was jeder in diesem Raum dachte.

Wie konnte er es wagen.

Wie _konnte_ er es _wagen_, mir _so frech_ und _so verlogen_ ins Gesicht gelogen zu haben!

„Wie lange hast du mich schon belogen?" fragte ich zuerst leise und kochte vor Wut aber als ich meine Antwort nicht bekam, wusste ich schon bescheid.

„Was _fällt dir eigentlich ein_, mich die ganzen _zwei ein halb Monate angelogen zu haben! __**Zwei ein halb Monate!**_" schrie ich aus vollster Kehle, „_**Antworte mir!**_"

Ich hätte dieser rothaarigen Schlampe am liebsten eine gescheuert, als sie mir provozierend ins Gesicht schaute und dabei auch noch ihre Zunge über ihre Lippen fahren ließ. Sie reizte mich bis aufs äußere und ich war nicht sicher, wie lange ich mich noch beherrschen konnte.

Harry, neben ihr, sah so aus, als würde ihm dies alles ganz schön am Arsch vorbeigehen und sagte nichts, behielt seinen Arm weiterhin um Weasley und versetzte mir damit noch einen weiteren unsichtbaren hieb in mein blutendes Herz.

Wie _konnte_ ich mich in ihm _so_ getäuscht haben?

„_Du bist so etwas von das __**Aller Letzte**__, was auf Erden wandelt, __**Potter!**__** Das Aller Letzte! Du bist noch nicht einmal den Dreck unter meinen Schuhen wert!**_"

Ich spuckte seinen Namen mit allem Hass, den ich aufbringen konnte, aus und holte kräftig aus.

Und ein gehörig lautes und knallendes Geräusch hallte in der Halle wider. Keuchen hörte ich in der Halle und Geflüster – Von Schülern _und_ Lehrern.

Aber keiner konnte sich dazu aufbringen etwas zu tun.

Durch meine tränenverschleierten Augen sah ich meinem Ex hasserfüllt ins Gesicht.

Meine Hand brannte von dem Schlag, aber es war mir egal. Er hatte es verdient! Ich ignorierte die panisch wirkenden Fragen der Weasley, ‚ob es seiner Wange doch gut ginge' – denn sie waren falsch wie die Schlange selbst – und stürmte aus der Halle, schubste Ron und Blaise, welche genau im Eingang standen, grob beiseite.

„Bleib doch bei deiner Schlampe bis du _verreckst!_ Und Merlin, ich _wünsche_ es dir!"

.

Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich die Treppen hochgekommen bin und noch weniger, wie ich es in mein Zimmer geschafft habe.

Die Tür habe ich mit sämtlichen Zaubern und Flüchen, die ich kenne, abgesperrt und ließ mich mit dem Rücken dagegen gestützt an dieser hinab sinken. Heiße Tränen versperren mir weiterhin die Sicht und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich schrie!

Wie konnte er mir das antun?!

Was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass er mir mein Herz so rausreißen musste?!

Ich schluchzte noch lauter – Es war doch auch egal! Es war hier niemand und auch niemand würde mich hier hören!

Ich schrie, ich weinte, ich tobte – zertrümmerte Möbel, trat und schlug Fensterscheiben und Spiegel ein, warf Bücher und Pergamente, Zerriss Bettwäsche, Lacken, pfefferte Kissen gegen die Wände, sodass die Federfüllung herausquoll – Ich glaube auch, ich habe in meiner Rage sogar meinen eigenen Besen in zwei Hälften übergebrochen und gegen die Wand gebrettert! Es war mir im Moment einfach alles nur noch egal;

Mein Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, die Wut übermahnte mich und schlussendlich—

– da brach ich auf einem Bett einfach zusammen.

Mein Gesicht vergrub ich in den Kissen und ich schluchzte noch heftiger, noch lauter und noch herzzerreißender, als ich es eh schon getan hatte – Ausgerechnet jetzt habe ich mich auf Harrys Bett fallen lassen und der vermaledeite vertraute Geruch von Brombeeren stieg mir in die Nase. Mein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen.

Womit habe ich das verdient?

Ich war vom vielen weinen und schreien erschöpft und konnte nicht mehr, kauerte mich einfach nur noch in dem Bett meines Ex' zusammen und drückte mein verheultes Gesicht in die Kissen.

Eine Zeit lang, war es still.

Ich hörte das rhythmische Ticken der drei Wecker in dem Zimmer und sogar das Tropfen des Wasserhahns im Bad.

Mein, nun abklingendes, lautes Keuchen wurde immer leiser.

Mein Herz pumpte langsamer.

_Ba-Bumm._

_Bumm._

… _B__umm__._

Und dann starrte ich nur noch die Wand an. Ich starrte nur noch die Wand an, während mir stumm die unaufhörlichen heißen Tränen über mein erhitztes Gesicht liefen.

Ich hörte leises murmeln.

Hinter der Tür.

Vorsichtiges Klopfen. Leise. Behutsam.

Ergeben fischte ich nach meinem Zauberstab, welcher mir ebenfalls durch das ganze Zimmer geflogen ist und nun auf dem Boden in meiner Nähe lag, und löste sämtliche Zauber und Flüche, welche die Tür barrikadieren, mit einem schwachen Schwenker und mit einem zweiten öffnete sich diese langsam und knarzend.

Ansonsten bewegte ich mich keinen Millimeter, ließ den Stab wieder auf den Boden fallen und dieser prallte mit einem hellen _Klong_ auf dem Boden auf.

Ich konnte vorsichtige Schritte vernehmen, die das Zimmer – momentan ehr Bruchbude – ehrfürchtig betraten, ansonsten wurde nichts gesagt.

Zuerst wurde das Zimmer nur betreten, nach einiger Zeit erst wurde dann die Tür geschlossen – so leise wie möglich. Dann bewegte sich eine der Personen – denn ich wusste, dass mehr als zwei Leute sich gerade hier in dem Raum aufhielten – auf mich zu.

Ganz vorsichtig. So, als wollte man mich nicht erschrecken, wenn man sich ruckartig bewegte.

Es setzte sich jemand neben mich aufs Bett. Die Matratze quietsche leicht und sie wurde aufgrund des zusätzlichen Gewichts runtergedrückt.

Ich hielt weiterhin stur meinen Blick auf die Wand, welche ich schon seit einer gefühlten halben Stunde anstarrte, sah allerdings einen leichten Hauch von orange – Es konnte nur Ron oder Seamus sein. Oder aber ich irrte mich einfach.

Behutsam wurde mir dann mit einer Hand über meine nassen Wangen gestrichen – so leicht, als würde mich jemand mit einer Feder berühren. Die Tränen liefen über die Finger der Hand und sie versuchte immer wieder die nassen Spuren wegzuwischen, aber es liefen immer mehr.

Unaufhörlich. Immer mehr.

Die Hand schien aufgegeben zu haben und strich mir jetzt die feinen weißen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Draco…"

Ganz leise. Gehaucht.

Ron zog mich behutsam in eine sitzende Position und strich mir weiterhin durch die Haare.

Ich blinzelte und sah in sein rotes Gesicht – Warum war es so rot?

Als ich an ihm vorbei sah, sah ich Neville, Seamus, Dean und Blaise stehen – Sie sahen sich geschockt in dem Trümmerhaufen eines Zimmers um; Neville hielt sich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen beide Hände über dem Mund und Seamus sah nicht minder geschockt aus; Er hielt sich mit einer Hand krampfhaft an Deans Schulter fest, so, als ob er, wenn er los ließ, fallen würde. Nur Blaise stand seelenruhig da. Er sah sich nur im Zimmer um.

Jetzt wurde mir erst das Ausmaß an Zerstörung in diesem Raum bewusst:

Vieles, so vieles in diesem Raum war kaputt; Regale, Tische, Stühle – Um nur das gröbste in diesem Zimmer aufzuzählen – Alles lag in Trümmern.

Ich sah wieder zurück zu Ron und dieser strich mir wieder über die Wange. Seine Hand zitterte.

Plötzlich hörte ich lautes knallen – Türen! Laute und gehetzte Schritte!

Kaum eine halbe Minute danach und die Tür flog mit Wucht auf – Harry schubste Seamus und Dean beiseite, welche unmittelbar vor der Tür standen.

Sofort als ich ihn sah, stieg die ganze Wut erneut in mir hoch – Jetzt, nachdem ich mich so gut es ging beruhigt hatte und mein Herz leise und von jedem unbemerkt weiterblutete und versuchte verzweifelt und mit aller Macht die Wunden zu schließen; Jetzt sprangen sie wieder auf! Ich sah rot!

„Was _fällt_ dir ein– Du _wagst es_ doch tatsächlich_ mir_ _**hier **__nochmal unter die__** Augen zu treten!**_"

Ich begann wieder zu schreien, ich riss mich von Ron los – Ich kannte jetzt kein Halten mehr!

In solcher Geschwindigkeit, welche physisch gar nicht möglich war, war ich schon bei ihm, warf ihn zu Boden, schlug und tritt auf ihn ein! Ich gab ihm nicht einmal die Chance sich zu wehren – dafür folgten einfach zu viele Taten den nächsten.

„Du –"

Tritt in die Seite–

„– _Verlogenes _–"

Schlag ins Gesicht–

„_**Arschloch!**_"

Die schreienden Stimmen der anderen bekam ich nur am Rande mit, blendete sie aus – zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt, diesem miesen Dreckssack seine heuchlerische Visage einzuschlagen!

„_Draco!_" hörte ich Blaise schreien und meine Sicht verschwamm. Aber ich schlug immer weiter zu –

– Bis ich von Ron mit Hilfe von Dean von dem schwarzhaarigen weggezerrt wurde.

Allerdings hieß das nicht, dass ich mich geschlagen gab – Ich schlug, trat, kratzte, zappelte, schrie! Sie sollten mich loslassen!

„Lasst mich los!_ Ich bin mit diesem __miesen __Heuchler noch nicht fertig! __**Lasst mich los!**_"

Ron und Dean hielten mich weiterhin eisern fest und ließen mich nicht gehen, ließen mich nicht los und ich wurde verrückt – Ich schrie und weinte aber sie ließen mich nicht los!

„_Lasst mich los!_" schluchzte ich ungehalten los und trat so lange um mich herum, bis ich keine Kraft mehr hatte und mich nach hinten fallen ließ.

„Lasst mich los…"

Inzwischen sah ich schon gar nichts mehr und schniefte laut. Mein Rachen schmerzte.

Ich hörte Harry aufstehen und danach hörte ich die Türe geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen. Er war weg.

Schluchzend und mit einem enormen und heftigen Schluckauf krallte ich mich in die Schultern des rothaarigen hinter mir und weinte in seine Brust. Dieser drückte mich an sich, strich durch meine Haare.

„Shh…"

Er schaukelte mich vor und zurück.

Wie ein kleines Kind, welches man tröstete.

„Ich… Ich kann… nicht—" Ich bekam kein vernünftiges Wort aus meinem Mund, bekam kaum noch Luft.

„Shh… Beruhig dich…"

Vor und zurück. Hin und her. Das schaukeln beruhigte mich tatsächlich.

Und ich schlief erschöpf ein.


	32. Kapitel XXXII

Kapitel 32

Das nächste Mal, als ich aufwachte, lag ich in meinem Bett.

Es war wieder so ruhig – Ich hörte nichts.  
Einen Moment lang lag ich noch auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Meine Gedanken schwirrten nur um ein Thema: Harry.

Egal, wie sehr ich ihn jetzt vergessen wollte, ich konnte es nicht – Immer wieder stiegen die Fragen in mir hoch;

Warum traf mich das jetzt alles?

Wieso hat er mich angelogen?

Was hatte ich falsch gemacht, dass mich das Schicksal jetzt so bestrafte? – Ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer ein Unschuldslamm war, Ich weiß, dass ich verdammt viel Mist gebaut hatte – Aber ich hatte dafür büßen müssen! Wieso traf mich wieder alles?!

Und wieso hat er mir überhaupt gesagt, dass er mich liebt, wenn er doch eh die Weasley hatte?

War ich ein Zeitvertreib gewesen? War ich zu lästig gewesen? – Ich wusste auf alles keine Antwort und ich hatte auch noch nie solche Selbstzweifel, wie jetzt in diesem Moment, gehabt…

Tief ausatmend drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite – Zuerst fanden meine Augen den Wecker; Es war halb sechs. Dann ließen meine Augen von ihm ab und glitten weiter. Das Zimmer war immer noch wüst und es sah noch immer genau so aus, wie vor ein paar Stunden.

Ich sah zu den Fenstern – Die Scheiben waren kaputt. Scherben lagen auf dem Boden. Ich sah richtig mich selbst sie einschlagen – wütend und weinend.  
Ich sah in auf die andere Seite des Zimmers – Die Schreibtische mitsamt Stühlen lagen in Trümmern. Die Erinnerung, wie ich diese mit Füßen trat, bis das Holz splitterte und ich die Stühle gegen die Wand schmiss, übergoss mich wie ein eiskalter Eimer mit Wasser.  
In der Nähe des Badezimmers, bei welchem ebenfalls in der Tür ein großes gesplittertes Loch durch einen Fußtritt von mir prangte, lag mein Besen. In zwei Hälften gebrochen.

Die Traurigkeit übermahnte mich wieder, aber ich weinte nicht.

Ich schlug die Bettdecke weg und richtete mich leicht schummrig auf und stellte fest, dass ich noch immer komplett angezogen war. Ron musste mich so ins Bett gelegt und zugedeckt haben.

Ich suchte in den Trümmern nach meinem Zauberstab, fand ihn in der Nähe von Harrys Nachtkästchen auf dem Boden liegen.  
Unweigerlich sah ich auf diesen – Schokoladenzeugs und zwei Bücher lagen darauf. Ich sah meine Zigarettenschachtel ebenfalls dort liegen und nahm sie an mich, zog mir daraufhin sofort ein Glimmstängel aus der Packung und entflammte ihn mit einem gehauchten _Incendio_.  
Meinen Zauberstab in meine Gesäßtasche verschwinden lassend, ging ich zu den Fenstern und öffnete nun die kaputten Flügelfenster weit, ein kalter Windstoß wehte mir ins Gesicht. Der Frühling ließ auf sich  
warten – Der Himmel war dunkel und sah so aus, als würde jeden Moment ein Platzregen drohen.

Ich zog gierig an der Zigarette und füllte meine Lungen mit dem süßen Rauch. Ich brauchte das jetzt.

Eine Weile war es still und ich sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Ich sah Hagrid weiter weg – Neben ihm tapste Fang und sie liefen in Richtung Verbotenen Wald.

_„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?! Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?!"_

Ich zuckte auf, als ich Rons laute Stimme irgendwo draußen vernahm – Nicht schreiend, aber dennoch laut. Ich horchte auf.

_„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie wütend ich gerade bin! Was läuft da zwischen euch?! Antworte, verdammt – steh da nicht einfach so rum!"_

Ich hatte da schon so eine Vorahnung, mit wem er da redete und ich wurde hellhörig. Ich kann ihm zwar jetzt nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, ohne gleicht rasend zu werden, weil er mich einfach so unheimlich enttäuscht hatte, aber eine Erklärung, wollte ich trotzdem.

_„Es war ein furchtbarer Fehler, mich auf ihn einzulassen – Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso ich so blind gewesen bin!"_ hörte ich ihn sagen, seine Stimme klang seltsam.

_„Wie zum Teufel meinst du das? Du warst so glücklich mit ihm – Das kannst du unmöglich gespielt haben! Du hast ihm sogar gestern noch gesagt, dass du ihn_ _**liebst**__!_ _**Geschlafen**_ _habt ihr gestern auch noch miteinander – Er muss sich doch jetzt total benutzt fühlen!"_

Bitter schmunzelnd drückte ich meine Zigarette an dem Fensterrahmen aus und zündete mir daraufhin sofort eine neue an. _Liebe – Alles gelogen._ Meine Finger zitterten und ich ließ beinah die Zigarette fallen, als ich mit einem Finger leicht auf sie tippte, um die Asche, welche sich an der Spitze anstaute, runter zu kippen.

_„Das ist mir doch egal, wie er sich jetzt fühlt. Das war auch wieder so ein großer Fehler – Ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe."_ Unter meinen Augen spürte ich die Tränen – Aber sie fielen nicht. _„Ich hab einfach bemerkt, dass ich Ginny immer noch liebe."_

Mein Magen zog sich wieder zusammen.

Diese Worte waren pures Gift für mich.

_„Du –_ _**Was?**_ _Du weißt aber schon noch, dass sie dich betrogen hat? Zweimal! Außerdem meint sie es doch gar nicht ernst mit dir – Sie will dich deines Rufs wegen. Hast du denn gar nichts draus gelernt?! Wenn ich, als Bruder, ihr nicht traue_ _**und dich auch noch warne**__ – wieso hörst du nicht auf mich? Was hat sie gemacht, dass du auf einmal_ _**so**_ _bist!"_

_„Das tut nichts zur Sache – Ich liebe sie dennoch. Sie hat gar nichts gemacht und ich bin noch immer so, wie ich auch vorher war—"_

_„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Vorher hast du nicht mit den Gefühlen von anderen gespielt. Vorher warst du nämlich noch kein Arschloch."_

Ich hörte leises schlurfen von Schritten im Gras und stellte fest, dass sich Ron wahrscheinlich von ihm entfernte.

Ich bemerkte, wie sich mein Herz immer mehr zusammenzog und ich am liebsten das gleiche machen würde. Irgendwo in eine Ecke verkriechen, wo mich keiner findet und versauern, damit ich nichts mehr spüren muss – Keinen Schmerz.

Seufzend drückte ich nun auch die zweite Zigarette aus und warf sie aus dem Fenster. Sah mich wieder im Zimmer um.  
Ich wusste nichts mehr mit mir anzufangen. Mein Leben lag praktisch in einem Scherbenhaufen vor mir und ich konnte nichts mehr flicken, auch, wenn ich es noch so sehr wollte – dazu waren die Scherben praktisch Millimeter-kleine Splitter. Unmöglich.

Ein sanftes Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich krächzte ein leises und heiseres ‚Was' in Richtung Tür, welche dann mit Bedacht aufgedrückt wurde.

Trotz meiner verdammt schlechten Laune staunte ich nicht schlecht, als Severus eintrat.  
Auch, wenn ich die Vorstellung von ziemlich schräg staunenden Gryffindors, welche Severus Snape – Kühlschrank Nummer Eins – unfassbar hinterherschauten, während dieser durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hoch zu den Zimmern rauschte, Gestern wahrscheinlich noch lustig gefunden hätte, war mir nun absolut nicht nach Lachen.  
Mir war ehr nach Weinen, aber irgendwie konnte ich selbst das nicht.

Sev schaute sich zuerst ziemlich verdutzt im Zimmer um und entdeckte mich dann neben den Fenstern an der Wand angelehnt stehen.

„Bei Salazars Schlangen – Was ist hier passiert?"

„Das war ich, " antwortete ich knapp.

Sev sah mich mit diesem undefinierbaren Blick an und irgendwie brachte mich dieser außer Fassung: Ich seufzte wieder erschöpft und ließ mich dann an der Wand runter sinken, vergrub beide meiner Hände in den Ansatz meiner Haare, während ich zu einem Kleinen Ball zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saß; Die Beine hatte ich so nah es ging an meinen Oberkörper gepresst.

Ich hielt den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf den Boden. Ich sah seine Füße sich auf mich zu bewegen und er kniete sich dann vor mich. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er mich zu sich, legte beide Arme um meinen Rücken und strich auf und ab.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, Sev. Wie konnte ich mich so getäuscht haben?" murmelte ich in seine Schulter und schlag beide Arme um seine Schultern, drückte mich bedürftig näher an meinen Patenonkel.

Er schwieg. Er wusste vermutlich nicht, was er mir hätte antworten sollen.

„Ich möchte nicht hier bleiben, " meinte ich erstickt, „Ich möchte hier weg, " bat ich – flehte ihn sogar beinah an. Ich spürte ihn Nicken und ich klammerte mich weiter hilfesuchend an ihn.

Er hielt mich noch eine ganze Weile so fest, spendete mir Trost und ich begann schließlich leise und langsam von mir aus, ihm es zu erzählen. Denn auch, wenn er nichts gesagt hatte, wusste ich, dass er wissen wollte, was passiert ist. Schließlich war ja heute Morgen in der Halle, bei meinem Auftritt, nicht zu übersehen, dass etwas passiert ist.  
Er erzählte mir, dass er Harry erst gesehen hatte, als ich anfing zu schreien. Davor hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt.

Es tat _so gut_, einfach zu reden – Ich gab alles preis; Jedes noch so kleine Detail, meine Gedanken, meine Zweifel, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich scheute mich noch nicht einmal meinem Onkel zu sagen, dass ich mich wie eine elende Schlampe fühlte, weil ich mit Harry geschlafen hatte und dieser mich jetzt einfach fallen ließ, als wäre ich nichts wert.

Nachdem ich nichts mehr zu erzählen hatte, sagte er mir, er würde mit Dumbledore sprechen und ihn bitten, aufgrund der ganzen Situation mich endlich wieder in die Slytherinkerker zu lassen und ließ mich wieder alleine.  
Allerdings nicht, ohne das Zimmer wieder herzurichten und die Verwüstung zu beseitigen.

Ächzend erhob ich mich und schlurfte in Richtung Badezimmer. Das kauern auf dem kalten Boden bekam meinem Rücken überhaupt nicht gut und mir wurde allmehlig kalt – Eine heiße Dusche würde mir gut tun.  
Aber aus meinen Plänen wurde nichts, klopfte es doch zum dritten Mal heute an der Tür.

Ich seufzte wieder, antwortete aber nicht – Ich fühlte mich erneut so verdammt müde…

Wieder ein klopfen und ich erbarmte mich, „Ja!"

Diesmal öffnete sich die Tür und Neville steckte seinen Kopf hinein, „D-Darf ich reinkommen…?"

„Natürlich."

Er trat in das Zimmer und ich setzte mich auf Rons Bett, Neville sah sich um.

„Was wollte Snape von dir?"

Ich schnaubte bitter, „Mich trösten, " antwortete ich ihm und beobachtete ihn, wie er einen fassungslosen Blick bekam.

„Wieso wollte er dich …trösten?" fragte er mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen und gerunzelter Stirn, was mich doch etwas zum Grinsen brachte. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass nicht jeder wusste, das Sev mein Patenonkel war.

„Er ist mein Pate. Klar, dass er sich um mich kümmert. Er hat auch das Zimmer wieder in Ordnung gebracht."

Neville nickte und setzte sich langsam neben mich.  
Ihm nahm die ganze Scheiße mit – Das sah man ihm an. Es juckte ihm wahrscheinlich auch in den Fingern, mich etwas zu fragen, denn besagte Finger knibbelten und zupften an Rons Bettwäsche, welche ich heute Morgen noch umgezogen hatte, so heftig, dass ich dachte, sie würden jeden Moment reißen… Wieder.

„Ron… hat mit ihm geredet, " fing er an, „Er—"

„Ich weiß, " unterbrach ich ihn, „Ich hab's eben gehört, als ich das Fenster offen hatte."

Daraufhin nickte er nur betreten.

„Ich kann ihn nicht verstehen. Ich habe angenommen, er war wirklich glücklich und dann passiert das, " meinte er dann nach einiger Zeit, „Als du es dann auch noch so rausgefunden hast, waren wir alle nicht wirklich geschockt, dass du so reagiert hast. Kurz nachdem du dann aus der Halle bist, da hat Blaise ihn sofort ebenfalls aus der Halle gezerrt und ihn zur Rede gestellt – Ähnlich wie Ron. Aber etwas wütender. Aber ihm wollte er nichts sagen, faselte ständig nur „Das geht dich nichts an.". Und als wir dann hoch gingen, weißt du ja, was passiert ist. Ich kann dir wirklich nicht verübeln, dass du so gehandelt hast – ich hätte es wohl möglich selbst so gemacht."

Mir fiel auf, dass er Harrys Namen nicht in den Mund nahm. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, dass es für mich immer noch zu frisch war – Die ganze Sache mit ihm.

„Ich kann seine erklärende Antwort noch immer nicht verstehen, " sagte er, „Er war es immerhin, der sie mit Anthony das erste Mal erwischt hatte und sich ganze drei Tage heulend zurückzog. Und jetzt will er wieder die ganze Sache von vorne anfangen? – Da muss was falsch sein."

Er schüttelte immer wieder fassungslos den Kopf und sah mich dann fragend an;

„Was machst du jetzt? Bleibst du hier?"

„Nein, " antwortete ich ihm in einem Tonfall, der sagte ‚Bestimmt nicht – Du spinnst doch wohl!' , „Sev spricht mit Dumbledore – Ich will zurück in die Slytherinkerker."

Er nickte und stand vom Bett auf, „Ich geh dann wieder. Ich denke, du willst allein sein."

„Danke."

Damit verschwand er und ich ging ins Badezimmer.

Hoffentlich hatte Severus Glück – Ich wollte hier so schnell wie möglich weg.

.

Und tatsächlich, er hatte Erfolg.

Als ich meine halbstündige und bitter nötige Dusche verließ und mich fertig angezogen hatte, kam Blaise ins Zimmer. Er sagte mir, dass Sev ihn geschickt hatte – Ich sollte meine Sache zusammenpacken, ich würde zurück in die Slytherinkerker ziehen.

Im ersten Moment war ich erleichtert – Ich konnte endlich hier weg.

Allerdings mischte sich auch eine gewisse Melancholie bei.  
Das alles hier – Das war jetzt vorbei. Das wurde mir jetzt schmerzlich bewusst. Es zog wieder in meiner Brust. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass alles jetzt so aufhörte, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich hatte das so nicht entschieden.

Während ich meine Sachen mit Blaise' Hilfe so schnell wie möglich zusammenpackte, wurde mir das Ausmaß an Chaos bewusst;  
Mein Leben ändert sich immer mit einem Schlag auf den nächsten – Allerdings nie zu meinen Gunsten und ich habe dabei nie ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

Wie auch schon vor Monaten, stand ich in dem Zimmer, in denen sich so viele Sachen abgespielt haben, und welches ich nun verließ.

Einmal sah ich mich noch um, dann ging ich mit Blaise, welcher mir seine Hand aufmunternd – oder er versuchte es zumindest – auf meine Schulter gelegt hatte, aus dem Zimmer im Gryffindorturm.

Der schwerste Gang, allerdings, war durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich versuchte so gut es ging meinen Kopf gesenkt zu halten, erhaschte aber trotzdem einen Blick in dem Raum.  
Viele Schüler sahen mich an – Es waren die, die mich leiden Schüler, die mich nicht ansahen, sahen mit blitzenden Augen in eine Richtung, in der sich mein Ex und seine rothaarige Schlange befanden. Sie hatten breite Lächeln aufgesetzt und sahen sich an. Wie, als hätte sie es gewusst, sahen mich ihre Augen an, verengten sich und blitzten mir zu, sagten mir ganz deutlich, dass ich verloren hatte.

So schnell es ging drehte ich mich weg und beschleunigte meinen Gang aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das musste ich mir nicht antun.


	33. Kapitel XXXIII

Kapitel 33

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal! Du machst dich verrückt und so kriegst du nie den ganzen Stoff in dein Hirn."

„Ich _kann nicht_ Blaise! Du hast doch keine Ahnung, _wie gerne_ ich das jetzt alles vergessen würde – Aber es _geht nicht_!" gestresst und erschöpft ließ ich meinen Kopf auf den Tisch knallen, „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich sowieso schon total fertig bin. Da hilft es mir auch nicht, ständig mitansehen zu müssen, wie dieses Flittchen, überall da, wo ich bin oder hingehe, mit meinem Ex-Freund rummacht – Und das auch noch sofort nach unserer Trennung! Man, ich könnte kotzen!"

Es wurde mir alles zu viel und ich seufzte heute schon bestimmt zum zwanzigsten Mal, stützte beide meiner Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und vergrub meine Hände in meinen weißen Schopf.

Ich wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus – Ständig und überall sah ich die kleine Göre mit ihm. Sie legte es richtig drauf an aber ehrlich gesagt; Ich war am Ende angekommen. Wieso sollte ich mich eigentlich noch drum kümmern, ob der mit der dusseligen Kuh in die Kiste stieg oder nicht? War ich es, der mich monatelang angelogen hat und ein super unsensibles Arschloch war? Nein – Er war's.

Und trotzdem kümmerte es mich.

Ich kriegte diesen Mistkerl einfach nicht aus dem Kopf – Ich sollte damit abschließen, er hatte sich gegen mich entschieden. Aber konnte ich das? Nein.

Stattdessen wohnte ich wieder in den Slytherinkerkern und heulte mich, unbemerkt von Blaise, der nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt schlief, in den Schlaf. Ich komme mir so dumm vor, dass ich immer noch nicht mit ihm abschließen kann und ihm hinterher trauere – Ich habe doch gesehen, wo diese ganze Scheiße hinführt: In mein Unglück.

Ich hatte mir, nachdem ich vor zwei Tagen aus dem Gryffindorturm ausgezogen bin, eigentlich vorgenommen mich jetzt voll und ganz auf die Vorbereitungen für die UTZs einzustellen, denn diese würden in nicht mehr als zehn Wochen stattfinden – also, ziemlich bald – und zu lernen – Auch, um mich irgendwie abzulenken, aber es wollte nicht klappen.

Egal wo ich war, ich sah die beiden. Sie verfolgten mich – Wortwörtlich. Als wollten sie mir unter die Nase reiben, wie _toll_ doch ihre, im Prinzip total verkorkste, ach-so-tolle Beziehung war.

Blaise ließ mich die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen, verfolgte jeden Schritt den ich tat, wollte sicher gehen, dass es mir gut ging und nichts dummes anstellte und ich wusste das wirklich zu schätzen – Er verzichtete sogar freiwillig Zeit mit seinem Freund, um mir beizustehen, weil er Angst hatte, ich würde noch trauriger werden, wenn ein verliebtes Pärchen immer um mich rum schwirrte. Und ich brauchte das wirklich.

Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich Montag nach dem Abendessen wirklich dazu hinreißen lassen habe, hoch auf den Astronomieturm zu gehen und gefährlich nah an der Brüstung stand. Blaise hatte mich in letzter Minute noch gefunden und mich davon abhalten können, sonst wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr da.

Es war einfach noch so frisch gewesen – Und dann vom Slytherintisch aus zu sehen, wie der schwarzhaarige da mit der kleinen rumturtelte – das war einfach zu viel für mich. Viele am Gryffindortisch haben die zwei mit verwirrten und auch unverständlichen Gesichtern beäugt – Lavender Brown besonders. Als ich noch im Turm wohnte, hat sie sich öfters zu mir gesetzt und mit mir geredet. Ich mag sie, sie ist nett und sie kommt auch ab und zu mal jetzt auf mich zu, fragt wie es mir geht.

Auch Theo und Millicent sind, als ich Sonntagabend in den Kerkern ankam, auf mich zu gekommen und haben sich nach mir erkundigt.

Auch, wenn ich es schön finde, dass sie mich nicht mehr angiften, so habe ich allerdings das Gefühl, dass sie nur Mitleid mit mir haben. Ich will nicht, dass sich alle um mich kümmern – Ich hasse es, Mitleid zu bekommen. Es ist wie, als wenn man geheucheltes Interesse zeigt – Das konnte ich noch nie leiden.

Blaise hatte mich heute nach dem Mittagessen mit viel Überredungskraft überzeugen können, mit in die Bibliothek zu kommen und sich auf die UTZ Prüfungen zu konzentrieren. Aber auch das ist nach hinten losgegangen.

Denn wen hatte ich nur drei Minuten nach dem Ankommen in der Bibliothek angetroffen?

Harry und seine Schnalle.

Jetzt saß ich hier neben Blaise, welcher mich versuchte erfolglos von den zwei abzulenken, und verzweifelte erneut.

Mir blieb auch nichts erspart.

„Hey, komm schon – Sieh mich an und denk nicht mehr dran, " hörte ich Blaise sagen aber ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und wischte mir schnell und unbemerkt von Blaise über meine feuchten Augen.

„Das _geht_ nicht. Ich _weiß_, dass sie hier sind. _Ich weiß es_. Das bringt mir nicht viel, Blaise – Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren!"

Ergeben seufzend schlug er sein Kräuterkunde Prüfungsbuch zu und ließ es in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

„Na gut, lass uns gehen. Vielleicht lenkt dich ja ein Besuch im Gewächshaus ab, " meinte er und ich räumte lustlos meine Bücher ebenfalls in meine Tasche, verließ mit hängenden Schultern und mit Blaise an meiner rechten Seite die Bibliothek – Die eindringlichen Blicke in meinem Rück senkten meine Laune nochmals zusätzlich um achtzig Prozent.

.

Im Gewächshaus trafen wir Neville und Ernie an.

Neville verbrachte ja sowieso schon viel Zeit im Gewächshaus und hatte seine Freude an Kräuterkunde, also war ich nicht überrascht, ihn hier anzutreffen. Mir fiel aber erst jetzt auf, dass ich Ernie eine ganze Weile schon nicht gesehen hatte…

„Hi!" grüßte der braunhaarige uns und zog seine Hände aus einem Topf mit Erde – Seine Finger wischte er an seinem beigen, bereits dreckigen, Pullover ab und Ernie, welcher bis jetzt noch irgendein Grünzeug in seinen ebenfalls mit Erde beschmierten Händen hielt, stellte er provisorisch einfach in einen leeren Topf.

„Was macht ihr den hier?" fragte Neville und sah von mir zu Blaise, welcher ihm antwortete.

„Wir hatten eigentlich vor, in der Bibliothek für die Prüfungen in Kräuterkunde zu lernen, aber _er_ ist wieder aufgetaucht."

Neville kräuselte seine Stirn, „Schon wieder?"

„Wenn er schon Schluss macht, kann er sich doch mal verziehen und nicht ständig mit Ginny bei dir rumhängen, " mischte sich Ernie jetzt ein und stellte sich neben Neville, wischte sich seine Hände in eine von diesen Muggeljeans, welche er trug, ab, „Ich bin der Meinung, dass da was falsch ist."

„Lassen wir das jetzt!" meinte Blaise dann und fuhr sich die welligen und dunkelbraunen Haare nach hinten, versuchte abzulenken, als man wieder das Thema ansprach, „Was macht ihr denn hier so schönes? Vielleicht lernen wir ja etwas so nebenbei, wenn wir uns schon nicht auf Bücher fokussieren können."

Der blonde Hufflepuff und der braunhaarige Gryffindor verstanden die Bedeutung hinter den Worten Blaise' und nickten, gingen zurück zu ihren Pflanzen und Blaise und ich folgten.

„Ihr könnt uns ja beim einpflanzen helfen – Schwer ist das nicht, das sind einfach nur einfache Muggelblumen. Magenta Gerberas, um genau zu sein. So ganz nebenbei, nach denen wird auch in der Prüfung gefragt, immerhin werden auch so mache Muggelpflanzen in Tränken verwendet, " fing Neville an zu erklären und zeigte auf weitere Pflanzen, die in einer Ecke standen und darauf warteten, eingepflanzt zu werden – Sowohl Muggelpflanzen, als auch welche, die mir bekannt waren.

Seufzend stellte ich meine Tasche in eine freie Ecke und krempelte dann meine Ärmel meines Pullovers und Hemdes, welches ich darunter trug, hoch – Ich machte mir nichts draus, eventuell schmutzig zu werden.

Eigentlich würde ich lieber, nachdem die zwei mir eben meine eh nicht so tolle Laune verschlimmert hatten, in meinem Zimmer verschwinden und nichts machen, aber ich sehe ja selbst ein, dass das nicht eine Lösung ist.

Ich nahm mir eine Gerbera, welche allerdings nicht Magenta sondern sonnengelb strahlte, und setzte sie in einen Topf, in dem sich schon eine Schicht Erde befand.

„Gut, " meinte Ernie an mich gewandt, „Jetzt nimm dir einfach mit der Hand Erde hier aus dem Behälter und drück sie um die Pflanze – Lass die Erde nicht zu locker um die Pflanze, drück sie ruhig etwas fest an."

Ich tat, wie es mir erklärt wurde und hörte auf dem anderen, während ich mit dem einen Ohr Ernies Anweisungen zuhörte, Nevilles Erzählungen zu.

„Die Gerbera gehört der zur Pflanzenfamilie der Korbblütler, auch genannt _Asteraceae_ oder _Compositae_, an – Das heißt, etwa 10 % der Arten der Magnoliopsida, also Bedecktsamigen Pflanzen, gehören zu den Asteraceae. Von der Blütenstandsform ist der botanische Name Compositae, lateinisch für ‚Zusammengesetzte', abgeleitet. Die Gerbera ist als Afrikanische und Äthiopische Aster bekannt; Sie wurde zu Ehren des Mediziners und Botanikers Traugott Gerber mit dem Namen ‚Gerbera' versehen. Neuerdings werden einige Sorten…"

Ich lauschte Nevilles Erzählungen mit solchem Interesse, dass ich mir tatsächlich die Fakten, welche ich für die Prüfung wissen musste, behielt.

Ich sah nach rechts und Blaise krempelte sich nun ebenfalls seine Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen hoch und ihm wurde ebenfalls eine gelbe Pflanze in die Hand gedrückt;

„Das ist eine Delosperma, " meinte Neville dann und ich sah zu ihnen hin, „Gehört zu den Mittagsblumengewächsen, oder auch _Aizoaceae_. Der botanische Name der Gattung leitet sich von den griechischen Worten _delos_ für ‚offen' sowie _sperma_ für ‚Samen' ab und weist drauf hin, dass die Samen in den geöffneten Kapseln sichtbar sind." Neville zeigte auf die Basis, welche Trichterförmig war, „Die Kronblätter sind schmal bis löffelförmig und die Farbe variiert von weiß bis rosa, violett, gelb, lachsfarben, orange und rostrot. Selten aber sind sie wirklich rot, karminfarben oder weinrot. Die Blütezeit reicht…"

Ich drehte mich dann wieder weg und nahm mir wieder eine Handvoll Erde aus dem Behälter, schüttete sie um die Blume und drücke sie leicht an. Unbewusst merkte ich, dass es mir eigentlich spaß machte. Im Kräuterkundeunterricht lernte ich nicht viel – Ich weiß auch nicht, woran es lag. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich das Gefasel von Professor Sprout nicht verstand – Sie hatte so eine komische Art es zu erklären und wenn ich sie dann nochmal fragte, schweifte sie entweder vom Thema ab, bevor sie es mir erklärte, oder sie erzählte mir etwas ganz anderes, was ich nicht wissen wollte.

Nichts gegen die Frau – Aber mir half ihr Unterricht nicht.

„Wisst ihr schon, was ihr nach dem Abschluss machen wollt?" fragte Neville dann in die, inzwischen wohlig gewordene, Stille und ich sah Blaise aus den Augenwinkeln die Achseln zucken.

„Ich hab eigentlich noch überhaupt keinen Plan. Ich bin ziemlich lustlos deswegen – Keine Ahnung zu haben, was man später machen will, lässt einen sich ziemlich Unnütz vorkommen, " meinte er und ließ seine Schulter etwas hängen.

„Und was ist mit dir?" fragte der braunhaarige nun an mich gewandt, „Du machst doch bestimmt was mit Zaubertränken, oder? Da bist du doch so gut drinnen."

Meine Antwort verlief kurz; „Ich bin mir da noch nicht ganz so sicher."

Das ließ Blaise stutzen und ihn in seiner Tätigkeit stoppen, „Wie meinst du das? Ich dachte, du wolltest dich hier für eine Stelle als Tränkemeister bewerben?"

„Ich hab meine Meinung eben geändert. Vielleicht ziehe ich auch weg – England geht mir auf den Geist." Blaise sah mich mit verwirrter Mine an und auch Neville und Ernie sahen mich jetzt interessiert an. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln, „Vielleicht nach Frankreich, " meinte ich knapp.

Ich wand mich wieder dem Blumentopf zu und füllte das letzte Stück, welches im Topf noch nicht mit Erde bedeckt war und stellte den Topf beiseite, nahm mir einen Neuen und füllte Erde hinein.

Ich hatte schon mehrmals in den letzten zwei Tagen darüber nachgedacht, nach meinem Abschluss hier wirklich wegzuziehen. Ich war mit meinen Eltern mal in Frankreich – In den Sommerferien. Sie waren wegen wichtigen Geschäften dort und hatten mich mir selbst überlassen und ich musste feststellen, dass Frankreich schön war – Oft warm und freundlich. Nicht so wie hier in England. Hier war es oft grau, nass und kalt.

Nicht zu vergessen war _er_ hier – und wenn ich schon mein Leben neu beginnen sollte, dann würde ich es weit weg von ihm tun.

„Also ich werde mich hier als Nachfolger Professor Sprouts bewerben!" meinte Neville und ich grinste etwas.

„Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht."

„Wie sieht's eigentlich mit euch beiden aus? Ich habe euch schon lange nicht mehr zusammen gesehen, " fragte Blaise und es war kurz ruhig, was mich wieder aufsehen ließ. Die zwei hatten beide einen Hauch rosa auf den Wangen.

„Na ja, " fing Neville an, sah zu dem blonden Hufflepuff, „Wir sind nicht so offen in solchen Sachen – Also wir zeigen unsere Beziehung nicht gerne öffentlich."

„Nicht, dass wir uns für einander schämen oder so, " warf Ernie schnell ein, „Aber das ist einfach nicht so unseres."

Blaise nickte fachmännisch, „Klar, jedem das seine." Er ließ wieder Erde in seinen Topf fallen und lachte kurz auf, „Weißt du, Neville… Ich habe am Anfang nie gedacht, dass du den Besen auf der anderen Seite besteigst – Wie kommt das?" Er zeigte grinsend zu Ernie, „Habe ich da immer was verpasst, oder hat er dich da Verzaubert? Komm schon, Ernie! Ein Spruch oder reine Verführungskraft?"

…Was?

Ich hörte das Lachen der anderen noch, aber meine Gedanken waren ganz wo anders.

Plötzlich arbeitete mein Gehirn, als ob es um alles ging, suchte nach irgendetwas. Es kam mir grade so vor, wie ein Déjà vu. Als hätte ich Blaise' Satz schon mal irgendwo gehört…

„_Eins sag ich dir, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los; du wirst die Hölle auf Erden erleben!"_

„_Du bist widerlich, Malfoy! Hörst du! Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du Harry nicht bekommst!"_

„_Schwuchtel!"_

„_Das ist noch nicht vorbei!"_

„_Was hast du gemacht, hm? Einen Spruch über ihn gelegt, damit er auf dich fliegt?!"_

„_Wir werden ja noch sehen, wer zum Schluss dann einen Freund hat, und wer nicht."_

„_Einen Spruch über ihn gelegt, damit er auf dich fliegt?!"_

„_Einen Spruch… damit er auf dich fliegt?!"_

„_Einen Spruch…"_

Es war, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt und schon wusste ich es: Ein Spruch! Sie hatte einen Spruch verwendet!

Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, da war was falsch!

So schnell ich konnte, lief ich aus dem Gewächshaus, ließ meine Tasche stehen, ignorierte die verwirrten Gesichter Ernies und Nevilles, sowie den verdutzten Ausruf Blaise', wo ich denn jetzt hin wollte und was los war, und rannte zum Schloss zurück.

Es kümmerte mich nicht, dass ich immer noch Erde beschmierte Hände und Pullover hatte, ich wusste, was ich Zutun hatte!

Als ich das Schloss erreicht hatte, tastete ich beim Laufen hektisch meine Taschen ab, zog, erleichtert, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nicht in meiner Tasche, welche ja noch immer im Gewächshaus bei Blaise, Neville und Ernie stand, vergessen hatte, besagten Stab aus meiner Gesäßtasche und säuberte meine Erde-verschmierten Klamotten und Hände mit einem außer Atem gekeuchten Spruch und schnellen Schwenker.

Meine schnellen und hektischen Schritte hallten in den Gängen und Pansy, an der ich gerade vorbeirauschte, hatte mich mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck gemustert. Mir viel jetzt erst auf, dass das die erste wirkliche emotionale Regung auf ihrem Gesicht war, seitdem ich zurück in den Slytherinkerkern war. Ich hatte mich darum überhaupt nicht gekümmert und es war mir auch eigentlich egal, aber gerade jetzt? Immerhin haben Theo und Millicent ja auch…

Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf – Im Moment konnte ich gar nicht so wirklich einen klaren Gedanken fassen und faselte in meinem Kopf nur Schwachsinn.

Ich wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich in die Bibliothek.


	34. Kapitel XXXIV

Kapitel 34

Ich suchte die Bibliothek von vorne bis hinten ab, suchte in jedem Regal, in jedem erdenklichen Buch, indem ich hätte etwas finden können, wurde aber nicht fündig. Inzwischen war es schon spät – Bald würde es Abendessen geben.

Meine Ellbogen auf den Tisch abstützend und die Hände in meinen Haaransatz vergrabend, versuchte ich nochmal in mich zu gehen. Ich musste jetzt einen klaren Gedanken fassen und nochmal gründlich nachdenken – In den Büchern, welche sich vor mir auf dem Tisch in zehn verschieden große Stapel anhäuften, hatte ich nichts gefunden, von einem Spruch, welcher Harry dazu gebracht haben könnte, wieder zur Weasley zu gehen.

Hatte ich mich vielleicht geirrt und meine Gedanken versuchten einfach nur eine Lösung zu finden, weil ich mich mit der Situation nicht abfinden konnte?

„Scheiße…" seufzte ich und ließ meine Arme sinken, vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Armen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. _Was soll ich machen…?_

Ich hörte hohes kichern und verzog augenblicklich mein Gesicht, hob es aber nicht an. _Sie sind wieder hier…_

Angestrengt versuchte ich nochmal in meinem Gehirn eine Antwort zu finden und dachte nach – Was mir immer schwerer fiel, je mehr diese rothaarige Kuh kicherte. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass sie wussten, dass ich hier saß – oder wohl ehr fast auf dem Tisch _lag_ – und mir damit auf den Nerv gingen.

Ich konnte mir einfach nicht helfen, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag. Aber ich kam hier so zu keinem Ergebnis – Ich hatte die ganze Bibliothek abgesucht, auf den Kopf gestellt, nachgedacht, ob ich nicht so einen Zauber, beziehungsweise Fluch, kannte und war genauso schlau, wie vor vier und halb Stunden. Absolut nichts! Es war zum Verrückt werden! Was kann ich denn tun, damit—

–Es sei denn…

Sollte ich?

Erneut aufseufzend nahm ich meinen Kopf vom Tisch und beschloss, es zu versuchen. Viel zu verlieren hatte ich ja nicht mehr.

Ich schleppte mich aus der Bibliothek und versuchte dabei mit Mühe die bedrohlich, mich aufspießen wollenden, Blicke von Madam Pince zu ignorieren, weil ich keines der geschätzten dreißig Bücher zurückgelegt hatte.

.

Durch die Gänge gehend dachte ich nach, wie ich sie Ausfindig machen würde – Auch, wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, sie ausfindig zu machen.

In der Bibliothek nachzuschauen wäre mein erster Anhaltspunkt gewesen, aber dort war sie ja nicht gewesen. Vielleicht draußen? Auf meine Uhr schauend musste ich feststellen, dass das Abendessen immer näher rückte – Ich musste mich beeilen, wenn ich das noch vor dem Essen klären wollte.

Und als hätte sie es gewusst, bog sie gerade, wie auf Stichwort, in den Gang ein.

„Granger!"

Sie hatte bis jetzt irgendwas in ihren Taschen gekramt und sah nun auf, blieb kurz verdutzt stehen. Moment mal – Verdutzt?

Sie, wie ich es von hier aus sehen konnte, hob beide Augenbrauen kurz an und ging dann weiter – auf mich zu – während ich nur stehen blieb und darauf wartete, dass sie nah genug war, um nicht durch den Gang schreien zu müssen – Es ging ja niemanden was an…

Als sie unmittelbar vor mir stand, wollte sie schon den Mund aufmachen aber ich schnitt ihr sofort das Wort ab, bevor sie auch nur anfangen konnte, „Ich muss mit dir reden, " meinte ich und sie nickte.

Sie nickte? Ich hatte jetzt Kontra erwartet, dass sie sich wehrte, rumschimpfte oder sonstiges – Mit allem hätte ich gerechnet. Wieso nahm sie das jetzt einfach so hin…?

„Das gleiche wollte ich auch – Aber nicht hier, " sagte sie und ging an mir vorbei, ich folgte ihr.

Das war alles mehr als nur Merkwürdig und während ich ihr folgte, fing mein Gehirn wieder an zu arbeiten.

War es eine Falle? Was beabsichtigte sie mit ihrem Verhalten? Und wenn nicht, warum und worüber wollte sie mit mir reden? Ich konnte es nicht einschätzten, weil ich im Moment eigentlich für eh nichts mehr zu gebrauchen war – Mein Gehirn war Matsch und wollte sich irgendwie nicht wieder regenerieren, egal, wie oft und sehr ich es versuchte.

Ich bemerkte, dass Granger den Weg zu den leeren Klassenzimmer, welche eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr genutzt wurden, weil sie einfach zu weit weg von den Hauptnutzungsgängen und der Großen Halle waren, als dass die Schüler so schnell hinkommen würden und somit abgeschafft worden waren, zusteuerte. Ich starrte, während ich nachdachte, die ganze Zeit auf ihren Hinterkopf, auf welchem, bei jedem Schritt, den sie tat, die langen Locken auf und ab sprangen und unsere Schritte im leeren und stillen Gang laut ertönten.

Ich wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Mädchen. Na ja, genaugenommen aus keinem.

Wir bogen noch einmal um eine Ecke und dann steuerte sie auf eine Tür zu, die sie auch gleich öffnete und eintrat – Ich folgte ihr.

Sobald ich im Klassenzimmer mit den enorm verstaubten Tischen und Stühlen stand, fielen mir sofort zwei Dinge auf: Das erste war, dass sich Pansy ebenfalls in diesem Raum befand – Sie saß auf einem der Tische mit ihren Beinen übereinandergeschlagen und hatte ein Buch in der Hand.

Das zweite war, dass einen Tisch hinter Pansy, ein Kessel mit allmöglichen Fläschchen, Gefäßen, Messer, Kelle und Schneidebrett lagen. Was sollte das?

Ich hörte, dass Granger vermutlich die Tür hinter mir zumachte und sich neben Pansy stellte und mich ansah, welche ihr Buch nun zuklappte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf mich lenkte.

„Was wird das?" fragte ich misstrauisch und verengte meine Augen in Skepsis – Das hier war doch alles nicht mehr ganz sauber! „Und wenn wir schon einmal bei Fragen sind; Was habt ihr mit Harry gemacht? Ich bin doch nicht blöd, nur weil ich blond bin – Harry ist nicht so und war auch nie so, sein Verhalten allein sagt schon, dass da was nicht stimmen kann!" Ich log hier was das Zeug hielt, denn eigentlich war ich mir ja überhaupt nicht meiner Vermutung so sicher.

„Beruhig dich, Malfoy, " meinte die braunhaarige Hexe und seufzte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Pah! Ich beruhige mich dann, wann _ich_ es will, verstanden?! – Und ich will jetzt Antworten hören!"

„Du hattest Recht, " sagte Pansy nun und zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand auf sich und dann auf Granger hin und her, „Wir und Ginny haben was damit Zutun gehabt."

Einen bitteren Lacher ausstoßend, rollte ich meine Augen und fuchtelte etwas mit den Armen umher, „Ich hab's gewusst! Ich hab's doch gewusst!" Ich ging etwas auf sie zu, sodass ich nicht mehr so weit weg stand, allerdings hielt ich noch etwas Sicherheitsabstand, da ich nicht wusste, ob sie nicht irgendwas vor hatten, denn die ganze Sache hier war mir nicht geheuer, „Was habt ihr gemacht!"

„Wir haben den ‚Verlieb-dich-in-mich' Trank, auch ‚Amorem Incidere' genannt, verwendet, " gab Granger zu und zog sich einen Stuhl herbei, um sich zu setzten, knibbelte an ihren Fingern und hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt – Sie schämte sich, „Der Trank bewirkt, so wie es der Name eigentlich schon sagt, sich in die Person zu ‚verlieben', " sie setzte das Wort in Anführungszeichen, welche sie mit ihren Fingern zeigte, „von welcher eine DNS-Spur, also ein Haar oder so etwas in der Art, in den Trank gegeben wurde. In diesem Fall, haben wir ein Haar von Ginny in den Trank getan und… ihn, w-wenn niemand hingeguckt hat… in Harry Kürbissaft geschüttet… Der Trank ist Geschmacksneutral und darum konnte Harry davon auch nichts mitkriegen… Er hat gewrickt und kurz darauf bis du dann in die Halle…"

„Ihr habt—_was?!_" Zu sagen, dass ich stinksauer war, wäre untertrieben gewesen – Ich war enttäuscht, wütend und traurig. Alles auf einmal, „Warum macht ihr das?! Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie viel er mir bedeutet? Ihr nehmt ihn mir weg, um ihn zu ihr zu schicken, die ihn eh wieder betrügen wird und ihn nicht verdient hat!"

Ich sah zwar die reuevollen Gesichter der beiden, aber ich nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr – Es interessierte mich auch nicht, ob sie sich, wie es aussah, schuldig fühlen oder nicht. Tatsache ist, dass sie es gemacht haben – Und dann kann man nicht einfach mal so entschuldigen.

„Wieso erzählt ihr mir das überhaupt?! Was habt ihr noch vor – Noch einen drauf setzten? Braucht ihr nicht – Ihr habt schon alles geschafft!" Die Nässe, welche sich frustrierend in meinen Augen bemerkbar machte, versuchte ich wegzublinzeln und meine Wangen glühten vor Wut.

„Es tut uns leid, " meinte Pansy leise, „Wir haben erst dann gemerkt, wie mies das alles ist, als wir dich Sonntagmorgen gesehen haben, als der Trank angefangen hat, zu wirken. Ginny fand das zwar super, aber ich fühlte mich richtig schlecht – auch darum, weil wir uns doch mal so gut verstanden haben. Wir können zwar nur mutmaßen, was danach noch passiert ist, als du hoch bist, weil wir Potter danach gesehen haben, und wir fühlen uns schlecht deswegen."

„Das ist jetzt auch keine Entschuldigung für das, was wir gemacht haben, " warf Granger schnell dazwischen ein, „aber wir meinen es echt so. Darum haben wir auch abgesprochen, dass wir dir alles erzählen. Eben auf dem Gang, da habe ich dich gesucht."

Auch, wenn ich noch immer sauwütend war, beruhigte ich mich langsam und ließ meine, bis jetzt angespannten und hochgezogenen Schultern, sinken, Meine Hände ließ ich trotzdem zu Fäusten geballt.

Ich schielte zu dem Kessel und dem restlichen Zeug hinter Pansy und deutete mit einer Hand dorthin, „Und was ist mit dem Zeug da?"

„Den Trank hatten wir hier in den letzten acht Wochen gebraut, weil hier kein Schüler oder Lehrer hinkommt." Antwortete Pansy mir. _Deshalb war es also diese zwei Monate so ruhig…!_

„Und wo habt ihr den Trank her?"

„Aus dem Buch hier, " meldete sich Granger wieder zu Wort und hielt mir ein dickes dunkelrotes Buch entgegen.

Ich ging die paar Schritte zu ihr und nahm es an, schaute es prüfend an. Ein uninteressanter roter Einband – Irgendwie kam es mir trotzdem bekannt vor. Als ich eine X-Beliebige Seite aufschlug und ein paar Worte las, stellte ich schnell fest, dass ich dieses Buch schon einmal gelesen hatte – Zuhause, in dem Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters stand ein großes Bücherregal, aus welchem ich mir immer mal, wenn ich in den Ferien nichts Zutun hatte, etwas rausnahm um mich zu beschäftigen, weil es sonst nichts anderes Zutun gibt. Manchmal war es ziemlich frustrierend, wenn man sich eigentlich freut in den Ferien nach Hause zu kommen, und keiner ist da, der einem zuhört oder es anerkennt. Mutter und Vater haben dann immer andere Sachen Zutun – meistens Arbeiten – aber mit ihrem Sohn zu reden, welcher die meiste Zeit überhaupt nicht da ist und dann endlich nach Hause kommt, nur um festzustellen, dass es ihnen egal ist, ist ja zu viel verlangt. Das schmerzt – Die einzige Möglichkeit nicht ganz allein in den Ferien zu versauern ist, dass Sev meinetwegen oft vorbeikommt und was mit mir unternimmt oder Blaise sich ausnahmsweise aufbringt, sein Bett zu verlassen, in welchem er beinah die ganzen Ferien verbringt.

Das Buch war ein schönes Stück, und soweit ich wusste, war es auch nicht gerade günstig – Aber es müsste mir eigentlich klar gewesen sein, dass Granger solche Bücher besaß. So viel wie ich sie habe lesen sehen, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es nicht ein Buch gab, welches sie nicht kannte.

„Wie sieht's aus mit einem Gegentrank?" kam es sofort aus meinem Mund, „…Es gibt doch einen Gegentrank, oder?" fügte ich dann noch schnell hinzu, sah zu ihnen auf und Pansy nickte.

„Auf Seite 568."

Ich suchte die Seite raus und ging auf einen Tisch im Raum zu, um meine Arme auf diesem abzustützen, während ich weiter nach dem Gegentrank suchte – Und auch fündig wurde. Ein Glück.

Ich las mir alles gründlich durch und verzog etwas das Gesicht – Verdammt, der Trank würde vier Wochen dauern.

„Wir haben eigentlich schon alles für einen Gegentrank an Zutaten rausgesucht, " hörte ich Granger wieder sagen und ich sah auf, sie deutete zu dem Kessel hinter Pansy.

Dann ging ich zu besagtem Kessel – nahm das Buch mit – und sah immer abwechselnd durch die Zitaten und auf die Buchseite um mich zu vergewissern, dass die Granger recht hatte und ja, sie hatte recht.

Ich sah wieder auf und zu den zweien, welche mich gespannt beobachteten und ich verengte meine Augen zu schlitzen.

„Wo ist der Haken? Ihr verarscht mich doch…"

„Wir verarschen dich nicht, Draco, " meinte Pansy, „Wir fühlen uns mies – Das ist das mindeste, was wir zur Wiedergutmachung beisteuern können."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihnen glauben konnte – Ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie mich anlogen und nur auf einen perfekten Moment warteten, dass sie mir den Rest geben würden. Aber andererseits, habe ich jetzt nichts mehr zu verlieren, wenn ich ihnen glauben und ihre Hilfe annehmen würde. Und wenn sie Recht hatten und mir nicht was vorlogen, dann würde ich Harry wiederbekommen…

Außerdem; wenn sie denn etwas vorhatten, wieso würden sie mir dann alles verraten?

Die ganze Sache machte mich einfach nur fertig und ich wischte mir seufzend, fahrig durchs Gesicht und nickte ihnen zustimmend zu.

„Okay. Schlimmer als jetzt kann es eh nicht mehr kommen."

„In den Trank muss jeden Tag eine zusätzliche Zutat und das vier Wochen lang, " meinte Granger und ich besah mir alles, was auf dem Tisch lag, „Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich mit dem Trank anfangen, dann ist er auch schneller fertig."

Ich nickte zustimmend.

.

Später ging ich müde aus dem Klassenzimmer und machte mich auf den Weg in die Slytherinkerker.

Pansy, welche neben mir lief, war immer noch still und sagte nichts, wie auch im Klassenraum schon. Sie hielt sich zurück – Sie wusste, dass sie Mist gebaut hatte und hatte sich noch gefühlte zwanzig Mal in der letzten Stunde entschuldigt – Ebenso Granger. Ich nahm es einfach schweigend hin und braute den Trank.

Die Hälfte des Gebräus war fertig und ich würde jetzt jeden Tag in den Klassenraum gehen müssen, um eine weitere Zutat hinzuzufügen. Granger hatte mir angeboten, wenn ich keine Zeit hätte, mich um den Trank zu kümmern, würde sie ihn überwachen, genauso Pansy, aber ich lehnte ab. Ich war mir ihrer Absichten noch immer nicht sicher und ich hatte mich schon überwinden müssen, ihre Hilfe von Anfang an überhaupt anzunehmen.

Das Abendessen hatten wir, aufgrund des Tranks, verpasst. Aber es ärgerte mich nicht wirklich – Immerhin würde ich dafür Harry wiederbekommen. Und das war mein oberstes Ziel.

In dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum angekommen, wurde ich von Blaise sofort neben Pansy am Eingang entdeckt.

Er saß mit Ron auf einem Sofa zusammen – und wurden von den anderen Schülern etwas komisch angesehen, da Gryffindors immer noch nicht gerne in den Kerkern gesehen waren und es nur duldeten, da Blaise und ich den höchsten Einfluss hier unten hatten. Und natürlich Sev, bei welchem sie sich beschwert hatten und er nur – zwar widerwillig, aber immerhin – sagte, dass er es bewilligte.

Ich steuerte den Weg zu den Schlafräumen zu – ließ Pansy wortlos dort stehen, wo sie war – und sah aus meinen Augenwinkeln noch, dass Blaise etwas zu Ron sagte und dieser darauf sich mit einem leichten Kuss auf seine Lippen verabschiedete, nur um dann den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

Ich öffnete schon die Tür zu meinem Zimmer, da hörte ich schon Blaise hinter mir rufen, ich solle doch warten und blieb augenrollend neben der Tür stehen.

„Halt die Klappe, Blaise – Musst du immer so laut hier rumschreien?"

Er joggte noch die letzten Meter zu mir und ich ging ins Zimmer, ließ mich dann sofort auf mein Bett fallen und blieb dann auf dem Rücken so liegen, wie ich gefallen war, schloss erschöpft meine Augen – Die Tür hörte ich Blaise schließen.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was um Merlins Willen heute Nachmittag passiert ist? Du bist auf einmal aufgesprungen und hast alles stehen und liegen gelassen! Und was war mit Pansy?"

Augenrollend öffnete ich meine Augen, „Blaise, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du dein lautes Organ etwas an Lautstärke dämpfen könntest, ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen, " gab ich ruhig von mir und sah zu Blaise auf, welcher noch immer bei der Tür stand und mich von da aus musterte, „Und ich war bei Granger und Pansy, " fügte ich noch hinzu.

„Bitte _was_?! Warum?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst leiser sein, " knurrte ich ihm zu und legte meine Hände auf meine Stirn – Es fühlte sich so an, als ob es hinter meiner Stirn pochte, „Ich weiß, was sie gemacht haben, dass Harry so wurde."

„Was! Das musst du mir jetzt aber mal erklären!" meinte mein bester Freund aufgeregt und kurz darauf machte Blaise einen großen Sprung und landete auf meinem Bett, zerquetschte mich dabei auch noch fast nebenbei.

„Man, Blaise! Du bist schwer – Willst du mich umbringen?!" kam es rau von mir und schon ihn von mir runter, sodass er beinah Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schließen konnte.

Empört sah er mich an, „Willst du damit sagen, ich bin fett?!"

„Pft, beruhig dich, Blaise. Nicht jeder, der sagt, du bist schwer, meint, dass du fett bist. Aber nicht jeder findet es so toll zerquetscht zu werden, " Ich rollte schnell mit den Augen, „Aber eigentlich sollte ich mich wohl bei dir bedanken."

Blaise hörte einen Moment auf zu zappeln und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, „Wieso bedanken?"

„Du hattest mich im Gewächshaus auf eine Idee gebracht, was Harry auf einmal dazu gebracht haben könnte, zur Weasley zu gehen, " meinte ich und gähnte kurz, „Ich war dann schnell in die Bibliothek, ob ich nicht irgendwas finden könnte, aber fand nichts und dann bin ich Granger suchen gegangen. Kurz gesagt, ich weiß dass sie Pansy und Weasley Harry einen Trank verabreicht haben und der Gegentrank dauert vier Wochen."

„Und die haben dir jetzt einfach so gesagt, was sie gemacht haben?" fragte Blaise mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, seinen Kopf hatte er neben mir auf dem Kopfkissen und er firmelte an meinen Haaren rum, „Ich meine, wieso sollten die das? Das ist doch bestimmt wieder eine Falle."

„Glaub ich weniger – Die haben mir das Buch gezeigt, indem der Trank steht und dass ist die Wahrheit. Das Buch hat mein Vater auch und der Trank steht auch genauso in diesem, wie in dem, was sie mir gezeigt hatten. Was das Vertrauen angeht… Ich traue ihnen nicht."

„Verständlich. Aber ich würde trotzdem verdammt vorsichtig sein."

Ich nickte und gähnte wieder. Verdammt, ich war müde.

„Zuerst muss der Trank fertig werden, dann sehen wir weiter…"


	35. Kapitel XXXV

Kapitel 35

Den letzten Monat durchzustehen und den Trank zu brauen, erwies sich als schwieriger, als ich gedacht hatte.

Ich durfte mir nichts anmerken lassen, dass ich wusste, dass Weasley das alles geschickt eingefädelt hatte und musste so tun, als ob mich das ‚glückliche Paar' noch immer wurmen würde – sie rieben es mir auch weiterhin unter die Nase, was mich allerdings nur äußerlich störte. Innerlich wusste ich ja, dass der Trank das bewirkt hatte – Oder besser: Ich hoffte es. Granger und Pansy hatten also dicht gehalten.

Es war schwer, zu vertuschen, wo ich jeden Tag eine halbe Stunde verschwand, aber zum Glück stellte niemand Fragen – Sie hakten es alles unter, dass es mir immer noch so schlecht wegen der Trennung ging, ab. Und ich ließ sie auch in diesem Glauben.

Pansy erkundigte sich noch manchmal, wie es mit dem Trank vorankommen würde aber ich gab ihr keine Auskunft – Lediglich Blaise verriet ich manches von Zeit zu Zeit.

Auch das Schuljahr neigte sich immer mehr zu Ende.

Die Zeit drängte – Dazwischen versuchte ich mich auch auf die UTZ Prüfungen zu konzentrieren, welche in nicht mehr als fünf Wochen stattfinden würden, aber durch die Überwachung und das weiterbrauen des Tranks und die zusätzlichen Hausaufgaben, welche wir aufbekamen, fand ich leider nicht allzu viel Zeit dafür. Ich hatte mich schon selbst gefragt, ob ich den Abschluss überhaupt schaffen konnte, so wenig ich dafür lernte, aber ich schob es immer beiseite. Ich wusste, dass das meine Probleme nicht lösen würde, aber ich schob es trotzdem auf.

Aber heute würde der Trank endlich fertig werden.

Ich schlich mich leise aus meinem Bett und zu meinem Schreibtischstuhl, auf welchem, auf der Stuhllehne, meine Klamotten lagen und ich ebenso leise in diese schlüpfte. Schnell durch meine verstrubbelten und unordentlichen Haare fahrend, zog ich mir meinen Umhang aus meiner Truhe und warf ihn mir über, nur um dann genauso leise wie bisher auch, das Zimmer zu verlassen – Immer darauf bedacht, Blaise, welcher gestern relativ spät zurück gekommen ist und sich, wie gesteuert, ausgezogen und ins Bett hatte fallen lassen, nicht zu wecken. Ich kann zwar nur vermuten, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Zeit mit Ron verbracht hat – Immerhin hatte er wegen mir seine Zeit mit ihm aufgeopfert.

Als ich die Tür mit Bedacht geschlossen hatte, machte ich mich auf direktem Weg in den Klassenraum, in welchem mein Trank darauf wartete, vollendet zu werden.

Noch vor dem Frühstück würde ich das Gebräu fertig bekommen und meine Laune hob sich augenblicklich, als mir klar wurde, dass ich dieser verlogenen und rothaarigen Schlampe das Handwerk legen werden würde.

Relativ schnell kam ich in den Gang, in welchem das Klassenzimmer sich befand und schaute mich suchend im Gang um, ob ich auch wirklich noch immer alleine war – Auch, wenn ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass ich hier niemanden um fünf Uhr morgens antreffen werden würde, so zweifelte ich doch daran, dass ich nicht noch so kurz vor meinem Ziel einen Strich durch die Rechnung bekommen würde und betrat den Raum.

Schon von der Tür aus konnte ich den Kessel, welcher auf einem Tisch stand, sehen, wie dieser auf der aller niedrigsten Flamme rumköchelte.

Nachdem ich mich versicherte, dass die Tür vernünftig verschlossen war, schlurfte ich noch müde und unausgeschlafen, weil es noch zu früh am Morgen für mich war, zu Kessel, um ihn zu Ende zu brauen. Tief ausatmend krempelte ich meine Hemdärmel hoch und fing an, die letzten Zutaten kleinzuschneiden und sie danach in den Kessel zu geben. Mit der einen Hand die Hitze des köchelnden Kessels etwas erhöhend, griff ich mit der anderen nach einem Holzlöffel, um das Gebräu umzurühren.

Innerlich bettelnd, dass der Trank funktionieren würde, ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. Was ist, wenn der Trank nicht funktionieren wird? Wenn die zwei irgendwas an der Anleitung des Tranks verändert und verpfuscht hatten?

Den Kopf schüttelnd zwang ich mich nicht über so etwas nachzudenken.

.

Eine halbe Stunde später war es dann soweit;

Ich nahm den Kessel von der Flamme und griff zu einer Phiole, entkorkte sie und füllte das etwas dickflüssige Gebräu mithilfe einer Kelle in das Gefäß. Vorsichtig, ohne dass etwas von dem grasgrünen Trank daneben kleckerten füllte ich die Phiole beinah bis oben hin zum Rand und verschloss sie wieder mit dem Korken, verstaute sie dann in der Tasche meins Umhangs.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt finden, um ihn Harry unterzujubeln.

Den Kessel und das restliche Zeug mit einem Schwenker meines Zauberstabs verkleinernd, packte ich alles ein und verließ den Klassenrum.

Sobald ich wieder in den Kerkern angekommen war, ließ ich die Zaubertranksachen verschwinden und zog mich in meinem Zimmer zurück, in welchem Blaise noch immer tief und fest schlief.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, könnte ich mich doch eigentlich auch noch hinlegen – Mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf meinen Wecker, welcher auf meinem Nachtkästchen stand, stellte ich mit Freuden fest, dass es erst fünf Uhr zweiundvierzig war. Ich konnte mich also getrost noch zwei Stunden hinlegen, bevor ich runter zum Frühstück und dann zum Unterricht musste.

.

Das nächste Mal, dass ich aufwachte, weckte mich Blaise' Wecker.

Der dunkelhaarige kroch aus seinem Bett wie ein Untoter und stöhnte müde. Ich konnte mir bei seinem Anblick einfach kein Lachen verkneifen und gluckste ungehalten los, was ihn seinen Blick mürrisch auf mich fallen ließ.

„Warum, bei Merlins Unterhosen, lachst du jetzt?" hatte er mich mit warnender Stimme angeblafft, was mich nicht sehr beeindruckte und somit weiterlachte. Nach einer guten Minute, in der er sich verschlafen und verärgert die Augen rieb, zwang ich mich dann zur Ruhe. Er würde es sowieso gleich erfahren, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute.

Mich mit einem äußerst entnervten Blick und einer abfälligen Handbewegung abspeisend, hob er sich auf die Beine und stolperte ins Badezimmer. Grinsend zählte ich schon die Sekunden, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er bemerkte, dass seine Schulterlangen Haare ihm zu Berge standen, als ob sie in dieser Position eingefroren waren. Wie schlief Blaise denn bitte, dass seine Haare so dermaßen abstanden?

Ein kurzer Schrei und ich wusste, dass er einen Schock fürs Leben bekommen hatte. Verständlich – Sie sahen aber auch wie ein totes Tier auf seinem Kopf aus.

„Bleib ganz ruhig, Blaise – Es sind nur deine Haare!"

„Das sagst du jetzt so einfach – Ich hab ich beinah zu Tode erschrocken!" schrie mein bester Freund zu mir zurück und ich betrat grinsend das Bad.

Ich sah Blaise versuchen seine Haare irgendwie von ihrer Starre zu befreien, aber es wollte wohl nicht so wie er und er gab er auf, drehte stattdessen den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Wie sieht's mit dem Trank aus? Hast du nicht gesagt, heute wäre er fertig?" nuschelte Blaise in das Handtuch, mit welchem er sich das Gesicht abtrocknete.

„Ist er auch – Heute Morgen hatte ich ihn fertig gekriegt. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie ich ihn Harry unterjubeln kann, " sagte ich ihm und griff nach meiner Haarbürste, um sich durch meine Haare fahren zu lassen.

Blaise nickte mit einem überlegenden Blick und verschwand kurz im Zimmer, kam dann mit frischen Klamotten in der Hand zurück ins Bad und deponierte sie über dem Rand der Dusche, stieg dann selbst hinein.

„Du könntest irgendwie versuchen ihm etwas davon während des Frühstücks in seinen Kaffee oder Saft zu mischen, " schlug Blaise vor und stellte die Dusche, nachdem er seine Schlafsachen über die Duschwände geworfen hatte.

„Nein – Das ist zu schwierig und zu auffällig. Was soll ich denn bitte bei den Gryffindors am Frühstückstisch? Ich wohne schließlich nicht mehr da, " meinte ich und drückte mir Zahnpasta auf meine Zahnbürste, „Ich könnte auch Granger beauftragen es ihm unterzumischen, so, wie sie es auch schon mit dem ersten Trank gemacht haben, aber ich traue ihr da nicht. Mag sein, dass sie mir den richtigen Trank gesagt hat, aber sie könnte ja auch so tun, als würde sie es ihm in den Saft mischen und ihn stattdessen einfach verschwinden lassen. Dann wär der ganze Monat umsonst gewesen. Und so viel Zeit bleibt uns jetzt auch nicht mehr."

„Stimmt schon…" war das einzige, was Blaise darauf antwortete.

Ich putzte meine Zähne zu Ende und gab Blaise Bescheid, dass ich auf ihn unten im Gemeinschaftsraum warten würde, packte meine Bücher und Schulsachen in meine Tasche und verließ das Zimmer, um unten auf ihn zu warten.

Während ich es mir in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem machte, überlegte ich weiterhin, wie ich Harry den Trank untermischen konnte – Schon klar, die Idee Granger einfach einzuschalten, war eine recht gute Idee – Eigentlich die einzige, welche ich bis jetzt hatte – aber es war mir zu riskant.

Da ich gerade daran dachte… Heute hatten wir doch Zaubertränke. Mit den Gryffindors! Es war wie ein Lichtblick – Plötzlich kam mir dieser glänzende Einfall.

Schnell sprang ich von meinem Sessel auf und sah glücklicherweise Theo ganz in der Nähe sitzen.

„Theo! Kannst du Blaise, wenn er runter kommt, sagen, dass ich noch ganz schnell was erledigen muss? Er wird schon wissen, was ich meine!" sagte ich gehetzt und lief an ihm vorbei, tätschelte seine Schulter dankend und lief raus.

So schnell es ging, denn sobald das Frühstück angefangen ist, werde ich keine Gelegenheit mehr finden, ihn vor dem Unterricht zu sprechen, rannte ich die Gänge durch und stand wenig später auch schon vor den Privaträumen Sevs. Schweratmend klopfte ich an die Tür und mein Patenonkel öffnete diese nur wenige Sekunden später – Mich wundert es noch immer, wie er jedes Mal so schnell die Tür öffnen konnte, egal, wo er sich im Moment in seiner Wohnung befand.

„Draco, was, bei allen Göttern, machst du so früh hier?" fragte er mich verdutzt und ich schob mich an ihn vorbei in seine Wohnung.

„Ich…" fing ich schweratmend an, da ich mich noch immer nicht von meiner Rennerei erholt hatte, „Ich will… d-dass du heute Partnerarbeit in den Unterrichtsplan setzt!"

„Das hatte ich ohnehin vorgehabt. Wieso?"

„Das erkläre ich dir später – Du musst mich auf jeden Fall mit Harry zusammen stecken." Kaum hatte ich diese Worte ausgesprochen, schon verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er verschränke seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun – Dieser Bengel fasst dich nicht nochmal an!"

_Meine Güte…_ Entnervt rollte ich mit den Augen, „Bitte! Ich weiß schon, was ich mache." Ich sah ihn flehend an und bemerkte sofort, wie seine eiserne Fassade bröckelte – Tja. Meinem Bettel-Blick kann einfach keiner widerstehen.

„Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du wirklich vorsichtig bist. Diesem Bengel traue ich nicht…"

„Natürlich."

.

Nachdem ich mich dann von meinem Patenonkel verabschiedet hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle – Das Frühstück fing in ein paar Minuten an.

In den Gängen traf ich Ron an – Er war alleine und hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt, sein Rücken war an die kalte Steinwand angelehnt und er schrieb gehetzt etwas auf ein Stück Pergament; Neben ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Noch hatte er mich nicht bemerkt.

„Na das sieht doch schwer nach nicht gemachten Hausaufgaben aus!"

Erschrocken zuckte der Rotschopf hoch und ließ dabei sein Pergament fallen.

„Verdammte Scheiße, musst du mich so erschrecken?" fragte mich der rothaarige außer Atem und hielt sich seine rechte Hand über seine Brust, welche sich rasch hob und sank, „Und ja – Ich hab total diesen Aufsatz verpennt. Snape wird mich köpfen!"

Wortlos griff ich, noch während er redete, in meine Tasche und kramte nach meinem eigenen Aufsatz und warf ihn Ron vor, welcher ihn gekonnt auffing und verwirrt blinzelte.

„Was ist das?"

„Eine Schreibfeder. Na was wohl! Mein Aufsatz – schreib ihn nicht Wort für Wort ab, das merkt Sev, " antwortete ich ihm und setzte mich neben ihn auf den Boden. Der Rotschopf blinzelte noch ein paar Mal verwirrt, ehe er anfing abzuschreiben.

„Danke, " murmelte er noch, bevor er ganz in den Wörtern meiner, ihm zugeworfenen, Arbeit versank und ich ihn damit alleine ließ, um weiter in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Dort angekommen, war das Frühstück schon bereits in vollem Gange.

Während ich mich an den Tisch neben Blaise, welcher mir einen Platz neben sich freigehalten hatte, setzte, tauchte Ron in der Halle auf und eilte zu mir, gab mir meinen Aufsatz wieder, welchen ich darauf wieder in meine Tasche steckte. Ein schnelles ‚Danke' und dann bückte er sich zu Blaise runter, um ihn einen Kuss aufzudrücken, um dann weiter zum Gryffindortisch zu gehen.

„Wo warst'n du?" fragte mich der dunkelhaarige mit vollem Mund nuschelnd, „Theo meinte nur, er soll mir sagen, dass du noch irgendwas wichtiges erledigen musst."

„Musste ich auch – Ich war bei Sev."

„Warum? Wir haben eh gleich Zaubertränke, da siehst du ihn doch auch, " sagte er und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab.

„Wir machen heute Partnerarbeit, " sagte ich und beobachtete, wie Blaise gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Na und? Ist doch egal, ob wir Partnerarbeit machen oder nicht." Er schien es immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben, was ich meinte und sah mich noch immer verwirrt an aber ich winkte einfach nur ab.

.

Blaise fragte mich noch ein paar Male, was denn eigentlich los war, aber ich antwortete nicht wirklich, ließ ihn, zu meinem Amüsement, weiter raten und überlegen.

Kaum am Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer angekommen, traf auch schon Sev ein, schritt mit einem selbstsicheren Fuß durch den Gang und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer, stieß sie elegant und mit Schwung auf und betrat den Raum selbst, der Rest folgte ihm.

Ich selbst und Blaise waren die letzten neben Ron, welcher mit dem dunkelhaarigen rumturtelte, und Seamus, der sich einfach nur raushielt und neben dem Rotschopf ging. Nachdem ich in den Raum getreten bin, sah ich auch sofort Harry, welcher in der zweiten Reihe neben dem rothaarigen Biest saß. In der ersten Reihe saßen Pansy und Granger, welche mich vielsagen ansahen, da sie wussten, dass der Trank heute fertig sein würde, aber ich ging wortlos an ihnen, sowie Harry und Weasley vorbei in die vorletzte Reihe, worauf ich mich neben Seamus hinsetzte – Was mir einen verwirrten Blick von Blaise einbrachte.

„Lass nur, du hast schon lange genug auf ihn wegen mir verzichtet, " erklärte ich mich und deutete auf Ron, welcher schon an dem Tisch hinter mir saß. Auch, wenn der dunkelhaarige nicht besonders überzeugt war, sagte er nichts und setzte sich zu seinem Freund nach hinten.

„Nun, meine Damen und Herren, bitte ich Sie, bevor Sie sich großartig auf ihren Plätzen ausbreiten, zu dem jeweiligen Schüler zu gehen, welchen ich Ihnen zuweise, " hörte ich Sev in öliger und entnervter Stimme sagen, was viele Schüler prompt gereizt stöhnen ließen. Sev, allerdings, ließ sich davon nicht beirren und stellte sich vors Pult, um einen guten Überblick auf die ganze Klasse zu haben.

„Granger, Nott; Zabini, Longbottom; Weasley, Parkinson; Bullst—"

Während Sev die Namen aufsagte, erhoben sich die Schüler und gingen murrend zu den jeweils zugeteilten Partnern. Ron sah besonders unzufrieden mit seiner zugewiesenen Partnerin aus und beschwerte sich mit gehetztem Flüstern bei Blaise, während er seine Sache zusammenpackte. Blaise schmunzelte nur und strich ihm beruhigend mit seinen Fingerknöcheln über die Wange mit dem Versprechen, dass er ihn dafür später etwas ‚gutes' tun würde, woraufhin der Rotschopf sofort zur lebendigen Tomate mutierte und eilig mit roten Wangen nach vorne hastete.

„—as; Weasley, Finnigan; Malfoy, Potter—"

Sofort als ich meinen Namen hörte grinste ich selbstsicher, wogegen hin Seamus neben mir murrte. Er sah mich grinsen und beugte sich schnell vor;

„Warum freust du dich?" fragte er mich verwirrt aber ich winkte nur ab, was Seamus seufzen und den Kopf schütteln ließ – Er verstand auch nicht, genau wie Blaise, was ich meinte.

Sobald er gegangen ist, ersetzte Harry seinen Platz – Knallte seine Bücher unsanft auf den Tisch und ließ sich lustlos auf den Platz neben mir fallen. Ich sagte nichts, sondern konzentrierte mich einfach auf die Zutaten, welche Sev in seiner geschwungenen, aber durchaus unleserlichen Schrift an die Tafel schrieb.

„Hold die Zutaten, " meinte ich ohne von dem Kessen, in welchem ich das Wasser zum Kochen brachte, aufzusehen.

„Mach's selbst, " gab er patzig zurück und dachte erst gar nicht daran aufzustehen. _So, du willst es drauf anlegen, ja? Bitte._

„Oh, Ich mach's selbst. Schade nur – Ich fand's noch besser, wenn du's mir gemacht hast."

Ich hörte Harry neben mir scharf die Luft einziehen, gab mich aber gleichgültig und wartete darauf, dass er endlich aufstand – Was er nicht tat.

„Worauf wartest du?"

„Ich kann Sna—"

„Hier."

Noch bevor er zu Ende reden konnte, hielt ich ihm einen Zettel mit den Zutaten, welche ich lesbar von der Tafel abgeschrieben hatte, weil ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, dass er die Schrift meines Patenonkels nicht lesen konnte, vor die Nase.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar riss er mir den Zettel aus der Hand und stand auf.

In der, nun verfügbaren, Zeit, überlegte ich, wie ich am besten weiter vorging. So nah, wie jetzt, würde ich Harry im Moment nie wieder sein – Ich musste das jetzt ausnutzen.

Ich beobachtete ihn von meinem Platz aus, wie er etwas hilflos, an den Zutaten rumhantierte und ich grinste. Mit verbissenem Gesicht suchte er alles zusammen und balancierte sie vorsichtig auf beiden Armen. Aber auf dem Weg hierher zurück, konnte es sich Sev nicht nehmen lassen, ihn anzufauchen, worauf sich sein Gesichtsausdruck noch mehr verfinsterte.

Er kam wieder an den Tisch und stellte alles vorsichtig ab, setzte sich dann wieder neben mich.

„Grins nicht so, Malfoy, " fauchte er mich an, als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn noch immer angrinste, aber ich blieb unbeeindruckt, als ich anfing die mitgebrachten Zutaten klein zu scheiden.

„Der Nachname? Wirklich, Harry? Nicht allzu lange her und du hattest meinen Vornamen jede zweite Nach gestöhnt."

Auch ohne hinzusehen, wusste ich, dass Harrys Wangen sich rot färbten – Und das nicht aus Wut.

„Weißt du noch, wie es war?" fragte ich ihn provozierend mit gedämpfter Stimme, sodass nicht jeder unser Gespräch mitverfolgen konnte, „Als du mit deinen Händen über meine Seiten nach vorne gestrichen hast und mich zum Stöhnen gebracht hast?" Kaum merklich rutschte ich etwas näher zu ihm, sah aber nicht vom Schneidebrett auf, „Und als du dann in mich gestoßen hast? Das wäre doch wirklich unangebracht gewesen, wenn ich deinen Nachnamen gestöhnt hätte, oder? Ich weiß noch, als ich ihn dir geblasen habe – Da hast du meinen Namen auch lustvoll gestöhnt."

Je mehr ich sagte, desto mehr wurde Harry unaufmerksamer, merkte nicht, wie ich wieder etwas näher an ihn gerutscht bin.

„Und dann sagtest du mir, dass du mich liebst, nur um dann zu diesem Gör zugehen. Was hat sie gemacht, hm? Schreit sie deinen Namen auch so wie ich, wenn du's ihr besorgst?" Meine Stimme wurde unverschämter, mit jedem Wort, dass ich sagte und ich fischte die Phiole aus meiner Umhangtasche, entkorkte sie lautlos, „Nimmst du sie auch schön durch? Auf deinem Bett, auf welchem du mich gefickt hast?"

Harry war tief in Gedanken versunken und merkte nicht, wie ich mich an seine Seite lehnte, die Phiole in meiner Hand bereit hielt, und sah nur mit verschleierten Augen und leichtem zittern durch die Gegend. Ich packte ihn vorsichtig am Arm und er wehrte sich nicht.

„Du könntest das wieder haben. Du weißt, dass du sie nicht willst…"

Ich war so nah dran, ich musste ihm nur noch den Trank in den leicht geöffneten Mund kippen aber mir wurde ein Strich in die Richtung gemacht – Theos Kessel explodierte und Granger schrie auf, wobei sich Harry wieder aus seiner Starre befreite und mich zur Seite schob – Ich schaffte es gerade noch, die Phiole zu schließen und bevor Harry sie sehen konnte, in meinem Umhang zu verstecken.

_Mist…_

Den Rest der Stunde bekam ich nicht wieder si eine Chance und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Trank.

Sobald es dann zu der zwanzigminütigen Pause klingelte, sprang Harry auf und ließ mich allein. Aufseufzend füllte ich den fertigen Trank in ein Gefäß, um ihn bei Sev vorne abzugeben und verließ den Klassenrum. Kurz danach holten mich Blaise und Ron auch ein und fragten mich sofort aus, was passiert ist – denn sie hatten sehr wohl beobachtet, was ich versucht hatte.

„Dann müssen wir ihn eben dazu zwingen ihn zu schlucken, " sagte Blaise entschlossen, als ich ihnen alles erzählt hatte und der rothaarige neben ihm nickte seinen Freund zustimmend zu.

„Und wie?" fragte ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wenig überzeugt, dass ihre Idee klappen würde.

Aber was hatte ich schon zu verlieren?

.

Wir standen in einer Nische versteckt in dem Gang, in welchem Harry immer relativ früh zum Zauberkunstunterricht ging und warteten. Von Ron wusste ich, dass Harry immer diesen Weg einschlug und die kleine Weasley um diese Zeit Muggelkunde hatte, da sie ein anderes fach belegt hatte. So würden wir ihm – hoffentlich – alleine antreffen. Wenn nicht, könnten wir unseren Plan vergessen. Blaise hatte mich extra vom Verwandlungsunterricht bei der McGonagall abgemeldet und gesagt, er bleibe bei mir, weil es mir so ‚schlecht' ging – Wenn sie rausbekam, dass ich im endeffekt gar nicht im Krankenflügel gewesen bin, kann ich noch Nachsitzen, nachdem ich meinen Abschluss habe.

Bevor ich allerdings weiterdenken konnte, hörte ich schnelle Schritte, sie schlurften etwas über den Steinboden. Eindeutig Harry.

Und ich behielt Recht. Nur kurz darauf kam er um die Ecke und kratzte sich am Kopf. Ein kurzes Nicken an Blaise und Ron gewandt und wir sprangen aus der Nische.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell;

Blaise und Ron hielten den schwarzhaarigen an den Armen fest und schleiften ihn mit Mühe und Not in ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer ganz in der Nähe, von welchem ich die Tür aufhielt und danach schloss, verschloss sie mit einem gemurmeltem Spruch, dass, wenn Harry sich aus ihrem Griff befreien sollte, nicht flüchten konnte, und legte auch einen Stillezauber über die Tür – Was auch dringend notwendig war, da der schwarzhaarige nicht aufhörte sich lautstark zu wehren.

„Was zum Teufel – Ron, Zabini! _Loslassen!_"

„Tut mir leid, Harry, " meinte Ron mit zusammengepressten Lippen und hielt seinen besten Freund fest, während Blaise schnell einen Strick herbeizauberte und Harry die Arme hinter seinem Rücken verband, ihn dann auf einen Stuhl, welchen ich dorthin gestellt hatte, runterdrückte und ihn auch am Stuhl festband.

Ron hielt ihn immer noch fest und stellte sicher, dass Harry auch wirklich nicht flüchten konnte und Blaise kippte seinen Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken, hielt ihm den Mund auf. Hektisch holte ich wieder die Phiole aus meiner Umhangtasche und entkorkte sie – _Jetzt entkommst du mir nicht!_

Schnell kippte ich die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle runter, die er unweigerlich schlucken musste und er hörte augenblicklich auf, sich zu wehren. Der Trank wirkte!

Blaise trat zurück und auch Ron ließ ihn jetzt los. Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, legte meine Hände ganz vorsichtig auf seiner Oberschenkel.

„Harry?" fragte ich leise und er nickte mir schwach zu, als Zeichen, dass er mich gehört hatte, „Wie geht es dir?"

„Was… mache ich hier, Draco…?" fragte er mich benommen und ich streichelte beruhigend über seine Oberschenkel.

„Keine Sorge. Ich erkläre es dir alles später – Du musst in den Krankenflügel, " teilte ich ihm ruhig mit und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Er nickte nur und ließ sich, nachdem wir den Strick entfernt hatten, von mir stützen und zum Krankenflügel führen.


	36. Kapitel XXXXVI

Kapitel 36

„Was, beim Barte Merlins, ist mit ihm passiert?!"

Sofort als wir den Krankenflügel betraten eilte eine durch den Wind und total aufgebrachte Madam Pomfrey mit großen Schritten auf uns zu, half mir sofort, den schwarzhaarigen, welcher mittlerweile beinah bewusstlos und nur noch wage mithalf sich an mir zu stützen, zu einem Krankenbett zu führen und ihn darauf zu hieven.

Ron und Blaise, welche hinter mir Händchen hielten, machten mich auf sich aufmerksam, indem sie mir mitteilten, dass sie sich wieder in den Unterricht verdrückten, was ich nur mit einem kurzen Nicken quittierte und sie dann verschwanden.

Während die aufgebrachte Frau durch den Krankenflügel huschte und eilig einige Tränke zusammensuchte, fragte sie mich hastig aus, was Harry fehlte.

„Er stand mehrere Wochen unter der Wirkung des ‚Amorem Incidere' und vor wenigen Minuten habe ich ihm den Gegentrank verabreicht, " erzählte ich brav und die Heilerin nickte, ihr, bis eben noch vor Sorge verkrampftes, Gesicht entspannte sich merklich und ihre Bewegungen verloren an Hast.

Ich stand neben dem Krankenbett, auf welchem Harry lag, und strich durch seine Haare, ließ meine Finger über die Konturen seines Gesichts fahren.

Wie ich es vermisst habe – Die letzten Wochen waren wie ein Horrortrip gewesen und ich verfluche die kleine Weasley. Wie kann man nur so auf sich selbst fixiert sein? Sich nur für sich selbst interessieren und alles zu tun, nur, um Ansehnlichkeit und Ruhm zu bekommen? Ich wette, sie hätte das Spiel sogar solange fortgesetzt, bis sie Harry vor den Altar geschleppt und sich mindestens fünf Gören von ihm hätte machen lassen.

„Was ist denn jetzt mit ihm?" fragte ich an die Pomfrey gewandt, schaute aber nicht von meinem schlafenden Freund auf und strich weiterhin beruhigend durch seine Haare und über seine Wange.

„Er ist nur etwas benommen und erschöpft – Eine kleine Nebenwirkung des Gegentranks. Ansonsten ist er fit."

„Wäre es möglich, solange er noch schläft, bei ihm zu bleiben?" fragte ich die Hexe und sie nickte. Sofort zog ich mir einen Stuhl neben sein Bett und griff nach seiner Hand, spielte Gedankenverloren mit seinen Fingern und höre nur nebenbei, wie Madam Pomfrey mich fragte, wieso er denn unter dem ‚Amorem Incidere' stand, worauf ich ihr die Kurzfassung dieses ganzen Dramas erzählte.

„Das ist ja schrecklich! Wieso sind sie nicht zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen, Mister Malfoy!" keuchte sie erschrocken und hielt sich ihre Hand auf die Brust, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er hätte etwas unternehmen können."

Ich lächelte sie nur entschuldigend an, „Bei allem Respekt, gute Frau, aber ich glaube kaum, dass der Professor großartiges hätte anrichten können, " Ich seufzte nur, „Ich war schon einmal- zweimal bei ihm, aber mehr, als zu versprechen, dass er Weasley und Granger Nachsitzen aufbrummt und ein Auge auf die beiden hat, wäre es nicht gewesen. Diese Göre von Weasley ist nicht zu stoppen – Sobald sie keiner mehr im Verdacht hat und glaubt, dass sich alles gelegt hat, schlägt sie wieder zu. Sie ist gerissen, " ich schnaubte verächtlich, strich liebevoll über Harrys Handrücken, „Ich glaube sogar fast, dass der Sprechende Hut einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie wäre besser in Slytherin aufgehoben gewesen."

Madam Pomfrey blieb einfach nur still und schüttelte weiterhin fassungslos den Kopf. Ich kann mir nur gut vorstellen, dass das alles ziemlich unglaubwürdig klang, aber was sollte ich machen, wenn es doch so war?

Kurz dachte ich, Harry wäre aufgewacht und hätte mich angesehen, als ich seine Hand kurz zucken gespürt habe, aber ich hatte mich geirrt – Er schlief immer noch seelenruhig.

Ich merkte noch, wie Madam Pomfrey mich alleine ließ und in ihr Büro ging, danach war es still im Krankenflügel geworden und ich versank wieder in Gedanken. Ich spürte seine Hand wieder zucken, tat es aber als Reflex im Schlaf ab.

„Oh, Harry… Wir hätten es so viel einfacher, wärst du keine Berühmtheit, " hauchte ich in die Stille und seufzte.

„Ich weiß."

Ich sprang sofort erschrocken auf, als ich seine Stimme vernahm, „Verdammt, Harry! Wie lange bist du denn bitte wach?!"

Er lachte befreit auf, seine Stimme ist noch etwas rau, aber ansonsten war alles beim alten, „Nicht lange, keine Angst. Ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht, " er entzog mir seine Hand und stützte sie auf der Matratze auf, zog sich ächzend in eine sitzende Position und lehnte seinen Rücken gegen das Kopfkissen, welches sich beim Aufrichten an seinem Rücken zu einer Art Rückenlehne zusammen geriffelt hatte und hochgedrückt wurde, „Was ist passiert?"

„Weasley ist passiert, " antwortete ich wütend und lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl armeverschränkend zurück, „Sie hat dich vor mehr als einem Monat unter einen Liebestrank gesteckt und du hattest mich – nicht auf die feine englische Art – verlassen."

„Was?!" entkam es ihm erschrocken und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, „Was… Was habe ich gemacht?"

Ich seufzte und wollte es eigentlich überhaupt nicht aussprechen, aber ich wusste, dass er es wissen sollte, „Du hast, nachdem du mir am Tag davor gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst – Du weißt das doch noch… oder?" Hoffend und flehend sah ich ihn an.

„Ja, natürlich! Ich weiß das noch. Ich weiß auch, dass wir in dieser Nacht auch miteinander geschlafen haben. Und am nächsten Morgen, ist mir aufgefallen, dass wir es in Rons Bett getrieben haben, also habe ich dir zur Vorwarnung einen Zettel geschrieben, damit du dich auf Rons Rache vorbereiten konntest, " kurz grinste er, als er sich erinnert, wird aber dann wieder ernst, „Dann bin ich schon runter in die Große Halle. Und nachdem ich ein Glas Kürbissaft getrunken habe, weiß ich nichts mehr…"

„Das liegt daran, dass Granger dir was in den Saft geschüttet hat – Den Grund, warum ich total ausgeflippt bin."

„So schlimm?"

Ich nickte, „Ja. Ich habe geschrien, getobt, das Zimmer im Turm kurz und klein geschlagen, dich verprügelt und geheult, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Und zu allem Überfluss durfte ich dann auch noch mitanhören, wie du zu Ron gesagt hast, dass du Weasley liebst, dass das mit mir ein Fehler war und ich dir egal bin. Und wenn das noch nicht gereicht hätte, hast du mit ihr immer schön vor meiner Nase rumgemacht – Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, ob du auch mit ihr geschlafen hast…" Ich wurde immer leiser und starrte auf unsere Hände.

„Ich… Ich habe—Oh Gott, Schatz… Es tut mir so leid, ich—"

„Ist schon gut, es ist nicht so, als ob du etwas dafür konntest. Aber es hat mir trotz allem wehgetan, mitanzusehen, wie du mit ihr auf heile Welt machst und ich mich jede Nacht in den Kerkern in die Kissen heule… Ich habe dann erfahren, dass Granger, Pansy und Weasley dir diesen Trank in den Saft geschüttet haben und habe kurz darauf sofort den Gegentrank gebraut. Und jetzt bist du hier."

„Ich—Schatz…" Er zog mich in seine Arme und streicht mir über den Rücken und ich genieße es, „Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dir niemals wehtun…" murmelt er an meiner Schulter und löste sich etwas von mir, um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können, strich mir mit einer Hand meine Haare hinters Ohr und dann mit dem Daumen über meine Wange.

Seine Augen, welche ich klar sehen konnte, weil ich seine Brille, nachdem wir mit ihm im Krankenflügel aufgetaucht und ihn auf das Bett verfrachtet haben, abgenommen habe, zeigten mir, dass er aufrichtig ist. Sie glänzten hell und ehrlich und ich verzog ihm alles – Ich hätte es ohnehin getan, wusste ich doch, dass er nichts dafür konnte.

Er beugte sich vor und drückte mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und ehe er sich wieder entfernen konnte, hindere ich ihn, indem ich mit meinen Händen um sein Gesicht fasste und es zu mir zog. Sobald sich unsere Lippen berührten, seufzte ich glücklich auf und öffnete Harrys Zunge, welche recht schnell einen Weg zwischen meine Lippen suchte, meinen Mund, spielte eine Zeitlang mit ihr, um mich dann nach Luft keuchend von ihm zu lösen.

„Ich denke, du solltest dich ausruhen. Madam Pomfrey meinte, dass du zwar nur etwas benebelt bist, aber ich will nichts riskieren. Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, Weasley davon abzuhalten, hier nach dir zu sehen, " sagte ich noch immer außer Atem und strich durch seine dichten Strähnen. Ich sah schon, dass er protestieren wollte, aber ich sah ihn mahnend an und er ließ es bleiben.

Einmal noch drücke ich ihn meine Lippen auf, ehe ich mich dann mit einem leisen, „Bis morgen" verabschiedete und in Madam Pomfreys Büro ging, um ihr Bescheid zu geben, dass Harry wach war und ich darauf bestand, dass er über Nacht blieb. Außerdem erzählte ich ihr, dass ich die McGonagall etwas angeflunkert habe, was das ‚schlecht sein' meinerseits anging, aber sie nickt nur und sagte, sie würde der alten Hexe sagen, ich wäre bei ihr deswegen gewesen und sie hätte mich in mein Zimmer zur Bettruhe verdonnert. Lächelnd dankte ich ihr und verließ dann den Krankenflügel endgültig, damit ich mich in mein Zimmer verziehen, und die Zeit bis zum Abendessen absitzen konnte.

.

Nicht lange nachdem ich in meinem Zimmer in den Kerkern angekommen bin – vielleicht eine halbe Stunde später – kamen Ron und Blaise ins Zimmer.

Sie erkundeten sich nach Harry und ich teilte ihnen mit, dass er noch über Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben würde.

„Und was machen wir dann wegen Ginny? Sie wird ihn bestimmt im Krankenflügel besuchen wollen, wenn sie hört, dass er dort ist – So was spricht sich doch recht schnell im Schloss umher, " meinte Ron zu mir und setzte sich zu mir auf mein Bett, während ich nur überlegend Blaise beobachtete, wie er derweil seine Tasche in eine Ecke schmiss.

„In dieser Situation muss ich wohl oder übel auf Granger vertrauen: Wenn ich _dich_ losschicke, um sie davon abzuhalten in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, wird sie erst recht gehen. Aber Granger – _Ihr_ vertraut sie. Also wirst du ihr, wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal seht, so diskret wie möglich sagen – denn wenn sie dich sieht, wie du Granger etwas erzählst, wird sie Misstrauisch – dass sie alles versuchen soll, um sie davon abzuhalten, in dem Krankenflügel nach Harry zu sehen, " sagte ich zu Ron gewandt, woraufhin der Rotschopf entschlossen nickte.

.

Der nächste Tag fing für mich recht früh an – Gestern bin ich extra früh schlafen gegangen, sodass ich heute noch genug Zeit vor dem Frühstück habe, Harry im Krankenflügel abzuholen.

Blaise schläft noch tief und fest, als ich mich leise aus unserem Zimmer husche und mich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel mache.

Der Krankenflügel ist totenstill, als ich die großen Flügeltüren öffnete und in das dunkle Krankenzimmer blicke. Leises Atmen kann ich vernehmen und ich weiß, dass es nur von Harry stammen kann, da er im Moment der einzige Patient war.

Im Büro von Madam Pomfrey brannte kein Licht – Sie müsste schlafen. Genauso leise, wie ich die Tür geöffnet habe, schloss ich sie hinter mir und schlich zu dem Krankenbett meines Freundes. Dort stand immer noch der Stuhl, welchen ich gestern Nachmittag an sein Bett gestellt hatte und ich setzte mich, beobachtete den schwarzhaarigen, wie seine Brust sich friedlich hob und sank. In meiner Brust flatterte es und ich kann nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen, bin überwältigt, dass ich ihn wieder habe und kann nicht fassen, wie glücklich ich bin, dass es nur die Wirkung eines Tranks war, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, mich zu verlassen.

Ich musste unweigerlich schmunzeln, als mir klar wurde, dass ich mich früher vermutlich selbst ausgelacht hätte, wenn ich mich hätte so sehen können – So emotionsvoll. Natürlich war ich früher nicht emotions_los_ gewesen, aber ich war doch ein gefühlskaltes Arschloch. Im Prinzip müsste sich Harry verdammt geehrt fühlen, dass ich ihm so viel Liebe zukommen lasse, dass ich mich so um ihn sorge und dass ich verdammt Angst hatte, ihn endgültig verloren zu haben. Ich habe mich wirklich um 180 Grad gedreht – Für ihn und wegen ihm.

„Draco?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Harry wach war und mich fragend ansah, sein Blick war verschlafen und die Stimme noch rau vom Schlaf.

„Guten Morgen, " flüsterte ich ihm zu und er erwiderte es, beugte sich vor und ich kam seiner stummen Bitte entgegen, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.

„Was machst du so früh hier?" fragte er mich und nahm seine Brille, welche ich ihm hinhielt, dankend entgegen.

„Willst du mich nicht hier haben?" konterte ich mit einer Gegenfrage und grinste im verschmitzt zu, stand vom Stuhl auf und tat so, als würde ich den Krankenflügel verlassen wollen, woraufhin er seine Hand vorschnellen ließ und mich mit festem Griff an meinem Pulloverärmel daran hinderte und mich wieder auf den Stuhl zog.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein! So war das nicht gemeint, blieb hier!" grinste er mir zu und kicherte. Er hält immer noch meinen Ärmel in seiner Hand und lässt sie dann langsam in meine Hand rutschen, verschränkte seine Finger in meinen und spielte mit ihnen, lenkte seinen Blick auf unsere Hände und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde sanft, das winzigste Lächeln tauchte an seinen Mundwinkeln auf.

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Wenn wir unseren Abschluss haben… Wirst du dann weiter bei deinen Eltern wohnen?" fragte er mich leise und sah mich aus großen Augen an.

Ich runzelte nur verwirrt die Stirn, „Warum fragst du? Ja, ich wollte noch eine Weile im Anwesen wohnen, bis ich eine eigene Wohnung habe."

„Ich hab mir gedacht… Ich wollte ohnehin das Haus meiner Eltern renovieren und bewohnbar machen und ich dachte… du könntest dann zu mir kommen. Sonst würde ich alleine drin wohnen…"

Harry spielte weiterhin mit meinen Fingern und ich sah, trotz der Dunkelheit im Raum, dass sich auf seinen Wangen verräterische rote Flecken bildeten. Es war ihm – warum auch immer – peinlich, mich das zu fragen und er hatte wohl auch etwas Angst, ich könnte ‚Nein' sagen.

Ich fing an zu grinsen und führte seine Finger mit meinen an meine Lippen, um zwei Küsse auf sie zu tupfen und dann mit dem Daumen darüber zu fahren.

„Hattest du wirklich gedacht, ich könnte dir eine Bitte ausschlagen? Ich bitte dich, Harry."

Für einen Moment sah er verwirrt zu mir, seine Wangen färbten sich in ein tieferes und dunkleres rot und er sah schnell zur Seite, sodass ich es nicht sehen konnte, sah es aber trotzdem – Ebenso sein seliges Lächeln.

„Wie machen wir das jetzt mit Ginny?" fragte er mich dann und ich stützte meine Ellbogen auf der Matratze des Krankenbetts ab.

„Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass wir sie etwas verarschen – Beim Frühstück lässt du dir nichts anmerken und tust so, als würde der Trank immer noch wirken. Und wenn sie nicht damit rechnet, werde ich ihr alles schön unter ihre kleine Schweinsnase reiben, " grinste ich.

Harry schien nicht so ganz von der Idee überzeugt zu sein, legte seine Stirn in Falten, „Und du bist sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Ich bin mir überhaupt nicht sicher – Aber ich werde mich sicher nicht vor ihr verstecken."

Nicht lange und es wurde langsam Zeit fürs Frühstück.

Harry wurde aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und von da aus gingen wir getrennte Wege – Er ging in den Turm und ich Richtung Große Halle.

Vor dem Eingang der Halle standen Blaise, Theo und Neville und warteten – anscheinend auf mich, denn sie sahen sofort auf, als sie mich entdeckten. Blaise konnte sich offenbar nicht zurückhalten und fing sofort an mich auszufragen, wie es Harry denn ging, denn er konnte sich wahrscheinlich schon denken, wo ich heute Morgen so früh war. Und weil Theo und Neville unmittelbar daneben standen und bis jetzt von nichts wussten, klärte ich auch sie auf.

In die Halle gingen wir nicht sofort – Wir hatten ja noch genug Zeit – Blieben allerdings in der Nähe des Eingangs. Blaise hatte sich auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken an der Wand angelehnt, gesetzt und redete ununterbrochen Müll, während sich Neville ebenso auf den Boden vor Blaise – Allerdings auf seine Tasche – Gesetzt hatte und ihm doch tatsächlich interessiert zuhörte. Theo und ich standen lieber, wobei ebengenannter ebenso an den Brabbeleien Blaise' beteiligt war. Ich beschäftigte mich damit, durch die Gegend zu schauen.

Mit der Zeit waren immer mehr Schüler unterwegs in die Halle und es wurde laut in den Gängen. Und irgendwann, sah ich auch Harry.

An seinem linken Arm hing die Weasley und an seiner rechten Seite lief Granger. Das rothaarige Mädchen grinste mich, wie die letzten Wochen auch, triumphierend an, konnte wahrscheinlich nicht genug von ihrem Erfolg, mich sieghaft verletzt zu haben, bekommen und drückte sich noch etwas näher an meinen Freund – Wenn sie sich da nicht täuschte…

Sie war so darauf fixiert, mich mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Harry mich leicht und unauffällig anlächelte. Kurz darauf, waren sie auch schon in der Halle verschwunden.

Daraufhin waren wir dann auch nicht mehr so lange draußen und betraten ebenfalls die Große Halle fürs Frühstück. Aber bevor ich mich diesem widmen würde, würde ich diese hinterhältige Schlange auffliegen lassen.

Entschlossen und stolz ging ich am Slytherintisch, an welchen sich Blaise und Theo setzten, vorbei und mit Neville neben mir zum Gryffindortisch. Der braunhaarige setzte sich neben Ron, welcher schon hibbelig wartete, da er wusste, dass gleich etwas passieren würde, was seiner Schwester wahrscheinlich nicht passen würde, und ich ging weiter auf den schwarzhaarigen zu, welcher von der rothaarigen belagert wurde.

Sobald ich hinter Harry stand, bemerkte Weasley mich auch und wollte schon loskeifen, wurde aber ganz still, als ich mich runterbeugte und Harry meine Hände auf die Schultern legte und ihm Küsse auf den Hals tupfte.

Ich hörte ihn genüsslich schnurren und er legte seinen Hals frei, indem er ihn noch mehr zur Seite neigte.

„Nachher, Schatz, " kicherte ich ihm dunkel zu, was ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte, „Komm mit zu uns was essen."

Ich löste mich von ihm und er stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf der Bank auf, doch bevor er einen Schritt hätte weiter gehen können, befreite sich die rothaarige aus ihrer Starre, sprang ebenfalls von der Bank auf und schimpfte laut drauf los;

„Harry! Was geht hier vor?!"

Angesprochener drehte sich um und sah sie wütend an, „Du glaubst doch nicht echt, dass das mit dem Trank nie rausgekommen wäre, oder? Ich weiß Bescheid! Und ich stehe schon längst nicht mehr unter der Wirkung!" Mittlerweile haben sich fast alle Augenpaare in der Halle auf uns gerichtet und schauten gespannt zu.

„Was—Wie—"

„Spar es dir, Weasley, " unterbrach ich ihr Stottern, „So jemand dreisten und hinterhältigen habe ich seit _Voldemort_ nicht mehr gesehen, " schnarrte ich ihr zu und viele in der Halle, zogen scharf die Luft ein. Jemanden mit Voldemort zu vergleichen, war so ziemlich das schlimmste und demütigste, was man hätte machen können. Aber sie hatte es _verdient_.

„Wie kannst du es wagen—!"

„Wie _ich_ es wagen kann? Wie kannst _du_ es wagen! Wie kannst du es wagen, Harry einen Trank untergejubelt zu haben, damit du das kriegst, was du willst! Das ist so _erbärmlich_, Weasley!" schrie ich und hörte wieder mehreres erstauntes und erschrockenes Aufkeuchen in der Halle. Ich wurde von Harry an meiner Hüfte gepackt, um zu verhindern, dass ich auf sie losstürmte, und dankte ihm dafür. Denn ich war wirklich nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, ihr meine Hand, für ihre Dreistigkeit, ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Ich warf einen schnellen Blick zum Lehrertisch, an welchem alle schon höchst Alarmiert aussahen und bereit waren, wenn es nötig wäre, aufzuspringen und einzugreifen.

Weasley war außer sich, als sie sah, wie ich, mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen, meine Hand auf Harrys, auf meiner Hüfte, legte und unsere Finger verschränkte, „Sieh es ein – Du kannst ihn nicht haben, wenn er dich nicht will."

„Woher wusstest du das?!" keifte sie, was mich allerdings in keiner Weise beeindruckte.

„Deine zwei Freundinnen waren so nett, es mir zu stecken. Gestern Mittag habe ich ihm den Gegentrank verabreicht."

Sofort sprühten Weasleys Augen Funken und drehte sich zu Granger um, welche erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Pansy hatte ich heute Morgen noch nicht gesehen und sie hatte verdammt viel Glück, dass sie nicht da war.

„Du Verräterin! In der Hölle schmoren, solltest du!" schrie die rothaarige Gryffindor und zog ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin ihr Bruder sofort von seinem Platz aufsprang und sie mit einem _Expelliarmus_ entwaffnete.

„Bist du bescheuert?! Das kannst du doch nicht—!" schrie er wurde aber von seiner Schwester mit einem _Stupor_ unterbrochen, als sie ihren Zauberstab mittels _Accio_ wieder in ihrer Hand hatte – Darauf sprangen jetzt auch McGonagall und Sev, sowie Dumbledore auf.

„Miss Weasley!" herrschte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors und hielt ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab alarmiert hoch, während Weasley nur schnaubte – _Was ist nur mit diesem Mädchen los?!_

Doch die rothaarige dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören und feuerte mit ihrem Stab Zauber über Zauber um sich, ihr Gesicht rot vor Wut. Die Versuche von den Lehrern, sowie von Harry, sie aufzuhalten und zu entwaffnen, scheiterten.

„_Conjunktivitio!_" hörte ich sie rufen und in einem unaufmerksamen Moment drehte ich mich um und sie konnte mich treffen. Sofort kniff ich meine Augen in Scherz zu, sie brannten und juckten unter meinen Lidern unerträglich und mir wurde Schwindelig, als ich gegen irgendetwas stieß und fiel.

„Draco!"

Ich hörte um mich herum schreien, alles durcheinander, konnte nichts mehr zuordnen.

„_Sectumsempra!_"

„_Draco!"_

Es wurde schwarz…


	37. Kapitel XXXVII

Kapitel 37

Mein Kopf dröhnte.

Mein Oberkörper war taub, dennoch schmerzte er.

Langsam wurde ich wieder klarer im Kopf, allerdings schaffte ich es nicht, meine Augen zu öffnen – Wie es aussah, brannte Licht, wo immer ich auch war, und machte es mir so unmöglich, sie zu öffnen.

Es war nichts zu hören, alles war still. Jemand hielt meine linke Hand, leicht und vorsichtig. Manchmal strich man darüber. Diesmal machte ich mich bemerkbar, dass ich wach war und zuckte kurz mit meiner Hand auf, worauf das streicheln stoppte.

„Draco?"

Hörte ich jemanden mich leise Fragen, konnte die Stimme aber noch nicht wirklich zuordnen. Ich murrte nur zur Bestätigung.

„Geht es dir gut?" wurde ich wieder gefragt und ich nickte leicht, murrte wieder.

„Kannst du die Augen öffnen?" Diesmal schüttelte ich vorsichtig den Kopf, murmelte, dass mir das Licht zu grell war. Mir wurde gesagt, dass es gleich erträglicher werden würde und ich dann wieder versuchen könnte, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Versuch es nochmal, bitte, " bat mich die Stimme und ich blinzelte vorsichtig.

Zuerst nah ich nur eine graue Decke – Das Licht war nicht ganz aus, aber genug gedämpft, sodass es meinen Augen nichts ausmachte. Dann ließ ich meinen Kopf nach links fallen und mein Blick war verschwommen. Ich sah einen schwarzen Punkt, mehr nicht.

„Kannst du etwas sehen?" fragte mich die Stimme wieder und ich erkannte sie diesmal als die von Harry. Mein Kopf fing langsam wieder an vernünftig zu arbeiten und ich krächzte ein leises ‚Nein'.

„Warte, " murmelte er und mir würde etwas vorsichtig auf die Nase gerückt – Ich erkannte es als Brille. Dann blinzelte ich vier- fünfmal, bis ich scharf sehen konnte, „Wie ist es jetzt?" hörte ich Harry fragen und sein Gesicht schob sich in mein Blickfeld. Ich nickte nur und hustete leicht, woraufhin ich mir an meinen kratzenden Hals fasste und augenblicklich von Harry ein Glas Wasser gereicht bekam. Umständlich, da mein Oberkörper noch immer höllisch schmerzte, trank ich etwas, ehe ich mich wieder räusperte und meinen Kopf wieder in die Kissen fallen ließ.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte ich leise und mit rauer Stimme und Harry strich mir wieder, wie eben schon, über meine linke Hand, stützte seine Ellbogen auf der Matratze des Betts ab.

„In St. Mugos. Du warst fast eine Woche bewusstlos, nachdem Ginny dich erwischt hatte."

_Verflucht… Eine Woche…_ Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss die Stille, die Dunkelheit unter meinen Lidern.

Ich versuchte mich an das letzte, was ich noch wusste, zu erinnern; Ich wusste noch, dass ich, nachdem ich den _Conjunktivitio_ abbekommen habe, Weasley den _Sectumsempra_ habe ausrufen hören. Ich wusste nicht, wem er galt, ich hatte ja nichts sehen können, aber wie es aussah, war dieser an mich gerichtet gewesen, was mir das Pochen auf meiner Brust bestätigte.

Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen und ein kurzer Schleier vernebelte mir die Sicht, ehe ich wieder klar sehen konnte. Die Brille auf meiner Nase juckte mich etwas am Nasenrücken und ich verzog sie etwas, da ich meine Arme noch nicht heben konnte.

Ich hörte Harry neben mir kichern und ich sah ihn mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue an, „Was, bei Salazars Schlangen, soll so witzig sein, heh? Jetzt sehe ich bestimmt so aus wie du, " grummelte ich leise und verzog meinen Mund, was Harry nur noch mehr glucksen ließ.

„Rede doch nicht so einen Müll, Draco. Du siehst süß aus."

Ich verzog mein Gesicht bei seinen Worten, „_Süß_. Ich hasse dieses Wort. Ich bin nicht _süß_." Ich verzog meine Nase wieder, „Wo ist hier ein Spiegel, damit ich sehen kann, wie hässlich ich mit so einem Teil aussehe?"

Harry zauberte mir, immer noch mit einem leichten grinsen, einen Spiegel herbei und hielt ihn mir hin.

Ich konnte nur gequält mein Gesicht verzerren, als ich mich selbst in dem Spiegel betrachtete; Auf meiner Nase hing nun eine eckige, mit abgerundeten Ecken und durchschnittlich große Brille mit schwarzem, nicht zu dünnem Gestell. Die Gläser waren in etwa so groß, wie die von Harry. Mein Gesicht war blass und meine Augen lugten unter den Brillengläsern müde hervor.

Murrend sah ich weg und Harry legte den Spiegel auf das kleine Tischchen, welches neben meinem Bett stand.

„Muss ich dieses Höllending jetzt für immer tragen?" fragte ich nörgelig, worauf Harry nur die Schultern zuckte, „Ich weiß es nicht, " antwortete er mir, „Das wurde mir nicht gesagt. Ich müsste jetzt eh jemanden holen, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass du wach bist."

Ich nickte leicht und er stand auf, beugte sich aber nochmal zu mir runter, um mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen, „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch." Damit verschwand er aus meinem Krankenzimmer und ließ mich allein.

Ich seufzte und sah mich im abgedunkelten Zimmer um – Es war nicht zu klein, aber auch nicht übermäßig groß und die Wände waren, so wie ich das im Dunkeln erkennen konnte, ein blasses und sehr helles mintgrün. Der Boden wirkte grau, aber ich wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich weiß war. In dem Zimmer standen nur mein Bett, auf welchem ich lag, das Nebentischchen und einige Stühle, ansonsten nichts. Das Bett stand in der Mitte, allerdings etwas näher an der rechten Wand und an der linken befand sich ein großes Fenster, welches mit großen, bodenlangen und weißen Vorhängen zugezogen war. Durch die flatternden Bewegungen des Stoffes der Vorhänge wusste ich, dass das Fenster offen war. Nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen stachen hindurch und ich vermutete, es musste so gegen drei Uhr nachmittags sein.

Ich seufzte nochmal und versuchte meine Hände zu heben – Was mir nur mühsam gelang – und vergrub sie in den Ansatz meiner Haare. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Ich hasse sie von ganzem Herzen. Hier roch es immer nach Schmerz. Nach Schmerz, Angst, Verzweiflung und Tod. Wirklich kein schöner Ort, um nach einer Woche Bewusstlosigkeit wieder aufzuwachen.

Ich verspürte plötzlich so einen Drang Weasley hierhin zu verfrachten – Genau dahin, wo ich jetzt gerade lag. Dieses Mädchen hatte doch wirklich keine Skrupel mehr, feuert wahllos Flüche und Zauber auf Lehrer und Schüler ab – Die hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! Ich wusste doch immer, bei der ist irgendwas schief gegangen. Das hatte ich schon gemerkt, als sie angefangen hat, mit Harry zusammen zu sein; Sie hing an ihm, wie eine Klette und erdolchte doch jeden, der den schwarzhaarigen auch nur anguckte. Ich hoffte, sie bekommt eine gerechte Straf—

„Draco!"

So schnell, wie die Tür aufgeschlagen wurde und Leute hereinstürmten, konnte ich gar nicht sehen und wurde auch schon von irgendjemand, zwar vorsichtig, aber doch fest genug, umarmt.

Schnell erkannte ich den Geruch und dachte zuerst schon, ich hätte mich getäuscht, aber als ich blonde und lange Haare sah, wusste ich, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht hatte.

„Vater?" fragte ich mit rauer Stimme. Er hatte mir seine große Hand in den Nacken gelegt, bedeckte ihn mit Leichtigkeit ganz mit seiner Handfläche. Ich konnte es zuerst nicht glauben – War das wirklich mein Vater? Der mich hier umarmte und mir leise ins Ohr flüsterte, dass alles gut wäre?

Zaghaft, fast ängstlich, legte ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter, spürte, dass ich diese mittels weniger Sekunden nassweinte. Wie lange hatte ich mir das jetzt schon gewünscht? Es ist eigentlich traurig, dass es dazu einen Besuch im St. Mugos brauchte, um eine Umarmung meines Vaters zu bekommen…

Vorsichtig lasse ich ihn los, damit ich in sein Gesicht sehen konnte und war beinah erschrocken, wie liebevoll er mich ansah. Seine großen schlanken Hände strichen mir zuerst die Nässe auf meinen Wangen und unter meinen Augen weg, dann beruhigend durch meine Haare. Es ist schön, angenehm. So wollte ich es immer haben.

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln kann ich meine Mutter erkennen. Sie steht neben Harry und einem Heiler und hält sich mit Schluchzen die Hand vor den Mund, woraufhin Harry ihr ein Taschentuch reicht und sie es dankend annahm.

Dann sah ich wieder zu meinem Vater. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und ebenso, wie seine Augen verräterisch mit Tränen glänzten – Er muss schlecht geschlafen haben.

Er setzte sich auf meine Bettkante und hielt weiterhin meine Hand, während der Heiler, ein junger Mann, vielleicht Anfang dreißig, mit kurzen braunen Haaren und drei Tage Bart, mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand zu mir kam und sich neben mein Bett stellte.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy. Sie hatten Glück im Unglück. Der Fluch hatte Sie böse erwischt – Nur ganz knapp hatte er Ihr Herz verfehlt und sie haben reichlich an Blut verloren, " fing er an und schaute in sein Klemmbrett, „So wie es aussieht, kann jetzt zwar nichts mehr schlimmes passieren, aber wir müssen Sie trotzdem eine Woche zur Beobachtung hierbehalten."

„Und was ist mit meinen Augen?" fragte ich ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und er seufzte kurz, nachdem er wieder in seine Papiere gesehen hatte.

„Das können wir leider nicht so genau sagen – Der _Conjunktivitio_, welchen Sie abbekommen haben, hatte Sie mit einer solchen Intensität getroffen, dass wir nicht wissen, wie lange Ihr Sehvermögen beeinträchtigt ist. Sie können von Glück reden, dass Sie nicht vollends blind sind."

Das war nicht die Antwort, welche ich erhofft hatte und ich ließ meinen Kopf mit einem Seufzen in die Kissen fallen. _Na toll…_

Ich hörte, wie sich der Heiler bei meiner Mutter und bei Harry verabschiedete und mir eine gute und schnelle Genesung wünschte; Dann hörte ich ihn den Raum verlassen.

Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen und sah meinen Vater an. Ich hatte so viel von ihm, dass es beinah so war, als würde ich in einen Spiegel blicken. Einen Spiegel, der einen älter machen würde, aber nichts desto trotz. Harry, welcher bis eben noch neben meiner Mutter gestanden hat, stellte sich nun, wie der Heiler vor kurzem auch, neben mein Bett und machte meinen Vater sofort auf ihn aufmerksam, ließ sich von meinem Bett erheben.

„Ich sage es Ihnen nicht noch einmal, Potter. Verlassen Sie _sofort_ das Krankenzimmer meines Sohnes!" zischte er meinen Freund an, was diesen aber unbeeindruckt ließ und er nur seinen Kopf leicht schüttelte. Mein Vater wollte schon an eine nächste Drohung ansetzten, als ich ihn unterbrach;

„Er darf hier sein."

Verwirrt drehte er sich zu mir um, „Warum? Ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht – Er wollte schon die ganze Woche nicht von dir abrücken, ließ sich nicht von deiner Seite weichen lassen. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" forderte mein Vater streng und es ist nichts mehr von dem liebevollen Vater übrig geblieben, welcher mich vor wenigen Minuten noch umarmt hatte.

Patzig und wütend meine Augenbrauen zusammenziehend sah ich meinen Vater an, während ich meine linke Hand ausstreckte und Harrys in meine nahm, „Weil er mein Freund ist. Deshalb darf er hier sein."

„Schön und gut, Blaise ist auch mit dir befreundet und hängt trotzdem nicht Tag und Nacht bei dir, " gab mein Vater frech zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Meine Mutter hielt sich nur im Hintergrund und beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel verwirrt.

„Nein, Vater. Ich glaube, du missverstehst da etwas, " widersprach ich ihm und verflocht meine Finger mit Harrys, hielt sie ihm vors Gesicht und blickte ihm fest in die Augen, „Er ist _mein_ Freund. Ich habe etwas mit ihm."

Ich konnte praktisch sehen, wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg und er sich nur mäßig beherrschen konnte, Harry _oder_ mir eine zu scheuern. Wutschnaubend drehte er sich, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, schwungvoll auf seinem Absatz um und verließ das Krankenzimmer, meine Mutter folgte ihm mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck in den Augen, welchen sie mir zukommen ließ.

Ganz toll – Genau so hatte ich es mir auch schon vorgestellt. Deshalb wolle ich es meinen Eltern von vornerein nicht sagen. Eben noch habe ich das erste Mal seit _Jahren_ etwas Liebe und Zuneigung von meinem Vater bekommen und ich zerstöre es mit ganzen neun Worten. Einfach nur super. _Ach, der Sarkasmus meldet sich wieder!_

Andererseits hätte ich es eh nicht lange von ihm verstecken können. Meine Eltern bekamen doch alles raus. Früher oder später.

Harry drückte meine Hand, welche ich immer noch hielt und ich drückte zurück.

„Er wird sich beruhigen, " sagte er und ich nickte. Aber wir wussten beide, dass er falsch lag.

Harry nahm den Platz auf meinem Bett, auf welchem eben noch mein Vater gesessen hatte, ein und ließ seine Finger über mein Gesicht tanzen, leicht. Über meine Stirn runter zu meinen Augenbrauen und dann über den Nasenrücken zur Nasenspitze. Ich schloss genüsslich die Augen und entspannte mich.

„Also…" fing ich an und spürte, wie Harry aufhörte, seine Finger über mein Gesicht gleiten zu lassen, „Wie war das eben, dass du Tag und Nacht nicht von mir gewichen bist?" Schmunzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen und Harry bekam rosa Wangen.

„Das… Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht!" empörte er sich mit aufgeblasenen Wangen und ich konnte mir ein auflachen nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist goldig – Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen!"

„Mph. Lach mich nicht aus…" schmollte er etwas, aber ich sah den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen und zog ihn kurzerhand an seinem Pulloverkragen runter zu mir, um ihn küssen zu können.

Allerding, bevor ich überhaupt hätte dazu kommen zu können, meine Zunge frech in seinen Mund zu schlängeln, hörte ich die Tür aufgehen und ließ blitzschnell wieder von ihm ab.

„Ich wollte nicht stören, aber, " räusperte sich Sev, welcher nun langsam in den Raum trat und ebenfalls, wie Harry und ich, rote Wangen bekam, „Ich habe gehört, dass du wach bist."

„Wie du sehen kannst, bin ich das."

„Lucius ist mir eben über den Weg gelaufen, was—"

„Ich hab's ihm erzählt, " unterbrach ich ihn und seufzte kurz, „Er hat es nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen."

Sev nickte nur stumm, „Gut, ich bin auch eigentlich gekommen, um dir mitzuteilen, dass die drei ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen haben, " wechselte er schnell das Thema, „Miss Weasley musste die Schule verlassen und Miss Granger, sowie Miss Parkinson werden bis zum Ende des Schuljahres jeden Abend Filch assistieren und zusätzlich jeweils drei Abende bei mir und Professor McGonagall absitzen müssen."

Ich nickte anerkennend, als ich Sev zuhörte. Insgesamt sechs Stunden Nachsitzen und jeden Abend Filch-Dienst – Na viel Spaß noch, ihr beiden.

Was die Weasley angeht… Ich wusste, dass sie eine Strafe bekommen würde, die sich gewaschen hat, immerhin – ein Schwarzmagischer Fluch und ein Bindehautentzündung-Fluch sind nichts, was man eben schnell verzeihen kann. Man hatte den Heiler ja eben gehört – Ich hätte blind sein können!

Ich finde immer noch, dass ihre Strafe viel zu milde ausgefallen ist, aber das liegt wahrscheinlich auch einfach nur daran, dass ich sie einfach nicht ausstehen kann.

Aber wenn ich es mir so recht überlege… So kurz vor ihrem Abschluss die Schule zu verlassen, ist schon ziemlich heftig. Wenn sie später einen Vernünftigen Beruf ausüben will, und davon gehe ich mal stark aus, muss sie das siebte Jahr nochmal wiederholen, anders geht es nicht. Ohne siebtes Jahr, kein Abschluss. Ohne Abschluss, kann sie höchstens Kariere als Kellnerin machen. Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie in Hogwarts nicht nochmal aufgenommen werden wird. Das bedeutet also, sie kann nur auf das Durmstrang-Institut oder auf die Beauxbatons-Akademie – Das heißt, wenn sie sie annehmen wollen. Es macht sich ja nicht besonders gut, wenn in ihren Unterlagen steht, _warum_ sie von Hogwarts geflogen ist.

„Wenigstens etwas, " murmelte ich, mehr zu mir selbst, als zu meinem Patenonkel, und wischte mir einige helle Strähnen aus meiner Stirn, „Blaise und Ron sind nicht hier?"

„Nein, " antwortete Sev mir, „Ich werde ihnen Bescheid geben, dass sie dich das nächste Mal besuchen können."

Ich nickte und sah zu ihm auf, streckte meine Arme etwas nach ihm aus, „Auch, wenn ich mit der Brille aussehe, wie mein Freund und ein kleines Kind zugleich, aber ich will eine Umarmung von dir!" verlangte ich von ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen und hörte Harry neben mir glucksen.

Sev rollte nur mit den Augen und seufzte, tat so, als ob ihn meine Bitte nerven würde, aber ich wusste, dass er nur darauf wartete.

Er beugte sich nur kurz zu mir runter und drückte mich an sich, bevor er sich schnell wieder löste und sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte, um das Zimmer verlassen zu können, allerdings nicht, ohne mir noch ‚Schnelle Genesung' zu wünschen.

Harry kicherte immer noch neben mir und auch ich konnte mir mein Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht schlagen.

„Sag noch einmal du bist nicht süß, Draco."

„Pft."

„Kannst du ein Stück rutschen?" fragte er mich und ich versuchte mich vorsichtig etwas nach rechts zu lehnen, worauf er schnell aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte und mit mir unter die Decke kam, „Ich habe die ganze Woche nicht vernünftig geschlafen, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich kurz die Augen zumache?"

„Was schläfst du denn auch nicht vernünftig."

Der schwarzhaarige neben mir pustete seine Wagen auf und sah mich gespielt empört an, „_Tut mir leid_, wenn ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe! Demnächst werde ich dich einfach alleine lassen – Dann werden wir mal sehen, ob dir _das_ gefällt!"

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine, " sagte ich und rollte mit den Augen, kuschelte mich noch etwas näher an meinen Freund, „Natürlich finde ich es schön, dass du dich um mich sorgst, aber du sollst nicht selbst im St. Mugos landen, wenn du plötzlich zusammenklappst."

Harry gähnte und nickte verschlafen, „Na gut." Das war das letzte, was er zu mir sagte, bevor er endgültig im Land der Träume versank.

Ich weiß, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht runterziehen sollte, aber meine Gedanken verflüchtigten sich, wie so oft, zu meinem Vater. Mal wieder.

Ich hatte mich eben so gefreut, konnte es sogar kaum glauben, dass er sich solche Sorgen um mich gemacht hatte und kam nicht drum herum zu bemerken, dass ich hätte alles tun wollen, um es immer so zu haben. Allerdings hieße das dann, dass ich eine reinblütige Hexe heiraten müsste. Dieses Thema kam ja auch schon öfters vor – Vor allen Dingen mit Pansy. Zu oft hatte ich ihnen versichern müssen, dass ich sie nie heiraten möchte und würde, aber das stieß auf taube Ohren. Mir wurde deutlich klar gemacht, dass wenn ich mich weigern würde, diese Ehe arrangiert werden würde. Sollte ich mich dann noch immer widersetzten, bräuchte ich mich gar nicht erst wieder bei ihnen blicken lassen. Jetzt konnte ich es vermutlich auch vergessen.

Es war schon ein Wunder, dass er nicht völlig durchgedreht ist – Immerhin kenne ich schon seine Wutausbrüche.

Ich sah zu Harry und lächelte, als ich ihn leise schnarchen hörte, nahm ihm seine Brille, welche schief auf seinem Nasenrücken hing, ab und legte sie mit meiner auf das Tischchen.

Dann schloss auch ich meine Augen und fiel in traumlosen Schlaf.


	38. Kapitel XXXVIII

Kapitel 38

Das nächste Mal, dass ich aufwachte, war ich alleine im Krankenzimmer.

Missmutig tastete ich nach meiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch und griff nach ihr, setzte sie mir auf die Nase. Seufzend und gähnend ließ ich mich zurück in die Kissen fallen, rieb mir unter den Brillengläsern den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah einige Minuten an die Decke, um richtig wach zu werden und richtete mich dann vorsichtig im Bett auf.

Ich bemerkte, dass man die Vorhänge, welche gestern noch zugezogen waren, aufgezogen hatte und Sonnenlicht strahlte frisch durch das geöffnete Fenster. Ein kurzer und suchender Blick durch das Zimmer und ich fand auch eine Uhr – Sie las elf Uhr fünf.

Wie gestern auch schon, juckte mich die Brille auf meinem Nasenrücken höllisch unbequem und ich kratzte an der Stelle, bevor ich die Brille dann wieder vernünftig zurecht schob. Verdammt – Ich hasste dieses blöde Ding!

Genervt griff ich nach dem Spiegel, den Harry mir gestern hergezaubert hatte und sah hinein – Und hätte heulen können. Ich sah mich selbst an, wie ich dieses… dieses _Teil_ da auf meiner Nase trug. Es sah einfach nur schrecklich aus! Ich hoffe doch, ich muss dieses Ding nicht allzu lange tragen… Nie im Leben gehe ich so unter Leute!

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich es an meiner Zimmertür klopfen hörte und ich diesen jemand mit einem grummelnden ‚Herein' ins Zimmer bat.

Daraufhin öffnete sich die Tür und mein schwarzhaariger Freund kam mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen und einem Tablett in seinen Händen ins Zimmer und zu mir ans Bett, stellte das Tablett, auf welchem sich Rührei und Brot mit Saft befanden, auf dem Nebentischchen ab.

Schnell beugte er sich zu mir hinab und murmelte mir süß ein ‚Guten Morgen, Schatz' ins Ohr, ehe er mich flüchtig auf den Mund küsste. Ich allerdings, welcher noch immer damit beschäftigt war, mich gedanklich selbst runter zu machen, indem ich mir ständig einredete, wie hässlich ich mit dieser Brille doch aussah, murrte ihm ein ‚Morgen' zurück, aber schaute nicht vom Spiegel weg.

Ich hörte Harry seufzen, „Komm schon, Draco, " meinte er mit mahnendem Tonfall und setzte ich zu mir aufs Bett, zog mich an meiner Hüfte vorsichtig etwas näher an sich, sodass ich mich an seine Brust lehnen konnte, „Du siehst gut aus. Wirklich."

„Du glaubst doch wohl selbst nicht, dass ich dir das abkaufe, Harry, " schnaubte ich zurück und ließ den Spiegel grob auf die Bettdecke sinken, sah ihn misstrauisch ins Gesicht, „Sieh mich doch an – Ich sehe doch scheiße aus! Oh Gott, ich sehe so schrecklich aus!"

Wieder seufzte er und verdrehte seine Augen, „Du siehst nicht scheiße aus. Du siehst gut aus. Was hätte ich denn für einen Grund, dich anzulügen? Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du sie nicht lange tragen musst. Deine Augen werden schon wieder."

„Pft. Als ob. Dieses _Ding_ ruiniert mir mein ganzes Gesicht! Du kannst das nicht verstehen – Eine Brille ist einfach inakzeptabel. Sie sind unmodisch und groß und _verdecken einfach viel zu viel von meinem hübschen Gesicht!_ Du beruhigst mich nur, damit du, wenn ich wieder entlassen werde, sicher sein kannst, dass ich dich noch ranlasse."

„Willst du mir damit gerade sagen, dass ich scheiße aussehe?" Eine Augenbraue hochziehend sah mich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor an. Sollte ich etwas befürchten? – Ach quatsch, nein.

Augenrollend und laut seufzend nahm ich sein Gesicht in beide meiner Hände und zog ihn zu mir runter, um ihn ein paar Küsse auf die Lippen tupfen zu können und danach meinen Kopf wieder an seine Schulter zu lehnen.

„Du siehst gut aus, keine Sorge – Sonst hätte ich dir zu Weihnachten keine Brille, sondern einen Termin für eine Augen-korrektur geschenkt."

Ich spürte, wie Harry seine Nase in meinen Nacken drückte und konnte ein kleines aufquieken nicht unterdrücken, als es angefangen hatte zu kitzeln. Als er dann angefangen hatte, seinen Atem in mein Ohr zu hauchen und leicht an diesem zu knabbern, war mir schon klar, auf was er hinaus wollte.

Auf meine gemurmelte Warnung, dass ich immer noch den Verband um meinen Oberkörper trug, antwortete er nicht, sondern brachte mich stattdessen zum Schweigen, indem er mir seine Zunge in den Mund schob. Unterbinden, tat ich es allerdings auch nicht, dafür fühlte es sich einfach zu gut an.

Seine Hände, welche bis eben noch um meine Schultern gelegen haben, kamen hoch und zogen mir und sich selbst umständlich die Brillen von den Nasen und verfrachteten sie irgendwo auf den Nebentisch – Jedenfalls hoffte ich, dass sie dort landeten – und rutschten dann sanft meinen Rücken runter und über meinen Verband, zu dem Bund der Schlafhose, welche ich trug. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam meiner Kehle und wurde von Harrys Mund aufgefangen. Er ließ seine Zunge über meine gleiten, stupste sie neckisch an und saugte spielerisch an ihr. Als ich dann seine Hand unter den Bund meiner Hose und Shorts fühlen konnte, löste ich mich, zwar widerwillig aber alarmiert, von seinem Mund und stützte meinen Kopf mit meiner Stirn auf seiner Schulter ab, damit er meine signalroten Wangen nicht sehen konnte und keuchte leise nach Luft.

„Harry, W-Wir… Wir können nicht – Ich hab den Verband u-und—"

„—Und ich werde aufpassen – Vertrau mir." wurde ich von ihm unterbrochen und er drückte mich sachte runter auf die Matratze. Er beugte sich wieder zu mir runter und leckte über eine empfindliche Stelle an meinem Hals und saugte sich dann fest, kniete sich gleichzeitig über mich, sodass links und rechts von mir ein Knie lag.

Vorsichtig, wie eben auch schon, ließ er seine Hände über freie Haut fahren und ich seufzte genüsslich auf, schloss meine Augen und legte meinen Kopf etwas weiter in den Nacken, sodass Harry mehr Angriffsfläche auf meinen Hals hatte, welche er auch sofort ausnutze. Seine Hände wanderten immer weiter runter und reizten die Haut an meinen Hüften, zogen dann auch gleichzeitig meine Hose und die Boxershorts darunter mit, befreiten meine anwachsende Erregung.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte er wieder von meinem Hals abgelassen und sich meinem Mund erneut gewidmet, seine eine Hand legte sich vorsichtig um mein Glied, während die andere sich um meinen Nacken gelegt hatte und die Finger durch den Ansatz meiner Haare strichen. Ich stöhnte wieder leise auf, als er begann seine Hand mit Bedacht vorsichtig auf und ab zu streichen und mein Glied somit wachsen ließ, mir Schauer auf meiner Haut bereitete. Ich fing nun an in seinen Mund zu keuchen und schob meine Hände an seinem Rücken den Pullover hoch, strich über den festen Rücken und dann wieder runter zu seinen schmalen Hüften.

Sein Mund ließ von meinem ab und mir wurde schwindelig, seine Hand um mein Glied erhöhte den Druck und die Geschwindigkeit, was mich aufstöhnen ließ, meine Finger sich in seine Hüften gruben und darüber kratzen und mich nicht still liegen ließen.

Sein sinnliches Keuchen ging direkt runter zu meiner Erektion und ich musste mir verkrampft auf die Lippe beißen, damit ich nicht laut aufstöhnte, denn die Tür war weder abgeschlossen, noch hatte sie einen Stillezauber auf ihr. Jeden Moment könnte jemand ins Zimmer stürmen und uns sehen – Alles. Allerdings bescherte es mir einige wohlige Schauer und Adrenalinschübe, als dass es mich fürchtete, jemand könnte in das Zimmer kommen.

„Nicht beißen…" hörte ich ihn leise flüstern und einer seiner Finger löste sanft meine Zähne von meiner Unterlippe. Ich schlängelte meine Zunge frech hinaus und leckte über ihn, hörte ihn die Luft scharf einziehen.

„Du Biest, " kicherte er dunkel und ich grinste verschmitzt in sein Gesicht zurück, biss leicht in seinen Finger.

Harrys Hand, welche mit einem unkontrollierten Rhythmus meinen Schaft bearbeitete, ließ los. Zuerst perplex, blinzelte ich verdutzt in Harrys Gesicht, stöhnte unzufrieden auf. Gerade schon wollte ich mich beschweren, protestieren, wurde aber noch bevor ich anfangen konnte, unterbrochen, als ich es doch zuließ, recht laut aufzustöhnen.

Das nächste, was ich fühlte, war, wie sich Harrys Mund über die Spitze meiner Erregung stülpte und leicht daran saugte, immer mal wieder mit seiner Zunge neckisch darüber leckte.

„A-_Ah..._ Harry…"

Meine Stimme war brüchig, lusttrunken und bat unterschwellig um mehr. Meine Hüften kamen Harrys Mund verlangend entgegen, welche der schwarzhaarige nur sachte festhielt und sie auf die Matratze drückte, nicht zuließ, dass ich mit ihnen nach oben in seinen Mund stoßen konnte und machte mich damit verrückt.

„H-Harry, bitte…" bat ich wieder mit meiner Stimme leise wimmernd, hoffte, dass Harry mich erhörte und meiner Bitte nachkam, was dieser aber nicht tat und weiterhin meine Spitze mit seiner Zunge reizte und mich leckte.

„Harry! Ich _bitte_ dich, _mach etwas!_"

Nach diesem, zugegeben recht lauten, Ausbruch erfüllte er mir endlich meinen Wunsch und versenkte so viel von mir in seinem Mund, wie nur möglich war, ließ seinen Kopf in einem zügigen Tempo auf und ab bewegen. Meine Hände wühlen sich wie von selbst in seine Haare und drücken ihn auf meinen Schoß, dirigieren eine noch höhere Geschwindigkeit und in meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Ich stöhnte und keuchte laut, wollte meinen Rücken durchbiegen, als meine Empfindungen verrücktspielten, was mein Verband allerdings nicht zuließ und mich somit auf der Matratze wälzen musste.

Ich murrte unzufrieden, als Harry von mir abließ, keuchte aber wieder laut auf, als er plötzlich mit seiner Zunge weiter runter rutschte, aufreizend über meinen Eingang leckte.

Mir wurde wieder so schwindelig und weiße Punkte tanzten vor meinen geschlossenen Augen, meine Hände, welche sich in Harrys Schopf befanden, zogen und zerrten – Ich stöhnte seinen Namen lustvoll zwischen keuchen und gehauchtem kichern, fühlte mich, als würde ich hunderte von Dingen auf einmal spüren.

Seine Zunge leckte neckisch über den Muskelring und stupste dann dagegen, welcher darauf nachgab und seine Zunge in mich glitt. Nur wenige Minuten danach fühlte ich einen Finger die Zunge ablösen und mit einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus sich in mir bewegen.

Harry richtete sich wieder auf und nahm meinen Mund in Beschlag, als sich ein weiterer Finger seinen Weg in mich suchte, mich um den Verstand brachte.

Ich stöhnte weiterhin haltlos in seinen Mund und versuchte gleichzeitig hastig Harrys Hose, samt Boxershorts, von seinen Beiden zu ziehen, welche er immer noch trug. Seine Erektion streifte meine Hand und ich griff zügig nach ihr, ließ meinen Daumen über seine Spitzte fahren und verteilte die, schon tropfende, Flüssigkeit über den gesamten Schaft, um eine Alternative zu Gleitgel zu haben. Ich löste mich keuchend von seinem Mund und griff mit der anderen Hand zu der, welche mit ihren Fingern meinen Eingang weitete, und zog sie weg, führte stattdessen sein feuchtes Glied an diese Stelle.

„Sicher?" fragte mich Harrys atemlos keuchende Stimme und ich erkannte schemenhaft, wie er sich aufrichtete, um sich den Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen. Ich stöhnte auf.

„Frag mich doch nicht so dumm und mach endlich, " gab ich ihm patzig zurück und drückte mich auf die Spitze. Mein Muskelring gab daraufhin sofort nach und ich empfing ihn in mir.

Mein Stöhnen überschlug sich nun – Ich war laut und kümmerte mich weder darum, dass dies hier ein Krankenhaus war, noch, dass das Fenster offen stand und die Tür nicht verriegelt war. Wir mussten lebensmüde sein, dass wir es hier trieben, aber in diesem Moment, waren mir die Konsequenzen, wenn wir hier erwischt werden würden, völlig egal.

Meine Arme klammerten sich um seinen Rücken und ich drückte mich so nah es ging an ihn, während er anfing, sich langsam in mir zu bewegen.

„So gut…" hörte ich Harry in mein Ohr hauchen und sich wieder mit einem kräftigen Stoß in mich versenken.

Ich drückte mich ihm entgegen, schlag meine Beine fest um seine Hüfte, um ihn nicht aus mir rutschen zu lassen und bewegte mich gegen ihn, ließ seinen Schaft immer tiefer in mich gleiten und ließ ihn somit recht schnell meine Prostata finden und vollends dagegen stoßen.

Mein Kopf sank wieder heftig stöhnend in die Kissen zurück und ich wimmerte gequält auf, als er sein Tempo nicht erhöhte. Ich versuchte ihn zu zwingen, indem ich mich versuchte, wenn das ging, noch näher an ihn zu drängeln und meine Hüften mit seinen zu bewegen, aber es funktionierte nicht.

„Hmnn, Schneller und härter… Bitte…!" stöhnte ich ihm sinnlich in sein Ohr, leckte über seine Ohrmuschel und spürte, wie er meiner Bitte augenblicklich nachkam, seine Stöße an Schnelligkeit gewannen und er immer fester in mich stieß.

Er traf mit jedem Stoß genau den Punkt, welcher mich jedes Mal um den Verstand brachte, wenn er ihn streifte und begann schneller zu werden, härter zuzustoßen und ich kam ihm allzu gerne willig entgegen.

Mein Stöhnen wandelte sich langsam in Schreie um, als Harry mit jedem Stoß weitere Adrenalinschübe durch meinen Körper jagte und warf den Kopf mit Schwung nach hinten, als ein besonders heftiger Stoß mich helle Lichter sehen ließ und meine Augen sich aufrissen, als ich meinen Höhepunkt nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. In Schüben ergoss ich mich zitternd über mich selbst und Harry, welcher, durch das Zusammenziehen des Muskels um ihn, ebenfalls nicht lange brauchte, um sich stöhnend in mich zu ergießen.

Immer noch heftig nach Luft atmend ließ ich meine Arme von seinem Rücken rutschen und sie landeten kraftlos auf der Matratze. Harry rutschte langsam aus mir und ließ sich neben mich fallen, seinen Kopf hatte er in die Kissen gedrückt und auch von ihm hörte man nur hastiges Atmen.

Ich lag ruhig auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke, welche ich nur verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte; Sonnenstrahlen zeichneten helle Flecken auf sie und ich spürte, wie Harrys klebriges Ejakulat langsam auf mir floss. Mich sollte dieses Gefühl stören, aber ich genoss es und konnte nur zufrieden aufseufzen.

Meine Hand streckte sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen neben mir aus und fuhr zart mit einem Finger über sein Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich, " murmelte ich leise und schloss meine Augen.

„Ich dich auch, " hörte ich Harry mir antworten und er bewegte sich neben mir etwas, bevor ich fühlte, dass er mir meine Brille in die Hand drückte und ich sie danach, immer noch mit klopfendem Herzen, aufsetzte. Ein paar Mal blinzelte ich, bevor ich meine Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen konnte und ich robbte näher an meinen Freund, um ihn mit meinen Armen zu umschließen, mein Gesicht entspannt in seine Schulter drückend.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?" fragte mich Harry leise und strich über meinen Oberarm, während er mich sanft an ihn drückte und mit der anderen Hand die Bettdecke über uns zog, damit ein Heiler oder Besuch, je nachdem, wer ins Zimmer kommen würde, keinen Schock bekam, wenn er uns sah.

„Nein. Alles in Ordnung, " antwortete ich ihm und fühlte mich etwas müde, „Aber mir ist etwas aufgefallen – Warum bist du nicht in der Schule? Heute ist doch Montag."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Lippen, „Du hast recht, ich müsste eigentlich im Unterricht sein, aber ich wurde heute noch davon befreit. Ich wollte dir eigentlich Frühstück bringen, aber das ist jetzt wohl inzwischen schon kalt, " grinste er nun und ich hob meinen Kopf an, um auf das Tablett, welches Harry vor einer guten halben Stunde dort abgestellt hatte, zu sehen, „Morgen, allerdings, muss ich wieder gehen, " auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein kleines schmollen, „Dann musst du den ganzen Tag alleine sein…"

Ich rollte nur meine Augen, „Als ob ich nicht alt genug wäre, alleine zu sein."

„Ich weiß, " konterte Harry, „Aber alleine in einem Krankenzimmer zu hocken ist langweilig. Dann kommt nicht plötzlich ein gutaussehender schwarzhaariger ins Zimmer und vernascht dich jeden Morgen!" meinte er tadelnd und grinste mich belustigt an.

„Pft, ‚Gutaussehend', hm? Der einzig wahre gutaussehende, bin ja wohl ich!"

„Hm… Wie war das denn noch eben – Sagtest du nicht, wie schrecklich du aussehen würdest?" fragte mich Harry immer noch grinsend und ich zog empört die Luft ein.

„Ich… D-Das, Also—Man! – _Fick dich!_"

„Nein, ich ficke lieber dich, " gab er mir zurück und besaß doch tatsächlich die Frechheit und lachte über mein, wie ich es spüren konnte, tomatenrotes Gesicht. Ron würde stolz auf mich sein, wenn er mein Gesicht jetzt sehen könnte, seine Haare wären nichts gegen meine glühenden Wangen.

Er neckte mich noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er wieder angenehm ruhig im Zimmer wurde.

Mein Kopf ruhte inzwischen auf seiner Brust und ich hörte sein Herz behaglich pochen, hatte eine besänftigende Wirkung auf mich und machte mich zunehmend müder.

In diesem Moment war ich einfach nur glücklich. Ich dachte nicht mehr an meinen Vater oder meine Mutter, welche mir anscheinend mein Glück nicht gönnen wollten; Ich dachte nicht mehr an Weasley, Granger oder Pansy, welche nach meinem Geschmack noch immer nicht hart genug bestraft worden waren und ich dachte auch nicht mehr daran, dass ich mich in einem Krankenhaus befand. Zurzeit befand sich alles im Einklang mit mir und alles was ich wollte, war, dass es so den Rest meines Lebens war.

Harry, neben mir, schnurrte leise, als ich Linien auf seine Brust malte und mein Mund verzog sich zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln.

Ich lauschte den Vögeln, welche draußen fröhlich vor sich hin zwitscherten und konnte mich nicht mehr lange wach halten, schloss irgendwann die Augen und schlief ein.

.

Nachdem ich nach ungefähr drei weiteren Stunden Schlaf aufwachte, fühlte ich mich wie gerädert.

Müsste man sich nicht eigentlich mehr als ausgeschlafen fühlen, wenn man mehr als zehn Stunden geschlafen hatte? Davon merkte ich nichts – Ehr das Gegenteil. Ich war verschlafen und müde, sogar fast so müde, dass ich hätte wieder einschlafen können, obwohl ich nicht mehr konnte. War das normal? Hm.

Ich strich mir durch die verwuschelten weißblonden Haare und wollte mich im Bett aufrichten, aber wurde irgendwie zurückgehalten. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Harry noch immer neben mir in meinem Krankenbett lag und schlief, Brille halb von seiner Nase hängend und leise schnarchend. Er hielt mich mit beiden seiner Arme fest um meine Taille und sah so aus, als hätte er sich in den Kissen gewälzt – Seine Haare standen ungebändigt von seinem Kopf ab und ein Bein hing aus der Bettdecke und über den Rand der Matratze.

Ich hatte auch wieder meine Shorts und eine Hose an – Ebenso wie er. Er musste sie mir also wieder angezogen haben, als ich geschlafen habe.

Ich streckte mich einmal ausgiebig und gähnte laut, ließ mich dann wieder in die Kissen plumpsen und hörte ein brummen von Harry kommen.

„Wie spät ist es…?" brummte er in die Kissen und bewegte sich kein Stück. Grinsend kratzte ich mich nur an meinem juckenden Nasenrücken unter der Brille und sah auf die Uhr, welche ich heute Morgen schon entdeckt hatte.

„So um die zwei Uhr, " antwortete ich ihm und er streckte sich, bevor er aus dem Bett krabbelte.

„Man, " krächzte er mit rauer Stimme, „Ich wünschte, ich könnte den ganzen Tag einfach nur im Bett liegen und schlafen…"

Ich musste glucksen, als er beinah über seine eigenen Beine fiel, „Das ist aber keine gute Einstellung, " tadelte ich, „Dann nützt dir dein Abschluss ja gar nichts!"

Harry wedelte nur mit zerknautschtem Gesicht mit seiner Hand ab und schlurfte zur Tür mit der Aussage ‚Ich muss Wasser lassen…'.

Kaum bevor er aber die Tür öffnen konnte, wurde sie aufgeschlagen und das laute Duo, bestehend aus Blaise und Ron, stürmten das Zimmer, woraufhin Harry sich so furchtbar erschreckte, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf seinem Hintern landete. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sahen die beiden einige Sekunden auf ihn herab, murmelten ein leisen ‚Oh' und wendeten sich dann mir zu.

„Kein Problem, ich habe mir ja auch nichts getan – Verletzt bin ich auch nicht. Danke der Nachfrage…" murmelte Harry noch in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer.

Ich wandte mich den zweien nun zu, welche es sich im Schneidersitz auf meinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatten und einen Stapel Bücher und mehrere Pergamente darauf ausgebreitet hatten.

„Ähm… Was wird das?" fragte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn und deutete mit einem Finger auf die Bücher, woraufhin Blaise entschlossen in die Hände klatschte.

„Na, du warst eine ganze Woche weg, man! Und die UTZ Prüfungen sind in nicht mehr als _fünf Wochen_ – Du musst jetzt den ganzen Stoff schleunigst in dein Hirn kriegen! Ach ja; Schicke Brille; Wie geht's dir?" plapperte der dunkelhaarige drauf los und Ron, neben ihm, nickte nur hektisch.

„Mir geht es gut – Danke. Habe ich viel verpasst?"

„Mh, nicht wirklich, " meinte Ron, „Du hast auf jeden Fall viel vom Unterricht versäumt. Und – Oh Merlin! – Das hättest du sehen sollen: Ginny ist total ausgetickt. Nachdem sie dich voll erwischt hatte, konnte Harry sie mit einem Beinklammer-Fluch treffen und ihr den Zauberstab wegnehmen. McGonagall musste ihr einen _Silencio_ anhexen und sie dann in den Krankenflügel bringen, so laut hat sie geschrien. Sie ist von der Schule geflogen und – Oh man! Als Mom und Dad sie dann auch noch abholen mussten! Dad ist _total_ ausgerastet und Mom ist einfach nur enttäuscht, " er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weiterredete, „Bevor sie sie allerdings nach Hause geholt haben, musste sie sich noch einiges von Harry anhören – Und von mir!"

„Ja – Mein kleines Häschen war außer sich gewesen!" ließ Blaise dazwischen fallen, „Total heiß…" mit leicht geröteten Wangen sah er lüstern zu dem Rotschopf neben ihm und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ha-Halt den Mund!" motzte der rothaarige seinen Freund an und versuchte mit seinen Händen sein puterrotes Gesicht zu verstecken.

„Schäm dich doch nicht, Ronnie! Oh, Draco – Du glaubst gar nicht, wie wild er danach im Bett war—!"

„_Blaise!_"

Ich grinste belustigt und hörte mir das gespielte Streitgespräch noch einige Minuten an, bis sich die Tür zu meinem Krankenzimmer wieder öffnete und Harry eintrat, wie heute Morgen auch schon, mit einem Tablett mit Essen auf seiner Hand balancierend.

Blaise und Ron hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt, zu vertieft waren sie in ihrer Kabbelei und ich sah zu, wie Harry das andere Tablett, mit dem kalten Rührei, verschwinden ließ und das neue, mit irgendeinem Braten und Salat, auf den freien Platz abstellte.

Schnell küsste er mich auf den Mund und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, welcher noch immer neben dem Bett stand.

„Diesmal musst du aber etwas essen, " meinte Harry und grinste mich an, „Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass du deine letzte Mahlzeit auch ziemlich genossen hast."

Ich rollte nur mit den Augen, „Du bist so ein versautes Luder, Potter, " gluckste ich ihm zu und streckte meinen Arm nach dem Tablett aus und stellte es auf meinem Schoß ab – Jetzt wo ich das Essen sah, meldete sich auch mein Magen.

„‚Versaut'? Wer ist hier versaut?"

„Das war ja mal wieder so klar, Blaise. Wieso hörst du immer nur solche Worte raus?" grinste Harry dem dunkelhaarigen zu und dieser zwinkerte zurück.

„Ist halt so – Ach! Dir habe ich das ja noch gar nicht erzählt! Ron war—"

„Blaise! Kannst du _bitte_ damit aufhören, jedem von unserem Sexleben zu erzählen?!"

.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug – Blaise und Ron erzählten mir, was ich alles für die UTZs wissen musste und alberten rum, was mich besser fühlen ließ.

Auch, wenn es mir gut ging, so fühlte ich mich auch schlecht. Dieses Krankenzimmer zog meine Laune massiv runter und ich glaube, würde ich hier keine Gesellschaft haben, würde ich hier mit Sicherheit verrückt werden.

Sobald es recht spät wurde, und sich die Besucherzeit langsam dem Ende neigte, gingen sie nacheinander – Zuerst gingen Ron und Blaise, welche, nachdem sie mir versprochen haben jeden Tag vorbeizuschauen und bei mir Hausaufgaben zu machen, das Zimmer verließen.

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden, ging auch Harry. Er blieb so lange bei mir, bis die Besucherzeit eigentlich schon längst vorbei war und leistete mir Gesellschaft – Wir mussten nicht viel reden. Es war einfach schön, nicht alleine zu sein. Als es dann immer später wurde, schlich er sich nach einem ausgiebigen Abschiedskuss aus dem Zimmer.

Es ist inzwischen dunkel geworden. In meinem Zimmer hatte Harry eine Kerze auf meinem Nachttisch angezündet und es war Still.

Draußen hörte ich den Wind leise rauschen und ich sah zum Fenster – Harry hatte es geschlossen und die Vorhänge zugezogen.

Vorsichtig nahm ich mir die Brille von der Nase und legte sie auf das Tischchen, blies die Kerze aus und legte mich hin.

Schon wenige Sekunden danach glitt ich in angenehmen Schlaf.


	39. Kapitel XXXIX

Kapitel 39

„Komm schon, Draco… Lass mich los…"

Meinen Kopf weiter in seinen Rücken drückend, festigte ich meinen Griff um seinen Oberkörper, anstatt dass ich mich von diesem, wie er es wollte, löste, „Mh-mh. Ich will liegen bleiben… Es ist _viel_… zu… _früh_…" murmelte ich und sog den verführerischen Duft seiner Haut ein.

Ich entlockte ihm ein träges kichern und er drehte sich in meinen Armen um, „Du weißt, wie gerne ich auch weiter im Bett mit dir bleiben würde, aber das wäre eine Verschwendung – Du weißt doch, dass wir Morgen schon Hogwarts verlassen…" Er tupfte mir einen Kuss auf die Nase, „Und ich will noch meine Koffer anständig packen – Nicht, dass sie im Zug noch aufspringen. Wenn das passiert, wird _du_ mir helfen sie wieder zusammenzupacken!"

„Aber Haaaaaa_rryy_…! Ich _will nicht_ aufstehen!" gähnte ich dem schwarzhaarigen entgegen und rollte mich noch mehr an ihn gedrückt ein.

Mir war bewusst, dass wir aufstehen sollten, aber was sollte ich machen – Ich war eben durch und durch ein stolzer Langschläfer.

Wochen sind seit meinem Erwachen im St. Mungos vergangen und inzwischen ist viel passiert.

Nachdem mich Sev vor sechs Wochen an einem Dienstag dort besucht hatte, habe ich ihn praktisch anbetteln müssen, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall im St. Mungos bleiben – Wie auch schon vorher erwähnt, war ich nicht sonderlich von Krankenhäusern begeistert. Sev wollte zuerst gar nicht darauf eingehen, meinte immer nur mit der lahmen Ausrede, dass ich zur Beobachtung dort bleiben müsse und was auch immer. Meinen Konterangriff, dass sowieso nichts schlimmes mehr passieren würde und ich auch auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts wieder ganz genesen werden würde, konnte er nichts mehr erwidern und so wurde ich dorthin verfrachtet.

Wie auch schon im St. Mungos versprochen, besuchte mich Harry jeden Tag; Ebenso Blaise, welcher oft mit Rot im Schlepptau, Leben in den Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachten. Theo, Seamus, Neville und Dean kamen auch ein paar Male zu mir, erkundigten sich, wie es mir ginge und hatten einen mächtigen Spaß, mich mit meiner Brille, welche ich, Merlin sei Dank, seit vorgestern nicht mehr tragen musste, da sich meine Augen wieder vollends erholt hatten. Auch Pansy und Granger wollten mich besuchen kommen, allerdings hatte ich sie, nachdem sie vorsichtig, beinahe schüchtern, den Krankenflügel betreten und mich gefragt haben, ob sie denn bleiben dürften, weggeschickt. Ich war ihnen zwar unendlich dankbar, dass sie mir in der Hinsicht geholfen haben, sodass mein persönlicher Alptraum enden konnte, aber weiterhin vertrauen wollte ich ihnen nicht.

So ging die eine Woche Pflicht-Krankenflügelaufenthalt zu Ende und einen Monat danach gingen die UTZ Prüfungen los.

In diesem Monat ging alles drunter und drüber – Ich musste lernen wie sonst was, um den ganzen versäumten Stoff, welchen ich verpasst hatte, nachzuholen und die Professoren bombardierten uns nur so mit Hausaufgaben und Aufsätzen, was es nicht gerade einfach machte, nebenbei für die UTZs zu lernen.

In dieser Zeit sahen Harry und ich uns nur selten. Blaise und ich hingen ständig in den Kerkern und lernten, was bei uns ziemlich schlechte Laune verursachte und wir zu allem und jedem übergereizt reagierten. Allerdings war das die einzige Möglichkeit, wirklich in Ruhe lernen zu können, da in Slytherin in dieser Zeit niemand, wirklich _niemand_, _nicht_ lernte.

Als es dann soweit war, die Prüfungen abzulegen, war ich ein seelisch nervöses Wrack – Nervös, aufgeregt und angespannt trat ich zur ersten Prüfung am Morgen an. Insgesamt vier Prüfungen wurden durchgeführt in den vier wichtigsten Fächern: Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke waren zuerst, danach hatten wir einen Tag dazwischen nochmal frei, um verschnaufen und gegebenenfalls noch lernen zu können und im Anschluss wurden dann noch Arithmetik und Kräuterkunde geprüft.

Vor sechs Tagen haben wir die Ergebnisse zurückbekommen und ich musste zugeben, dass ich sichtlich enttäuscht von mir gewesen bin: Ich hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, in Zauberkunst und Arithmetik ein _Annehmbar_ zu bekommen, obwohl ich in Arithmetik eigentlich immer so gut gewesen bin. Kräuterkunde absolvierte ich mit einem _Erwartungen übertroffen_ und Zaubertränke bestand ich mit einem _Ohnegleichen_, was mich zumindest etwas tröstete. Tief in mir war ich aber trotzdem heilfroh, dass ich es nicht noch tiefer geschafft hatte ein _Mies_ oder _Schrecklich_ zu kriegen – Dann hätte ich alles vergessen können.

Harry strich mir leicht durch meine, vom Schlaf unordentlichen und strubbeligen, Haare und ich konnte ihn lautlos glucksen fühlen. Es kümmerte mich nicht weiter – Ich presste mein Ohr an seine nackte Brust und lauschte seinem ruhig schlagenden Herz.

„Bitte, Schatz. Lass mich jetzt aufstehen…" versuchte Harry mich erneut zu überzeugen doch ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf.

Er seufzte, „Draco, du musst mich jetzt loslassen."

„Wieso!" quengelte ich und sah zu ihm auf, sein Blick leicht gequält.

„Weil ich super dringend aufs Klo muss und du mich seit zehn Minuten nicht loslassen willst!" antwortete er mir leicht gepresst und ich entließ ihn sofort, woraufhin er flink aufsprang und ins Badezimmer flitzte.

Dieser Anblick ließ mich auflachen und ich zog mir die Decke noch etwas weiter über meinen Kopf, vergrub mich in den nach Brombeeren riechenden Kissen und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Die Wärme umhüllte mich und ich wünschte, ich müsste nie wieder aufstehen. Ein Gähnen überkam mich und ich streckte mich herzhaft unter der angenehm warmen Bettdecke.

Ich hörte Harry im Badezimmer die Spülung betätigen und wieder den Raum betreten und konnte mir ein Grinsen ums Verrecken nicht verkneifen.

„War's gut?" fragte ich kichernd und lugte über den Rand der Bettdecke zu Harry, welcher die Badezimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Er grinste mich gespielt lieblich an und kam zu mir, „Oh, Ha-Ha, Draco. Du bist wieder mal so verdammt _witzig_!" meinte er und seine Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Ich weiß, danke. Ich bin wundervoll, nicht wahr?" gab ich zurück und musste leider unmännlich aufquieken, als er sich unter die Decke zurück schlich und mir frech in die Seiten piekte, „Hey!"

„Du musst mit den Konsequenzen rechnen, Schatz. So ist das leider." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, beugte er sich zu mir und drückte seine Lippen auf meine, welche ich sofort bereitwillig für ihn öffnete. Sanft spielte seine Zunge mit meiner und entlockte mir leise Töne von Wohligkeit.

Er löste sich wieder von mir und lehnte seine Stirn an meine, schaute mir in die Augen und ich hätte schmelzen können. Dieser warme Blick in den kaltaussehenden blaugrünen Augen hinter den klaren Brillengläsern ließ mich schwach werden, das wusste Harry nur allzu deutlich.

„So. Und jeeeetzt… Stehen wir auf!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt, grinste er mich an und fasste um meine Taille, hob mich mit Leichtigkeit hoch und warf mich locker über seine Schulter.

„Was—Nein, Harry – Harry! Lass mich runter!" schrie ich lachend und schlug mit meinen Fäusten auf seinen Rücken, was ihn allerdings nicht sonderlich beeindruckte und mit mir aus dem Zimmer ging, „Nein, Harry! _Harry!_ Lass mich runter, ich habe nur Boxershorts an!"

Sein Lachen wurde lauter, aber runter ließ er mich nicht. Er ging mit mir, immer noch über der Schulter hängend, raus und in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo schon viele Slytherins saßen und uns mit gekräuselten Stirnen und hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln belustigt musterten.

„Harry, bitte!" lachte ich wieder, „Lass mich runter, bitte!"

„Was bekomme ich dafür?" hörte ich ihn belustigt fragen und blieb stehen. Von meiner Position aus konnte ich Blaise sehen, welcher noch immer lachte und ich mit beiden Händen an der Lehne des Sessels krallte, in welchem er saß.

„Reicht das denn nicht, dass ich dich schon anbettle? Gut. Wenn du dafür sorgst, dass mir das Blut nicht mehr in den Kopf schießt, bekommst du später was tolles, " erwiderte ich grinsend und wurde daraufhin auch sofort wieder runter auf den Boden gelassen.

Ich stolzierte – so stolz man auch gehen konnte, wenn man in Boxershorts durch einen Gemeinschaftsraum voller lachender und kichernder Leute ging – zurück in mein mit Blaise geteiltes Zimmer, in welches mir Harry folgte – Immerhin trug er auch noch recht wenig.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich alles beruhigt – Harry und Ron waren, wenn sie unten in den Slytherinkerkern waren, mehr oder weniger willkommen und niemand störte sich mehr daran. Natürlich gab es immer wieder noch Leute, denen es nicht gefiel, aber diese ignorierten uns schlichtweg und ließen uns damit in Ruhe.

Eigentlich schade, dass sich erst jetzt die Stimmung beruhigt hatte, wenn du die Schule für die meisten eh schon vorbei sein wird und nicht schon vorher. Man hätte sich so viel Stress ersparen können.

Wieder im Zimmer, warf ich mir ein schwarzes T-Shirt über und zog mir eine ebenso schwarze Muggeljeans an – Mit der Zeit fand ich Gefallen an diesen, als Harry mich mal dazu gedrängelt hatte, ich solle mir doch einmal eine überziehen.

Den Zauberstab in meine Gesäßtasche gesteckt und ein kurzer Trip ins Bad und ich war für den Tag fertig.

Harrys Trip, allerdings, war noch kürzer – Besonders viel war ja auch nicht zu tun. Zähne putzte er und die Haare bürstete er noch nicht einmal durch. Manchmal ermahnte ich ihn, er solle es doch wenigstens versuchen, aber oft stieß das auf taube Ohren.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Ich hob meine Augenbraue, „Wie ‚Was machen wir jetzt' – Wir werden jetzt erst mal frühstücken!" antwortete ich, als wir wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Ich komme mit!" rief Blaise sofort von seinem Platz aus zu uns, worauf wir uns dann zusammen auf in die Große Halle machten.

.

Da es vieler vorletzte Tag der Schulzeit war, wurde die Sitzplatzregelung der Haustische wissentlich ignoriert und die Schüler mischten sich Bunt an den Tischen. Ravenclaws saßen an Gryffindortischen und Slytherins saßen an Hufflepufftischen. So fielen ich und Blaise auch nicht am Gryffindortisch auf, als wir und zu Ron und Seamus setzten.

Blaise wurde schon sehnsüchtig von seinem Rotschopf erwartet, was dieser auch unter Beweis stellte und ihm beinah in seine Arme flog.

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel, dass die zwei sich so lange wie frisch verliebt verhalten, " hörte ich Harry neben mir, mir ins Ohr flüstern und ich nickte ihm zu, während ich mich gegenüber von Rons Sitzplatz neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Blaise hatte sich inzwischen an Rons Platz gesetzt und bugsierte seinen Freund auf seinen Schoß, woraufhin Seamus die beiden belustigt musterte.

„Müsst ihr eigentlich immer so rumsülzen?"

„Ja. Wieso – Neidisch?" entgegnete Blaise spitz und Seamus versteckte sein, höchstwahrscheinlich, gerötetes Gesicht praktisch in seiner Teetasse. Damit war die Sache für Blaise vom Tisch und griff um Rons Taille nach einer Brotscheibe, um diese mit reichlich Marmelade zu beschmieren. Der rothaarige selbst, hatte sich Milch in seine, schon fertige, Schale mit Cornflakes gekippt und löffelte diese mit schmatzenden Geräuschen, während Blaise immer wieder mal mit dem Bein, auf welchem er saß, wippte.

„Man, Blaise! Ich versuche zu essen, " lachte er und reckte seinen Hals, um über seine Schulter in das grinsende Gesicht Blaise' zu sehen, „Wenn die Milch überschwappt und alles im Endeffekt auf meiner Hose landet als in meinem Mund, kannst du wieder Hand anlegen, bis du dreißig bist!" fauchte er gespielt und augenblicklich hörte der dunkelhaarige auf mit dem Bein zu wippen.

Ich warf einen Blick zu Harry, welcher neben mir in ein dickbeschmiertes Brot mit Schokolade biss und mich ebenso mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte.

.

„Also… Wann, sagtest du, kriege ich dieses besagte ‚tolle Etwas'?"

„Überhaupt nicht subtil, Potter, " konterte ich auf seine zuckersüß gestellte Frage. Das Frühstück war bereits seit einer halben Stunde vorüber und Harry schlich schon die ganze Zeit um mich herum. Während ich, und er hinter mir her, wieder in die Kerker ging und in meine Koffer meine Sachen packte, lag er rücklinks auf meinem Bett und beobachtete mich.

„Es sollte auch nicht subtil sein, Malfoy, " gab er mir zurück, „Komm schon – Du hast den ganzen Morgen kein Wort darüber verloren und schweigst seit einer halben Stunde, während du deine Sachen zusammenpackst! Erzähl es mir!"

Ich grinste, „Genau das ist das Stichwort, Schatz – Packen!" Nachdem ich den letzten Stoß Klamotten in den Koffer gelegt hatte, richtete ich mich wieder auf und sah zu ihm rüber, „Wie wär's, wenn du jetzt hoch gehst und mal deine eigenen Sachen packen würdest, anstatt mich hier voll zu quatschen. Das solltest du nämlich auch machen – Viel Zeit bleibt dir nicht. Und wer weiß… Vielleicht bin ich danach gnädig und verrate dir was…"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang er von meinem Bett und hastete aus der Tür – _Das war ja schon fast __zu__ einfach…_

Bevor ich jedoch weiter meine Sachen packen konnte, öffnete Harry wieder die Tür und streckte seinen Kopf hindurch, „Du verarschst mich jetzt aber nicht, oder?"

Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf, „Nein, ich verarsch dich nicht. Aber selbst wenn – Du solltest wirklich deine Koffer packen. Das hast du heute Morgen selbst gesagt." Das gesagt, verschwand er auch wieder.

Ich grinste noch eine Zeitlang, während ich meine Sachen nach und nach in Koffer räumte

Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass ich, über die Jahre, viel mehr angesammelt hatte, als ich zu meinem ersten Schuljahr überhaupt mitgenommen hatte – Es müsste ungefähr das Achtfache sein, von dem, was ich zu Anfang hatte.

Allein schon, dass ich jetzt vier Koffer mit Klamotten fertig gepackt hatte und bis jetzt nur mein Kleiderschrank ausgeräumt war, sagte mir, dass es noch ein langer Tag werden würde…

Immer mehr Sachen landeten in einer weiteren Tasche – Bücher und Persönliche Dinge. So langsam wurde das Zimmer immer leerer und leerer. Im großen Bücherregal, welches an der Wand neben meinem Schreibtisch stand und vor dem Ausräumen noch vollgestopft mit Büchern war, gähnte jetzt nur vor Leere. Nur einige Bücher, welche Blaise gehörten, standen noch darin, das meiste war von mir gewesen.

Apropos Blaise: Wo zum Teufel steckte dieser Kerl schonwieder? Sollte er nicht auch mal so langsam packen?

Ich ließ meinen Blick schnell auf meinen Wecker, welcher noch immer auf deinem Nachtkästchen stand und ich morgen erst einpacken würde, fallen und schüttelte nur tadelnd den Kopf. Schon kurz vor eins und er hatte sich nicht einmal nach dem Frühstück blicken lassen – Der trieb sich jetzt bestimmt mit Ron irgendwo umher—Oder die bessere Wortwahl wäre gewesen: Sie trieben es bestimmt irgendwo. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als ich darüber nachdachte. Wie konnte der Rotschopf nach so viel Sex – Sogar mehrmals am Tag! – noch vernünftig laufen und sitzen? Ich würde Blaise noch ausquetschen diesbezüglich…

Blaise würde noch bestimmt seinen Spaß haben und sich abhetzen, in den letzten Stunden zu packen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihn nie warne, wenn es ans packen geht, aber es war doch immer das gleiche mit ihm – Hören, wollte er ums Verrecken nicht auf mich.

Ich ließ den Kopf erleichtert in den Nacken fallen, als ich meine Truhe erreichte und dann froh feststellte, dass diese das letzte war, welche noch auszuräumen galt.

Ich stieß den Deckel der Truhe lustlos auf und setzte mich vor sie auf den Boden, zog mir die letzte leere Tasche zu mir und begann mehr Bücher, welche damals nicht in das Bücherregal gepasst hatten, einen Umhang und meine Quiddichroben auszuräumen.

Ich hörte es an der Tür klopfen und sie wurde aufgestoßen, nachdem ich die Erlaubnis mit einem ‚Herein' erteilt hatte, „Ich bin fertig!" rief schon mein schwarzhaariger Freund aus, als er grinsend das Zimmer betrat und die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss.

„Ich bin auch gleich fertig."

Während ich die Umhänge versuchte ordentlich zusammen zu falten, setzte sich Harry neben mir auf den Boden und lugte in die Truhe, „Was ist das?"

Als ich aufsah, sah ich ihn eine Pappmappe mit Schnürknopf hochhalten und meine Wangen verdunkelten sich, als ich nach dieser schnappen wollte, sie Harry aber wegzog und aufstand, „Harry! Gib es wieder her!"

„Keine Chance – Ich will erst sehen, was da drinnen ist, " war seine Antwort und löste die Schnur, um die Mappe aufzuklappen.

Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder auf den Boden sinken und räumte die letzten Sachen in die Truhe, schloss sie dann und sah zu Harry auf.

Dieser war immer noch damit beschäftigt, durch die Mappe zu schauen, hatte die Pergamente innendrin ihr inzwischen entnommen und blätterte Seite für Seite durch. Ich besah mir sein ruhiges Gesicht, als er dies tat. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass sie nie gefunden werden würde – Bis jetzt hatte sie niemand außer mir zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Von dir?" fragte er überrascht und ich nickte stumm, als er zu mir sah.

„Warum versteckst du das? Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, wie du vielleicht denkst. Guck mal, " meinte er und setzte sich neben mir auf den Boden.

Er schob die gepackte Tasche mit seiner einen freien Hand beiseite und legte die Pergamente nebeneinander vor uns auf den Boden, achtete dabei auf das Datum, welche ich damals auf jedes geschrieben hatte. Er schob sie zuletzt noch etwas zurecht und stand wieder auf, zog mich, nachdem ich seine angebotene Hand angenommen hatte, ebenso hoch und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf sie.

„Schau mal. Das erste, ist das älteste und das letzte, ist das jüngste. Bis dahin kann man die Verbesserung doch deutlich sehen."

Ich besah mir die Pergamente.

Jedes der sechs Blätter zeigte das gleiche Motiv – Es war die peitschende Weide. Ich hatte sie am Anfang des zweiten Schuljahres angefangen zu zeichnen und jedes nächste wieder. Das letzte hatte ich Anfang siebtes gemacht. Jedes Bild bekam mit jedem Jahr mehr Details und wirkte realistischer.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso du es versteckt hast – Es sieht super aus, " meinte er zu mir und hob das letzte auf, „Das will ich behalten."

„Meinetwegen behalt es, " gab ich zurück und sammelte die restlichen Pergamente ein, schob sie wieder in die Pappmappe und verschloss sie, legte sie in die Tasche und schloss auch diese.

„So. Weißt du jetzt, was wir machen?" fragte ich ihn mit einem Grinsen, als ich mich wieder aufrichtete, „Wir apparieren jetzt." Damit griff ich seinen Arm und kurz darauf waren wir weg, noch bevor Harry Zeit hatte, zu fragen, wohin.

„Merlin, wie ich Apparieren hasse…"

Ich rollte die Augen, „Sei doch nicht so ein Weichei, komm jetzt."

„Wo sind—Äh… Was machen wir hier?" hörte ich Harry hinter mir stockend fragen und ich drehte mich zu ihm um, „Wir sind hier, um meine restlichen persönlichen Dinge zusammen zu packen. Je schneller, desto besser."

Ich griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit mir, während ich das große Doppeltor öffnete und mit ihm durchging.

Ich spürte, wie Harrys Hand sich in meiner verkrampfte und ich strich mit dem Daumen beruhigend über sie, „Bleib ruhig – Meine Eltern können dir gar nichts."

Das Anwesen kam uns immer näher, als wir den hellen Kiesweg entlanggingen und bis wir schlussendlich vor der großen Haustür stehen blieben. Ich betätigte die Hausklingel und wartete. Ich wollte es mir nicht ansehen lassen, aber ich selbst war nun auch etwas nervös. Das letzte Mal waren meine Eltern nicht gerade begeistert von Harry gewesen und nun brachte ich ihn auch noch zum Herrenhaus Malfoy. Ich musste auch total bescheuert sein…

Bevor ich mir weiter Gedanken machen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Hauself erschien.

„Meister Malfoy! Kommen Sie herein, bitte, kommen Sie – Ist dies Besuch von Meister Malfoy?" Tief verneigte sich der Hauself und trat zur Seite, um mir und Harry Platz zum Eintreten zu lassen.

„In der Tat. Sind meine Eltern zuhause?"

„Das sind sie, Meister Malfoy. Der Herr des Hauses und seine Gattin befinden sich im Salon, " antwortete er mir wieder und verneigte sich erneut, „Soll ich Meister Malfoy ankündigen, kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen?"

„Nein danke, ich finde mich schon zurecht, " sagte ich und der Hauself verschwand. Ich ging mit Harry noch immer an der Hand durch die Eingangshalle und wir blieben dann vor der großen Flügeltür, welche zum Salon führte, stehen. Dort ließ ich seine Hand mit einem Blick, welcher ihm sagte, er solle hier warten, los – Harry stand an der Seite der Tür, so würden meine Eltern ihn auch nicht sehen können. Dann öffnete ich sie mit Schwung.

Im Kamin knisterte ein kleines Feuer, welches den kalten Salon etwas wärmer erscheinen ließ. In der Nähe saß mein Vater in einem Sessel, hielt den _Tagespropheten_ in der Hand und seine Lesebrille hing auf seiner Nase. Meine Mutter saß auf einem kleinen Sofa und hielt ein Buch in den Händen.

Als ich die Tür aufgestoßen habe, hoben sich ihre Köpfe und sahen mich verwirrt an.

„Draco, was tust du hier? Du kommst doch erst morgen nach Hause, " erkundigte sich mein Vater und ließ die Zeitung sinken.

„Ich komme nicht nach Hause, " entgegnete ich ihm und verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust, „Ich bin hier, um zu packen."

„Packen? Aber warum denn, Draco?" fragte mich nun meine Mutter und ich sah meinen Vater von dem Sessel, in welchem er saß, aufstehen, „Es hat doch nichts mit diesem Potter-Bengel zutun, oder?"

„Und genau mit diesem hat es Zutun. Ich werde meine Sachen packen und zu ihm ziehen."

„Das kannst du nicht tun, Draco – Wir verbieten es!" warf meine Mutter ein und stand nun ebenfalls auf, ihr Buch lag vergessen auf dem Sofa.

„Ich könnt mir gar nichts verbieten – Ich bin volljährig! Wenn ihr etwas dagegen habt, könnt ihr es ihm auch persönlich sagen—"

„Du hast diesen Bengel doch nicht ins Anwesen gebracht, oder?!" empörte sich mein Vater lautstark und sein helles und blasses Gesicht verdunkelte sich mit Zornesröte. Mich interessierte es nicht und streckte meine Hand aus, um nach Harrys zu greifen, zog ihn aus seinem Versteck und in das Sichtfeld meiner Eltern. Mein Grinsen brachte den Kontrast zu den entsetzten Gesichtern meiner Mutter und meines Vaters und dem unwohlerem Harrys, „Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

„Draco, bitte sei doch vernünftig. Dir muss doch klar sein, dass das nur eine Phase ist – Er wird dir nicht gut tun! Wieso nimmst du das Angebot der Parkinsons denn nicht an!"

„Ich kann es nicht mehr hören – Weil sie ein Mädchen ist!" brachte ich ihm entgegen und schloss seufzend meine Augen, „Falls er dir entgangen ist, Harry ist ein Junge. Und es hat auch einen Grund, warum er es ist – Ich will kein Mädchen. Ich will keins und ich werde auch nie eins haben wollen. Und das weiß ich schon seit längerem. Ich hätte es euch vermutlich auch schon viel früher gesagt, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich dieses Thema angeschnitten habe, kam ich nicht zu Wort bei euren Schimpfparaden."

Ich sah meinem Vater, welcher so aussah, als würde er am liebsten platzen, ruhig ins Gesicht und hielt ihm unsere Hände vors Gesicht, „Siehst du das? Ich bin glückglich. Und ich _werde_ zu ihm ziehen. Und ich werde jetzt mit ihm hoch gehen, meine Sachen packen und dann gehen. Ihr könnt euch bei mir melden, wenn ihr etwas zu sagen habt, dass mich interessiert."

Damit drehte ich mich um und schloss hinter mir die Tür.

„Du hättest ihnen wenigstens verschweigen können, dass ich da bin."

„Welchen Unterschied hätte es gemacht? Ich habe keine Angst vor meinen Eltern – Ich habe mich so oft bemüht, ihnen alles Recht zu machen und bekomme nie etwas dafür, " entgegnete ich Harry, während ich mit ihm die Treppen hochstieg, „Ich kann doch wenigstens verlangen, dass sie sich auch einmal freuen wenn es mir gut geht. Nein, das ist ja auch zu viel verlangt."

Ich öffnete, als wir in der Zwischenzeit an meiner Zimmertür angekommen waren, die Tür und ließ dann Harrys Hand los, um eine Tasche herbeizuzaubern, welche ich öffnete.

„Kannst du sie offen halten, während ich einpacke?" fragte ich ihn, worauf er nickte.

Das packen würde nicht lange dauern – Mein Zimmer war relativ leer, da ich fast nie Zeit in diesem verbrachte, allerdings befanden sich hier noch einige persönliche Sachen, welche ich nicht zurücklassen wollte.

Nach einer viertel Stunde war ich auch fertig, die Tasche war gepackt und ich verkleinerte sie mit einem gemurmelten Spruch, um sie leichter transportieren zu können.

Ich wollte mich schon umdrehen und das Zimmer mit Harry verlassen, als mir etwas ins Auge fiel. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging ich zurück und auf das Bett, welches in der Mitte des Zimmers stand, zu. Am Kopfende unter dem Bett lugte etwas hervor, was ich nicht identifizieren konnte und zog es schlussendlich heraus.

Sobald ich das Objekt in den Händen hielt, erinnerte ich mich wieder – Es war ein Fotoalbum. Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und lehnte meinen Rücken an die Bettseite an, legte mir das Album auf den Schoß und betrachtete es. Ich hörte Harry vor der Tür zu mir kommen und er hockte sich neben mich.

„Was ist das?"

Als Antwort öffnete ich es und betrachtete die erste Seite.


	40. Kapitel XL

Kapitel 40

Ich hatte das Fotoalbum schon lange nicht mehr in den Händen gehalten.

Das letzte Mal, dass ich es mir angesehen habe, war, als ich dreizehn war. Ich hatte es immer gut versteckt, damit es meine Eltern nicht fanden – Nicht, dass dort irgendwas drinnen war, was meine Eltern verstimmen würden oder so, nein, ich wollte es einfach mit niemandem teilen.

Es war nur für mich.

Seufzend sah ich runter auf die, sich bewegenden, Bilder.

„Bist du das?"

Ich nickte auf Harrys Frage und er löste sich aus seiner Hocke und setzte sich auch neben mich auf den Boden. Er rutsche dich zu mir und ermöglichte mir dabei, meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen zu lassen.

Die ersten zwei Seiten zeigten zwei große Fotos.

Das erste Bild zeigte einen kleinen Jungen. Er saß auf dem Schoß eines blonden jungen Mannes und lachte vergnügt auf, als die großen schmalen Hände des Mannes ihn spielerisch in die Seiten piekten. Der Mann lachte auch, die hellen Augen strahlten und er beugte sich runter, um den kleinen Jungen einen Kuss auf den ebenso hellen Haarschopf zu tupfen.

„_Unser kleiner Mann ist wohl kitzelig!"_

Das zweite Bild zeigte den gleichen Jungen erneut. Diesmal war er etwas älter, aber immer noch recht jung. Er wurde von einer jungen blonden Dame auf dem Arm gehalten, schlief. Die großen runden Augen friedlich geschlossen und helle Wimpern flatterten auf den hellen Wangen, während ein kleiner Daumen sich seinen Weg in den Mund suchte. Die Frau lächelte sanft, strich ihm über den Rücken und schaukelte ihn hin und her.

„_Sieh dir das an, Lucius… Unser Prinz ist eingeschlafen..."_

Ich blätterte langsam durch das Album – Die nächsten Seiten zeigten jedes Mal eine große Fotografie auf jeder Seite und zeigten bis zur sechsten Seite immer wieder den gleichen kleinen Jungen mit, entweder dem jungen Mann, oder der blonden Dame.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass dein Vater so friedliche Gesichtszüge besitzt, " meinte Harry zwischendurch und ich musste kurz grinsen, bevor ich mich wieder auf die Bilder konzentrierte.

„Natürlich besitzt er die. Er zeigt sie nur nicht."

Ich blätterte um und dieses Mal zeigten die Seiten, neben dem Jungen, welcher nun deutlich älter war – vielleicht fünf Jahre alt, eine andere Gestalt. Der Mann war groß und sehr schlank – Der schwarze Pullover, welchen der schwarzhaarige Mann trug, hing ihm schlaksig am Oberkörper, während er, neben dem blonden Jungen, auf dem Boden saß und ihm ein Holzklötzchen reichte, welches der blonde annahm und auf drei weitere Klötzchen stapelte und das Türmchen umfiel. Spaßig klatschte er in die kleinen Hände und krabbelte zu dem Mann, streckte die kurzen Arme mit gespreizten Fingern aus und wurde hochgenommen. Der Mann sagte etwas, woraufhin der Junge gähnend nickte und an dem Zopf von schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren zog. Der Mann verzog aber keine Mine.

„_Hoch will!"_

„_Sevi, ich will—müde…"_

„_Ich bring dich ins Bett, Draco."_

Harrys Zeigefinger schob sich in mein Blickfeld und er zeigte in dem Bild auf den Mann, „Ist das—Das ist doch nicht— Snape!"

„Genau, " lachte ich zurück.

„Aber—Er –"

„– Er hat damals auf mich aufgepasst, wenn meine Eltern arbeiten mussten und keine Zeit für mich hatten…"

Wortlos blätterte ich langsam im dem Album weiter und immer mehr Fotos waren von dem Jungen zusehen. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Junge in jedem Foto etwas älter wurde, bis ich zur letzten Seite angelangt war. Jedes nächste Foto zeigte den Jungen mit dem dunkelhaarigen Mann – Aber nie wieder mit dem blonden oder der blonden Frau.

Auf der letzten Seite war diesmal nur ein Foto zu sehen.

Auf der rechten Seite der Doppelseite im Album, war ein Bild von dem Jungen – Jetzt zwölf – und dem schwarzhaarigen Mann. Der Mann war ebenfalls älter; Seine Haare waren kinnlang und offen und er war in eine schwarze lange Robe gehüllt. Der Junge trug einen dunkelgrünen Rollkragenpullover, wessen Ärmel zu lang waren und teils über seine Hände hingen. Sie waren in einem Garten – Es war Winter und der Boden war bedeckt mit weißem Schnee. Der Junge nieste einmal heftig, worauf der Mann ihm ein Stofftuch reichte, um sich die gerötete Nase zu putzen.

„_Gesundheit. Du hättest dir eine Jacke anziehen sollen."_

„_Danke, Sev."_

Die letzte Seite war leer.

„Wieso waren deine Eltern nicht mehr auf Fotos?"

Ich schnaubte leise, „Warum wohl – Keine Zeit mehr für mich. Die Arbeit hatte Vorrang. Sev war die meiste Zeit da. Ich sollte auf meine Eltern sauer sein, dass sie mir nichts gönnen, aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, sie sind mir egal."

Harry sah mich etwas entschuldigend an und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Vorsichtig schloss ich das Album und sah mich noch einmal im Zimmer um. Es wirkte nicht nur kalt, es war auch kalt, sodass sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen ausbreitete.

Seufzend erhob ich mich und hielt Harry meine Hand hin, welche er griff und ich ihn hochzog.

„Ich werde dieses Haus nicht vermissen, " stellte ich fest.

Harry antwortete darauf nichts. Wir gingen zurück zur Tür und schoben sie gänzlich auf, da Harry sie eben nicht ganz geschlossen hatte, und rannten beinah in meinen Vater rein.

Er stand vor der Tür, sein Gesicht war allerdings verschlossen.

Ich rollte einmal mit den Augen und griff nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn weiter, die Treppen runter, aus dem Anwesen raus und auf dem hellen Kiesweg apparierte ich zurück nach Hogwarts.

Wieder in meinem Zimmer in Slytherin angekommen, legte ich das Album, welches ich noch immer in meinen Händen hielt, auf mein Nachtkästchen neben den Wecker und zog die Tasche, welche sich in meiner Hosentasche befand und so groß wie meine Handfläche war, raus, um sie auf den Haufen von fünf Koffern zu schmeißen.

Währenddessen ließ sich Harry auf mein Bett fallen und streckte Beine und Arme aus.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte er dann murmelnd und ich lugte auf den Wecker.

„Zehn nach zwei."

Harry nickte und richtete sich auf, kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf und steuerte mich an, „ Ich glaube, ich gehe eine Runde spazieren. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen, " sagte er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Bis später, " sagte ich und er nickte, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Mich überkam eine seltsame Müdigkeit und ich gähnte einmal herzhaft, bevor ich mich in dem Zimmer umblickte.

Mit Hogwarts würde eine ganze Ära zu Ende gehen und dann der Ernst des Lebens anfangen. Ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was ich nach dem Abschluss eigentlich machen wollte. Ich hatte meinen Spaß an Zaubertränke und Arithmetik, ich könnte mich als Lehrer bewerben und mit meinen Noten würde man mich auch nehmen. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es doch nicht das richtige für mich wäre. Damals hatte ich auch mal die Idee gehabt, mich, wenn die Zeit dafür wäre, im Ministerium für eine Stelle zu bewerben, aber verwarf das schon ein halbes Jahr später. Jetzt hatte ich gar keine Ahnung.

Seufzend strich ich mir durch meine blonden Haare und setzte mich auch mein Bett. Wie sieht wohl meine Zukunft aus?

„Mist, Mist, Mist! Packen!"

Erschrocken wirbelte ich meinen Kopf um und sah zu der Tür, welche eben geräuschvoll aufgestoßen wurde und beobachtete etwas belustigt, wie ein gehetzter Blaise durch das Zimmer schlitterte und Koffer zusammensuchte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte ich grinsend und er drehte dich erschrocken zu mir um.

„Draco! Mann, wieso warnst du mich nicht?!"

„Wieso sollte ich dich warnen? Es ist deine eigene Schuld, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig anfängst zu packen. Ich sage es dir jedes Mal und jedes Mal gibst du _mir_ die Schuld, wenn du zu spät anfängst und dich abhetzt, " meinte ich und zuckte nur mit den Achseln, als ich aufstand und mit Blaise erbarmen hatte. Wohl ehr mit Blaise' Klamotten, welche er zerknittert und unordentlich in die Koffer warf.

Seufzend begann ich sie - so ordentlich es auch ging, nachdem sie jetzt eh zerknittert waren – zu falte und wieder in den Koffer zu legen.

„Was machst du eigentlich nach der Schule?" fragte ich ihn nebenbei, da mich das Thema noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte.

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich werde wahrscheinlich erst einmal zu meinen Eltern nach Frankreich gehen und sie für einen Monat oder so besuchen. Ich glaube ich bin denen das Schuldig, so wenig wie ich sie besucht habe, " er schloss den leeren Kleiderschrank und zog noch eine Tasche herbei, um die Bücher im Regal auszuräumen, „Vielleicht nehme ich Ron mit, keine Ahnung. Muss noch fragen. Und sonst… Ich habe Bewerbungen an den _Tagespropheten_ und _Verwandlung Heute_ geschickt und hoffe, die nehmen mich als Journalist. Wenn nicht, suche ich mir einen Job als Erzieher in seiner Tagesstätte für Zauberer- und Hexenkinder."

„Hoffen wir mal, dass das gut geht."

Blaise lachte, „Quatsch nicht – Ich liebe Kinder! Ich werde damit schon super zurechtkommen."

.

Nachdem Blaise es geschafft hatte, seine ganzen Sachen doch noch recht ordentlich einzupacken, war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen.

Es verlief normal mit Ausnahme davon, dass Dumbledore die Abschlussfeier für den heutigen Abend in der Großen Halle angekündigt hatte. So wirklich Lust auf feiern hatte ich zwar nicht, aber weil es der letzte Abend in der Schule sein wird, werde ich kommen.

„Wo warst du eigentlich spazieren?" fragte ich Harry, als dieser neben mir auf den Ländereien Hogwarts ging und seinen Kopf auf den Boden gerichtet hielt. Das Wetter war heute angenehm warm und die Sonne erhellte die Umgebung. Die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten meine Haut, da ich mir den Umhang ausgezogen und die Hemdärmel hochgekrempelt hatte, und den Umhang über meine Schulter geworfen hatte. Inzwischen war es bereits etwas nach drei Uhr und mir wurde immer mulmiger, mit jedem Stück, welches zu meinem Abschluss rückte.

„Ich war auf dem Quiddichfeld und bei Hagrid, " meinte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „Wieso?"

„Nur so – Versuche Konversation."

Harry lachte kurz, welches mir ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln entlockte, „So langweilig kann Zeit verbringen mit mir doch nicht sein!"

„Ja, neeiiin… Aber – Ich weiß nicht… Mir ist halt nicht so wohl, wenn ich bedenke, dass es morgen wirklich vorbei ist. Ich kann es noch wirklich nicht glauben, dass diese Zeit echt _vorbei_ ist und Ahnung, was ich jetzt nach dem Abschluss mache, habe ich auch noch nicht wirklich. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie, wie ein Versager."

Ich ließ mich auf der Stelle ins Gras fallen und streckte meine Beine aus, lehnte mich, auf den Händen abgestützt, zurück und sah zu Harry hoch, welcher mir einen verständnisvollen Blick, „Ach, Draco… Du bist doch kein Versager, " meinte er und setzte sich zu mir, „Nur, weil du jetzt noch nicht weißt, was du machen willst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das immer so sein wird. Zu hundert Prozent weiß ich auch noch nicht, was ich aus meinem Leben machen will."

Ich nickte verstehend und ließ mich nun endgültig auf den Rücken fallen und sah aus zugekniffenen Augen hoch in den Himmel, wo sich inzwischen die wenigen Wolken verabschiedet hatten und nun vollends Platz machten, für die Sonne.

Die Sonne hatte sich die letzten Tage zwar oft gezeigt, aber nicht allzu lange. Das Sonnenlicht genießend, schloss ich die Augen und fuhr mit den Händen über das warme Grass. Es war entspannend und die Ruhe ließ mich müde werden, wohingegen ich strengstens versuchte wach zu bleiben. Das plötzliche Gewicht auf mir, ließ mich aber dann die Augen öffnen.

„Harry. Irgendein Grund, warum du auf mir liegst?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nur so. Wieso denn nicht?"

Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort und gluckste nur, während Harry mit einem Finger über meine lächelnden Lippen fuhr und nur kurz danach diese mit den Lippen einzufangen. Mein Herz schlug noch einen Ticken schneller und Harry ließ seine Zunge meinen Mund auskundschaften und ich schlangen meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Ich streichelte Harry sanft im Nacken, was ihm ein genüssliches Stöhnen entlockte. Nicht lange und er ließ seine Hand in Richtung meines Schritts gleiten.

„_Hey!_ Nicht fummeln!"

Luftschnappend lösten wir uns voneinander und sahen verwirrt auf, um Seamus auf uns zu gehen zu sehen. Sein anzügliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er ließ seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen lässig verschwinden.

„W-Wir haben ni—"

„Ach, komm, Draco. Erzähl keinen Mist – Ihr wart kurz davor."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Seamus uns erreicht und Harry rollte sich von mir runter, den Kopf ließ ich wieder zurück ins Gras fallen, „Was ist denn jetzt?"

Noch immer grinsend sah er zu uns runter, „Was – Freut ihr euch nicht, dass ich noch etwas Zeit mit euch verbringen will, bevor wir alle getrennte Wege gehen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt… Nein, " War Harrys ernst ausgesprochene – aber nicht ernst gemeinte – Antwort zu der Frage des rotblonden Iren, dann seufzte er, während Seamus sich neben uns im Schneidersitz ins Gras setzte und nach und nach aus Langeweile das Gras rausrupfte, „Nein Quatsch – Der Tag zieht sich nur irgendwie zu lange heraus – Man hat keine Ahnung, was man machen soll, weil es der letzte Tag ist. Alles ist gepackt, man hat keine Verpflichtungen…" Harry verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Hinterkopf.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, " stimmte der Ire zu, „Dean hatte mich gefragt, ob wir nicht Fußball spielen sollten, aber dann ist ihm eingefallen, dass er ihn schon eingepackt hat und weiß nicht mehr, in welcher von den vier gleichaussehenden Tasche er sich jetztbefindet." Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Was ist Fußball?" fragte ich nachdenklich und sah zu dem Iren.

„Ist ein populäres Gemeinschaftsspiel bei den Muggeln. Es gibt zwei Mannschaften und zwei Tore. Das Ziel ist es, einen Ball, nur mithilfe von Fußschüssen innerhalb von neunzig Minuten in das Tor der gegnerischen Mannschaft zu befördern. Welche Mannschaft am Ende die meisten Tore geschossen hat, gewinnt."

Ich runzelte meine Nase, „Warum würde man neunzig Minuten über einen Platz laufen und versuchen einen Ball in ein Tor zu schießen?"

„Weil es Spaß macht!" warf der Ire wieder ein und ich murrte nur. Ich hörte rascheln und als ich meinen Kopf drehte, konnte ich sehen, wie der rotblonde sich seinem Hemd entledigte und nun nur das blaue T-Shirt, welches er darunter trug, anhatte. Das Hemd hatte er zu einem Knäul zusammengeknüllt und legte es unter seinen Kopf, um ein provisorisches Kopfkissen zu schaffen und winkelte seine Beine an, um dann die Augen zu schließen.

Harry, neben ihm, hatte auch die Augen geschlossen und sich den Umhang, welchen er, wie ich auch, kurz bevor wir rausgegangen sind, weil es da noch recht frisch war, mitgekommen hatte, unter den Kopf gelegt.

Ein paar Minuten war es angenehm still und wir genossen die warmen Strahlen der Sonne, welche auf uns herab schien und das leise zwitschern von weniges Vögeln, welche bei so einem schönen Wetter ihre Runden durch die Lüfte zogen.

Wir langen noch lange so in der Sonne – Erzählten uns Sachen oder dösten einfach nur für Minuten weg.

Als die Sonne aber dann langsam verschwand und wir auch merkten, dass es spät wurde, rappelten wir uns wieder auf und gingen zurück zum Schloss. Um acht würde die Abschlussfeier beginnen und bis dahin waren es noch ungefähr zwei Stunden also verabschiedeten wir uns und trennten unsere Wege – Harry und Seamus hoch in den Turm und ich weiter runter in die Kerker.

.

Als es soweit war, für die Abschlusszeugnisübergabe, spürte ich richtig, wie ich mich damit schwer tat, von der Schulzeit, sowie von dem Schloss hier, mich zu trennen. Es war mehr ein Zuhause, als mein eigentliches im Malfoy Anwesen und ich wollte nicht loslassen.

Die Schüler hatten sich in der Großen Halle, welcher die Tische fehlten, versammelt und warteten darauf, dass ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, um von Dumbledore deren Zeugnisse überreicht zu bekommen.

Als mein Name dann aufgerufen wurde, stand ich mit etwas wackeligen Beiden neben Harry, welcher mir noch beruhigend und ermutigend auf die Schulter klopfte, auf und ging nach vorne. Dumbledore lächelte mir freundlich zu und übergab mir das Pergament, schüttelte meine Hand.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch alles Gute für Ihre Zukunft."

„Danke, Professor, " gab ich ihm zurück und lächelte. Sev, welcher neben Dumbledore getreten ist, schüttelte mir auch meine Hand und ich ging wieder zurück auf meinen Platz. Das klatschen, hörte ich nur nebenbei.

Viel zu erzählen, kann man zu dem Abend nicht mehr.

Nach der Zeugnisübergabe hielt Dumbledore noch eine Rede, ehe man feiern konnte. Wie ich es auch schon vorher wusste, hatte ich nichts sonderlich Lust, irgendwie zu feiern und verbrachte die meiste Zeit irgendwo auf einem Stuhl und unterhielt mich mit anderen, welche nicht gerade auf der Tanzfläche oder dem Buffet waren. Einmal schaffte Harry es, mich auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen, aber dann ließ auch er mich in Ruhe. Es war nicht so, dass ich schlecht gelaunt war, oder dass es mir nicht gut ging oder so. Ich war einfach nicht in Feierlaune.

Trotzdem, dass ich den Abend relativ ruhig verbracht habe, hatte ich eine Menge Spaß.

.

„_Hey, wach… –u Schlafmü…_e – Hey, wach auf!"

Ich murrte nur und drehte mich wieder in meinem Bett um, zog mir die Decke noch etwas weiter höher und war kurz davor, drauf und dran wieder in Tiefschlaf zu gleiten.

Wenn da nicht Blaise gewesen wäre, welcher dies partout nicht zulassen wollte.

„Draco! Komm schon, Kumpel! Du musst aufstehen!" versuchte er es wieder und rüttelte an meiner Schulter, worauf ich nur, als ob mein Leben davon abhinge, mich an meiner Bettdecke festklammerte und meine Augen noch etwas fester zusammen presste.

Auf einmal aber, spürte ich einen Ruck und einen Luftstoß und mir wurde mit Geschick die Bettdecke entrissen. Weiter murrend rollte ich mich nun ohne Bettdecke zu einem Ball und drückte mein Gesicht verschlafen in die Kissen, was mir auch nicht vergönnt blieb und Blaise wieder an meiner Schulter rüttelte und, nachdem dies nichts half, sprang er auf meine Matratze und warf sich beinah auf mich, womit seine Taktik Früchte trug und ich nun doch endlich beschloss aufzustehen.

Mit, noch immer vom Schlaf, müden Augen krabbelte ich aus dem Bett und richtete mich schlapp auf.

„Wurde auch mal Zeit – Ich dachte, ich kriege dich gar nicht mehr aus dem Bett!"

Ich machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit meiner Hand und schlurfte zum Badezimmer, während ich mir im Vorbeigehen frische Sachen, welche ich mir gestern noch bereit gelegt hatte, schnappte, „Du gehörst weggesperrt, Zabini. Wie kann man am Morgen nur schon so früh wach und ausgeruht sein…"

Darauf antworten, tat Blaise nicht mehr sondern grinste wahrscheinlich mit der Sonne um die Wette. Es war wirklich besser für ihn, dass er jetzt seinen Rand hielt – Wer mich morgens schon aus dem Bett nervte, sollte es lieber nicht mehr drauf anlegen, bevor ich nicht meinen Kaffee hatte. Und selbst danach solle man sich noch hüten, den Bogen nicht zu überspannen.

Ich duschte mich flott, zog mich an und putzte mir die Zähne, um den ekelhaften Geschmack nach dem Schlafen loszuwerden. Danach kämmte ich mir noch die Haare aus der Stirn und packte meine restlichen Sachen aus dem Bad zusammen. In der Zwischenzeit ist auch Blaise unter der Dusche verschwunden und ich gab ihm Bescheid, dass, wenn er noch etwas länger brauchte, er mich unten in der Eingangshalle finden würde. Danach packte ich die restlich verbleibenden Sachen in den freien Platz in einer der fünf Taschen und verkleinerte sie alle, damit sie in einer sechste, welche so groß war, dass sie mir bis zu den Knien reichte, unterbringen und transportieren konnte.

Wie erwartet war Blaise bis dahin noch immer nicht fertig und ich ging, mitsamt Koffer, aus dem Zimmer, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, welcher voll mit Schülern war, welche entweder auf Freunde warteten oder einfach nur die Zeit überbrückten, und weiter Richtung Große Halle. Auch, wenn ich jetzt kein Schüler mehr war, konnte man sich trotzdem noch an dem allerletzten Frühstück bedienen.

Unten angekommen, stellte ich den Koffer in die Eingangshalle, welche auch schon viele Schüler aufwies, welche nicht das Bedürfnis hatten, zu frühstücken und warteten, dass die Kutschen ankamen, welche uns dann zum Bahnhof brachten, und steuerte dann den Slytherintisch zu. Ich griff mir einfach eine Tasse und goss mir Kaffee ein, um mich dann neben Vince, welcher auch noch etwas frühstückte, zu setzten.

Nach einer Unterhaltung mit dem Jungen und nachdem mein Kaffee ausgetrunken war, machte ich mich mit Vince zur Eingangshalle, welche in der Zwischenzeit deutlich an Schüler zugenommen hatte und welche sich laut schnatternd unterhielten. Vince verabschiedete ich von mir und ging zu Greg, welcher in einer Ecke auch wartete, während ich zu meinem Koffer ging.

Lange dauerte es auch nicht, und Blaise gesellte sich zu mir, stellte seinen eigenen Koffer auf den Boden und setzte sich auf ihn drauf.

„Hast du Ron schon gesehen?" fragte er mich und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin aber auch erst seit fünf Minuten hier. Wahrscheinlich ist er—Oh, da ist er!"

Mit einem Ruck reckte er seinen Hals und schaute über seine Schulter nach hinten, um Ron, mit Harry, Seamus und Dean im Schlepptau, die Eingangshalle betreten. Schneller, als dass ich hätte blinzeln können, war er schon aufgestanden und ging zu ihm rüber, nur um sich dann praktisch auf den Rotschopf zu werfen. Ein Augenrollen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

Ich beobachtete, wie mein dunkelhaariger bester Freund den rothaarigen mit den Armen fest umfing, als hätte er ihn ein Jahr nicht gesehen und wie sie dann zu mir kamen. Harry stellte seinen Koffer neben meinem ab und küsste mich auf die Wange, ehe er sich, wie Blaise es eben auch gemacht hatte, auf seinen Koffer setzte und mich am meinem Arm zu ihn runter zog. Ich landete bequem auf seinem Schoss und lehnte mich etwas an seine Brust zurück.

„Gut geschlafen?"

Ich murrte, „Nein – _Blaise_ hier, " ich warf meinem besten Freund einen Blick zu, welchen er einfach nur mit einem frechen Grinsen konterte, „hatte mich unsanft geweckt."

„Oh… Wie willst du denn geweckt werden…?" Leise schnurrte mir Harry ins Ohr und seine Hände, welche sich um meinen Bauch geschlungen hatten, wanderten höher und seine Finger stahlen sich verschmitzt unter mein kurzärmeliges hellblaues Karohemd.

„Harry – Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, es gefällt mir nicht, aber ich fände es außerordentlich toll, wenn du nicht ständig versuchen würdest, jedes Mal, wenn Leute anwesend oder wir in der Öffentlichkeit sind, mir die Kleider runterzureißen. Das gehört sich nicht."

Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich leise genug gesprochen hatte und die lauten Schüler um uns herum verhindern würden, dass die anderen uns hören würden, aber ich hatte mich wohl getäuscht, denn kaum als ich fertig war, hörte ich Seamus, Dean, Ron und Blaise auch schon losprusten.

„Harry, also wirklich, " gluckste Dean, „Stehst du auf so was?!"

„Man! Lach nicht!" warf Harry zurück, lachte aber mit.

Lange mussten wir auch nicht mehr auf die Kutschen warten. Nach einer viertel Stunde war es dann soweit – Die Schüler sammelten sich draußen und es war Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Schweren Herzens verabschiedete ich mich von Greg, Vince und Theo, welche ich seit sieben Jahren beinah jeden Tag gesehen hatte. Ich wollte schon zu Sev, welcher, neben McGonagall und Dumbledore, ebenfalls vor den Toren Hogwarts standen und der gesamten siebten Stufe nachsahen, und mich verabschieden, als sich ein brauner Lockenkopf und ein schwarzhaariger Schopf sich in mein Blickfeld schoben.

„Draco?" fragte Pansy mich und ich hatte erbarmen und hörte ihnen mit verschränkten Armen zu.

„Wir können nicht mehr tun, als uns nochmal zu entschuldigen und hoffen, dass du sie doch noch irgendwann annehmen wirst, " meinte Granger und sah mich hoffend an, aber ich zuckte nicht mal mit dem Auge.

„Tut mir leid, euch enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich einem von euch vertrauen kann. Dir, Pansy, erst recht nicht. Ich kenne dich seit sieben Jahren und dachte wirklich, dass du so etwas nicht bringen könntest, aber ich hatte mich wohl getäuscht. Es wird sich wahrscheinlich alles legen aber auf Kontakt würde ich nicht hoffen. Wie es mit Harry aussieht, weiß ich nicht, aber für mich ist die Sache vorbei."

Ohne mich umzudrehen ging ich dann zu Sev, um mich auch von ihm zu verabschieden.

„Schatz, kommst du jetzt, die Kutschen fahren in zehn Minuten ab, " hörte ich Harry hinter mir sagen und ich ließ Sev wieder los, „Du kommst uns mal besuchen, " sagte ich zu meinem Patenonkel, welcher mir mit einem festen Schulterklopfer versicherte, dass er dies tun würde.

Kurz bevor wir allerdings in die Kutsche einstiegen, drehte ich mich nochmal um und ging auf den alten Mann mit dem langen Bart zu, „Eins würde ich dennoch gerne wissen, Professor, " fragte ich meinen ehemaligen Schulleiter und dieser nickte mir zu.

„Warum haben Sie mich nicht mehr in die Slytherinkerker zurück geschickt, als ich mich mit den Gryffindors einigermaßen verstand? – Sie hatten doch auch gesehen, dass ich mit Harry zusammen war, ich hätte eigentlich gar keinen Grund mehr gehabt, im Turm wohnen zu bleiben."

Der alte Mann grinste und zwinkerte uns nur verschwörerisch und geheimnisvoll über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille zu, „Ich wollte Sie eigentlich schon am zweiten Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder zurückschicken, aber entschied mich doch dagegen. Ich wusste, dass Sie beiden eine Beziehung führten und ich wusste auch, dass Sie, Draco, schon etwas länger ein Auge auf Harry geworfen haben, deshalb wollte ich Ihnen noch etwas Zweisamkeit zusammen geben, bevor ich Sie wieder durch die Häuser trennte, " erzählte er und blitzte uns aus seinen hellblauen Augen zu, „Natürlich weiß ich, was alles in dem Schloss passiert – Was wäre ich denn für ein Schulleiter, wenn ich nicht über alles Bescheid wüsste?" Er kicherte kurz, wurde aber wieder Ernst.

„Was da aber mit Miss Weasley passiert ist – Davon habe ich nichts geahnt. Es bestürzt mich außerordentlich und zutiefst, dass Sie so sehr leiden mussten, Draco. Ich kann nur erneut um Entschuldigung bitten."

„Ich gebe Ihnen keine Schuld, Professor – Niemand hatte davon geahnt."

Der alte Mann lächelte nun wieder freundlich und strich sich kurz über seinen langen Bart. Ich und Harry sahen uns verwirrt an und dann zurück zu dem alten Mann, welcher mit einem Fingerschnippen eine kleine Schale herbeizauberte und uns freundlich lächelnd vor die Nase hielt.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

.

.

.

_Nachwort:_

So, das war's auch mit „Häusertausch!"

Ich hoffe, es hat vielen gefallen, wenn nicht – Ich kann es ja nicht jedem recht machen. Ich hatte noch eine Fortsetzung geplant, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher – Wer eine will, soll Bescheid sagen! c:

Wir sehen uns!  
coffeemug


End file.
